Meeting Place
by Tsuki-no-oni
Summary: What will happen when Inu signs onto a dating service and Kag gets pressured into the same? Will the troublemaker and the class prez ever hit it off? Or is the relationship doomed to end before it even starts? complete.
1. I

The stats: 

Inuyasha—internet geek. Causes trouble, but has a job and enough brains to pass classes. Dresses in any t-shirt he can find, hoodies, and bondage pants most usually.

Sesshoumaru—Inu's twin in this fic. Sleeps a lot. Is dating Rin, who is two years younger than him. Dresses any random way he feels, usually in scrubs because he's perpetually sleepy.

Miroku—letch. Currently dating Sango, going on one-year relationship. Wears pretty much the same thing as Inuyasha and likes to dye his hair according to his clothes.

Sango—dating Miroku. Dances and works at the local mall as a cashier for the store the guys shop at. Passes class and tries to force Miroku to pass too.

Rin—only in her sophomore year. Wise in the matter of relationships. Usually reads romance novels and cooks. Good for Sess, who usually eats her food and sleeps while she reads.

Kagome—completely and apparently irreversibly single. Top of the class. Works at local bookstore. Dances with Sango and occasionally tutors Rin in math and Spanish.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced warily at the radio as he drove. Just over eighteen, he had just recently celebrated a birthday and gotten a car out of the deal. His friends, parents, and relatives had all chipped in to get him a black Mitsubishi. Of course, upon hearing about this, his best friend Miroku had suggested they paint flames on the sides of the treasured car.

It was the letch that Inu was thinking of as he stared at his radio and waited for the light to turn. But he wasn't being nasty like some may think, he was simply contemplating the sound of Miroku's voice pouring from the speakers.

_When was he last in this car? How the hell is he talking to me?_He stared blankly at the CD player/radio.

"Hello Inuyasha. You're going to be pissed at the sound of my voice, man, but I have to get this out. I heard this commercial on my radio station and it was perfect for you. So I waited around all night for it to repeat, and I taped it for you. Just listen and think about it, bud. Sango and I don't want to deal with you moping around feeling all lonely the next time we party, understand?"

Inuyasha blinked. So that's what this is about. The lecher was making another ill-fated attempt at getting the single Inuyasha hooked up with a babe. Those were actually the words that came from the speakers next, ironically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reached to turn down the volume.

"So you don't have to bring anyone to your family reunion. And you don't need anyone at your cousin's wedding. You definitely don't need anyone giving you chocolate on valentine's day. You are perfectly happy watching movies alone, partying alone, and most importantly sleeping alone."

His hand stopped over the dial. The sexy voice was nothing to him, but the words tumbling from the chick's mouth were hitting him home. Maybe...maybe this way he could hook up with one of those models that kept popping up on his computer at home. Curiosity piqued, he leaned back and listened to the rest of the advertisement.

"Good for you, big shooter," the voice said sarcastically. "C'mon, live a little bit! Call 29X meeting place today! Worried that you'll have nothing in common? Well, you already know that you like the same music! The best part about 29X meeting place is that you get to do things at your own pace. So call today, at 1-800-508-9758! Don't spend another day alone, call 1-800- 508-9758!"

Inuyasha drove as the ad ended. Miroku's voice cut back in and the eighteen- year-old wondered just exactly how his friend had gotten this in his treasured car under his very nose. It was obviously a burnt CD, which meant that Sango had put some work into it too. Miroku was good with computers, but when it came to recording anything he was gone. Lucky that he had his girlfriend to do everything for him...

"It screams you, Inuyasha. I don't want to deal with your rude interruptions anymore while Sango and I are enjoying ourselves. The perfect solution is for you to find yourself a girl of your own."

Inuyasha blinked at the bluntness of his friend's statement. A year or two ago, Miroku would have taken forever to get that simple statement out. He had still worded it funny, avoiding the main gist of what he was trying to say—stop breaking up my girlfriend and I while we're sucking face.

Two years ago, Inuyasha and Miroku hadn't known that the other existed. And then one fateful day, when Miroku was waiting to see the Sophomore principal for groping someone and Inuyasha was waiting because he had set fire to the auditorium (long story). Miroku was outgoing enough towards the ladies, certainly, but he had few male friends.

Trading stories of what they had done, they got to talking. Miroku found out that the closest thing Inu had to guy friends was his twin brother. When the principal had stuck her head out of the office Miroku had shook Inuyasha's hand and given him his cell phone number.

Of course, they weren't supposed to have those in school. Being the kind person that Inuyasha is, he escaped to the bathroom and called Miroku in the middle of fifth period.

"Fuck you!" was all that he had gotten at the time. That had been the start of their long-time friendship and co-troublemaking. Harassing girls and giving their teachers hell had been fine until Miroku had finally 'settled down' with Sango. The girl kept him on a tight leash, and there had been less and less fun hanging out with Miroku.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need a girl_, Inuyasha thought reluctantly. It pained him to admit that his friend was right in any scenario. Well, his twin brother was dating too. He couldn't be the only one of the man folk left out of the fun, now could he?

Sesshoumaru's girlfriend was a pretty little sophomore named Rin. Of course, the three guys were all seniors this year. That meant that Sess and Rin would get split up at the end of the year, unlike Sango and Miroku who were smart enough to be in the same grade level. Sess and Rin were a cute couple, and had been going out since Rin was in the seventh grade. Inuyasha had thought that his brother was crazy, but after meeting her he decided that he liked Rin.

No, he didn't want to find a random girl out of boredom. Maybe...maybe the reason he wasn't dating now was because he didn't see the right girl.

Then again, Inuyasha had suffered a dramatic breakup with his two-year honey only the year before. Kikyo Harishuma. The girl had been fanatic about him to begin with, but after about twenty-four months of her hanging and whining he had endured enough.

That was why he hadn't gotten another girlfriend yet, he decided. Part of him still felt partially loyal to Kikyo. After all, she was still single as well. They weren't speaking any more, but that didn't mean that they didn't still entertain slight feelings for each other.

Then again, he had learned his lesson with Kikyo. He had learned the hard way that the girl was deliberately trying to seduce him, courtesy of his brother. He had been livid with Sess for quite a while, but a lifetime of trust—if you can call brotherly in-fighting trust—won out over a two-year relationship of nothing but slow and agonizing torture.

It had all come down to one thing: Kikyo was a slut. And that had been that. Inuyasha had told her so and left completely. He wasn't surprised to find that other people had known about the trap he had gotten himself into. She had been using him as a ride, as money, and hopefully a bodyguard of sorts. Thanks to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was no longer playing the fool.

Yes, another girl would do him good. According to the commercial, he could call her and arrange a date. That meant that he could pick and choose who it was he called. He decided that after he got the list of his compatible girls, he would go online at home and look up all he could about them. Hopefully there would be some pictures. Since it was still fall, it was also possible that those pictures would entail bikinis or skimpy summer clothing.

Smiling slightly to himself, Inuyasha picked up his phone and dialed the number.

* * *

A/N: There we go. I'm probably not going to work on this one as much, since I have two other stories going right now. Also, I'm free for beta reading even though it will slow me down even more...currently betaing for my taco! next chapter: Kagome makes the call!

Just so that you know, that phone number is an actual dating service. I heard it on the radio (that was the best I could remember the commercial). So...don't call. Or...um...call. Whatever. (shrugs)


	2. II

Here you go. I decided to put up two chapters for you. If I feel like writing another soon I will, then. Can't promise any updates... (sneaky eyes) however, some reviews may be able to change that...

* * *

Kagome stared incredulously at Sango as she drove. The young miko blinked once or twice and then leaned over to see her friend's face clearly. 

"...did you just say what I think it was that you said?" she asked curiously.

Sango didn't move a muscle at the small question. Her eyes remained fixed to the Mitsubishi in front of them and she continued to drive. Kagome glanced up at the sleek black car as well, and then back at Sango.

"You heard me," she replied boldly.

"No...I'm not sure that I did. When you called earlier today you said we were going shopping and then we were going to grab a bite to eat. No where in our conversation was talking about guys mentioned."

"Kagome..." Sango whined. "You're my best friend. I know that you don't like to hang out with me when Miroku's around, but...why can't you just get your own guy? Then we can still hang and no one will feel very awkward."

"Sango..." Kagome replied, and then trailed off in thought. Actually, when she was fourteen she had gone through a phase of pining. There had really been no one in particular that she was focused on, but...the prospect of falling in love and spending the rest of High School with the perfect guy appealed to her. It still did, actually. There were times when she saw Sango and Miroku together and she felt her heart breaking for a romance of her own. Other times, she knew that a boyfriend or a commitment would slowly kill her.

Kagome was a busy girl. She was currently reigning valdevictoreain of her class, and also had end-of-school duties to uphold as Class President. Ever since her freshman year she had been continually voted into the position of class prez. She was never sure how she ended up with it either—most of her friends were Sophmores and Juniors this year, and the few Senior friends she did have weren't nearly enough to vote her into a position on the Student Government board. _Must be because everyone knows that I'm a workaholic. That way no one else ever has to do anything, because I do it all for them_.

Sango often complained about this little shard of Kagome's personality. It was one thing to have a friend that got everything done and still knew how to have fun. It was another matter entirely to be forced into dragging said friend away from her workload every moment of the day.

"Kagome, you've never dated anyone steady. I know that you've gone to dinner once or twice, but...have you ever really liked anyone?"

"Not really..." Kagome muttered. "They're nice enough, but then I figure out after a while that they're dating me to...um...get to me."

Sango raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

At a loss, Kagome sighed and turned on the radio. She bobbed her head to a familiar song, mouthing the words. She wasn't so full of herself that she believed she could actually sing, and wasn't going to torture Sango with her attempts. Pantomiming was the best option.

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_A little bit weaker than you used to be_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_See the young man sitting_

_In the old man's bar_

_Waiting for his turn to die The cowboy kills the rock star_

_And Friday night's gone too far_

_The dim light hides the years_

_On all the faded girls_

_Forgotten but not gone_

_You drink it off your mind_

_You talk about the world_

_Like it's somplace that you've been You see you'd love to run home_

_But you know you ain't got one_

_'Cause you're livin' in a world_

_That you're best fogotten around here_

The song continued on and Kagome bobbed her head, slightly troubled by the conversation and the silence hanging between her and her best friend. On that note, Kagome didn't really approve of Sango's boyfriend Miroku. He was a troublemaker in the class and he gave Kagome hell whenever they met. How her intelligent and graceful friend had fallen for such a mindless pervert was beyond the confused miko.

Because of her disapproval, Kagome rarely did anything with Sango while she was with Miroku. She couldn't name a single one of his friends or even tell anyone what color his eyes were. Frankly she didn't really care, because his type didn't appeal to her.

Commercials cut in once the song was finished and Kagome moaned, reaching over to change the station. Not blinking, Sango smacked her hand away from the buttons and continued to drive.

"So you don't have to bring anyone to your family reunion. And you don't need anyone at your cousin's wedding. You definitely don't need anyone giving you chocolate on valentine's day. You are perfectly happy watching movies alone, partying alone, and most importantly sleeping alone."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. Why would anyone find such a mindless and obviously insinuation-filled commercial appealing? They'd have to have brain damage, she decided to herself.

"Good for you, big shooter. C'mon, live a little bit! Call 29X meeting place today! Worried that you'll have nothing in common? Well, you already know that you like the same music! The best part about 29X meeting place is that you get to do things at your own pace. So call today, at 1-800-508- 9758! Don't spend another day alone, call 1-800-508-9758!"

She sighed and glanced over at Sango when the other girl changed stations. "No, Sango..."

"Did you listen to it?" Sango asked, glancing over at Kagome. "Just in case, the number is on the notebook under your feet."

"You planned this?" Kagome demanded.

"No...I was going to just have you call the number, but happily the commercial played on its own," the corners of her mouth twitched, as if she knew something that Kagome didn't and was trying to hide a grin.

Kagome stared at her suspiciously before lifting her chin and changing the topic. "Where are we going to?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"I don't know," Sango replied frankly. "I'm following the car in front of us. But I know one thing—we're not turning around until you call that number. Pick up your phone and dial."

Kagome's mouth hung open and she stared at her friend. "Sango? Earth to Sango! When did you decide to take my love life into your own hands?"

"When I got tired of listening to you mope!" Sango exclaimed. "The threat is valid, Kagome, I'm driving."

"I'll just call my parents when it gets too late. You have to go home sometime. Cerfew at eleven, right?"

Sango grumbled under her breath and switched lanes, letting the black car speed off. "Stop being a bitch and call the number Kagome. It's a free service, and you don't even have to call any of your compatable guys if you don't like them. You're completely in control of the going-ons. I...I would feel better if I knew that you were taking some time off though."

"Off what? Work!" Kagome exclaimed. "What do you want me to do? I have a float to design and build, I have prom preperations and fundraisers to plan, and on top of that I'm working every day now at Brooker's!"

"Forget the fucking bookstore for a minute, and forget the fucking school! You, Kagome Higurashi, need a life!" Sango yelled, her face turning slightly red.

Kagome huffed and stared at her, not believing what her friend was saying. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded.

Sango pressed her lips together and continued to drive. "I'm a concerned friend, that's all. School isn't that important—you've got all your credits already and everything. I'm just worried about what you'll do...after school."

Kagome pouted and didn't reply, staring at everything except for Sango. Her eyes watched land speed by outside the comfortable car and she watched other people switch lanes. Finally there was nothing to look at but the notebook.

Grumbling under her breath and picking up the notebook, Kagome began to search for her purse for her phone.

"I'm only doing this because I have to be at work on time," Kagome told the now-grinning-triumphantly Sango.

She dialed the numbers looked out the window, trying to convince herself that she was only doing it to go home. Kagome Higurashi wasn't desperate enough for a dating service. Never in a million years.

_Not very convincing_, she thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

Hiya! Done with the second chap. Feeling rather heartsick myself at the moment, but I'm not going to bore you with my tragic little tale. Sorry, maybe later if I feel like spilling. Next chap—Inu gets his list. should be some fun, and some interesting candid camera shots... 


	3. III

Wow, you're lucky. This is one crazy long chapter. I have no idea how to get them together, of course, but I have some good fluff planned. Just hang in there, k?

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced up from behind Rin at the other people in the room. They were spending the day in his parent's living room, just hanging out. Sango and Miroku were cuddling on the other side of the room. Inuyasha was reading a book rather quietly, which Sess found odd because he knew for a fact that his brother had been jumpy and irritable of late.

Rin was working on a math review for the first day of school, curled up on the couch with her open book on her knees. Ever lethargic, Sess was lying on his side behind her and distracting her from her homework with some well-placed kisses and a little bit of caressing.

"Damnit Sess!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, glancing down at him. "Here I am trying to solve for X and you're making me all tingly!"

Inuyasha glanced up at his brother's girlfriend and her sudden outburst. He smirked slightly and put the book face down on the floor, getting up and streching.

"Keep your tingly feelings to yourself, okay Rin?" he said before walking out of the room. Sess caught his brother's look of disgust but didn't spare him any pity or further thought.

_What's his problem today? It's Saturday, there's nothing to do but hang out with my friends and spend time with my girlfriend. If he's jealous, he could at least go and...sleep it off. Hmm...sleep..._

* * *

Kagome flipped open her cell phone and paced around a little bit. Should she call Sango or not? Her insane supposed-best-friend had told her that if she didn't call the moment she got her list of suitable guys, she would be taking a little ride again.

But then again, Sango was spending her weekend with Miroku. Did she really want to interrupt what they were doing?

Staring at the phone as if it were her worst enemy, she began to type in Sango's number.

She hung up before it could ring and took a deep breath. _You're just calling your best friend. Get on with it already_, she told herself.

Dialing again, she pretended that the phone was glued to her ear and there was no way she could hang up.

It worked until the second ring, anyway.

_That's two rings, she must be busy..._

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the room he shared with Sesshoumaru. It wasn't all that bad, actually. They had a rather interesting setup in the small room. Inuyasha's bed was pushed up against the wall and in a corner, and Sess' bunk was perpendicular to his own, the ladder access going down on the opposite side of the room from Inu's bed.

Since the elder twin did nothing other than sleep, eat, and toy with his girlfriend he required nothing in the room other than the space to sleep and a place to put his clothes.

Taking this into consideration, Inuyasha had a small computer lab set up under his brother's bed, in the small ammount of floor space they had left. Sess never complained, because all he had to do was turn when he got in the door and climb into his bed. His clothes were to the left of the door, which also allowed him easy access.

Inuyasha, however, could only get to his bed by weaving through all of his stuff. Waist-deep in computer equptment, he was amazed that he hadn't set fire to the house yet with all the electricity running through his room.

When he turned on the lightswitch, bunches of things happened at once. Two laptops blinked to life, along with a desktop and various lamps. A sterio began to blare at him and he grinned, recognizing the song.

_I pulled you out of a crowd and talked to you_

_Said I liked your shoes_

_You said thanks can I follow you?_

_So it's up the stairs And out of view no prying eyes I poured some wine, I asked your name you asked the time. Now it's two o'clock, The club is closed we're up the block, Your hands on me, Pressing hard against your jeans. Your tongue in my mouth, Trying to keep the words from commin out, Youdon't care to know who else may have been you before. I want a lover I don't have to love, I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck, Here's the kid with the chemicals, I thought he said to me him here but I'm not sure. I've got the money if you've got the time, You said it feels good, I said I'll give it a try._

_Then my mind went dark,_

_We both forgot where your car was parked,_

_Let's just take the train, I'll meet up with the band in the morning. _

_Bad actors with bad habits, Some sad singers they just play tragic, And the phone's ringing And the band's leaving, Let's just keep touching, Let's just keep...keep singing._

Sitting down at his desktop and pulling the power on his laptop, he re- routed the printer's cord to the single power grid he had in the room. Waiting impaitently while the computer booted up, he contemplated what would happen if he stuck a hot lightbulb in Sesshoumaru's pillow case. Maybe he would get a day off school if his brother was livid enough. Their mother never joked about injuries, which was a plus for Inuyasha and meant nothing to Sesshoumaru.

He clicked on the internet icon and typed madly away, ending up in his inbox. This was a dusty place that he did not venture often, since it was mostly notices and spam anyway.

His buddy list was dead, which was no surprise since anyone he would have talked to was sitting in his living room. Inuyasha then noticed the message he had been waiting for.

_Hmm...maybe this day won't be a total loss. I'll get to look at and/or call some hot chicks...can't go all that wrong..._

He opened the mail and grinned at the long list of links.

Inuyasha clicked on the first one.

He was greeted with a picture of a middle-aged blonde. She was wearing red and white checkerboard hairbows and a neon purple frock. Squinting, Inuyasha discovered that the creature was missing teeth.

When he went to click 'back', a slow and heavily accented voice said "I wont to mheet you, hot thang,"

Inuyasha shivered and resolutely clicked the 'back' button.

Next on his list wasn't so terrible looking. Her brown hair was in a pony and she was wearing nice clothes that matched. Her name turned out to be Gurtrude, which he found rather odd. Her voice was what did her in—it was high and squeeky and made him twitch.

His day pretty much went like that. The women were either too old, too ugly, or had horrendous voices.

Giving up hope and clicking on the very last link, which according to the top of the screen was the latest female addition to the available desperates, Inuyasha was completely surprised.

The girl didn't look bad at all. She was, in her first picture, wearing a skimpy bikini that displayed a tan tummy and well-toned muscles. It was obviously candid, because she wasn't looking straight at the camera and she was washing what he assumed to be her car with a normal green hose. There was grass and mud flecked over her tanned skin.

Inuyasha licked his lips and clicked the 'next' button. Not many of the other girls had uploaded more than one picture. The ones that had, he had no reason to click on. In the comment box for one he had actually written 'Ugly. As. Sin.'

In the next picture, she was grinning and giving someone other than the camera the peace sign. She was in a tank top and sitting the the car she had previously been washing.

Inuyasha's mouth watered. She was drop-dead beautiful, even if she wasn't intentionally posing for the camera. That only made him more interested. Why wasn't she posing like the girls in all the other pictures? Had she not known that she was being captured on film? He smiled at the thought that these were all candid camera shots.

The next picture topped all the other ones. She was wearing pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt, headphones on and her hair messed up in a cute way that made him want to hug her. One of her bunny slippers was almost falling off her foot, exposing several painted blue tonails. She had been laughing when the picutre was taken.

Inuyasha stared at her smiling face and tried to click next, but discovered that it was the last picutre. He was glad she was smart enough to put bikini on top, because if he had seen this one first he would have kept going.

Good...she has the looks, the brains, but...

His eyes skimmed the info she had put in her profile. Her eighteenth birthday was in a few weeks, towards Halloween. She worked in a bookstore and liked to help other people. And...she went to...

His mouth dropped open when he read the name of the school. This beautiful girl went to his school! How could he not have noticed it before? Deciding that he would find her on Monday, and renewed with a purpose in life, his eyes flew to her name.

That was when his mouth went dry.

Kagome Higurashi, President of the Class of 2004.

* * *

Miroku pressed his ear to the door. "I...I...I don't hear anything other than Longview! Inu, man, don't be that desperate please!"

Sango snorted, rolling her eyes. When Inuyasha had left, they had meticulously crept up to see if he had gotten his list from 29X yet.

The door flew open and Inuyasha stared blankly at Miroku. "Wha...? Oh, the song? It's just the radio. But Miroku, come and look at this!"

"No...I have no desire to either be electricuted in there or to risk angering my sweet Sango," he glanced over at his girlfriend. "So just describe whatever it is—in detail."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Your loss,"

Miroku stuck out his bottom lip and looked over at Sango. "...it's not porn, is it?"

"No," Inuyasha replied. "Just a picture,"

"Of what?" Sango asked curiously, walking over to Inuyasha's computer nest.

He glanced up at her. "You know Higurashi, right? The Class Prez?"

Sango nodded. "She's my best friend. Why do you ask, Inuyasha?"

"Well...I found her profile on 29X meeting place," he admitted. "She doesn't seem like the tight-ass bitch that walks around school."

Sango shrugged, after blinking at hearing lovable sweet Kagome called something so deregatory. "You don't know her, do you? Ever stopped to say hello?"

"More like lift her skirt while she was walking upstairs," Miroku chuckled. "Ah...fond days, fond memories."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "So that explains it. You're in trouble."

"Wha...? Why!" Miroku whined.

Sango crossed her arms and gave him a dramatic little 'hmph', turning her nose up and closing her eyes.

This was a mistake, because Miroku reached over and pinched her butt. She squeaked and smacked his hand, eyes wide.

Giving him a glare that promised sudden death, Sango's expression lightened and she turned to Inuyasha.

"If you want to call Kag, here's her cell phone number. Don't tell her where you got it from, okay?"

He nodded and grinned. "She's not going to like me, is she?"

"Oh...I dunno. I was planning a sleepover when the two of us girls could pick through her list of guys, but...if you like her..."

"Hey! We can't just set up our best friends like that!" Miroku exclaimed. "She'll think it's too convinent."

"You're right," Sango shrugged. "Oh well, lucky I have some blackmail and a couple of valid threats up my sleeves."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "You're evil," he declared, and then turned back to Kagome's smiling picture.

_Hmm...Kagome...wonder if she'll even talk to me...could be a challenge._

* * *

Whew! It's like eleven right now, and I have to end here because my parents can hear me typing. Sowwie! I'll write more later, kk? You know the drill, R 'n' R! 


	4. IV

I don't feel heartsick any more. A bit of footsie and some cuddling made the jealous feelings go away! As a result, Kag and Inu shall not be suffering because of my own stupid life...much, anyway...

* * *

Kagome stared at her computer blankly, and then turned and stared at Sango for a moment.

"You want me to...what?" she demanded, frowning and turning back to stare at the list of links in her inbox.

"Click one," Sango said with a sigh.

Kagome hesitated before clicking on the first link. She blinked when a picture popped up, her dial-up connection taking a long time to load the page.

"Oh my God," Kagome muttered, eyes quickly scanning the guy's info. "He's...weird. What do I do?"

"Go back," Sango said with a shrug. "For such a brainiac, you really don't spend a lot of time online, do you?"

"No," Kagome admitted. "Only what I had to in order to pass Tech Ed."

Sango shook her head. "Do you see any interesting names on the list?"

Kagome scanned them. "Not really. Should I just look at them all, then?"

"Why don't we go from bottom to top?" Sango suggested. Kagome scrolled down the page and clicked the bottom link.

The picture that popped up caught Kagome's eye immediately. He was leaning back against a brick wall, looking away from the camera. What appeared to be silver hair hung down his back and shaggy bangs hid his eyes. Kagome licked her lips thoughtfully—would he have brown or green or blue eyes with the silver hair? She was always attracted to people because of their eyes, and not being able to see the hottie's eyes filled her with curiosity and a sort of adventurous spirit.

Satisfied with the looks of the canidate, she read his info slowly in order to absorb some of the facts.

_Well, he's eighteen and he can drive, that's good...Senior in High School, plus as well...silver hair, amber eyes..._

At this she blinked and looked back up at the picture. Amber...? Would they be yellow and unnatural, or a sort of off-brown natural color? She wasn't sure that she could stand it if her potential boyfriend's eyes glowed in the dark.

The rest of the page informed her that his name was Inuyasha, and he played guitar and sung in a local band. Kagome was sure that she had heard the name before, but she couldn't place it. Sei-Teki Suri... ah, that was right. They were the band from her school that she had turned down in favor of a DJ at the last year's senior prom. Kagome couldn't remember her exact reasons, but she was sure that there had been good ones other than the name.

"Ah, I know that look. Who did you find?" Sango asked curiously, getting up to peek at the screen.

Kagome gasped slightly and minimized the window, glaring at her friend. "No one. This is stupid, Sango."

"..." she frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "If that's the way that you feel...you can just walk home."

"Sango," Kagome whined. "I live on the other side of town!"

The other girl gave her a 'hmph' and turned away. "Doesn't matter to me. Unless...you'd make a deal with me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I finish this list and you take me home."

"If you want to get home at all you'll finish the list regardless," Sango threatened, cracking her knuckles. "But if you'd like to spare us both some heartache—in your case, feetache—you'll just agree straight off."

"What is it?" Kagome asked with an inward moan.

"This is probably never going to happen, but..."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the phone number written on his hand. Sango had scrawled it there with a sharpie the day before, and it refused to come off no matter how much scrubbing he put into it. Deciding that the sharpie-induced tattoo was cool enough that his fellow band members wouldn't tease him, he left the numbers there.

867-5309 he read off. Catchy enough. Isn't that a song somewhere?

Unbidden, lyrics rose to his mind. He smirked slightly. _Only an idiot wouldn't change that number_, he decided. _It'd be stupid to call her_.

Then again, as his amber eyes surveyed the back of his brother's neon-blue Focus, he discovered that there was nothing to do. Sess was dropping off Rin and then he and his brother were going to get some much-needed picks and strings for their guitars.

Inuyasha yawned and streched widely, reaching out his arms as far as he could in the compact car. He stopped when his hand bumped against something cold and plasticy.

He stared at the cell phone in his hand and then at the number on the other. Inu had never been one for karma, but even he had to admit—it must be a sign.

* * *

"...when one of the guys on the list calls and asks you out over your cell phone, you have to say yes no matter who they are."

Kagome snorted. "Hell yeah, I'll take that deal." _None of them are ever going to get my number from anywhere, so I'm safe_.

She scrolled down the rest of the page and clicked on ultimately all the icons. By far, though, the second had been her favorite and the first link her second favorite. Givin a choice, she would probably choose number one on the list, because he seemed more respectable and proper than number two.

Just as she reached this conclusion, the phone at her side vibrated like crazy.

On a hunch, she opened Inu's page and stared at his picutre for a moment before answering the phone. Sango grinned like an insane person and skipped about a little bit before settling down to eavesdrop on half the conversation.

* * *

Sorry it's so short compared to chap three. Opening night for the play is next week and I was busy dancing and singing all night long. (moans) my feeeeeett...

(Oh yeah—eight six seven five three oh nine is an old song about a girl named Jenny. I have no idea if the number still works, but hey. You feel like trying it, go right ahead. No, I'll not be putting anyone's real telephone numbers in here, unless I say so. Sorry, all you stalkers-at- heart out there!)

(skips off to play footsie and cuddle some more)

(pppsssttt...you know what will happen in the next chapter if you're a smart cookie!)


	5. V

(grins) yesh, cuddling and footsie is very good for the soul. Not the same as chicken soup or green tea, the miracle cure-alls, but cuddling wif a- certain-someone is very fufilling. 

Thank you for the reviews! I'll try to keep going, but so far this story is progressing based on my own love life. (not very entertaining, eh?) I really do have a plot, quite a good one at that, so I'll try to put it in, kk?

So, since this is one of my longer notes, we'll get on with what's happening in the IY world...

* * *

"H...hello?" Kagome managed, holding the phone to her ear.

There was silence on the other end.

"Odd," she said, hanging up and looking over at Sango. "It wasn't a number I know, and there was no one there,"

Sango forced a smile and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you have a stalker, my friend."

Kagome laughed lightly at the idea of someone stalking her. Unattractive and overworked Kagome Higurashi was not someone very stalker-friendly. Setting down her phone, she leaned back and began to wonder who it had been...

* * *

Inuyasha slammed the phone down on the reciever and stood there for a moment, panting as if he had just run a mile through wet concrete.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at him from the rim of his magazine, curious as to what his brother was doing. "You okay, Yash?" he asked.

"Yeah," Inu grumbled. "I'm fine. Are we going to call Miroku and get on with pracitce, or not?"

Sess shrugged. "Whatever, leader. I'm not arguing with you today, understand?"

"Sure, whatever," Inuyasha snorted. Obviously, there would be a full-out war before the day was done. He grabbed his guitar and ran through a few chords, pausing to check the tuning. "Were you letting Rin play with my guitar again?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He turned a page in his magazine, not really paying any attention to Inuyasha. Miroku wandered in a moment later, totally ignoring his pre-irritated friend as well. He sat down and twirled a drumstick around between two fingers, humming to himself. "It's really great out today. You been out there?"

Sess shrugged. "What's there to do? We can stay in here and irritate my brother, or we can go out there and irritate my brother. At least there's air conditioning in here."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "You want to know what else is out there? Sango, Rin, and a total babe, all in bikinis and headed for the beach. What's there to do in here?"

"Oh, I don't know...sing?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, well, you can sing. I'm going to go to the beach with three hot chicks and leave you here to sing yourself out. Have fun," Miroku replied, putting down his drumsticks and walking out again.

Now that Inuyasha was properly pissed, he turned to Sesshoumaru. "What's got you still in your seat? Aren't you going to go with him?"

"You are too, baka," Sess replied in a bored tone. "After you finish pouting. So just save us the problems and get your lazy ass outside where it belongs,"

"Now I'm the lazy one?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "When did that happen?"

Sesshoumaru put down his magazine and got up from the table, walking towards the door. Frustrated and generally annoyed with his brother, Inuyasha picked it back up.

"Not a word," Sesshoumaru said, back turned.

"Why the hell were you reading this when you already have a girlfriend?" Inuyasha demanded. "It's all...pink. ...is this...Teen Gossip?"

"You've heard of it? That's odd," Sesshoumaru replied, giving his brother the finger (and not the pointer or the ring, and not a thumbs-up or anything. You know which one). "After all...I found it in your stash,"

"Of what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Don't make me explain, jackass. Get outside now before you annoy me any more than you already have."

Inuaysha grumbled something and walked outside, holding up a hand to block the sun from his eyes while they adjusted.

* * *

Kagome sighed, wishing that she could have convinced Sango to A) allow her toget more work doneand B) allow her to wear something less skimpy. There was a lot still to do planning-wise throughout the school year as well, and Kagome really didn't have time to take off.

She was already worried about spending time with Rin and Sango when the both of them would have boyfriends to keep busy as well. Nervously looking about, she tugged at the edge of the triangle-halter bikini. It was backless and had a complex ammount of ties that prevented anyone from playing nasty tricks without alerting Kagome first. Little rainbows were dancing across a deep purple background on her halter top, and her shorts/bikini bottoms were solid black.

When Miroku came and got in the car, giving Sango a quick kiss, Kagome knew she was done for. If she didn't die of loneliness or embarrassment, she would be bored to death.

Another couple of minutes passed before Sesshoumaru arrived. He grinned widely at Rin and complimented her before catching the keys from Sango and getting in the car. And then Kagome saw the third member of the male party.

Inuyasha.

She smiled slightly, knowing what this meant. Kagome could get a nice long look at his eyes and be perfectly happy for the rest of her life.

When Inuyasha got in the car and lowered the hand that had been shading him from the bright sun, he caught sight of Kagome and also looked shocked to see her. He shot a glare at (_only Kami-knows-why_, Kagome thought) Sango's back.

"Are we just going to sit in the car all day?" Sesshoumaru asked Miroku, reaching out with a foot and kicking him lightly. Rin was sitting on his lap and preventing him from much movement.

"Fine, fine," Miroku replied, shifting slightly so that he could drive while still cuddling with Sango.

Kagome sighed. Leave it to her friends to arrange a triple date and not even tell her. Well, they had told her that there would be a third guy, but they failed to include the semi-vital information that this third male would be Inuyasha. And not just any weirdo named 'dog demon', oh no—it was the one that was haunting her mind, the one with the mysteriously hidden eyes.

Blinking and getting rather bold, Kagome shot a look over at his face. He was looking out the window, his head proped up on his hand and his silver hair blowing about in the wind. There was no way for her to get a look at his eyes without saying anything. Damn.

"So...you're Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, fully aware of the other four people in the car.

"..." he glanced at her, too fast for her to see his eyes properly. "And you're Kagome."

"Very good, children!" Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands and grinning. "Now that we all know each other by name, let's sing the sharing song!"

"No, Rin. Calm." Sesshoumaru said, taking one of her hands and nibbling on her fingertips. "Kagome and Inuyasha can learn to share and cross the street on their own,"

"Rin works with little kids around the clock on weekends, usually," Sango told Inuyasha. "Pardon her erratic behavior, O Mighty Hacker God."

"You dragged me away from my computer for this? Kiddie songs and a lot of sand?"

"Ooh, but there's water too!" Rin exclaimed. "C'mon Inu, don't be so depressed. Kagome didn't want to come either. You two can hang together while the rest of us have fun,"

At this, Inuyasha looked at Kagome fully for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip to keep from making any odd sounds.

His eyes were the purest gold that she had ever seen, like honey dripped and drizzled onto a blank canvas until the artist's space had been filled. Tiny flecks of a deeper brown were intermixed into the circles of sunlight, adding dimension and feeling to the identical gateways for his soul. Inuyasha blinked, and Kagome whipped her head around to stare out of her window.

She only hoped that he wouldn't notice how fast her heart was pounding.

* * *

So whatcha think so far? This will probably strech on for a while, seeing as my own personal little romance is stalled as well. You never know, though, maybe I'll get inspired to write more sometime. shrugs RR!

PS: in regards to my earlier statement "but so far this story is progressing based on my own love life"...don't sweat it. I'm not writing in my own expirences, I'm actually writing a story. It's just every time he screws up and I get all depressive, I tend to stop writing for a while and mope and read other fanfics. So just yell at me or something if you think I'm too slow. I've been known to post a chap a day before, FYI.


	6. VI

Feeling rather unloved at the moment sniffle aw...no more footsie for a while, because the play is over...now there's just...school (shudders) 'nyway, here's the next chapter. This is going rather slowly, based on my initial idea...

* * *

Inuyasha hummed softly under his breath, glaring at the back of Miroku's head. There was no way that his deranged best friend could drag him out of the house on a day that he was going to practice to...womanize. He refused to have any fun, point-blank.

Glancing at Kagome, however, he noticed that she was as pretty as her picture made her out to be. If it weren't for the whole prep-issue at stake, he would have gladly asked her out right there. There was also the small issue that he didn't know a thing about her, and the first time he had ever heard her speak directly to him she had simply said his name.

Bored out of his mind, angry at his friends, and rather curious about the girl sitting next to him, he decided that a conversation would at least keep him from going crazy.

"So, you're class president right? What's that like?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "Tedious. Prom is coming up and we have several fundraisers to organize, plus all of the end-of-the-year things we have planned for our class. I've got to turn in finalized plans by the end of this week,"

Inuyasha nodded, not really caring. "Do you like being so busy or something?"

"No," Kagome made a face. "But everyone always nominates me anyway."

"Can't you...turn it down or something, then?"

"Rules," Kagome sighed. "I've always been stuck with it."

_Odd, I thought she wanted to do all of that. Well...it's not so bad, knowing that she's stuck with it..._

"That sounds just like us and Sei-Teki Suri." Miroku commented off- handedly.

"For being the lucky guy that came up with the name, you sure are negative," Inuyasha growled.

"Calm, Inu. It was just a statement. We're sorta stuck with the band regardless, right? That's all I was trying to say."

"Sei-Teki Suri..." Kagome trailed off in thought. "Oh, yeah!" she said, remembering where she had heard the name before. "That's you guys? Why didn't you say something, Sango?"

"I did, if you recall,"

"She was too busy moping around and trying to do my homework for me," Rin supplied, smiling slightly.

"Kag, you'll have to come with me some time when they're rehersing," Sango told her. "They're great!"

Kagome nodded. "I've never heard a band live before."

At this all the mouths in the car fell open. Inuyasha blinked. She was in her last year of High School and she had never been to a concert? What was wrong with this girl?

"I'll have to take you to one then," he heard himself say. "What bands do you usually listen to?"

"I...um...just 29X usually. Sometimes too much music gives me a headache."

Sango sighed in the front seat. "Kagome, you're so boring. You can never have too much music."

"Well, I'm not an addict like you, so we'll leave the conversation like that okay?"

Sango stuck out her tongue and turned back to the front of the road.

It was getting darker out, and they still hadn't reached the beach. "Just how long are we going to be here?" Inuyasha asked at the same time as Kagome. They stared at each other for a few moments before turning to the nearest other occupants of the vehicle.

"Well, since it's a Saturday night, we're going to stay out until someone's parents call. All of us have cell phones, right?"

Everyone nodded or consented somehow, causing Miroku to grin smugly.

"Miroku..." Sango trailed off. "You know my cerfew is eleven,"

"Well, it's taken us an hour to get here, and it's about six, so..."

"We leave at ten, got it?" Sango told him. He gulped and nodded.

"Si, senorita. I would never dream of angering your parents,"

"Thought so," Sango replied.

"Sango..." Kagome whined. "You know that I have work. You said we were going for an hour and a half,"

"I lied," Sango said bluntly. "And you're stuck with us, Kagome. Do it tomorrow afternoon."

"She's doing Rin's homework then too," the girl piped up from Sess' lap. "That's after my kiddies are gone for the day."

Inuyasha stared at Rin for a moment, surprised at how little he really knew about his brother's girlfriend. Sure, the two of them had been dating for years, but Inuyasha had basically disregarded them after they started going out. He hadn't known anything about her part-time job until just earlier that day, after all.

"Are you all going to be at our house?" Sesshoumaru asked sleepily, opening one eye.

"No," Rin ruffled her hand through his hair. "We're probably going to be at Kagome's. Why? Is there something happening tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Miroku replied. "We're pulling an all-day rehersal and cutting the first three tracks on our CD, remember girls?"

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That was what I forgot!"

Kagome sighed. "I suppose that I'm working on my own, then?"

"No, silly," Rin replied. "Just come with us."

"We need female vocals anyway," Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome paled. "I can't...can't sing," she muttered. "Ask Sango, she has a pretty clear voice,"

"No way," Sango told her friend. "I'm working the recording equipment. Inu needs to play in the band, and besides him no one else knows how any of it works."

Kagome sighed. "Great," she said under her breath. Inuyasha tried to fight back a smile. She was probably pretty good at singing, even though he had never heard her. Just by the tone of her voice he could tell she would be a rather mellow second soprano.

"Here!" Sango exclaimed suddenly, turning around and grinning at her friends. "Get the stuff out of the trunk, we brought everything!"

The three guys opened the trunk to discover that there really was everything there. The girls had brought a tent, blankets and towels, a bag of sunblock and makeup, first aid, lighters, and pratically anything else you would need to go camping.

"We didn't really trust Miroku when he called," Sango admitted. "So we planned for the worst. After all, it is the weekend."

Miroku shot her a hurt look before he burst out laughing, picking up a bag and a volleyball. "Don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of being in that car. How about a game?"

* * *

Today was interesting...hmm...

plot: you'll see, it's all here in my head.

Toodles!


	7. VII

(bobs head to music) I was just watching Wayne's World, now I have Bohemian Rhapsody stuck in my head... la la la... oh well, on with the chapter then.

* * *

Kagome yawned, missing the ball. "I'm out, guys," she told her friends, collapsing in the sand near the fire they had started. An hour ago they had collected all the driftwood they could find, and made a huge bonfire. Now that the sun was down and the air was getting colder the wampth of the illegal fire was very welcome.

Inuyasha joined her near the fire moments later. The game had apparently stopped, because he was carrying the ball.

Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"What happened?"

"The game would have kept going if those four hadn't started sucking face right away," he said darkly, glancing back at them.

Kagome could hear Sango's reply and, unbeknowst to her, Miroku's voice was saying the same thing to Inuyasha—_if you have a problem, then hook up with someone yourself._

She gave her new friend a shy look and moved slightly closer to him when their friends joined them around the fire.

"Guess what I brought?" Rin exclaimed, running towards the group. Apparently, she had gone to the car with Sess.

She sat down and handed a large back case to her boyfriend. Sesshoumaru opened it and pulled out a guitar, tuning up without any sort of pitch that Kagome could hear. Obviously, he was good enough to tune by ear.

"Can you play at all?" Inuyasha asked her curiously, noticing the way she was staring at the guitar.

"I wanted to learn, when I was a Freshman. But then school and everything took up all my time, and..."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and glanced back up at his brother when he played a few chords. "Not fair, I need another guitar,"

Sango pushed a case towards him. "Sorry, lover boy, you're out of luck," she told Miroku. "We couldn't figure out how to hide your drums in the trunk."

"I'm amazed you three snuck those guitars out from under their noses," he replied, kissing a trail down her neck. Kagome blushed and looked away, watching Inuyasha tune the second guitar.

He nodded at his brother and Sess began the song again, playing a few chords with ease. Inuyasha followed up with a variation on the melody, giving the song in general a sad and familiar sort of tune. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha began to sing, surpried at how soulful and mellow his voice sounded. It made her want to cry but laugh at the same time, which was perplexing to her.

_So, So you think you can tell, Heaven from Hell? Blue skies from pain? Can you tell a green field, From a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell? Did they get you to trade, Your heroes for ghosts, Hot ashes for trees, Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change? Did you exchange, A walk on part in the war, For a leading role in a cage? How I wish, How I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, Year after year, Running over the same old ground, And how we've found, The same old fears, I wish you were here._

She sighed as the twins began to vocalize together, harmonizing with little 'do's as they sang a variation on the melody. Finally the wind on the beach picked up and drowned out their song.

Kagome didn't realize it but she was staring at Inuyasha with sparkling eyes, smiling widely. The song was haunting and had lulled her perfectly. She was no longer so uncomfortable and nervous around her new friends, even thoughtwo thirdsof the group was involved in some sort of snuggly activity.

Running her hands over her arms, she almost laughed when Rin took Sesshoumaru's guitar. "I've been learning for camp," she explained. "When I go over christmas break, I want to be able to play some of the campfire songs for my little kids."

"You're stuck in the woods with them too?"

"No, a hotel. A small hotel with a bazillion little monsters running around and causing problems. So I wanted to keep them busy," she strummed a few chords. "This is one of my favorite songs,"

Kagome recognized the tune. "I know that! I didn't know you were religious, Rin,"

"I teach Sunday School for my church," she said brightly, getting to the first verse.

_You are my strength when I am weak, You are the treasure that I seak, You are my all-in-all... Seeking you as a precious jewel, Lord to give up, I'd be a fool, You are my all-in-all..._

Kagome laughed as she heard Rin's version of the chorus.

_Sessy, oh Sessy, You're my all, And I love you the same... Sessy, oh Sessy, You're my all, And I love you the same..._

_Cuz when I fall down you pick me up, When I am dry you fill my cup, You are my all-in-all... Taking my sin, my cross, my shame, Rising again I bless your name,_

_You are my all-in-all..._

Kagome laughed and sang along with the last two verses, her voice rising in harmony against Rin's steady melody. She wasn't aware of her friends staring at her, but she closed her eyes instead and allowed herself to be bombarded by memories of her own expirences around a campfire several years before.

When Rin ended the song, she opened her eyes and smiled, still off in her own little world of memories.

"Kag...Kagome...you have a beautiful voice," Inuyasha told her, surprised. "Prettier than I thought it would be,"

"No, you're better," Kagome told him. "I don't sing much."

They stared at each other for a moment before Sango jumped up.

"Crap! It's ten-fifteen! We've got to get out of here, now!"

They raced to pack everything up in the car again, finally piling in and speeding off down the highway.

Everyone cuddled up as best they could and fell asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha watched all of this from the back, the latter kicking Miroku periodically to keep him awake.

Kagome shivered, still cold from the chilly air at the beach. Without a word, Inuyasha put an arm around her. She was surprised at the random action, since it seemed beneath his character somehow.

It was eleven-fifteen when they dropped off Sango and awaited the tongue- lashing her parents were going to give her. Leaving their friend to contend with the consequences of such an enjoyable day, the other five drove about and dispersed at their own homes. Kagome's car was still at Sango's house, so she said her good-buys to the guys and stayed there.

"See you tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sleep well," Inuyasha told her before shutting the door.

Kagome clutched her car keys and watched the small Mitsubichi drive away, her heart racing. _Two words, and I'm all fluttery like a freshman?_

* * *

That was quick, if I do say so myself. Hope I haven't kept anyone waiting too long for this. Sorry! I know I'm being slow, but this story just isn't flowing like the rest... got to sleep myself now! I'm running on three hours right now for the past four days... 


	8. VIII

I'm back, after my extended 'break'. I've had a small brain-child that has to do with this fic, and I shall be writing with a renewed plot interest! Never fear! Nuff said, on to the chapter...

* * *

Inuyasha yawned, putting his hands to his scalp and mussing up his own silver hair. A bleary-eyed Sesshoumaru glanced up at him when he entered the kitchen to scrounge for breakfast. Disregarding his brother, the sleepy teen grabbed a granola bar and crashed at the table.

"Miroku here yet?" he asked, using the least ammount of words that he possibly could. Sess shrugged, beating Inuyasha on the word count. Marvelling at how the older twin could manage to contine looking the same degree of sleepiness all day long, Inuyasha wandered into the living room.

He was happily drifting back to sleep in wait of his best friend when there came several giggles from above him. He opened one eye and was met with a level brown stare, filled with a dangerous degree of mischeviousness.

"G'morning!"

Sitting up, Inuyasha wasn't able to fully comprehend the situation. Why was Kagome in his living room this early in the morning? Added to the fact that he was clad in an old t-shirt and his boxers, he felt rather confused and exposed at the same time. However, it would have been girly to reach for a blanket and he didn't want to question his manhood this early in the morning.

Mumbling an incoherent form of greeting, he yawned again. "Sesshoumaru!" he called, voice borderlining on a whine.

"What?" his brother's voice drifted back.

"Did you leave the door unlocked? We seem to have a girl problem."

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha," Sango said in the doorway, hands on her hips. "I personally dragged the heavy-sleeper Kagome out of bed this morning and made sure she was awake. I can easily bribe Miroku to do the same to you."

"No, ma'am, I'm awake, ma'am," Inuyasha said quickly, sitting up straighter. "Keep your perverted boyfriend away from me, please."

Sango nodded, fighting a grin. "Can do. Now, were we going to watch you three sleep, or are you going to record something while we do our homework?"

* * *

Kagome was definitely jarred awake by the sudden incessent roar of the dual base guitars and the drums. Slightly less cheerful than usual, since she had been dragged off without her morning ritual of coffe and MTV, she was nevertheless impressed by Sei-Teki Suri. Deciding that it wasn't all in the name, she grew slightly accustomed to the wordless chord fluctuations.

The recording was to happen in the Makahoto's basement, which was currently serving as a lair for the band as well. One wall of the square basement was devoted to recording equipment, amplifiers, and basically any other technilogical thing that you could think of that a band would require. Opposite this was obviously the band set up, drum set and guitar stands sitting forlornly on the tile floor, begging to be picked up and played with. On the wall between these, a couch and a loveseat were pushed next to each other to make a sort of continous cushioned space. The floor in this area was carpeted, and that went all the way to the opposite wall excepting the tiled area that the band was set up on. Lastly, one entire side of the basement was devoted to the stairs, some boxes, and several lonely posters.

She had just settled into a silent rythem of music, homework, and non-verbal communication when the guitars ground to a halt.

"Cut," Sango said, pulling off the bulky headphones that had previously wired her into the recording devices. "Are we on to track two, or going to finish track one?"

"Finish?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We'll need you three," Inuyasha said softly, sleep not yet completely gone from his voice. "Do you want to sing this early?"

"I don't," Sesshoumaru told his brother.

"It'd still be too early for you if we were recording at midnight, baka," Inuyasha grumbled.

"We'll sing," Rin decided. "Only if you want to finish the first track now, though."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You're very helpful, Rin."

"You act like my preschool class, guys," she replied in the same tone of voice. "So what's it going to be? Are we singing now or later?"

"I don't even know what it is I'm singing," Kagome told Rin.

"Neither do I," the younger girl replied with a shrug.

"We'll teach you in a minute. Sango, let's record the accoustic lines and the main lyrics since we're going to have to teach them how to sing."

"Okay," she agreed, putting the headphones back on.

Kagome settled once again into the rythem of the tripple accoustic guitars and the sound of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru singing simoultaneously. Actually, she decided then and there that she would get a copy of their CD. She liked the thought of being in a band, it made her feel daring and rather dangerous. Kept from the wild side of High School by the obligations her classmates left to her, she decided that getting to know the lead singer of the band couldn't really hurt...

* * *

Inuyasha licked his lips, not happy with the general morning stickiness of his own mouth. It would screw up the sound of his voice on the CD, but it couldn't be helped. In addition to that, he was sure that there was still sand on him from the beach the day before and he regretted missing the all-day rehersal they had skipped off on to go.

Also, he was for some reason nervous to have Kagome listening to them this way. She would be one of the only people who knew how the band produced the sound of eight people when there were only three members. For some reason, that made him nervous. He wanted to talk to her more as well, since he had discovered the day before that she was a whole person behind her President title.

Slamming his guitar, he brought the song to a close. They wouldn't know if they had been on time with each other until all the parts were put together on the CD. Ultimately, there would have to be another day of recording in the near future.

"Cut,"

Yawning even though he was more than awake at this point, Inuyasha put down his guitar and crashed on the couch next to Kagome. It had been the only available space, since Sess immediately curled up on Rin and fell asleep. The prep glanced at him warily, tapping her pen on her open book.

"You're really good," she commented.

"Thanks," he said automatically. "Sei-Teki Suri needs more publicity, though."

She blinked. "Do you...I still have to write out this year's schedule. Do you want to play at the school some time?"

"We wanted to play at the school last year," he said, slightly annoyed. "A bit late, but we'll take the offer,"

Kagome nodded. "I was going to have Sango go over everything with me later..."

"I refuse to succumb to your evil school-spirity mind!" Sango called from the other side of the room, giggling and trying to hold back Miroku's hands. "Stop tickling me," she commanded sternly.

"We have to get back to work you guys," Inuyasha announced, boping his brother over the head.

"I hate you," Sesshoumaru said wearily, sitting up. Rin ruffled his hair like he was a little kid.

"Don't fight, okay?"

"Rin," Sess said dangerously, "I am not a preschool kid." To prove this fact, he pulled her closer and began the make-out fest that ensued.

"Why do I even bother!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Get yourself a girl!" both of the other males in the room snapped at him.

"Don't make me say it Kagome," Sango threatened.

"What?" the prep asked innocently, her eyes wide.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar. "I'll have to show you then, and you can just tell Rin later."

"But..." she shrugged. "Okay, then."

_Better than watching the four of them suck face_, Inuyasha decided. _Yeah, a lot better. Kagome's actually kind of nice, but...I can never let anyone else know that I know her._

* * *

_I can never let anyone else know that I know him. My reputation is crap as it is. I don't need Inuyasha on the record._

Catching onto the song quickly, Kagome had no troubles putting on a headset and listening to the initial base guitars play. Inuyasha signaled to her every time she was supposed to come in with her little vocals, and she liked them. They sounded vaugely Egyptian and sent a little thrill through her. She was actually in a band, singing and going to be heard by possibly hundreds of people. The thought of that made her smile for the week to come.

"Cut," Inuyasha said unnecessarily. "Thanks," he added.

"No problem," Kagome replied softly. "Are you going to keep recording the other songs?"

"We'll take a lunch break in a few hours," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome tensed suddenly, sixth sense pre-warning her that this could potentally become something she didn't want it to.

"Are we eating here?" she asked, her mouth going dry.

"If you want, we can leave these four here and go get something. Though...it'd have to be a cheap something, because I have all of ten dollars right now."

She nodded. _At least he didn't _directly _ask me out to lunch. Sango would have killed me if I had turned him down. Inuyasha's nice, but I want to know him better_, she told herself. However, she knew in the depths of her mind that if he had asked her out to lunch right then she would have said yes without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

That good for you? Thank you all so much for waiting so long for this chapter! I've been reading Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles lately and scouring about for fanfiction, sorry about the delay/distraction. Also, this story is no longer progressing based upon myself. It now owns its very own plot line, so never fear! as always, RR! 


	9. IX

Back again! I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kitty, since she FINALLY got around to REVIEWING for me! thank you Katie!

* * *

Kagome's heart sped up when they called the lunch break. One and a half songs had been recorded thus far, due to a problem with the recording and some files that got deleted. Sango and Miroku cryptically disapeared the first moment they could, abandoning their two best friends. By that time, Sess had already fallen alseep again and Rin was busy absently scratching the back of his head (as one would scratch a large puppy), still working on her homework.

"So..." Inuyasha turned to her. "Do you want to go out, or make something around here?"

"Um...up to you," Kagome blurted, looking down at her shoes. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't really care. I think Miroku took my car, we'll have to see what's around here."

"Why did Miroku take _your_ car?"

"Because he can," Inu shrugged. "C'mon, kitchen's upstairs."

Rooting through the cupboards, they discovered that there wasn't much meal- wise—though apparently Miroku had stashed a year's worth of hair dye on the soup shelf.

"I knew that tasted funny," Inuyasha muttered, moving the entire collection onto the counter. Kagome giggled in spite of herself, helping him move the dozens of little jars.

Finally having discovered that there was no independent meal, they were faced with one choice: taking all of the odds and ends in the kitchen and making one very large and disturbing sandwich.

"Rules!" Kagome exclaimed after Inuyasha proposed this. "We can make it a game of sorts. We'll only use two pieces of bread and stack everything up without having it fall over."

"I break rules, not follow them," Inuyasha reminded her, taking a large jar of mayo out of the fridge.

"As long as you don't get anything on me, then..." she blinked at the grin that spread across his face.

Reaching over, Inuyasha grabbed a large spoon out of the coffe cup of silverware on the counter. Somewhere in her mind, she realized what it was that he was going to do. This idea took hold of her consious thought when he put the spoon in the jar of mayo.

"No. Don't do it. I swear I'll scream. Don't you dare throw that at me—AAUUUGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Sess yawned, sitting up. What had sounded like a human scream had roused him from his comfortable sleep. Also, Rin had jumped up when she heard it.

"No, Inuyasha's not that stupid," she said to herself.

With a sigh, Sess heaved himself off the couch and trudged towards the stairs. Not a moment later, his brother's manical laugher made its way into the basement.

"It's not right to lie like that Rin," he commented, glancing at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Kagome's more mature than that,"

"We can only hope their preschool teachers told them about forgiveness, then."

The couple stared at one another for a moment or two. Almost simoltaneoustly, they turned and ran up the stairs.

"In the slim chance that we get there before she kills him, you take...no, there's no chance she hasn't killed him yet," Rin corrected herself, skidding into the kitchen behind her boyfriend.

What had once been the kitchen appeared now to be the empty battlefield of a great submariene sandwich war. Mayo and mustard coated the ceiling and the floor, making the entire room one large ice rink of sorts. Pickles lay forgotten in the disgusting yellow mess, as did several uncut tomatoes and about a head of lettiuce.

Sess survayed the scene with his usual calm detatchement. It would be Inuyasha that suffered for this, not him. Their parents we due back in about an hour anyway, it wouldn't be nearly enough time for the younger twin to clean up his battlefield.

The two occupants of the room could have blended in with their yellow mess, coated in all of the ingredients named above. Inuyasha's silver hair was absolutely dripping with mustard. _Bet that'll stain. At least I'll have something to laugh at tomorrow in school._

"Hey, dead brother," Sess called to get his attention. "The mop is in the hallway. I believe that you have about forty-five minutes before mom and dad get home."

"...crap!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I'm dead!"

"Yes, we have already established this. I suggest that you start cleaning. I will take Kagome home so that she can clean herself up before mother gets here."

Grabbing the stuttering girl's upper arm and dragging her out of the kitchen, he let Rin take her and drag her towards his car. Walking over to the hall closet, he selected a particularlly tall mop and tossed it to his brother in the kitchen.

"Compensation," he said in explaination. Inuyasha crudely flicked him off and began to drag all of the crap on the floor into a pile.

Walking back outside and blinking in the sudden light, Sess got into his car and nodded to Kagome. By the time they got to Kagome's house, he knew that Inuyasha had probably gotten the floor marginally cleaned.

"I'll help Kagome. We have to get back quick," Rin offered, jumping out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"What happened?" Rin demanded, staring into Kagome's closet. "I thought that you were getting yourselves lunch?"

"We were," Kagome said, talking loudly over the noise of the shower. "And then he decided to be an ass,"

Rin shrugged, pulling out several items of clothing and matching them up, trying to decide what would look best on her friend.

"Sounds like him," Rin replied thoughtfully. "You're going to meet his mother this afternoon right?"

"I suppose, if that's why I'm getting all cleaned up."

"I have to warn you," Rin said cryptically.

"About...?"

"She's a bit of a nutcase. One of those hopeless romantics, okay? I've known her for years, and she's adorable once she trusts you. But you'll have to be paitent with the...questions,"

"What kind?"

"They're embarrasing. I'm sixteen now, right? Well, when Sess and I first started going out, I was only twelve. His mom gave us the birds and the bees before our first date, it totally freaked me out. For like another year after that, she would ask all these random questions."

"Scary," Kagome commented, reaching one arm out of the bathroom. Rin handed her the clothes and sat back down on her bed.

"Rin, do you smoke weed? Do you know what it's like-–I mean, my God, the woman's crazy with the questions!"

Kagome giggled, not able to picture her young friend having anything to do with drugs. Rin giggled as well, shaking her head.

Ten minutes later she was dressed and blowdrying the last of the dampness out of her hair. Rin grabbed her arm and they ran outside, pratically jumping into Sesshoumaru's car. He was sleeping, face pressed to the glass of the driver's window. Shooting Kagome a grin, Rin turned on the car and rolled down the window. Sessy's face slid down until it was on the door, which was when Rin reached over and tickled him.

Sitting up with a start, he blinked once or twice before relaxing when he saw it was Rin. With a small smile, he leaned over to kiss her.

"We have to get back," Kagome said meekly, before they could indulge in a make-out fest. "Really," she said more urgently. Rin seemed to jerk out of the lovey-dovey state she had fallen into.

She nodded. "Yeah, Sess. Let's go."

* * *

Not such an eventful chap. Because of this, I'm posting two at once. It took me forever to end this, because it sort of got boring in the middle and I had to keep going...yeah.

Anyway, I've realized that I posted chapter eight on mediaminer but not fanfiction! I'm very sorry—really!


	10. X

Here's your bonus chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Once they get to school, rest assured that interesting things will occour...

* * *

Inuyasha scowled as his brother drove off with Kagome and Rin. Only a moron like that could possibly think that he would get off when their parents saw the mess...both twins would undoubtedly die before the day was over.

He set to work, slowly cleaning up his own mess. However, when he reached the painted walls, he was horrified to discover that the mustard had left yellow stains up and down the walls.

"Where'd the wittle Inu-kins go to!" Miroku's voice called from the general direction of his room. "If he's not in the basement and not in his room, he must be dead!"

"I'm in here, jackass," Inuyasha called, his voice sounding alarminly tired even to himself. "Come and see what's happened, so you'll know the cause of death when my mom gets home."

"Death?" Miroku repeated. He walked into the kitchen and whistled. "How did you get lettiuce to stick to the ceiling?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm going to tie you by your bondage straps to the fan if you don't help me," he threatened.

"That would be sort of fun..." Miroku lapsed into thought. "Sounds dirty. I should con Sango—"

"I heard my name. If it's in context with something perverted, Miroku, you're going to regret it."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sango, could you take Miroku's car up to the hardware store and pick up some yellow paint?"

"Paint?" she repeated, walking into the room. "What did you do?"

"How do you know it was me that caused it?"

"Because Kagome is meek and sheltered and anything that involves paint means walls, and that means a mess, and that means you."

He blinked at the irrefutable logic and glared at Miroku. "You had to date one of the logical ones, didn't you?"

Miroku shrugged. "Sorry, all women are this way. If you want to test that, get yourself a girl."

He reached over and wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. "Miroku..." she warned. Moments later, he had been smacked across the face. "Letch," she muttered.

Inuyasha laughed, but was suddenly stopped when he heard the sounds of car doors slamming.

"There were only two. Mom and dad are home. Quick, take this!" he exclaimed, shoving the mop at Sango. Turning, he ducked into the hall closet and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! We're home!" his mother's voice called. "Babies? Where are you?"

He grumbled under his breath at her calls. Since when were we babies? We're almost not even teenagers any more!

"Miroku, what are you doing here? And...oh my god!"

"What, honey?" his father asked curiously.

"Where is he?" his mother shreiked.

"In the closet," Miroku said calmly. "I'm going to leave now, Mrs. Makahoto."

"You do that dear," she said absently.

Inuyasha swore under his breath as the footsteps came ever closer to his closet.

* * *

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's house once again, marvelling that she had even been spending this much time with the opposite sex in such close proximity to her. She was pondering this and starting toformulate mushy ideaswhen she heard the screaming.

All color drained from Sesshoumaru's sleepy face.

Slowly, Rin backed away from her boyfriend and nonchalantly made for the door. He reached out and grabbed her arm, giving her an imploring look. "Before I die, I wanted you to know that I love you,"

"Aww..." Rin cooed. "I mean, go help your idiot twin."

Sesshoumaru whimpered slightly.

"—INUYASHA, I AM GOING TO HANG YOU BY YOUR BONDAGE STRAPS FROM THE FAN IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN MY YELLOW WALLS!"

"Mom's mad," Sess observed in a meek voice. "Can I please leave, Rin?"

"No...help your brother," she said sternly. "Don't make me go with you."

"Come with me!" he pleaded.

Kagome jumped as Mrs. Makahoto continued to scream at the younger twin.

"AND IF THE WALLS AREN'T ENOUGH—THERE IS LETTIUCE ON MY CEILING! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET LETTIUCE TO STICK TO THE CEILING!"

"God, you sound like Miroku. That frickin' idiot is like my concience or something."

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT! YOU WILL CLEAN! CLEAN! CLEAN UNTIL YOU CAN'T CLEAN ANY MORE! AND THEN YOU'LL KEEP CLEANING!"

Inuyasha grumbled.

"AND YOU'LL WEAR THIS!"

Kagome, Rin, and Sess looked at each other for a moment before peeking into the kitchen. They were thrilled to discover a shocked Inuyasha staring in horror at a pink frilled apron and yellow latex gloves. To complete this, she was also brandishing a button up shirt and blue jeans—normal clothes.

Inuyasha was staring at these articles as if they were soaked in acid, flinching every time her arm twitched. Finally she just chucked them at him, and he actualy screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it was high-pitched and girly, and quite exciting for the threesome in the hallway.

"Blackmail," Sesshoumaru said, grinning slightly. "Lucky for me I always carry my tape recorder with me."

"You...what?" Rin asked curiously, staring at him in shock. "...Give me that tape!"

"...why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, tackling him. It had been a female battle cry, because she sat on top of him and tickled him until the device was procured from his bottomless hoodie pocket.

Kagome was treated in the meanwhile by the sight of Inuyasha in normal clothes, complete with frilly pink apron and gloves.

She chose this moment to enter the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked up at her, scowling and weilding the very mop that Sess had insulted him with earlier.

"Cleaning?" she asked meekly.

"No thanks to you, princess," he commented dryly.

"Right," she said blankly. "Well, do you want some help?"

"Help?" he repeated.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I helped mess up the kitchen. I can help you fix it,"

When Rin and Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen, the former triumphantly weilding a tape recorder and the latter with his hair frizzed on end from his girlfriend's tickling frenzy, they were shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome chatting amiably while cleaning the kitchen ceiling.

"They look like a married couple," Rin gushed.

"Right," Sesshoumaru mumbled. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he put down his head and fell asleep.

Rin gushed over him for a few minutes before starting to pull out ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'm making a cookie pizza," Rin said brightly.

"Oooh," Inuyasha said, grinning. "Yes, continue."

Kagome was confused. "How do you know where everything is?"

"Well, I cook here all the time, so..."

Inuyasha was watching Rin whip up food and wasn't paying attention as he mopped the lettiuce off of the ceiling. Thus, when the mop met the lightbulb he wasn't prepared to be mildly elecrticuted.

Regardless of the mild effects of the electricity, the younger twin now resembled a silver chia pet on a bad day. He cursed and shook his hand, trying to eliviate the sting. Kagome frowned and drew closer to him, reaching up and trying to tame his hair.

She was shocked in return, and blinked for a moment before giggling. "Your head is like one of those lightening filled glass orbs."

"The carnival toy? Thanks," Inuyasha commented.

"Here," Kagome said, putting on the yellow gloves and rubbing them all over his head. "Now you're not a silver ball of fluff any more,"

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied sincerely.

"Whoa! He was serious!" Miroku said from the door. Inuyasha growled slightly at the sight of his turn-coat best friend.

"Leave before I hurt you," he snarled.

"Okay," Miroku agreed, turning and leaving.

"Hey...be careful, okay? Why don't you sit there with Sess. I can handle the rest of this," Kagome said, concerned.

She got lost in his eyes as he stared at her. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you with all the work..."

"It's okay," she managed.

Inuyasha sighed. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Don't mention it," she replied, turning and continuing to clean the kitchen mess.

* * *

Well, you're lucky to be alive and reading this because you would have died of boredom if it weren't for my handy-dandy idea taco—aka, Akina!

Akina: why am I here? I belong in Conversations alone.

Tsuki: It's because I love my idea taco!

Akina: (backs away) right.

Tsuki: (pulls out waffles) Foo-chee!


	11. XI

We've passed some time since the last chapter. About...oh, say, Kagome went home and slept for about twelve hours. So now it's the start of the first day of school. What great joy for our happy peppy characters! Let's see what befalls the Inu...(lay off, I'm tired and I have ideas. Deal with my pathetic excuse for an author's note.)

* * *

_Just grab her arm in the hallway. No one will even see or care. Just say thanks. One quick word. She'll understand and no one else will even see it._

"Are you okay? You seem to be...thinking," Miroku commented, glancing at his friend from the steering wheel.

"Shut it, Houshi. I don't need you today. If I can go for a whole week without seeing Macaze's office, I'll be a lot better off than if I do. Learn from my logic."

Miroku gave him a wry look. "Sango says that she'll go to Homecoming with Kouga if I get in trouble today. She also said that she would gang beat me with Kagome and Rin if I did it anyway."

"A triple catfight. Sounds...dirty," Inuyasha commented, picturing the beautiful Kagome and her two friends going she-devil and beating up Miroku. _Did I just say beautiful? Got to lay off the coffee in the morning. Getting sappy like my brother. Have. To. Stop. Thinking._

They whipped into a parking spot and flung the doors open, bashing the car on either side of them. Both boys cursed simultaneously and hurried away from the scene of the crime.

The car on Miroku's side had been Principal Macaze's prized blue Jaguar. The boy caught his silver-haired friend and gave him an imploring look.

"I don't want to die, Inuyasha," he whined.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed. "She pins us, it's my fault. God, on the first day too."

"Thank you much, I see Sango—bye!" Miroku said, turning and walking off towards three girls.

Kagome was wearing a light blue miniskirt with a darker blue rose print in the corner, and a white tank top with a short sleeved navy button up shirt over top of it, only the top button done. She looked like a prep, she was a prep, and there was nothing on her that provoked any dirty thoughts or suggested anything.

_So she's really as innocent as she seemed over the weekend._

_Cute the way everything on her matches somehow. I wonder if she's wearing blue underwear too._

He stared at her for a moment more before following Miroku towards the girls. Rin was holding a map of the school under Sesshy's nose, apparently trying to find her classes. Kagome was being nice like usual and offering assistance to the sophomore, explaining some of the shortest routes from one class to the next.

Miroku immediately latched onto Sango, spinning her around and giving her a good morning kiss. They continued on with more mushy stuff, leaving Inuyasha with no choice but to approach Kagome.

"Hey," she said, glancing up at him. "Good morning,"

"Yeah," he replied.

"In the morning, Inu speaks caveman only. You'll have to grunt out your sentences for him to fully comprehend you," Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome. She giggled, biting her lip.

"Sorry, I can't speak fluent caveman Inuyasha. But I'm sure you'll be okay," she apologized, grinning widely.

"Yeah I will. Thanks for your help yesterday, Kagome," he managed to get out, trying not to jumble his words together too badly.

"It was nothing. Your mom's very nice. I hope the CD turns out for Sei-Teki Suri."

At mention of the band, the heads of the other two members snapped out of their previous occupations.

"What about Sei-Teki?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I said I hope the CD turns out. You know, because you're good and all, and you could make some money when you play at Coming Home."

A slow grin spread across Sesshoumaru's face. "You set us up for Coming Home?"

Kagome nodded.

All three boys began to do a tribal dance in celebration and victory, circling the confused class president and whooping with joy.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"They hate Coming Home," Sango explained. "It's the couple-to-couple Valentine's Day Dance every year. This year, they won't have to play boyfriend to anyone."

"Boyfriend?" Kagome asked quietly. "I'm sorry, that means I've ruined your time."

"Better than Homecoming. At least I know I won't get crushed at Coming Home." Sango replied. "Cheer up, what are your classes? Are you in mine?"

She started to reply, but just then the morning bell rang. Shrugging and turning, she said instead, "See you later Sango."

Inuyasha glanced at his schedule and made to follow Kagome into the building. Unbeknownst to him, the chains hooked to his pants had managed to get hooked to the fire hydrant that was sitting innocently on the pavement. Inuyasha took one step forward and fell flat on his face, flipping backwards over the offensive city hydrant.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. Miroku laughed evilly at him, offering a hand to help him up.

"MIROKU HOUSHI AND INUYASHA MAKAHOTO TO PRINCIPAL MACAZE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Inuyasha stared up at the offensive PA box and swore, putting his head back down on the pavement.

"I'm dead," he muttered. When he looked up to find Miroku, the other boy had vanished. _Well, off to die...

* * *

_

Kagome walked into the AP English classroom, finding a desk near the front and pulling out her notebook and pen. She was used to note taking by now and had heard that this was a tough class to pass.

Watching while people filtered into the room and took seats in the back, she hummed the song from yesterday and tapped her shoes on the floor in time to the guitars. The second late bell rang just as the last student skidded into the classroom.

A certain silver-haired student.

Inuyasha.

He took the last desk available (conveniently next to Kagome, putting her anti-social-ness at an unignorable high), as the teacher closed the door, chains on his pants sliding across the desk with an unpleasant noise. His face was sort of scratched up, from what Kagome couldn't possibly begin to guess.

The teacher of the class turned and introduced himself. He then began to write rapidly across the board, causing half the class to frantically scramble for paper and pencils.

"Hey, can I have a piece of paper?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, ripping a piece out of the back of the notebook.

"You!" Inuyasha exclaimed, realizing who she was. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"Lyrics," he said simply. "Someone has to write them."

"I thought all three of you were in on that,"

"Sess failed English Three and Miroku's down at Macaze's."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha didn't reply, because the teacher had walked over and cleared his throat.

"If the two of you are done talking," he stated.

Kagome stared at the man. He was tall, with dark wavy hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The tail reached his waist, which Kagome found disturbing and intriguing at the same time.

"Yeah, the thing with that is that I wasn't." Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked—she had forgotten that this was how he acted in every class. She had been in the same class as him before, but had always written him off as a troublemaker, which he was. That came back to her now, causing her to pale and scoot away from him slightly. She had never had a detention and didn't want one now!

"Repeat that please," the teacher said. Kagome looked on the board to see if he had by chance written his name up there. He hadn't.

"Excuse me, sir," she managed to squeak before Inuyasha could repeat himself. "He was just asking me for a piece of paper. We're sorry we interrupted the class."

"Apology accepted, Ms. Higarushi. I would like to hear the same from your boyfriend here."

"She's not my..."

"He's not my..."

They stared at each other for a moment before Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh."

The teacher stared.

"In his language, that means 'sorry'." Kagome said quickly, starting to get irritated with Inuyasha and his reluctantly to get her out of trouble.

"What language would this be, Mr. Makahoto?"

"Caveman," he said with a smirk.

The teacher stared at them for a moment before returning to his desk. Kagome's heart sped up and she shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"I can let Ms. Higarushi off with nothing but a detention for the insubordination," the teacher told the class. "But Mr. Makahoto was not only rude and insubordinate, I got a phone call from Principal Macaze before class explaining his...situation. Makahoto, you are to report to Macaze's office at the start of your lunch hour and immediately after school."

Inuyasha appeared outraged. "Macaze called around already!"

The teacher shot him a wry look. "Unless you'd like for me to arrange a detention for you as well?"

"Go ahead, it will only help the record along." Inuyasha said moodily, slouching back in his chair.

"I wish you luck working at Subway the rest of your life, Makahoto."

* * *

Inuyasha was fuming as he shoved his way through the crowds to Macaze's office. He had a long history with the Principal, starting on his first day of Freshman year. In a simple prank meant for—Kagome, actually, her being the Class President—he had managed to dump a bucket of black paint over Macaze's head.

Ever since then, he had gotten a detention every day. However, he had never been suspended, since everything he did was usually in some form a harmless prank.

Today, he had vandalized her car. Today would not be a good day.

He entered the office and looked around. Nothing had changed, down to the last drop of bleach on the carpet. That had been Miroku's mistake, two years before. Macaze had hired several various services but there was no way to restore the carpet without replacing it.

A picture of Inuyasha and Miroku posing for the camera was tacked to her wall on an odd angle. Inu was grinning and had an arm thrown over Miroku's shoulders and Miroku was giving the photographer a peace sign. Written in her handwriting across the bottom in black sharpie was 'most detentions ever'.

Inuyasha grinned slightly and leaned back in the chair, waiting for the principal to make her appearance.

She came in a moment later, hair frizzed slightly on one side and bags under her eyes. "Inuyasha,"

"Yuki," he replied.

She sighed and sat down behind her desk, putting on her glasses to see the pink detention slip that his English teacher had written out. Suddenly realizing that he didn't know the man's name, he glanced at his schedule.

"You were giving Naraku a hard time, eh? I can't really blame you for that, the man has the personality of a perpetually PMSing stone."

"Intriguing analogy. Freshies giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at the troublemaker. "You in on it? An entire gang of them has rigged the north stairs with grease and paint bombs."

"Sounds like my kind of people. I'm sure they'll live up to their reputations for you." Inuyasha leaned forward, glancing at the picture again. "Do me a favor and suspend them right off. It'll keep my record untouched, how's that?"

"No," she said. "I don't cut deals with you. You know that. However...I do know that my car has been damaged. I was wondering just who would have done that when I realized whose car was next to it."

"Whose?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Miroku's," she sighed. "And I wanted you to know that no one came when I called over the PA..."

"I can't imagine why not. Perhaps the PA wasn't working?"

"Why wouldn't the PA be working, Inuyasha?" she asked flatly.

"Maybe if someone cut the wires...hey, you said there's a gang of Freshies. I would talk to their leader."

"You probably will, they're impossible to miss. If you get into a fight, I'm kicking you out of here for three days. And...I want you and Miroku to pay me back the money it will take for me to fix my car."

"How much?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Two hundred, and that's if I don't involve the police."

"Two hundred? We don't make that much combined in a year."

"I suggest you start job hunting then, because I'm giving you three months to get the money to me. After that I'll call the police."

"Right," Inuyasha agreed. "It really was an accident."

"Right."

Out in the hallway, there were suddenly hundreds of girly screams. Inuyasha grinned widely, turning to see what was going on. Yuki Macaze jumped up and ran out the door.

Inuyasha made a quick escape, hearing her hoarse voice even from the cafeteria. Yes, he would have to recruit these Freshies. Anything that POed Macaze was worth having as an ally. He had a reputation to keep up, after all.

* * *

23 days in May, 19 have been raining.

Horray for Michigan weather. (twirls finger in air)

If I'm awake through ONE MORE thunderstorm, I may just board up my windows and buy myself earplugs. Not only would this block out the lightening and the thunder, but it would also make me late for school. (sighs) there no way to win, I hate this stupid state. Nyway, I have ideas and you're going to get them. And I'm NOT using my idea taco for this, they are my own ideas once again. So be happy, and rejoice.


	12. XII

Well, the streets are all flooded past the sidewalks and there are trees down all over everyone's cars...but here's the best part—our football field is underwater! (dances) not only will I possibly get out of school tomorrow, but I'll also manage to evade gym completely! So happy...

* * *

Kagome sighed as Mr. Naraku started off class with yet another lecture on the structure of American newspaper techniques. She found herself drifting off once again, elbow on her desk and head on her hand.

Inuyasha stuck a piece of notepaper under her elbow.

Grinning absently, Kagome unfolded the artful little note (it had been a sort of bomb, which was undoubtedly at one point in time actually used by the creator) and read over the little letter quickly. Inuyasha's handwriting was sloppy and spiky at the same time, making it hard for the prep to decipher about half of the letters. She got the message, though.

_Kag, Meeting at Sango's and going to carnival. Coming?_

_Inu_

She scrawled her reply back, writing sharply contrasting the troublemaker's. Hers was loopy and neat, with little circles dotting the I's.

_Inu, Maybe. Kag_

He frowned and scrawled some more.

_You're busy?_

_Meeting with Kouga to brainstorm for activities throughout the year._

_Kouga? You actually work with him?_

_Yeah. He's a pretty nice guy when you get past the caveman. Speaking of, why are you so awake this morning?_

_Rin made coffee. Sess put in the milk and sugar. He put in waaaaayyy too much sugar._

_Ah._

_Don't change topics. We can help you theme a few parties today. And then we'll go to the carnival._

_Sounds good. I have to meet with Kouga though, he said that he wants in on this year's plans._

_Makes sense. Last year he got beat up at prom for coming in sophomore's theme, didn't he?_

_Only a few people know that._

_Let's say I'm a minority._

Kagome shot him a wry look and shoved the paper into her notebook. She had already collected several other conversations there, but didn't want many people to see that they were conversing either. She had never really realized it before, but if she got caught being nice to Inuyasha, her reputation would die. Also, she would most likely end up with more than one detention before she graduated.

Realizing that she could keep him out of trouble as well, he had agreed that they couldn't be seen together for too long. To prove that he was serious, he later pranked her in the hall and they indulged in a prolonged screaming-fest.

Over the phone, they had made up and laughed about it.

Kagome had memorized Inuyasha's phone number.

This was disturbing to the class president, about as much as her growing friendship was. The latter could be worked around, but the former...the only other numbers she knew were Sango and Rin.

"There is going to be a test this Thursday on the list of prepositions I handed out yesterday." Mr. Naraku announced, earning himself several groans from the class.

"Yesterday was Monday," Inuyasha muttered. "Sadistic moron, he wants us to memorize eight hundred words in less than a week,"

"Lyrics," Kagome reminded him. "Write them into a song. You'll remember them."

"I ain't singing no fucking song about eight hundred prepositions."

"Ain't is not an English word, Mr. Makahoto. And if you have a problem with my teaching methods, perhaps you would like a detention."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, glaring darkly at the offensive teacher. Macaze was right about him, Kagome thought. Inuyasha had told her about the Principal's ultimatum after Sango had told her about the car later that day. As a whole, the six friends were trying to build up enough money for the two guys to keep them out of jail. Detentions were one thing, but messing with the local police could possibly destroy all of their futures in one quick go. Kagome had thus far been helping out because she liked being part of the group and enjoyed spending time with her girlfriends and the guys too.

"Make sure you spell my name right this time," Inuyasha said. "It's I-N-U-Y- A-S-H-A, none of the W's you were throwing in there the last pass."

"I'll count that as insubordination as well," Naraku said absently, continuing to write. "Maybe your girlfriend would like to spend some time with you...?"

Kagome froze.

"You've been quite busy passing notes since day one. If I might have them, please?"

She leaned over to get the papers, but Inuyasha stopped her. "It's my detention. She hasn't done anything wrong since the first day of school. There are no grounds for punishment here."

"...failure to participate in class and follow directions."

"What!" Kagome burst. "I've done everything!"

"Insubordination. I'll see you this afternoon, Ms. Higarushi."

Inuyasha was really worried about Kagome. Not only had she failed to come to lunch, but Sango and Rin couldn't find her and she wasn't answering her cell phone. Either she was taking an early detention or she was in trouble somewhere. And when he said trouble, he meant emotionally.

_Geez Kagome, where did you go?_

Sesshoumaru watched his brother debate internally over what to do. He knew what had happened, having gotten the cliff notes from Miroku. Rin and Sango were gone looking for Kagome already, so there was no way that he could sleep in the lunchroom with all of his bodyguards gone. It was a real pain to get food coloring out of his hair, as tested with mustard previously.

Regardless, the girl was missing and they had to find her. The brothers had been left here on the slim chance that she would return to the lunchroom after she did whatever it was she was doing.

Inuyasha finally sat down next to Sesshoumaru. "Sess, stay here. I'm going to go talk with my Freshies and see if they've seen her."

"Your gang?" Sess asked, raising one eyebrow. "I thought Macaze threatened to expel them all if they joined league with you."

"Obviously that's not too important to them, or they're stupid. Either way, there are a lot of them and I need to find someone in a crowd..."

"I'm here," Sess said simply. "Go, get Rin back in here."

Inuyasha nodded and left the cafeteria, heading straight for the ISS (In- School Suspension) room.

"Kohaku," he said, greeting the scrawny punker. "I need to find someone. You in on the job?"

"Talk," the kid said, folding his arms. "What's in it for me?"

"I get you out of ISS."

"Right." The young brunette rolled his eyes. "Macaze is on us like a hawk."

"Macaze happens to be quite friendly with me." Inuyasha confessed.

Kohaku stared levelly at him. "Listen, if you can get all of my guys out of here, I'll find anyone you want me to. One more math assignment and I'm going to shove it down Macaze's throat."

"I know the feeling. Give me five minutes and leave, got it?" Inuyasha instructed. "I already have today's detention, but I'll take another if I have to."

Kohaku saluted him and turned, speaking softly with about a dozen other Freshmen. Without waiting to see that they all agreed, Inuyasha walked back out into the hall.

* * *

Kagome wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, getting a hold of herself. She was sitting in Principal Macaze's office, waiting to talk with her and see if she couldn't get the detention revoked on grounds of unfair charges. She was sure that the principal would listen to her—she had never caused trouble in her life!

She wasn't aware that her five friends were looking for her, or that Inuyasha was going to make an ISS break to find her. She didn't really think that they would do anything that stupid when she didn't come to lunch.

Macaze had said just about a 'hello' to her when she suddenly took off down the hall, leaving the vague directions to wait in her office. Kagome was scared and upset and crying, and knew that she had to get a hold of herself before the principal came back. She had gone towards the ISS room, and she probably wouldn't be taking that long.

Curiosity was what finally stemmed the flow, since the teen had never been in this particular office before. She found interesting signs of the time Inu and Miroku had spent there, such as initials on chair arms and the desk and pictures on the walls. The boys appeared to be saying truthfully that they knew Macaze well. There were not only the customary school photos on the desk, but also snapshots of the troublemakers posing for the camera and causing mass havoc amongst the unsuspecting student body.

Kagome pulled a picture of a Freshman Inuyasha off the wall. His cheeks were still chubby and his hair was slightly shorter. He was grinning widely, holding up what appeared to be someone's pigtail braid in one hand, and had a pair of scissors in the other hand. Kagome looked closer, and she realized that it was her hair. Smirking in spite of herself, she pocketed the photo. Later she could rub it in his nose and complain about the two years it took to grow her hair back to its original length.

Principal Macaze's voice made its way into the office before the woman herself did. Kagome realized that the second and protesting voice belonged to the guy she had been thinking fond thoughts about and scowled.

_What has the idiot done now?_

"Really, Yuri, I had no idea. I've never tried this before, how was I supposed to know—"

"My skin is covered in HIVES thanks to you, Makahoto. You're lucky I haven't expelled your butt yet. Why on earth would you dump raspberry shampoo all over the floor? I'm dead allergic to raspberries! You weren't trying anything with ISS, were you?"

"No. Honestly, Yuri, you think I'm that stupid? After everything we've done, we KNOW not to mess with those ISS kids."

They burst into the office. Macaze was pink like a half-ripe strawberry and furious, dumping herself into her office chair and staring levelly at Inuyasha. The latter sat down next to Kagome with a frustrated sort of resolve, running a hand through his raspberry-scented silver hair.

"You!" he exclaimed when he saw Kagome.

"Me. What the hell did you do? I'm not in trouble for it, am I?"

Macaze looked between the two of them before smiling slightly. "Oh, Inuyasha, is this your girlfriend? She's really nice, you should take people lessons from her."

"She's not my girlfriend Yuri, and I don't need people lessons."

"Well, you need humanity lessons then, because you act like an animal in this damn school!"

Macaze leaned back, taking deep breaths and getting her temper in check. Didn't want to be swearing all over the place, never mind that it was Inuyasha and he had heard her swear plenty before, mostly on his account.

"Principal Macaze, before you kill Inuyasha, could I talk with you for a minute?"

The older woman sweetened considerably. "Certainly, Kagome. What's going on?"

"I have a detention later this afternoon that I don't really deserve. Naraku gave it to me for apparent insubordination, but he tricked me into being insubordinate in the first place. I've never had a detention before and I wanted to graduate without one, but..."

Macaze whistled, looking over at Inuyasha. "And you're friends with her? God, why didn't any of that rub off on you?"

"Exact opposites, sorry," Inuyasha offered. "And her problem is mostly my problem, too. It was me being insubordinate, as I'm sure you'll find in today's referrals."

"Well, I don't see why I can't have a small talk with Naraku this afternoon Ms. Kagome. Consider yourself free of punishment. Inuyasha, however...I don't really want to do this, but I'm afraid that you have to be suspended. Your collective detentions and today's commando actions call only for that. I'm calling your mother, go and get your things."

"I can drive," Inuyasha remarked. "I'm not frickin fifteen any more. You don't have to call my mother."

"Oh, but I think she'd like to know anyway." Macaze replied sweetly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash the raspberry off my skin and ingest half a bottle of anti-allergy drugs. Good day, Inuyasha."

"I had it coming," Inuyasha remarked quietly after Macaze had left. Kagome was giving him this sweet wide-eyed look, like _you got in trouble for me_. "I'll text you. Have a whole text conference with Kouga last block, because I'm kidnapping you as soon as school lets out."

"Okay," she agreed. "I know you came in Miroku's car this morning. Do you want my keys?"

"You're lending me your car?"

"You're kidnapping me, aren't you? I'll get it back," she stood up with him and opened her purse, pulling out an obviously feminine key chain and handing it to him. Without warning or hesitation, she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"No problem," he replied, hugging her back. "Just calm, Kag. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Releasing her, he flipped the keys around and caught them, walking out the door of Macaze's office. Kagome took that pretty lightly. _It was my fault. But she didn't get angry or yell at me...Suppose I should be grateful. Feh, I don't know why I'm wasting this much time on her. She's obviously a prep, she's stuck up, she's too perfect. There's no way that we could ever stay together for very long._

_When did I start considering it?_

_Damn you Miroku. Damn you and your radio station both to the darkest corner of hell...

* * *

_

Yes, dilemma. And where will they go when he kidnaps Kagome? Have no fear, my idea taco was here! And I already have a plan, so don't worry. It stopped raining! thunder damn, spoke too soon. 'Nyway, the year will speed right along and I hope to have this done before I leave for summer camp. However...my schedule and exam studying says no. so hang in there, mi hopefuls. hops off to recite things in Spanish


	13. XIII

Well, here's the killer news. I've discovered that not only do I have THREE killer exams in about a week, but I also have a HUGE recital where I am playing LOTS of music the night before exams. Thus, I shall be forcing myself to study more and write/draw less. Killer part is, sucks to be you. I'm thinking I'll be updating less than I already do.

* * *

Kagome's text conferences went something like this: (A/N: whenever Inuyasha talks, he's only speaking to Kagome and her replies to his comments aren't seen by Kouga. However, Kouga's conversation is seen by Inuyasha. How, I don't know. Deal with it. .)

_Kagome: Kouga. Plans now._

_Kouga: In weight training, can't talk._

_Kagome: Talk now._

_Kouga: ...Okay. Talk._

_Kagome: I write down ideas, you approve._

_Kouga: okay._

_Kagome: gothic homecoming._

_Kouga: too encouraging for Makahoto's gang._

Kagome took a few minutes to answer. During that time, she had sent the last part of the conversation to Inuyasha. He found it funny.

_Inuyasha: Have him approve girl power themed homecoming._

_Kagome: LOL. Smarter than that._ pause_ I hope._

_Inuyasha: ROTFLMAO._

She got back to Kouga before he went back to whatever it is one does in weight training.

_Kagome: Sweetheart themed._

_Kouga: Okay._

_Kagome: Coming Home is gothic then. Sei-Teki Suri plays._

_Kouga: Never agreed to that._

_Kagome: It's not up for debate._

_Kouga: okay._

_Kagome: Sweetheart Homecoming float._

_Kouga: no._

_Kagome: Gothic._

_Kouga: no._

_Kagome: Master and Commander movie themed._

_Kouga: okay._

_Kagome: no._

_Inuyasha: LOL_

_Kagome: rolls eyes_

_Inuyasha: Not an action flick girl?_

_Kagome: More like chick flick. P_

_Inuyasha: X.X_

_Kagome: How about Shikon High Mascot themed?_

_Kouga: Eating opposing school's mascot._

_Kagome: Eating?_

_Inuyasha: I volunteer for float work! ._

_Kagome: ...Okay. G2G, Kouga._

_Kouga: what are you doing later?_

_Kagome: got plans._

_Inuyasha: got date._

_Kagome: date!_

_Inuyasha: code term for kidnap. ._

_Kagome: (is curious) okay._

_Kouga: maybe tomorrow then._

_Inuyasha: she's busy for the rest of her life._

_Kagome: lol. (to Kouga) Maybe some other time. I'm real busy this week._

_Kouga: (_

_Inuyasha: D_

_Kagome: (rolls eyes) bye._

And that was what she spent the second half of her day doing.

* * *

Inuyasha saw immediately that Kagome's was a well-loved car. The little blue neon was clean and generally scratch-free, with an immaculate interior. All in all, it was the sort of car that a stuck-up prep would drive. He twitched when he saw it but didn't file it as something more against her. Prep-ness was enough on the list already.

He drove off school grounds just in case Macaze was watching for him to leave. Circling around to the McDonald's parking lot across the street from the school, he had a two-hour texting conference with Kagome, during which he 'missed' two calls from his mother.

Inuyasha waited anxiously for school to end. A minute before the bell he sent Miroku a small text message.

_Race you there_ _loser._

Parking where Kagome had parked that morning, he found her in the parking lot. It was lucky that she had worn blue jeans today instead of the usual skirt, because he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a little kid or Santa's toy sack. _Damn that Christmas job...damn my weird genetics..._

"AAAAAAhhhhh! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome cried.

"I'm kidnapping you, baka. Shut up and deal with it. We're leaving now, so quit squirming."

"Put me down you lunatic!"

"You can't make me, babe!"

"Don't call me that! You know my name!"

"Doesn't mean I have to use it! I could call you Mo if I wanted to!"

"I wouldn't answer to that!"

Inuyasha grinned and put Kagome down next to her car. She glared and made for the driver's door, stopping short when she found it locked.

"Try the passenger door, Mo," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome turned and tried the passenger door. "It's locked."

"I win," Inuyasha told her.

"Huh?"

"You said you'd never answer to Mo, and you just did."

She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you kidnapping me or not?" she demanded, pouting in defeat. Inuyasha suddenly had that urge to hug her again. She was incredibly cute, the defeated child picture of Kagome. He grinned instead and unlocked the car with her keys.

"I noticed that you had some interesting key chains," he remarked. "One actually says 'Kouga'. What's that about? You two dating?"

"We almost were, last year. But...it didn't work out. He still wants to get back together, though," she said softly, disappearing into the car. "If you're kidnapping me now?"

"Yeah," he said absently. Kouga and Kagome had been going out? He recalled Kikyo saying something about Kouga just before they split. His ex had wanted to date the football star, and Inuyasha had made her promise that she never would after some amorous tickling.

_Maybe Kikyo will date Kouga. That would free up Kagome and I at the same time. I wonder if she'd like him...then again, I can hardly stand that stupid jock. Kikyo doesn't deserve him._

Kagome was giving him an odd look. Inuyasha realized that he was staring into space instead of driving. "Damn, Miroku's going to beat us," he muttered, whipping out of the parking lot.

"Slow down!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We can't loose to him, Mo. It'll be the end of my soul,"

"Don't call me Mo!"

"Then can I call you babe instead?"

"Anything but Mo!" Kagome exclaimed, and then sputtered. "What did you say!"

"Ah, you agreed!" Inuyasha reminded her with a Cheshire cat smile. "So, do you like roller coasters babe?"

"Sort of..." Kagome remarked.

_She's accepting it. Good._

"...Sugar,"

Inuyasha choked. "Sugar!"

"Babe," Kagome replied, as if it were the answer to the universe. Smiling triumphantly, she turned and looked out the window.

Sugar continued to drive, smoldering on the inside and wishing his soul a fond farewell.

* * *

I love how I never get anything accomplished in these chapters. Sorry. I was going to send them to the carnival here too, but it got a bit too long. . It's late for a study-squirrel like me, so I have to go sleep. I swear I'll try to update soon, okay? Goodnight, mi pezarros bunnies. . 


	14. XIV

Yeah, some of my accomplices were over and now I have happy ideas.

* * *

They arrived not a minute before or after Miroku and Sango. This made Inuyasha sad and loud at the same time, since he had been speeding to beat the other mischief maker.

"Heard that Macaze busted you, Makahoto," Miroku commented.

"You have to call him Sugar now," Kagome commented, walking over to Sango. "Hey!" she said brightly, hugging her best friend. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Say it and die," Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"That's okay, wittle Inukins. I won't mock your pet name."

"Honey Bunny, come on! Rin and Sess are going to beat us to all the good rides!" Sango called.

Inuyasha grinned like a dog that had just cornered its prey. "Honey Bunny, eh?"

"Don't hurt yourself there, Sugar,"

"Aw, what a cute gay couple. Let's go Sango," Kagome gushed. Inuyasha and Miroku gaped at her as she took Sango's arm and they walked off towards the park. Practically tripping over each other to catch up, the boys made a hasty dash for their girl of choice.

Miroku immediately kissed Sango. "Just reaffirming my masculinity," he explained to the shocked dancer.

"Don't forget it again," Sango told him, grinning widely.

Kagome shot a sly look at Inuyasha and blew him a kiss. "It doesn't bother me if you're gay, Inuyasha. I still think you're interesting."

"Interesting?" he asked, catching her around the waist and pulling her to him. "Theoretically, if one is gay, does one act horny around the opposite sex?"

"Hypothetically speaking, no. But if one is Inuyasha, you never know." Kagome grinned and winked to show that she wasn't being serious. Before he could retaliate, she swiped the hat off his head and placed it on her own. "Don't want to sunburn. Didn't know we were coming here."

"Sexy," Inuyasha commented.

"Your hat's too big,"

"I have a big head," Inuyasha commented with a perverse grin. Kagome smacked his upper arm.

"TMI," she replied.

"Didn't know you leaned the other way, Babe."

"I don't," she said.

By now they were standing in line, and there were quite a couple of people that they knew hanging around. If Inuyasha had stopped to scan the crowds, he would have seen that in the next line over was his ex girlfriend, drooling all over Kouga. He would have been hurt to see her, but yet again Kagome would have been hurt to see Kouga as well. It was dumb luck that they never turned and looked around, so involved in flirting and teasing as they were.

"You were pretty cozy with Sango," Inuyasha commented off-handedly.

"I've been friends with Sango for twelve years."

"Really? Just how old are you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Same as you, baka."

They made it to the ticket window and both reached for wallets.

"I'm paying," Inuaysha told Kagome. "I was stupid today and I owe you."

"No, that's okay. I can pay."

"If you're not comfortable with it, then think of this as a date. I will pay."

She hesitated. "Are you asking me out? When we're already here?"

"You could look at it that way, yeah."

Kagome turned up her nose. "Do it the right way then."

"Are you this proper with every guy you meet?"

"Sometimes. I want a real question."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Kagome, will you go to the carnival with me?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. And then she paid for her own ticket. "I win," she told Inuyasha, sticking out her tongue.

"That's what you think, Mo."

"Don't deny the truth, Sugar. Let's go before we loose the others."

* * *

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him over to a game booth.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"Look at how adorable those animals are!" she exclaimed, pointing up at a large fuzzy teddy bear.

Miroku wordlessly handed three dollars to the game attendant. "Hey," he muttered to the man under his breath. "If I give you a twenty, will you just give her the bear?"

"Sorry sir, but my job is at stake with the rules. You have to win it yourself,"

Miroku sighed and took the balls. The object of the game was to roll a ball down a little metal track hard enough that it touched the target but soft enough that it didn't come all the way back to him.

Miroku sucked at carnival games.

Ever since he was little and his caretaker, Mushin, had taken him to a carnival he had been cursed with anti-luck. Nothing he did ever allowed him to win a carnival prize.

As he prepared to throw the ball and tried to judge the speed, Inuyasha walked up behind him. "You going to win the bear?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Miroku muttered, teeth clenched.

"You know how?" Inuyasha muttered back.

"No," Miroku replied.

"Sucks to be you, man." Inuyasha said. He gave the man behind the counter and single dollar. In return he got one ball. Without even a moment's hesitation he threw it down the track. Miroku's jaw dropped when it hit the target and stopped exactly on the marked line.

"Choose your prize," the man behind the counter said in a tired voice.

"Ooh, I want the white one with the red nose!" Kagome said, pointing. Inuyasha nodded, slipping an arm around her waist.

"One try," Miroku reflected. He was horrified.

"One try," Inuyasha replied triumphantly. Turning, he steered Kagome towards Sesshoumaru and Rin.

_I will win the bear. Even if I spend all my money on this stupid game and take all night to do it. I will win the bear...

* * *

_

Kagome was having a great time riding the roller coasters with her friends, the teddy that Inu had won her hugged lovingly in one arm. She didn't really even realize it, but they had been holding hands and walking around in close contact practically for three hours. If she had been anyone else, she would have thought they looked like disgusting Freshmen, awkwardly holding hands while their friends were more at ease and making out.

More correctly put, the two of them walked around with Rin and Sess while Miroku continually chucked balls at the carnival game.

"Miroku, I honestly don't care about the bear," Sango said, exasperated. "It's okay, you don't have to win it."

"I will defeat you, carnival man," Miroku muttered, giving the worker a five. "Hit me,"

"Look, if you want the thing that badly, I can rig the track for you. Just give me five bucks, the bear is yours."

"I will defeat you!"

Kagome giggled as Miroku lost yet again. "C'mon Sango, we'll get some ice cream and watch."

"Have you done all the rides yet?" Sango asked sadly.

"No, we still have to ride the Twister,"

The dancer perked up. "Really! It's the only coaster I haven't been on before! It's the newest addition to the park. I was really hoping that I could ride it a couple of times before we left..."

"I'm sure the guys won't mind helping Miroku win while we ride the last coaster."

"I so mind!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I wanna ride it too! Look, I'll drag Miroku with us and we'll come back and I'll show him how to win, okay? Don't leave me with the looser...!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "Okay. Go get Miroku. We're going to go get in line."

He skipped off to drag Miroku away from the carnival game. Kagome was surprised at what a good time she had been having, considering that she was on a date with the one person in her school she had decided never to date. It only proved that first impressions were not to be trusted, since Inuyasha had proved to be just as intriguing as his 29X photo._ I wonder if he's bipolar. That would explain the perpetual male-PMS-ing..._(A/N: no offense to you happy-peppy bipolar peoples...)

The coaster was the tallest in the park, with a seventy-five foot rise and countless spirals and upside down loops all seventy-five feet back down. It was fast and dangerous, with high centripetal pull and great risk to fragile people. You were strapped into your car so that your feet dangled above the ground.

Kagome was practically shaking with fear. She really didn't enjoy roller coasters, but didn't want to embarrass herself by telling her friends about her irrational fear of going down. So she went anyway. Placing her teddy bear on the other side of the track with the other backpacks and such that couldn't go on the ride, she settled in next to Inuyasha and let herself get strapped in.

"Keep all arms and legs within the edges of the car at all times. No excess screaming or kicking is permitted. Park customers are held fully liable for any injury or loss that they sustain if they do not follow the safety procedures."

That said, the cars kicked into gear and flew out of the sheltered entranceway.

Kagome had learned a long time ago that when you were going in loops, if you breathed on the up and held your breath on the down, the stomach flip- flopping wasn't so bad. Not really in a mood to make a mess of her earlier ice cream, she decided to put this into practice.

They had reached the top of the seventy-five foot rise. Kagome took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the ride to go down.

It didn't.

There was a painful squeal from the PA at the top of the drop. _Why is there a PA system that reaches to the top of the coaster?_

"We're sorry, but there have been some technical difficulties with the ride. We ask that any waiting in line leave and occupy themselves on one of our other attractions. Those currently waiting on the ride itself we ask to sit still and stay calm. Crew members will be out to help you down any moment. Do not panic."

Kagome realized that her feet were dangling seventy-five feet off the ground and she started to panic.

"Hey, calm," Inuyasha muttered, reaching over and grabbing her hand. "This entire ride is rigged up with all sorts of safety equipment. Enough to make me sick. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Attention park customers currently riding the Twister. There has been a break in the tracks, we repeat, a break in the tracks. Do not move, any motion from the car could send it into the break. We repeat, do not move. Crew will be arriving shortly to help you off of the car and back onto park ground."

Kagome full-out panicked. "Oh god, we're going to die,"

"Hell no."

"What makes you so sure? We're dangling seventy-five feet off the ground with nothing but safety harnesses keeping us here, and any motion could send us all plummeting seventy-five frickin feet!"

"Kagome's swearing, she must be really scared," Sango said from in front of her. "Hey, I know you don't like coasters Kag. This happens all the time with new rides. They get stuck, bugs get worked out. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You don't like coasters?" Rin asked curiously from behind her. "Haven't you been on them all today?"

"I don't breathe," Kagome explained. "I like them just fine, but I can't stand dropping."

"She's afraid of coasters," Sango simplified.

"Prep," Rin added affectionately. "Oh, a cherry picker! I hope we all get to ride in it,"

"If we don't fall first," Kagome said cryptically.

"I could be winning that bear right now," Miroku muttered.

"While we have the time," Inuyasha replied, recalling his promise. "You just toss the ball at the target, so it doesn't touch the track on the way there. Impact sends it back on the track and it rolls to a stop."

"That easy?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm such a looser,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

and so even more of me gets put into this happy story. Guess what? I have the ending now! dances it's pretty far off still. No guesses as to how long this will be, sorry. 'nyway, RR please! 


	15. XV

is dead

* * *

The park crew on the cherry picker was shimmying along the pipes of the coaster to reach the trapped kids. Inuyasha was happily calming the panicking Kagome, who began to hyperventilate as soon as she saw the park crewmen.

"Hey, cheer up. We could have fallen already by now," he told her.

"Not helping," Kagome replied.

"I can try," Inuyasha retorted. Sango intervened.

"Kagome, look down beneath us! I think I see someone's shoe!"

Kagome passed out.

"Hey, I think she died Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Idiot, she's unconscious. There's a difference."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to snap back a witty comment. He simply watched as the kids in the very last car were pulled out and helped into the cherry picker.

This would be a long day.

They were the second car on the ride, which meant that they had about two hours to burn judging by the rate that the rest of the group was getting rescued.

About an hour into their bickering and mocking, Kagome came to again. However, her sudden movement and the lessened weight on the car caused the cars to pitch forward on the track.

Kagome passed out for a second time after taking a long hard look at the ground.

Rescue crews rushed to get the rest of them down, taking Sess and Rin. The only people left on the ride were Inu, Kag, Miroku, and Sango.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to kick Miroku's back. His seat swung for a moment before he turned and kicked back. The cars pitched forward further, on the edge of the final drop now.

"Guys..." Sango said meekly. "Guys!"

"Wha—oh God!" Miroku cried, curling up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed as the cars slid even further forward.

The rescue crews began to scramble to get the four off the ride. Beneath them, Inuyasha heard Rin shriek.

"THEY'RE GOING TO FALL!"

_Lovely, thanks for the information Rin._ He smirked as Miroku squealed again. "Having a transvestite moment up there?"

Miroku didn't respond. Instead he began shivering.

"I...I think he's in shock. He must not like heights either." Sango observed.

"Yeah, but Kagome never started shaking. She just passed flat out." Inuyasha argued.

"No, I think that it varies with people."

"Believe what you will,"

By now the crews had arrived for Inu and Kag.

"Is she dead?" the first man exclaimed.

"No, she's unconscious idiot. There's a difference," Inu echoed. Sango smirked.

"I don't know that we can take her without help..."

"You can't just leave her here!"

"True, but..." the man sighed. "Look, I'll do what I can. Get yourself out and we'll try to get her up."

Sango bristled slightly. "You had better save my friend. I will sue if she dies,"

"She won't die," the rescue man said patiently. "I don't know how I'm going to get her down though."

"Do it," Sango growled. "I'm not leaving until you get her down."

"C'mon, lady! Cooperate here, we're trying to save you!"

"Save my best friend first!" Sango screamed back.

About a half hour later, they were all crammed into the park's medical building. Everyone was checked for injury of any kind, and given lotion for any sunburns that they had sustained while trapped on the coaster. Kagome was revived and given a pop to drink, to keep her from passing out again (the people thought it had been from lack of food).

"That was horrific," she commented as soon as they left.

"That was awesome!" Rin exclaimed. "Ever since freshmen gym when I saw people fixing telephone wires I've wanted to ride one of those!" she did a little dance of victory, bobbing her head and waving her hands up and down.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded.

"Yeah," Kagome giggled a little, "sorry to have dropped off on you all there."

"We thought you died," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh," Kagome frowned, looking puzzled. "I wasn't unconscious for very long, was I?"

"Two hours," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"TWO HOURS!" she exclaimed. "It's like...four right now! You've got to be kidding me!"

Inuyasha shoved his watch under her nose. "It's five-thirty. My curfew is ten-thirty, so let's find something to do. The park closes at nine."

When they turned to the rest of the group, Miroku and Sango were already gone.

"The bear," Kagome said. "The bear! All our backpacks and everything are still on that coaster!"

"We'll go get our stuff and then we'll get dinner, how's that?" Rin asked. She glanced over affectionately at Sess, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. (Not that she was that tall, he was just sleepy and leaned over.) "Hey, Sessy, wake up. It's not even seven yet. We're walking,"

"Sleep," he argued.

"Move," she implored. "You're not paralyzed, are you?"

"No," he replied. Randomly, he swept her off her feet bridal-style and kissed her. "But I'm really sleepy."

"It's a perpetual thing, honey," Rin told him sweetly.

"Eww...PDA..." Inuyasha whined.

"Act your age, baka. If you're jealous, get yourself a girl,"

"Ahem," Kagome said, snuggling up to Inuyasha.

"She qualifies," he told his twin.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "You have qualifications for girls?"

"Sure," Sess replied. "He has an entire list on his computer. I'll print it off some time."

"I'm going to kill you," Inuyasha said, deadpan.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

"Rin?" Kagome muttered.

"He fell asleep again," she replied with a smile and a sweatdrop.

By then they had reached the Twister. There were maintenance crews up on the beams fixing the ride already. Inuyasha looked up at where they had been stuck and was almost dizzy from the height.

"That's something to lyirc-ize," he muttered.

"What are you muttering?" Kagome replied.

"Nothing, I just had a song idea,"

"These happen often when his mind is plugged in. Usually that only happens when he's either drunk or feeling nice." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Usually it's caused by the niceness. It kills off his soul to be nice, so it's sort of like his liver saying to his esophagus, 'I'm in charge now'. And then there's this huge organ battle for dominance, and eventually he ends up with liver in his throat instead of esophagus," Rin explained.

Everyone stared at her for a moment. "...Oh," Kagome said finally.

When they finally got into the stop where they had left their things, they were met by dozens of park officials and several scientist type people.

"What are you kids doing in here?" one of the managers exclaimed, bustling over to them.

"We left our stuff here," Inuyasha said.

"Anything found in the proximity of this ride has been sent to lost and found."

At the Lost and Found building...

"Uh, the stuff from the Twister was sent back to the ride a few minutes ago," the official at Lost and Found told the group.

Back at the ride...

"We sent it all back to Lost and Found. Stop coming in here!"

In Lost and Found again...

"What? Everything's already been picked through! It's all gone,"

Inuyasha growled. "Someone took our stuff?"

"Oh look! There's a box still here."

With their stuff back and their shoes worn thinner, they set off to complete the customary rituals at the theme park. Such as riding the Ferris wheel, eating ice cream cones, and playing arcade games.

"The park is a lot prettier at night, why don't we ride the wheel then?" Kagome asked.

"How many times have you been here?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome had been revealing secrets and steering them around all day long, and it was getting sort of creepy.

Kagome blushed. "I used to work here a few years ago."

As she said it, a passing park employee raised a hand. "Hey Kag,"

"Hey Hojo," she replied nonchalantly.

"I can't believe it. You're here on a date? Crazy. I so win the bet,"

"You were betting?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hojo bet me five bucks that I'd come back on a date. I bet that I wouldn't. Stupid, I know," she handed him five bucks. "Get lost,"

"I win!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. "See you around some time Kagome,"

"Bye Hojo,"

* * *

During Kagome's touching reunion with her ex-coworker, Miroku had drugged Sango and dragged her limp body off towards the carnival games.

Not just any carnival game though. Toss-The-Ball.

Bond-like theme music played as he deposited his unconscious girlfriend next to the stand and darted in front of the line of couples waiting to win a cuddly teddy bear.

"Hit me," he said in a deep hero-voice.

Heavenly music played as he was handed the ball. Not really thinking about why it was there or how the park had gotten it on the PA system, he aimed and threw the ball.

You know how when something monumental happens time slows down and the camera angle goes all Matrix-ey? Yeah, it flew around that ball a couple of times and zeroed in on Miroku's determined face. And don't ask why, it's just a cool effect.

The ball landed on the target and a mediocre little bell rang.

"Congratulations, pick your prize," the kid behind the counter said in a monotone voice.

"I...won? I won! I WON! I WON!" Miroku exclaimed loudly. Several nearby people backed away, watching him to make sure that he didn't turn and attack.

Miroku hopped into a dance of victory, skipping about and chanting 'I won I won' over and over. He turned it into a sort of song that he decided would make a cool techno experiment for Sei Teki-Suri.

"Mm...?" Sango asked, groggily shaking off the chlorafoam. Nevermind where Miroku produced chlorofoam from, it was just handy.

"I won, Sango, I won!" he exclaimed, hauling her up and spinning her around happily. "I'm gonna sing a song about it!"

"NO!" she exclaimed, tackling him. "NO SINGING! ...just pick out your prize,"

"It's your prize," Miroku said blankly.

"I can't take your frist-ever carnival bear. I'd feel...wrong."

"...okay..." he scoured the prizes, trying to find a bear that looked remotely manly. He couldn't, as all of them were girly neon colors and sewn in this adorable cute pattern. Finally, he decided. "I want the black one with the blue nose," he told the man.

The carnival worker stared at Sango curiously for a moment, and then at Miroku. Sighing and turning to get the bear, he decided that questions would only result in his own physical harm.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku skipped up to the group. "And why the hell are you skipping!"

"Lookit what I won!" he exclaimed girlishly with a huge grin.

Inuyasha regarded the stuffed bear as if it were full of espestus. Backing slowly away, he hid behind Kagome. "Make it leave," he whined.

Sango growled slightly. "I don't want people thinking you're gay, so I'll carry it around for you, okay Honey Bunny?"

"Sure," Miroku said proudly. "I'll have to bring Mushin back and win even more!"

"...you do that," Sango agreed reluctantly.

The group got in line for the Ferris wheel...

* * *

still dead I'm leaving now. 


	16. XVI

So there are finals this week. Expect no updates, for you shall get none until school lets out. Sorry. Z.Z

* * *

From the top of a Ferris wheel, you can see more than just the lighted park. Beyond the brightly lit games and rides, fast flying rollercoasters and elegant carousels, you can see the dim highways and glowing cities that ring the enchanting and surreal amusement park. For just a moment, it seems that you're in your own little world, high above the lights and noises of the boisterous park. You become a sort of low-level glow of your own, a sort of three-deminsonal counterpart to the highways and the cities that spread out around the bright glow of the park.

It was these romantic thoughts floating through Kagome's mind as they waited in the mile-long line for the Ferris wheel. Every couple in the park had to be there, plus a few loners probably hoping to pick up a date. In the short time that she had worked there, it had been common knowledge that the wheel's night shift was a form of harrassment. Employees were overwhelmed with people, trying to make sure that everyone got on the ride the right way and didn't hang over the edges. The last thing that anyone wanted was to be forced to rescue some idiot on the top of the Ferris wheel. And that idiot probably wanted it less, but it didn't mean that there weren't close calls.

She noticed that all the light had faded and shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. The park lights were already lit, and the families with small children were begenning to filter out into the expansive parking lot. One of the perks of living so close to her job was that she seldom had to bother with a car. However, the long hours and the ammout of sun that she was getting had not only threatened her health but her status as Class Principal and current valdevictorian of her class. The job had needed to go, but it didn't mean that Kagome didn't love it.

"Cold?" Inuyasha asked her softly, noticing that she had begun to rub her arms.

"A little," Kagome admitted. "It's not so bad. But it's going to get colder,"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You want a hoodie? There has to be about seven between the six of us."

She smiled slightly at his stab for humor. As an unoffical couple, there were sort of standing in the center of a make-out fest. It was a little bit intimidating and more than a little embarrassing, and left them with not a lot to do. At least Inuyasha was trying not to be an ass.

"Sure," Kagome said. Inuyasha handed her his hoodie and she pulled it on, smiling slightly when she smelled the obviously masculine oder of the navy blue garment. "Now I smell like boy," she commented.

"You smell nice," Inuyasha replied, taking her hand.

"Yeah right. I'm sweaty and I smell,"

He shrugged. "Have it your way."

Next to him, Miroku broke away from Sango and shook his head. "Idiot," he said, fhwacking the back of Inu's head. "You never tell a girl that they smell."

"I wasn't aware that I was being coached on women."

"You're never aware of anything, baka, so just shut up and be nice." Sesshoumaru growled from the other side of Kagome. "This girl is nice, we like her."

"Oh, so you decide who it is I date based on your approval now?"

"I have to live with you, don't I?"

"If you pass, this is the last year that I have to put up with you," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome was suddenly privy to a rare heartfelt moment as the guys realized that Sei Teki-Suri wouldn't survive once they graduated. All of them wanted to go different places, and this would result in the breakup of the band.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rin butted into their conversation. "Like hell will you all split up and leave me in that school. Either you fail or you stick around, got it?"

They laughed at the determination on the young Sunday-school teacher's face, her threatening stance. Sess caught her around the waist and pulled her back to his side, laughing. "Sure, Rin. I'll just fail my Senior year for you."

"I thought so," she replied.

Kagome smirked, leaning on Inuyasha and watching their cute mush. She didn't really realize that the punker was holding her until the line moved, and then she got a little scared. If this qualified as a date, which Inuyasha had decided that it did when they got there, then what exactly did he expect? She wasn't used to dating, being the unpopular prep that she was. Even the other preps only put up with her for their own sakes. What good would it be to everyone else's reputation if their class president was a normal quiet girl?

"Geez, calm down. You're not afraid of heights that badly, are you?"

Kagome jumped slightly. "Heights? Oh, the rollercoaster. No, they don't bother me. It's the falling, sorry."

Inuyasha shrugged. "C'mon then."

They got into the little hanging Ferris wheel basket, having to snuggle close. It wasn't the regular wheel, with baskets to fit ten people at a time. This was a unique ride in that it was large with many passanger baskets, all of which only fit two people at a time. Sango and Miroku were above them while Rin and Sess were beneath them.

For a while, the couple was silent as they reached the top of the wheel. Kagome was thrust into her surreal romantic world, and snuggled up next to Inuyasha while enjoying the view. She had missed this more than she thought she did, though in the past her rides had been quite different. The ex-park employee loved to work weekends, when she would stay after park closing and ride everything with Hojo, her sole friend at the time. Those had been the days, when they had tried to see how large a splat a spoon of ice cream would make from the top of the Ferris wheel. The other employees were more troubled by the duo than they had been by the everyday customers. But now...she wasn't really thinking about Hojo. Kagome was thinking that if she and Inuyasha ever returned to the park, it could be fun to experiment with the cheap carnival food like she once had. The mischeif maker could get a kick out of that.

"I love this view," Kagome breathed when they reached the top. "It's so romantic. You can see all of our town from up here, even the highway if you squint."

"Didn't know that you were the romantic type,"

"What other type would I be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, there are others. Some girls don't like music, others don't like heights. They all seem so picky. I think that's why I stopped dating,"

"Yeah. I've never liked the obligations. I have enough of them without worrying about guys too. And most are cheating, lying morons anyway."

After it left her mouth, Kagome was struck with a bout of curiosity. If Inuyasha and her started going out, would he betray her like that? Kouga had been a nightmare with the flirting and the dates, but Inuyasha didn't seem as boisterous as the football captain. He could turn out differently than the moron had before him.

"So which are you?" Inuyasha asked. "There's got to be something you can't stand."

Kagome smirked. "Why should I tell you? Go out with me and find out for yourself," she quipped.

It was when she saw the serious look on his face that the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified. She was joking around and he was taking her seriously—not good at all!

They began to decend, but the wheel would go around once more before they had to get off. Inuyasha seemed to be deep in thought, and Kagome turned back towards her view. If he wanted to say something, then he could. But she decided that instead of staring at him waiting for it and looking like an embarrassed junior high kid, she could count the cars in the parking lot.

"...are you willing to date? Sounds like you've met several first-class morons,"

"I have a habit for falling over the idiots, yeah." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha didn't take it like he could have, as Kagome had intended it. _I just insulted you and you're giving me this adorable confused puppy look! What sort of help is that? What are you thinking?_

"I'm going to be weird and sing it," Inuyasha decided.

"Whoa, singing? What? Why are you singing?" Kagome asked curiously.

"So will you be my girl-friend?" Inuyasha sang with a grin, that forgotten old song that everyone knows on some subliminal level or another. Kagome smirked.

"You had to pick the lyric that would get stuck in my head," she admonished.

"That's no answer,"

"Maybe I'm not answering yet," Kagome replied with a smile. "Maybe I want to converse with Rin and Sango first,"

"I'm not going to let you off of here unless you answer me," Inuyasha informed her simply. And with that, he locked his foot in the door to the basket and leaned back.

"Is this how you always act?" Kagome asked.

"Sometimes, when I don't get my way."

"Well, I can't have you sitting here all night long. You might get cold."

"Is that an answer?"

"Sure I'll go out with you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good answer, babe." He put an arm around her shoulders and released the door. "I wouldn't have liked waking up on a Ferris wheel."

"I'd like to try that some time. Would you get sick from the circular motion, or just not notice it once you were asleep?"

"Your brain is weird," Inuyasha informed her.

"Tanky," Kagome replied in a little kid voice. _If this is foreshadowing of how our relationship is going to work, then this I can deal with.

* * *

_

If only she knew how really wrong she was. Well, off to study like mad. I'll see you on the eleventh most likely (first day of summer vacation). .

TsukinoOni


	17. XVII

NO SCHOOL NO SCHOOL NO SCHOOL NO SCHOOL—NO—SCHOOL!

* * *

Inuyasha was not a happy kid. After Yuki Macaze had spotted him in the parking lot, she had threatened him with house arrest until his suspension was over. When his parents had received this call, it had been enough to put them over the edge.

Aside from the afternoon that he had spent with Kagome at the amusement park, his week had been shit. Suspended on Monday, he wouldn't be allowed back in school until next Monday.

In the meantime, his mother had resolved to make his life a living hell.

After he had cleaned every inch of the house, he had weeded out all of her expansive garden. He had put up padding in the basement to muffle Sei Teki- Suri's practices and he had repaired his car.

It was Wednesday.

Inuyasha was laying flat on his back in the living room, throwing his cell phone up at the ceiling and then catching it. That was when he was struck by an idea. Flipping open his phone he looked up Kagome's number and called her cell.

"Mushi mushi, Kagome Higurashi here. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message after the beep,"

Inuyasha scowled. It figured that she wouldn't keep her phone on during class. Unable to get his girlfriend into trouble, he settled for the next best thing.

"Hello?" his brother asked flatly.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Do not try to pull me into your own problems. I do not suffer the same idiot disease as you do."

"But...you're in class!"

"It's lunch, dumbass."

Inuyasha swore and stared at the phone. Then he hung up and chucked it across the room.

It smashed his mother's vase.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, jumping up and gathering up the pieces.

Inuyasha looked around, scrambling for someplace to dispose of the evidence. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit...there!_

He ran into the kitchen to get a spoon. Wielding the utensil of choice, he began to dig into the potted plant that was perched next to where the vase had been. Deciding that the hole was big enough and putting the pieces in, he made sure that the soil lay flat like it had before and put the dirty spoon in the freezer.

_There. No one will ever put two and two together. I'm off the hook.

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru didn't even get out of the car. Rin gave him a worried look as the shrieking from inside the house intensified.

"Shouldn't you help Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

"What Inuyasha? I see no Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You know, neither do I. Let's go to Sango's,"

"Good plan,"

Revving the car again and backing out of the driveway, they sped away from what could have been a very interesting death. The death of a young hellion that went by the name of Inuyasha.

_He has Kagome to yell at him now too._

Sess grinned a happy little grin and continued to drive.

* * *

"Hello, is Inuyasha there?"

"Who is this?" his mother asked.

"It's Kagome Higurashi."

"He can't come to the phone, Kagome."

"Why not?" the prep frowned slightly. Inuyasha tried to call her and then he couldn't answer his own phone?

"He's grounded,"

"He's grounded? For what now?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Oh my, I didn't realize. Are you two dating now?"

"Yes,"

"Ah. Well, the idiot messed up the house while we were out. It's like having a five year old again—no, Inuyasha was worse than this when he was five. ...it's like having a small fleet of pre school kids in your house and feeding them endless amounts of cotton candy."

"I see," Kagome remarked. "How long is the preschool grounded for?"

"For my life,"

"GET OFF THE PHONE!"

"I CAN TALK TO WHOEVER I WANT! I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING APPROVAL!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

There was a slam noise on the other end of the phone and then both lines went dead. Kagome blinked and stared at the dead receiver for a moment. She automatically entered in Sango's number, deciding that no Inuyasha could mean some real time to accomplish what she needed to for student government.

"You know what, just bring all of the Mousekeeters with you when you come Kagome, because they're the only fucking people that aren't in my house!"

"What's going on over there?" Kagome asked softly.

Sango huffed, getting a grip on her anger. "Sess and Rin are here, and so is Miroku, and my parents, and my brother, and my brother is having a party with six hundred little freshmen. And on top of that, my grandparents have dropped in for a visit, and my cousins are in from out of town and staying for the weekend. By all means, the more the merrier Kagome. Don't forget the seven dwarves when you come, okay?"

"Geez, go take an asprin or something."

Sango muttered. It wasn't happy muttering. She was highly irritated and rather curse-word-happy.

"Sango, honey, you need to breathe..."

It was then that Sango realized she was seeing spots before her eyes.

"Sango? Sangoooooo? SANG—"

"GAH! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Kagome smirked to herself. She knew that on the other end of the phone, Miroku was grinning broadly at her friend. Sango would be just about ready to—

"OW!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Wuss, it was only a punch," Sango mumbled.

"See you in a few minutes Sango," Kagome said sweetly.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously. "Sess says that he's dead."

"He might be in a few minutes," Kagome promised. "His mom compared him to a preschool,"

"Ah," Sango replied. "Well, bring the kid along if you can."

"I'll try,"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed again, wanting nothing more than to leave his room. It was disturbingly empty, his parents having removed all of the electronics that usually served to save him from pure boredom. Faced with nothing else to do, he was tapping a pen against the wall and curled up on his bed, trying to write lyrics.

"Inuyasha?" his mother called.

"Yeah?"

"A girl from your school is here. She brought your homework. You can come and talk to her for five minutes,"

Inuyasha jumped up and practically ran out of his room. A girl with his homework meant a girl in his classes, and since she had cared enough to drop by at four, it could only mean Kagome.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, skidding into the doorway.

"Hello to you too, asshole,"

Inuyasha blinked. "Whoa, you swore. Cool,"

"What possessed you to get in more trouble? Suspension wasn't enough!"

"Hey, it's not my fault—"

"OH MY GOD WHERE DID MY VASE GO TO?" his mother screamed from the back room.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment with a look of pure horror on his face.

"...vase? Your mom said you were grounded for messing up her silverware,"

Inuyasha nodded and his eyes got wider as he heard footsteps come closer. "We've gotta go now," he said, ducking behind Kagome. Grabbing her around the waist, he jumped into her car and pushed her across to the passenger seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked, eyes narrowed.

"Keys," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome's mouth dropped open. Seeing that she was suffering a small brain lapse, Inuyasha grabbed the keys out of her hand. Revving up the car, he practically plowed down a family of bikers backing out of the driveway.

"Inuyasha..."

"I don't expect you to understand the severity of this situation Kag. Just hold on, we'll be at Sango's in two minutes."

"At the speed you're driving, less!" Kagome exclaimed. "We don't need a ticket too!"

Inuyasha obediently slowed down the car and continued on towards Sango's house.

"How do you even know where she lives?" Kagome asked curiously. "I thought her parents were really strict on the guys,"

"That's Rin," Inuyasha replied. "I've never seen the inside of the kid's house. Miroku and I accidentally set fire to Sango's basement once though, didn't you know about that?"

"THAT WAS YOU?"

"Can it, you sound like my mom,"

"Your parents are going to be thrilled when you graduate, bud."

"I'm not graduating,"

"What?"

"My GPA is too low, I've failed too many classes. I have to take summer courses."

Kagome sighed. "You're hopeless."

They neared Sango's house and realized that the sides of the road were lined with parked cars.

"She wasn't lying when she said everyone was here. That has to be the entire freshman population," Kagome commented as they caught sight of the myriad of bikes littering Sango's front lawn.

"We're going to have to park on the next block," Inuyasha muttered.

Just to hide himself from his mother, who was probably driving around to his friend's houses looking for him, he pulled Kagome's backpack over his head.

"Attractive," she remarked.

"It's the latest style,"

"What, you steal someone's purse and pull it over your head?"

"This is your purse?"

Kagome shrugged.

"It's fucking huge!"

"Thanks," she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"INUYASHA!"

"Ack!" he exclaimed, jumping into some bushes.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Makahoto,"

"Kagome," the older woman said, rolling down her car window. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No ma'am, I was just dropping some stuff off at Sango's. I have to get to work soon too. If he calls I'll tell him you were looking,"

"Did...did he leave after you spoke with him?"

Kagome frowned. "Not that I saw, he went back inside. You're sure he wasn't in the house? He's grounded still, right?"

Mrs. Makahoto nodded and sighed. "Thank you Kagome, I'll see you later?"

"For sure, ma'am," Kagome said with a smile.

The window rolled back up and the car drove off. Kagome watched with a little grin, as did Inuyasha, who slowly allowed his head to rise above the bush again.

"Thank you Kagome," he said.

"It was the truth. I'm dropping in at Sango's and then I'm going over to Brooker's."

"What are you dropping off?" he asked curiously.

"You," she replied. "I can't take you to work with me, Inu. Go crash at Miroku's or something,"

Inuyasha pouted.

"We've been dating for about three days and you want to spend the night? I can't believe you!"

"Can't I...sleep in your basement or something?"

"That's my brother's territory." Kagome shook her head. "No way, stay with Miroku."

Inuyasha gave her a puppy face.

Kagome sighed and bopped him over the head. "No!"

Inuyasha stuck out his bottom lip.

"NO!" Kagome stomped her foot. "I'll be grounded for weeks, Inuyasha!"

He nodded. "Then you can be grounded with me!"

Kagome was silent for a moment. With a sigh, she continued on towards Sango's house.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome turned around and smacked him over the head with her purse.

Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

whew, it's summer break! I'm busy all summer too, ug. I'll try to keep updating okay? Tsuki is busy with Akina in Kindergarden too. I know updates can be a bitch, sowwie.

...Tsuki loves reviews. .


	18. XVIII

Well, I'm back. I have lyrics and motivation and a plot line. So there. 

Expect a couple dozen more chapters, but I'll be leaving shortly for summer camp. When I get back, hopefully I'll have some more ideas.

* * *

It was a week after Inuyasha had been found on the sidewalk by the police at three in the morning. He was back in school after a small conference with Macaze, and he was doing his best to keep up his grades after some threats from his stepfather.

When his mother had been awoken by the police, she had suffered a small rupture in a vein in her forehead. This had angered her enough to threaten Inuyasha with some real and disturbing situations.

_I could let you finish school with your real father in the center of Tokyo!_

Inuyasha slammed his locker shut rather violently and walked into class. As always, Kagome was already there and prepared to record every word that left Naraku's lips. She glanced up when Inuyasha entered the room and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, you're back! Feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha grumbled a barely coherent reply and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"...not speaking this morning? Want some coffee?"

"Is that why you're always so incredibly happy?" he muttered, glancing into her wide eyes.

"No, I'm just a morning person. I was wondering if coffee would wake you up the same way."

Inuyasha took the Styrofoam cup Kagome offered and downed it.

"It's hot!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on her hand. "What's got you so angry? You were fine yesterday,"

"That was before my mom..." he stopped. Kagome didn't need to hear his problems. _What would she say if she knew about my dad?_ Inuyasha wasn't about to just tell her his life history, either. She was a prep. Kagome would just nod sweetly and pretend to be concerned.

It all came down to the fact that Inuyasha had a problem.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was half asleep when his head hit the pillow. His brother was—for once—actually going to sleep as well instead of typing madly away on the internet. As irritatingly pathetic it may sound, Sess discovered that he couldn't fully fall asleep without the sound of the keyboard.

"Inuyasha," he muttered, and then stopped. He didn't need his brother holding any sort of power over his head. The idiot would simply blackmail Sess into doing something anyway. He didn't need that.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said in much the same tone. "What do you think dad's up to?"

"Our father?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "I thought that he had been elected into office when we were young. Isn't he dead?"

"Mom threatened to send me to finish school with him yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But I thought that he was dead. ...d'you think a divorce went over our heads or something?"

"No, we would have been in court. I've never been in court."

Inuyasha sighed. "Then...how is it possible for us to have a step dad if mom is still married?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet. "I've never really pondered it for an extended length of time."

"Sess, if I get sent away...I'll never see anyone again. Sango and Miroku and Kagome...they'll all graduate."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

"Sess?" Inuyasha glanced down at his bunk. "Asleep. Thanks,"

* * *

Sei Teki-Suri was recording again. Kagome looked up from her math homework as the music suddenly cut.

"What's up?" she asked, wondering why.

"We need another voice,"

_The cryptic plea for help_, Kagome thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"What are the lyrics?" she asked. Inuyasha handed her a paper.

"Thank you," he said.

Kagome snorted. "Are you trying to be polite for a particular reason?"

"Wow, go take some pills." Inuyasha set down his guitar. "Are you trying to bite my head off for any particular reason?"

Kagome sighed. "No, I just have a lot of work that I need to catch up on."

"Kagome's behind!" Sango exclaimed, feigning shock. "The world will implode! Hurry hurry, get back to work!"

"Ha ha," Kagome replied sarcastically. "Really, I have to get papers organized for the freshman's event before homecomming, I have homework, and I have normal work." She checked her watch. "You have ten minutes to record,"

Inuyasha gaped at his girlfriend. "...you're kidding."

"Nope. C'mon, time's a-wastin'."

He sighed. "You're going to sing harmony. Know how?"

Kagome nodded.

They looked over at Sango.

"What?" she asked.

"Record?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, hitting a single button on the pannel laid out in front of her.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Done!" Sango exclaimed, hitting several buttons this time. "We'll have the track spliced by the time Kagome gets caught up."

"Great," Inuyasha replied. He then checked his watch. "Oh God, look you're late!" he cried in a falsetto voice. "You're never going to be able to catch up, honey! You should go." He nodded a few times to back up the act.

"Have you ever auditioned for a play?" Kagome asked curiously, tugging on a lock of his hair.

"No!" he exclaimed, looking offended. "Play equals work. Work equals..."

"Effort," Sango said behind him.

Inuyasha jumped and pretended like he was sick. "Not that word!"

Kagome rolled her eyes one more time and headed upstairs. "Hey, I haven't seen Sess all day. Is he dead?"

"Please please," Inuyasha said behind her.

"He and Rin are making cookies for Saturday's party." Sango said.

"Party? Saturday?"

"We didn't tell you because we wanted to see the look on your face when you whipped out your dayplanner," Sango admitted.

Kagome reached for it.

"And then when you realized that your dayplanner was gone." Inuyasha added.

Kagome's face went dark and her eyes narrowed into a death glare.

"Uh, Kag? You're looking a little bit evil there," Sango said, backing up.

"If you do not return my planner immediately, I will plunge you both into a nightmarish existance from which there is no waking!"

Inuyasha hid behind Sango.

"We burned it," Sango told Kagome in a small voice.

"You...what...?"

"Have fun at work, Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning and running down the hall.

He was met with a growling wall of Rin. She was brandishing a cookie- covered mixer attachment and not looking much happier than Kagome.

"I am in that dayplanner, Inuyasha. If Kagome doen't have it, I will fail Spanish and Geometry. If I fail those classes I will fail a grade. This will not help me skip any, which will not help my relationship at all. You BURNED my future!"

With a feral cry, she tackled the younger Makahoto and began to pummel him.

"You made Rin really mad," Sess said, appearing above Inuyasha's head. "Asshole," he continued calmly. Then he put his fist through Inuyasha's face.

"Sess! I wanted to do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He made Rin mad," Sess explained, like a little kid would tattle.

"That's okay Sess. I'm still going to kill him anyway," Kagome said, as the adult figure would reply to the kid. Then she snarled and helped Rin beat on Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing in the bathroom, kleenex shoved up his nose to stop the bleeding. His hair was stuck in Rin's mixer and sticking out the side of his head like some sort of alien growth. He had originally been tugging at said kitchen appliance, but was now individually bandaging each cresent- shaped cut from Sesshou's surprisingly sharp nails.

_Stupid abusive brother and crazy brother's girlfriend. I'm never going to get this off my head._ To prove this, he tugged at the mixer again and then yelped at the pain. _Insensitive busybody girlfriend. She'd better help me when she gets back._

Almost like magic, Kagome stuck her head into the bathroom. Inuyasha was relieved to see her and turned towards her.

"How are you, Inuyasha? Having problems with that mixer?"

"Yeah," he muttered, giving her a puppy dog face. "It's hurting every time I try to pull it out."

Kagome stared at it for a moment as if contemplating how to pull it out. She made a move as if to help him, and then the inquisitive look on her face was replaced with an expression of PURE EVIL.

She gave the mixer one sharp tug, causing him to yelp again as hair was seperated from scalp. Unwanted tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, he glared at her. "That hurt!" he exclaimed.

Kagome still had that evil look on her face. "The pain that you feel is the pain of three month's worth of scheduling lost. For every appointment and every deadline that I miss, Inuyasha." Turning to leave, her face softened slightly. "You're really pathetic, you know? Rin was making bubble-gum cookies with that, new recipe. Try peanut butter on your head."

She slammed the bathroom door rather hard, leaving a furious and hurt Inuyasha behind her.

_Stupid brother and crazy brother's girlfriend. Who in all the seven hells has ever heard of bubble-gum cookies? Stupid abusive girlfriend, leaving me like this._

Kagome stuck her head back into the bathroom. "You know, we just tried peanut butter on Sesshoumaru's hair, and it sort of fused with the cookie dough and gum and turned into super-reenforced concrete-like stuff. So...well, we may have to give you two haircuts. See you later, honey! I've got to get to a meeting," she grinned like a cat and blew him a kiss. "Have fun!"

Inuyasha grumbled and turned quickly towards her. In the meanwhile, he wasn't aware that the end of the mixer was stuck to the shower curtain.

_RIP!_

* * *

Currently, I'm standing waist-deep in eighteen chapter's worth of completely useless fluff and cuddly stuff. I'm sorta drowning in it, actually. Luckily, I have an idea taco (named Akina) whom I have stuffed into the fluff. I'm now standing on her head and no longer drowning, because I now have a solid, concrete plot line! Wooooo-hoooo!

This chapter is for Akina and Kitty, one of which is sorta drowning on my account and the other is sitting in Colorado with blistered fingers either cackling as she reads this or staring at it with a confuzzled look on her face.

This is summer break, and I WILL finish this story. :looks determined, then the determination wavers and she clicks on the fanfic she was reading:. (Bishies Without Shirts by Kira & Nanda .)


	19. XIX

Hiya, I'm back. Yes, this is the third chapter I've written without putting it online. For some reason, I like to post in bulk. Be happy. glares be very happy. 

'nyway, yawn for once in this story this isn't a continuation of the same day. It's actually TWO WEEKS LATER! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! yawn sho shleepy...

* * *

Inuyasha pulled the hat lower on his head. True, he was wearing a beanie. That was to cover for the fist-sized spot of scabbed over baldness on the side of his head. He wasn't as bad as his brother, though, who had lost half of his hair—his mother had come home and simply shaved his head. When Sesshou awoke mid-way through this process, he stopped his mother before she could get to the other side. The lethargic lump was now hiding his head inside of his hoodie, what remained of his silver hair sticking out of the hood like normal.

They were all six standing outside of the school in the chilly autumn air, Kagome bundled up in Inuyasha's arms since she was wearing one of her incredably short mini skirts. Inuyasha wasn't complaining at the moment, but he would be later when he caught sight of multiple other guys oogling his girlfriend.

"We're going to be late for class, guys. Why are we out here anyway?" Sango asked, her teeth chattering.

"Because after school today all three of us are leaving town for the weekend," Miroku explained.

"WHAT?" Rin exclaimed, startling Sesshoumaru more awake than usual. "Why? And why the hell wouldn't you tell us before now! You know I work on the weekends!"

"We're going to a battle of the bands next city over," Inuyasha said dully. "We've been to them before, Rin, you shouldn't be so upset."

"I wanted to go too!" Rin whined. "YOU promised that YOU would tell me!" she yelled at Sesshoumaru. "I CAN'T BELIEVE that you would forget!"

"I didn't," he said simply. "It's a bad area of town, we wouldn't be able to protect our lovely girls from the horny other bands that are there. These events are dangerous for females,"

All three girls cooed at his statement, and then Kagome snapped out of it, still angry. "You could have at least told us that BEFORE the day of the concert!"

"So that you could beg us for weeks to take you with us?" Inuyasha asked. "No way, babe."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but the bell rang.

"Hopefully our lovely friend Yuka Macaze will allow us to have the afternoon off," Miroku said brightly, with a fond smile.

"And maybe all of next week as well," Inuyasha agreed.

Rin elbowed Sess before he could open his mouth. "If you get suspended, I won't talk to you for the next two weeks. Kagome can let Inuyasha get in trouble all he wants, but you're not getting off the hook that easily. You BROKE your PROMISE, SESSHOUMARU!"

He sighed. "Yes, I am aware of this, Rin-chan. I'm sorry, but these two idiots thought that you would take it much better. It'll be the last time I take their advice."

"What possessed you to listen to them in the first place?" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how angry I am. Have a nice first block."

With that, Rin turned and stomped off towards the sophmore hall. Sess sighed, then turned and punched his brother in the stomach. Inuyasha, unsuspecting, got the wind knocked out of him.

"What the fuck's wrong with you now, Sesshoumaru? Rin won't be mad for long, idiot!"

"You made Rin angry," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Listen, it's morning, I don't want to explain to Macaze why we're fighting. She'll give us all after school detentions. Just...truce. Kill me later." Inuyasha bargained.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a minute. "Because of you, I only have half a head of hair." He muttered darkly, glaring. "Because of you, Rin isn't going to speak with me for the next week. Because of you, I'm late for class and I already have a detention for tardies. Because of you, Inuyasha."

Inu rolled his eyes. "Naraku's going to chew my head off if I don't make the second bell." He replied. Turning, he gave his brother the finger and headed for class.

Sesshoumaru growled at the insult but didn't follow Inuyasha. The kid got him in enough trouble as it was. Besides, there was a desk calling to him in the Social Sciences lab.

* * *

Kagome walked into the cafeteria. Her boyfriend was sitting with his friends already and sulking, meaning that Rin and Sango had already chewed the three of them out. He looked up and noticed her walking towards them and brightened slightly, thinking she wasn't angry with him.

That was when she did a 180 and continued on to the table that Sango and Rin had occupied, kicking a group of kids out.

Inuyasha's face fell and his expression mirriored that of a hurt puppy. Kagome would have hugged him any other time, if she hadn't been so furious with him.

"Still angry, Kag?" Sango asked, looking up from the sandwich she had been previously polka-dotting with her fork.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I sort of want to get even with them."

"I know what you mean," Rin said, much happier than the two. "I have the perfect plan. You know that song we were working on to surprise them with?"

"Yes..." Sango replied, looking intrigued. "You're not suggesting..."

"You heard what they said, it's dangerous!" Kagome exclaimed. "How are we going to get in, anyway? You need an invite. And besides, where are we going to get instruments from?"

"We'll use theirs," Sango said, grinning widely. "Yeah, I like this plan. It's just a matter of bribing the guy running the concert to let us in,"

"What's his name?" Kagome asked.

"First, he is a she," Rin said softly. "I was asking Sesshou last year about it. The reason that Sei-Teki got to play in the first place is because of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated.

"The manager is one of his real close friends,"

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed, wide eyed. "Crap."

"Who?" Kagome asked curiously.

Both girls gave her a cryptic look. "Kikyo Harishuma."

* * *

School let out after an excruciatingly long day, during which Inuyasha had let his nerves work up. He was nervous about the competition. He knew what general bands they would be up against, he knew that there were some pretty good bands in the area.

Pulling out his phone, he decided to text an old friend and see what he was up against.

_Hey Kikyo. It's Inuyasha. What's up?_

_Talking to some girls right now, be back later Inu-chan._

_Who?_

_Be back later._

Inuyasha growled slightly and stuck the phone in the cup holder, glancing into his mirror to see who was behind him.

"You suck, man." Miroku muttered from the passenger's seat. "Sango was so mad at me today, she smacked me."

"Nothing you're not used to," Inuyasha replied.

"Nothing I wanted to get reaquainted with! Next time, we'll just take the girls with us. Then they won't be tempted to come again."

"I don't understand it," Sesshoumaru said in the back seat of the car.

"Understand what? Sesshoumaru, are you...awake?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Why would innocent little Rin want to attend a testesterone-driven display of male hormones and shameless self-promotion?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Because innocent little Rin thinks you're hot, baka."

"Are you implying something, Inuyasha?"

"What, that your girlfriend likes you? Sure."

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles. "Do not dare to insult my Rin."

"I'm not insulting her, baka. I'm..." Inuyasha trailed off, watching a familiar car pull around him. "I know that car,"

"Road, road!" Miroku exclaimed, hitting Inuyasha's shoulder. "That's a curb!" he curled up in the passenger's seat and began to pray.

"Those are the girls. Why are they here? Where are they going?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"From what I saw, they were wearing different clothes than they were at school today," Miroku muttered softly. "You don't think...no, they wouldn't do that."

_Can talk now, Inu-chan. What's happening?

* * *

_

Kagome was nervous but not afraid. She was wearing clothes that Sango had lent her, which Sango claimed she wore to work.

"Where exactly do you work?" Kagome exclaimed when she saw them.

Sango didn't reply, but continued to drive.

Kagome was wearing a black little dress that laced red up the front, like a corset. The skirt was long enough to almost reach her knees, and loose enough to swish. She was wearing five layers of tights. Layer one, tight black fishnet that was ripped up and ridden with holes. Layer two, looser pink fishnet that looked like a spiderweb. Layer three, the same pink fishnet only in black. Layer four, neon purple fishnet in the same style. And layer five, see-through green tights that only came just past her knees and were held up with garter clips.

"This is crazy. Look at us!" she exclaimed. The two had attacked her hair and put it into sloppy pigtails, turning the prep Kagome into a gothic beauty that even she was intimidated by.

Rin was wearing boy pants that she had stolen from Inuyasha a while back, when he was in the tenth grade. 'I was helping Sess at a garage sale and just sort of took them because they were small enough to fit me,' she said. Kagome couldn't imagine a little Inuyasha wearing bondage pants, but didn't say anything at the time. Rin was also wearing a hommade Sei-Teki Suri tank top and had straightened her hair.

Sango was the most fitting, wearing a black tanktop with wild spaghetti straps and countless zippers. She was wearing also a tiny pair of shorts. Purple and black striped tights reached just several inches below these shorts, and were held up with the same garter straps at Kagome was wearing. A gold kanji was painted onto her stomach, which was perfectly visible while she was standing.

Suddenly Sango gasped. "They guys see us!" she exclaimed, flooring it and cutting them off. "Be mad Inuyasha, be very mad," she muttered.

"So what? They can't stop us," Kagome told her, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window. "You're lucky you taught me to play the chords last week instead of tomorrow like we planned."

"Had to do something while Mrs. Makahoto shaved their hair," Rin giggled.

Sango pulled into the parking lot of a seedy looking building. "Is this place abandoned?" she wondered out loud. When her friends failed to answer her, she shrugged and got out of the car. Grabbing the two by the tops of their arms and hauling them along, they managed to miss their boyfriends entirely.

"Name?" the bouncer asked at the back door.

"We're..." Kagome trailed off, looking over at Sango. The other girl grinned.

"We're Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri,"

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "Brutal Abandon of Sei-Teki Suri? You guys new this year?"

"Yeah," Sango said with a bright smile.

"Right through here, ladies," the bouncer replied, grinning much in the same manner.

* * *

Whew. A whole chapter in one day. This should be fun, no? well, I'm going to post these chaps and go look up some lyrics and continue to write.

If you think I'm too slow, you can complain to me at this post in the chatterbox, I'll respond right away! . buh-bye for now!


	20. XX

Yes, I'm back. Yes, it's the same day as the last chapter. Yes, I am determined to finish this story so that I can get back to—dum dum duh, Twistings of the Truth! (Kitty cheers in the background) right now, however, my hair is wet and dripping on my keyboard. Is that bad? O.o'''''''''

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the door and was stopped by the bouncer. Sango's car was in the parking lot—the girls were here.

"Hold it, Inuyasha. Why in such a hurry?"

"Larry, did three girls just come through here?" he asked, panting.

"Yes, they were hot stuff. Why?"

"Those are--_wheeze_--our girlfriends. We're Sei-Teki Suri, we'll come get our stuff later. We've got to throw them out."

"They're playing," Larry said blankly. Inuyasha's determined face melted into a totally incredulous look.

"...playing? What do they have to play? Campfire songs?"

"They seemed like pretty hard core girls. You're saying they've never performed before?"

"I'll talk later Larry, we HAVE to go and get them."

"Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri plays right after you,"

Inuyasha's incredulous look deepened to a look of total fascination. "What are they calling themselves?"

"Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri,"

"Brutal Abandon of the Gender Theif Rival?" Miroku repeated, jaw hitting the floor. "Sango!" he whined, pushing his way past the bouncer.

He was met with a furious goth girl, who punched him square in the face.

"Ow!" Sango exclaimed, waving her hand in the air.

"You broke my face!" Miroku cried. "I'm going to have a bruise!"

"Serves you right! Go and get your instruments RIGHT NOW, or this is going to turn out WORSE for the three of you!"

"You're taking our instruments?" Inuyasha exclaimed, gaping at Sango. "Where's Kagome and Rin?"

"Is Rin-chan okay?" Sess asked in a small and apologetic voice.

"Yes she is, Sess," Sango said calmly, her face softening.Then she turned to Inuyasha with a dark look. "Go and get your instruments in here NOW! I'll help you three with setup and sound, and in turn we get your instruments for the set after you."

"How did you even get in here?" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his hands over his head.

"Hello Inuyasha," a low and sultry voice said from behind him. "I see that you've met Sango. That's good, because she is in the same band as my co-worker, Rin."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha spun around. "You work with Rin?"

"Children are adorable," she said frostily, giving him an arch look. "Stop drooling, hanyou. I told them that it was okay. You owe me a favor, Inuyasha."

His jaw snapped shut. "What favor can I possibly owe you? I dumped you a year ago! We don't owe each other ANY favors!"

"INUYASHA MAKAHOTO!" Kikyo yelled, loosing her temper. "You WILL let my friend do as she wishes! If you do NOT, then I'm sending you HOME!"

"Inu, man, chill. We need the money. Breathe," Miroku said, putting a hand over Inuyasha's mouth before he could retort.

"At least you still have sense, Miroku," Kikyo said calmly, with the poise and ediquite of a baroness. "Then there's no problem. You're fifth show," she said happily, handing them three tags. "I'd start set up if I were you, we're on fourth show right now,"

The boys scrambled to set up, Sango calmly helping them with much the same air as Kikyo had. Truthfully, they never would have managed it without her help.

Inuyasha grabbed his guitar as the backstage crew waved him on. The boys took their places and looked over at Sango. She was standing behind their table of sound mixers, and nodded to them. She pressed the button that would play the other five instrument tracks.

_The stars will cry_

_The blackest tears tonight_

_And this is the moment that I live for_

_I can smell the ocean air_

_And here I am_

_Pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

_Just a ghost to the world_

_That's exactly_

_Exactly what I need_

_From up here the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem_

_Of our dying day_

_For a second I wish the tide_

_Would swallow every inch of this city_

_As you gasp for air tonight_

_I'd scream this song right in your face_

_If you were here_

_I swear I wont miss a beat_

_Cause I never_

_Never have before_

_From up here the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem_

_Of our dying day_

_Of our dying day_

_Of our dying day_

_Of our dying!_

_For a second I wish the tide_

_Would swallow every inch of this city_

_And you gasp for air tonight!_

_From up here the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem_

_Of our dying day_

_From up here the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem_

_Of our dying day_

_From up here the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem_

_Of our dying day_

_Our dying day_

_Of our dying!_

Inuyasha ground his guitar to a halt and grinned at the screaming crowd. There were a lot of people, he figured that the prize money (which was all the ticket costs pooled together) would be pretty high this year. A quarter of that money had bought him his car a birthday ago.

They cleared off the stage to find three girls waiting for them. Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor.

"Kagome?" he rasped, voice gone from the screaming required for their song.

She grinned and shot him a wink. "Talk to you later, Sugar,"

Still gaping, Inuyasha watched as she picked up his guitar and walked out onto the stage with Sango and Rin.

"She can't play the guitar," he told Sess.

"Yes she can," he replied. "Are you so stupid that you've never heard her pratcing with Rin?"

"...that was KAGOME?"

* * *

The lights were bright, thankfully preventing her from seeing exactly how many people were in the audience. For all that Kagome knew, it could have been an empty stadium.

Sango tossed her a microphone and she caught it with one hand. "Hello!" she exclaimed, met with wild cheers. _So there are a lot of people_, she thought, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "We are Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri!"

"Are you ready?" Sango screamed on the other side of the stage.

"Go," Rin whispered from behind Kagome.

_Feel me sneaking around again_

_Am I hanging around again?_

_Can't you see?_

_That my heart lies, my heart lies to you_

_I followed the waves to you,_

_I counted to see it through_

_But my heart lies to you_

_You'll never have me true_

"Dude, who are they? They took your name," the previous set asked Inuyasha. He was standing on the edge of the stage, arms across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Is that your new girlfriend, Inuyasha?" one of the stagecrew girls asked him in passing.

"Hai," Inuyasha muttered.

_Please don't, please don't make amends_

_See me, see me slip again_

_Break my heart The cards of fate, seal the deal_

_My heart lies, my heart lies to you_

_My heart lies, my heart lies_

_I followed the waves to you,_

_I counted to see it through_

_But my heart lies to you_

_You'll never have me true_

_I followed the waves to you,_

_I counted to see it through_

_But my heart lies to you_

_I'll never stay with you_

"Aw man, we really are in trouble," Miroku muttered, joining Inuyasha. "What's up? They're really good, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

"Why are you upset?" Miroku asked curiously. "Kagome's going to be disapointed. I'll bet that Sango and Rin had to pay her to get her to wear that,"

"She's hot," Inuyasha replied. "It's not because of Kagome."

"Kikyo?" Miroku guessed.

"Who died and made you my fucking counceler, Miroku? They're almost done. We have to act happy."

"I think this song is dissing the three of us big time."

"Everyone here knows it," Sesshoumaru said with a yawn. "That was their intent. Personally, I cannot wait until they win."

"Who says they're going to win? They're not even qualified, they're using our instruments!"

"Kikyo runs the place, Inuyasha. What she says, goes." Miroku reminded his friend.

_Between my fire sighs and my burning eyes_

_My heart burns wildly in his eyes_

_He's just a drunken, gambling man_

_Dealing with the hand of desire's thing_

_Between my fire sighs and my burning eyes_

_My heart burns wildly in his eyes_

_He's just a drunken, gambling man_

_Dealing with the hand of desire's thing_

_I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean_

_I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean_

_Between my fire sighs and my burning eyes_

_My heart burns wildly in his eyes_

_He's just a drunken, gambling man_

_Dealing with the hands of desire's thing_

_I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean_

_I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean..._

"Why do I feel that those last few lines were directly intended for my brother?" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Feh. Crazy girlfriend, learning to play guitar behind my back."

"Maybe...maybe we could let the girls join," Miroku said softly.

"What does that mean?"

"That means, that when you go on tour they'll go with you," a voice said behind the boys.

The girls were still on stage, catching flowers and throwing kisses and shouting thank-yous. The boys were all temporarily paralyzed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha managed to whisper.

"I am a talant scout," the old woman said, tapping her cane on the ground. She was wearing a buisness suit and had her long grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. "How old are you and your girlfriends, boys?"

"Seniors," Miroku muttered.

"Except Rin-chan. She is two years younger than this Sesshoumaru," the eldest twin said, shaking the scout's hand. "Do I have the pleasure?"

"Aye. My name is Kaede. I have been trying to find the infameous Sei-Teki Suri for quite a while now. Luckily my granddaughter alerted me of this event. She was totally unknowing, of course."

"Granddaughter?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Kikyo Harishuma. I am Kaede Harishuma. Sei-Teki Suri, Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri, you have been chosen to open for the Summer Netsu Tour."

* * *

Yay! Go Sei-Teki! Next chap will be fluff, but then we'll be continuing to move on. M'kay? Don't worry, everything is going to tie together soon! (maybe not soon. Maybe in...oh, twenty more chapters at the rate I'm going. .) 


	21. XXI

Well, I'm pathetic and I'm back. sighs only probably for half a chapter though. I SWEAR that after this I am going to get up and do something other than computer some more. I'll call Akina. If I sit here for another day I'm going to go insane.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You want us to tour? With THEM?"

"Is that a problem?" Kaede asked softly, eyes glinting.

"Not at all!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning widely. She then did a little dance. "I am a rock star, I am a rock star..."

"Ummm..." Rin trailed off, looking over at Sess. "Right. You do that Kag."

"Here's our main address and our phone numbers," Inuyasha said, scribbling everything out.

"I'll only need written permission for this from the minor's parents,"

Rin's face fell. "Permission?"

Kaede nodded. "If we didn't have a contract it would be considered kidnap."

She sighed. "I'll convince my parents somehow..."

"Now, for the rest of you. It's a simple matter of signing several contracts and lining you up."

Kagome stared at her some more. "You're serious?"

"We'll have to have the band photographed so that we have some form of ID at the tour itself, and then you'll be free to continue with the battle of the bands."

"Photographed?" Kagome squeaked. She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed the back of his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat off her face. "Who knew it would get so hot up there?" she muttered apologetically, giving him a hug. "Love ya,"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. "How are you going to have time for this?"

"I'll make time," she said resolutely. "I've always wanted this. My whole high school careear, I've been waiting for the chance to start living the way I wanted to." she sighed, looking up at him with an adorable look on her face. "You're my chance, Inu. Fuck the school,"

"Couldn't have said a word better," Inuyasha said happily. "I've officially corrupted the Class Presidant. I think I deserve a cookie!"

"I would give you one, but we're still rather angry," Rin said thoughtfully. "In fact..." she yanked Kagome away from her boyfriend, "...the shock has gone to Kagome's head, making her momentarily forget how angry she is with you. Forgive the slip,"

"Sei-Teki Suri, Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri, if you would come to my office at this date..." Kaede handed Inuyasha one card and Kagome another, "I think that we would be more than happy to have a new band. Group together so that I may photograph you," she instructed.

They posed, and the camera clicked. Kaede gave them all a bright smile and turned to leave. As soon as she had hobbled back out into the audience, chaos broke loose. All six were screaming and jumping up and down, hugging each other and grinning like mad.

A calm and collected voice broke into the insanity. "Congratulations, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, hugging her ex. "I expect that Grandmother Kaede has given you some thrilling news?"

"Yeah," he said, not really returning her hug. The rest of the band registered what was happening. Sango grabbed Kagome and hauled her back towards the singular backstage bathroom, while Rin stayed to glare at Inuyasha along with Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "We're touring this summer,"

"Maybe you'd like to celebrate...formally somewhere else?" Kikyo asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Sorry Kik, Inuyasha is taken," Miroku said softly from behind his friend. "He's dating Kagome Higurashi,"

Kikyo's face fell. "That stuck-up bitch? I thought that you hated her," she said, pouting.

"She's not so bad," Inuyasha admitted. "Maybe some other time, Kikyo."

She perked up and smiled again, releasing her former boyfriend. "Later it is then, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting,"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat as soon as he saw Kikyo leave the building. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his friends.

He was met with a fist, which was followed by Rin's idea of pummeling the older and more muscular boy. After Inuyasha had fallen over, she began to dance on his limp body.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan, I think you're killing the poor idiot too quickly. We have to let him suffer a bit," Sesshoumaru said, restraining the crazy girl.

_Why? What the hell did I do now?_

"You made absolutely NO attempt to defend Miss Kagome, or deny Kikyo's not- so-hidden insinuations! How thick are you?" Miroku exclaimed, hauling Inuyasha up by his collar.

"You know, for a kid that no one spoke to until the ninth grade, you sure have a loud mouth," Inuyasha told him evenly.

Miroku let go of his collar and turned around. Moments later, with Sango in tow, he left. Inuyasha watched him go, making no attempt to stop him.

_I didn't do anything. I don't need this crap right now. We should be cleaning ourselves up, improving our sound. The girls are of the least importance._

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin by the hand and led her out of the building, shooting his brother a venemous look as he passed. Inuyasha didn't understand it—why would they suddenly decide to beat on him like this?

That was when the current band stopped playing, when he plainly heard it. Crying. Who's crying? Why!

Inuyasha decided that the noise was coming from the girl's bathroom. _Crap. Kagome's in there. Alone. 1 Kagome noise crying. I'm so dead._

He lightly knocked on the door. "Kagome? Are you okay, babe?"

"That's not my name!" she spat, and then took several rapid breaths. "Just leave, Inuyasha!"

"I can't! Not without you! How are you supposed to get home!"

"I can walk! It's okay...just go away,"

"What's gotten into you? I'm not going to leave you here, damnit! Come out and talk to me!"

The door flung rather violently open and he was presented with a waterlogged, frizzled Kagome. She sniffled to add to the hurt puppy disposition, which made Inuyasha only want to hug her. Thinking that hugging could turn into a rather violent thing at the moment, he just stared at her instead.

"Well?" she demanded, sniffling again.

"Well what? Why the hell are you crying?"

Kagome's jaw dropped open. "Are you kidding me? You asshole! I heard everything between you and Kikyo! When's the date, Inuyasha? Later tonight, while I'm at work? After you've dropped me off at home? Fuck you!"

She moved to close the door, but he stuck his hand in it. Cursing at the mild pain, he fixed her with a steady look. "I'm not leaving Kagome."

"Then go to hell!" she exclaimed, trying still to close the door. "I don't need this, and I don't need you!"

"KAGOME!" he roared, startling her. "Kagome, don't do this, not now."

"I can do whatever the hell I want to, Inuyasha! I'm a...a—what did your girlfriend say? Oh yeah, a stuck-up bitch!"

"That was before I met you!"

"When you hated me! I don't believe you! I'm leaving!"

She shoved her way past him and walked out of the building. Inuyasha rushed after her, calling her name over and over. Kagome ignored him entirely, pausing only long enough to give him the finger. She stormed outside and yanked open the back door of Inuyasha's car.

"KAGOME! WAIT, THAT'S MY CAR!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eyes wide. His brother gave him an emotionless look and revved up the engine, looking over his shoulder to back out. "Wait! You can't just take my car! How will I get home! HOW THE HELL WILL I GET HOME!"

"God gave you legs, Inuyasha," Rin yelled out the window. "You may lack brains, but your legs seem to work just fine."

Inuyasha whipped out his cell phone to call Kagome as soon as the car left. He sat there and let it ring for a moment. Then it kept ringing. And ringing.

In the car, Kagome double-checked the silent mode on her phone. Curling up and leaving the communication device on the floor where it belonged, she silently sobbed over the worst day of her life.

* * *

Okay, and now I'm off to camp. Dontcha love me? . If anything tomorrow, I'll be editing like hell. Aw, that was such a sad chapter. I hate it when they fight. Well, I have to wash the makeup off my face (concert was awesome, grad party across street kicked ass too (got there at eleven) the grad himself was hott...)

Tsuki loves reviews. They have this little magic property to them that MAKES HER WRITE AND UPDATE FASTER!


	22. XXII

Hiya, didja miss me? .

* * *

Inuyasha swore at his locker, violently slamming his fist on the offensive square of metal and turning to leave for class.

It had been a week since he had last talked to Kagome. That had been a short statement on her part explaining exactly how much she hated him, which was followed with her abandoning of him.

_Stupid girlfriend._ His eyes widened as he realized something. _Does this...does this mean she's not my girlfriend any more? Did I screw this up that badly? Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap._

Miroku walked by and pounded his locker. It opened immediately, making Inuyasha spin around stupidly and gape at his friend. Miroku stared at him for a second before walking off without a word.

_What the hell did I do?_

Inuyasha walked into english class and sat down next to Kagome, not even bothering to say hello like he usually did. _Why bother? She won't answer anyway._

Naraku was surprised to see Inuyasha in class and on time with his mouth closed, but chose not to comment. Instead he grabbed a paper from his desk and handed it to the teen.

"You're not acting normally. Have you considered counceling?" the teacher sneered.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and stood up, walking out of the classroom. He slammed the door behind him and continued down the hall until he reached the main office.

Whipping out a sharpie marker and pulling off the cap, he sighed. _This is a far greater thing than I have ever done before. Right here, in front of the office, I'm going to commit geek suicide. Macaze will have to clear out my body and my friends will regret driving me to this._ Inuyasha raised the sharpie, pointing it tip-first at his stomach. With both hands, he plunged it into his gut.

Blinking at the growing black circle on his shirt, he raised the sharpie once more.

"Makahoto! What are you doing! Why aren't you in class? I thought we had reached a comprimise!"

"Hello Yuka," Inuyasha said dully. "Detention?" he turned to head for the room.

Macaze sighed and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. She rubbed her temples, not believing that the Inuyasha she knew could be so...resigned. Usually he would have at least quipped at her. Lately, he had been way too submisive to the system. That was a problem, in her eyes.

"Come into the office. We're going to talk."

"I need no guidence, Yuka. I'm fine, perfectly fine,"

She would have bought it had he not spoken in flat monotone. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the office.

"Sit," she commanded.

Inuyasha sat down.

"Talk," she said.

"Kagome hates me," he blurted, like a thrid grader caught dipping someone's pigtail in glue.

"Kagome's dating you, she doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does. I was talking to Kikyo, and Kagome got all offended, and..."

"Inuyasha," the principal said, staring at him over the rim of her glasses. "You're graduating. You need no interfearence in your personal life. Can't you even handle that on your own?"

"I could, but Miroku and Sango and Sesshoumaru and Rin aren't talking to me anymore either."

"What the hell did you say to Kikyo?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I told her we were only friends, that I was dating Kagome. And then Kagome got angry with me and she won't answer her phone and she won't look at me or talk to me in class."

"Did Kagome hear you talking with Kikyo?"

"Yes! And she was crying and I didn't know why and she just left and I haven't spoken to her since!" Inuyasha said frantically.

"Okay," Yuka replied, sitting back in her chair. "I understand what happened," she said calmly.

Inuyasha stared at her. "So what do I do?"

"I'm not a councelor."

"I've been yelled at for years in here, Yuka. I don't want to spill my heart to some frickin councelor that I've never seen before. Yuka, you're female—why won't Kagome talk to me?"

She stared at him. "Apologize, Inuyasha. For whatever it was that you said, tell her you're sorry. Make it up to her," she then grinned. "Your punishment, however, for coloring all over yourself—against school policy—is unique. Because of your number of detentions and your fame as a musician, Inuyasha, I've thought of a sort of long-term redemption plan for you."

"Yes?"

"You are going to tutor fifth grade orchestra students after school every day for the next three months."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Kagome didn't move as Naraku picked on Inuyasha. When he slammed the door, she jumped in her seat. 

It wasn't in her nature to be this cold towards anyone. Even when she and Kouga had split up, they had maintained a friendly demenor towards each other. _I can't take this much longer. I can't hate Inuyasha._

She tried to focus on some rare part of the english language that Naraku was rambling on about, but her concentration wouldn't hold. _Where did Inuyasha go? What's taking him so long wherever he is? Why didn't he say hello this morning?_

Realizing that she had been tracing his name over and over in the middle of her paper, she blushed furiously and pulled out another. Stuffing the Inuyasha-coated paper into her backpack, she willfully began to take notes.

Inuyasha appeared five minutes before class let out, with a slip from the main office. Kagome stared at him for a second when he wasn't looking and noticed an odd black spot on his t-shirt just above his belly button. _What is that? Did he color his own shirt? Why is he so upset? He's looking at me!_

She grabbed a folder out of her backpack and made a show of sorting her papers.

That was when she realized it was the extra folder she kept all her doodling papers in. Along those lines, every single paper she was sorting had the word 'Inuyasha' scrawled across it ten thousand times with various elaborations.

Face burning, she reached for her science folder and hastily put away her mini-shrine. Inuyasha was staring at her again, she could feel it. Kagome refused to give up, though, and opened her folder.

_Homework._

_Oh my god, where is it?_

_I was thinking about Inuyasha this morning and I forgot to put it in my backpack!_

_I'm going to die! Aahhh!  
_  
She panicked, rooting through the rest of her folders like crazy.

_It's. Not. Here._

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome pratically run to her next class. Lucky for him, he had all the time in the world to waltz over to the science lab and do absolutely nothing all class period. 

He noticed a paper under her desk and picked it up before leaving the classroom.

The front was last night's science homework.

On the back...

'Inuyasha' was calligriphed diagonally with various small doodles and elaborations on the letters. It was a very detailed piece, leading him to believe that she had spent a lot of time on it.

Flipping it over, he headed for the science lab.

* * *

Kagome was still panicking when Inuyasha walked into the room, the last student before the bell. 

_Why is he walking towards me? He sits on the other side of the room! Idiot, go away!_

Inuyasha stopped next to her table. "You left this," he said softly, putting her homework down in front of her. Kagome gasped and looked up at him.

His eyes caught hers and she almost melted. That was when she remembered that she was angry with him and turned up her nose. "Thanks," she said smoothly, collecting the paper.

Inuyasha shrugged and took his seat, not looking back at her. Kagome took a moment to calm her racing heart and inspected the paper to make sure it was done.

She flipped it over.

Kagome's heart fell through her stomach when she saw the other side. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was bearing a minute grin and not looking back at her, but staring into space instead.

_He saw it. I'm dead. He's going to talk to me after class.  
_  
Kagome had never been happier to take notes in her life.

* * *

Yay, I'm back! I'll bet you all missed me tons (know a lot of reviewers did). I'm sad that I was gone for two weeks and got so few reviews. cries I love you guys, why don't you review for me? T.T

To clear up the confusion over one of my earlier statements:

I was told that before school started Rin (or Kagome, don't remember) mentioned studying for Geometry. In my home school, tests are given a week before school begins to test out of classes. That was the test she was taking, sorry for the fogginess of that statement. If it mentions later that she has the class, then she failed her exam. shrugs I'm going back and reading over, but I thought it was important to update before I edit.

...Tsuki likes reviews. She likes them better than tacos.


	23. XXIII

Yes, I took a vacation from the world for two weeks. While I was gone, I could think of absolutely nothing but this story, and kept collecting songs and ideas until it was almost impossible to focus on camp. Hm...that's bordorlining on manic-obsessive.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful and encouraging reviews! Sorry if I kept you hanging for a while, but I couldn't resist! evil evil evil.

And now...back to Kagome and her mental issues! Ta-da! .

* * *

Kagome grabbed her stuff and pratically ran out of class. She was out of her seat before the bell rang, cheeks still on fire._ I can't believe that he saw that. I'm so stupid. I'm angry with him but I just want to hang out...like before, like when we made lunch._

A small smile crept across her face before she could stop it, thinking back to that memoriable day. She also thought about the picture she had on her wall of Inuyasha in his gloves and apron. That was enough to make her grin full out, which seemed to every other person in the hall that she had gone completely insane.

Inuyasha walked up to her.

Kagome turned and her smile faded.

"Kagome," he said, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry,"

"You're...sorry? For what?"

"For whatever it is that I said that upset you. I didn't mean to,"

Kagome gaped at her friend. The stubborn, proud, headstrong Inuyasha was apologizing? It was like a holiday! She had never heard the word 'sorry' leave his mouth in all the years she had known him.

"Oh," Kagome managed. "Thank you,"

They stood there uncomfortably for a moment or two. "So...you're not mad?"

"No," Kagome said. "I was just upset over..." she sighed. "Never mind. Are we friends again?"

"Are we going out again?" Inuyasha countered.

"I asked first,"

"Yes,"

"Okay then." Kagome grinned at his perplexed look.

"So..."

"Are we getting together after school with the group then? We have to start working on our sets for the summer,"

Inuyasha's confused look faded and he gave her a smug, self-satisfied look. "Of course, babe. That's what we should have done a week ago,"

Kagome grinned and took his hand. "We're five minutes late for class, Inuyasha. If I'm in trouble, I'm going to kick your ass. What were you thinking, apologizing in the middle of the hallway?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to erase last week, all the way up to the point when you ran off stage," he replied, suddenly pulling her close. "When you were running about in that sexy little dress with my guitar,"

Kagome grinned. "Consider it gone," she replied.

"Well come on, you have to re-enact what happened. You were over there," he indicated some lockers, "and I was facing this way," he turned towards the wall.

"Inuyasha...class..."

"I've got no problems skipping," he said flippantly. "So go on, over there,"

Kagome seriously questioned his sanity for a moment but did what she was told. _Best not to argue with a crazy person_, she thought to herself.

"Okay, now you have to run over here," he said over his shoulder.

"But why? What's the point?" she asked.

"Just believe me. Think back, Kagome."

She sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't hard to think back to that day. One of the only experiences of her life that hadn't been completely normal was that battle. She could hear the cheering, smell the grease-and-boy scent of the place. Opening her eyes, she jogged over to Inuyasha.

He caught her and spun her around, only to set her back on her feet and kiss her.

Kagome's heart fluttered wildly, her eyes closing automatically. She had been expecting anything but that from her insane boyfriend, but she wasn't complaining.

Inuyasha released her and grinned. "See? I told you to trust me," he said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Inuyasha..." she trailed off, realizing something. "OH CRAP! I'M TEN MINUTES LATE FOR CLASS!"

He cackled as she grabbed her backpack and shot him a glare. "See you later, Kag," Inuyasha wasn't only happy that Kagome was speaking with him. Oh no, he was quite more than that—he was completely elated. He could have sang as he skipped along the halls towards his next class, grinning like a fool.

* * *

In a text-conversation with the object of his sudden joy, he even decided to take his girlfriend out on a formal date, not the lounging about that their relationship usually consisted of. 

Their conversation went something along these lines...

Kagome: _hi! Whatcha up to?  
_  
Inuyasha:_ nothing. Notes.  
_  
Kagome: _Me 2.  
_  
Inuyasha: _What are you doing after school?  
_  
Kagome: _...nothing I can remember. I don't have a dayplanner any more.  
_  
Inuyasha: _(sticks out tongue)  
_

Kagome: _die.  
_  
Inuyasha: _aw...T.T_

Kagome: (_sigh) after school?  
_  
Inuyasha: _wanna do something?_

Kagome: _reherse?  
_  
Inuyasha: _go out?_

Kagome: _to where?_

Inuyasha: _dunno.  
_  
Kagome: _...don't you have to work?  
_  
Inuyasha: _work?_

Kagome: _with the elementry kids?  
_  
Inuyasha: _damn them. ._

Kagome: _LOL. Talk later._

After the ladder of happiness was swiftly chopped in half for Inuyasha, he remained sulky and quiet for the rest of the day. Never mind that Miroku actually spoke to him at lunch, he would give those kids hell for interfearing. Not to mention, even when he didn't want to do something, how were they going to have time to reherse? Kagome only had two hours off after school before she had to turn in at Brooker's, which Inuyasha still planned to enter one day when he got around to it.

_Damn you Yuka Macaze. Why couldn't you just suspend me again or something?  
_  
"Inuyasha!" she snapped from across the hall. He jumped out of his skin. Turning, he discovered that it wasn't the principal that had called him, but one of the secretaries. "Makahoto, you were called down to the main office. Failure to come could result in another detention."

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered. "What do you want?"

"Your mother called. She asked us to inform you that once you're through tutoring this afternoon you will report to your father in the city. There are directions here," she waved a paper at him.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at what he was wearing. He would have to spend his allowance on presentable clothes after tutoring because his father would have a fit if he turned up like this.

Granted, he hadn't seen his real father in a large number of years. But after the man had been elected into a high government position—Inuyasha didn't even remember what position he had held—he had 'died' according to their mother. He remembered his father as a strict and orderly person, always making him tuck in his shirt and comb his hair.

His step father was a large contrast. He cared about the appearances of the boys about as far as he was able to throw them. He was a stickler for grades and detentions though, which was probably why Inuyasha continually racked up more of the latter than the former.

_Yeah, I should clean up before I drive through Tokyo. Hell, why am I even going there? _Then his troubled brain thought of something_. What if something happened to mom? I'll be left alone with Sesshoumaru! I'll die! I'll commit sharpie suicide before that!_

_...if something did happen to mom, maybe I'm being sent to live with dad like she said. Hell, why would he leave anyway? What the hell happened to my family?_

* * *

Cheers, all! Next chapter, Inuyasha is introduced to his father and Sesshoumaru is caught mid-vandalisim! What would possess Sesshoumaru to vandalize the school? He's feeling festive—why? Also, enter Shippou! 

Find out all after you review!

(Akina: You should review if only for the reason that the arrow below is so freakin awsome.

Tsuki: you're right. May be pathetic, but it was frickin hard to manage. Took about an hour. ...ah, the sacrifices I make for reviews...)

...it's this button.

...click click click...

...click click click...

...click click click...

...click click click...

...click click click...

...click click click...

...click click click...

..click click click click click.

...click click click click...

...click click click...

...click click...

...click...

...V...


	24. XXIV

Well, here it is. I'd like to make an announcement—all the songs that I use in this ficlet will be un-disclaimed until the final chapter, when I will go back as I did before and list every one by chapter, like an index. I plan to use a few original songs, but...

If you really really really want to know who sang a certain song, just ask. But other than that...DISCLAIMER: none of it's mine.

Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised!

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the elementary gymnasium as if he owned it. Tables were arranged with paper and pencils already sitting at them. At each table were five elementary students, each equipped with a black instrument case. From what he could see, there were about twenty violinists. Next to each child was another folding chair, presumably for their tutor. 

Grumbling, he got in the line that had formed before the coordinator. She was holding a clipboard and writing down the name of each tutor as they arrived, then assigning them to a student.

"Name?" she asked without looking up.

"Inuyasha Makahoto,"

"Age?"

"Eighteen,"

"How did you hear about the program?"

"Punishment," he muttered.

She looked up at him, pen pausing as she filled out his form. "So you're the hellion from the high school, then?"

"That's me,"

"We have a special student for you, Mr. Makahoto,"

"Please don't call me that," he cringed. "It sounds like my father,"

"We'll not be addressing you by your first name," she told him. "You should be used to it, you're graduating in a few months,"

Inuyasha snorted. "Where's the whelp, lady? I have to get out of here pretty soon,"

"There is no 'whelp' Mr. Makahoto. There is a gifted student. A student," she repeated, as if he hadn't heard her. "You'll be working with Shippou Koki,"

Inuyasha headed towards the table indicated. A small boy was sitting there, holding a violin and sulking.

"Why are you alone, whelp?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm the worst one, dumbass," Shippou snapped. "I suppose you're going to laugh at me, right?"

"No way," Inuyasha said, sitting down. "We can cut a deal,"

Shippou stared at him. "A deal,"

"I take it that you don't want to be here either?"

Shippou shook his head.

"Then we'll pretend to work and leave early. Fair?"

Shippou hesitated. "Why are you doing this? You're not high, are you?"

"Naw, I don't do drugs," Inuyasha said, trying not to laugh.

Shippou remained skeptical, raising his eyebrows and staring at the teen. Shrugging, he opened his violin case.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. The instrument inside was not simply the banged-up brown school violin—it was an neon blue brand new electric violin, complete with amp pickup.

"This is my baby," Shippou told Inuyasha quite seriously. "If you ever so much as touch it, you're going to regret it."

"How can you suck on something that awesome?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Believe it or not, this thing sounds pretty awful without an amp. And for some reason, the school wants me to play kiddy songs," he shrugged. "I can't help but suck at things that are too easy. Classical violin is boring."

Inuyasha blinked. "So you can play some pretty advanced stuff?"

"Yes. Which is why I don't need you. Try not to die while I'm playing, okay?"

Shippou then placed a bow on the strings. It was not even shaped like a traditional violin. Instead of the acoustic body, it had an electric- guitarish shape, like the inside of a peace symbol. Shippou quite seriously placed earplugs in his ears and offered a pair to Inuyasha, who declined.

The electric violin without an amp was like nails on a chalkboard. Inuyasha resisted the urge to crawl under a table, and instead signaled for Shippou to stop.

"I told you. It's your stupid fault for not plugging your ears," Shippou said, sulkingly.

"Don't you have a mini amp or something?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"No, I have a huge system at home. It's too much to drag around here."

"A. Portable. Amp." Inuyasha said, putting his hands on Shippou's shoulders. "Get one. I'm out of here, I have to meet Kagome before I go out to Tokyo."

He then left, not noticing the way that Shippou perked up at his girlfriend's name. Inuyasha was too preoccupied with figuring out how he was going to buy himself clothes, meet with Kagome, and get out to Tokyo on time.

He had just gotten in the car when his phone rang.

"Mushi mushi," he muttered.

"Hey Inu,"

His eyes widened. "Kikyo! What's happening?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to party tomorrow. My house at six, open invite. I have your premere CD."

"Sounds good. Six?"

"Six. Your songs are sweet, dear."

Before he could comment on that, she hung up. _What the hell?_ Choosing not to let Kikyo ruin his already down mood, he tossed his phone into the passenger's seat and sped off towards Tokyo.

He was so preoccupied with Kikyo, Shippou, and his father he completely forgot about Kagome.

* * *

Shesshoumaru knew that his brother was in trouble when he didn't immediately return home. He then remembered that his brother was working with little kids until four. 

With no one to irritate, and while Rin was at work, he was left with absolutely nothing to do. However, he was feeling in a spontaneous mood. He was...feeling festive towards the approaching Halloween. Of course, on said night he would be sitting in his own basement surrounded by people with music blaring in his ears and Rin and Inuyasha both there to keep him from this state of boredom, as was traditional.

Sesshoumaru decided to take a walk.

Donning a bright and festive windbreaker, he made his way to the sidewalk with an extra hop in his step. It had been ages since he was outside and not driving somewhere or asleep. It seemed that birds were singing just for him, that sprinklers were timed to his exact step. Sesshoumaru allowed a silly little grin to creep onto his face as he greeted neighbors. For some odd reason they regarded him as if he were insane and crept back into their homes shortly after he passed. _They must be mistaking me for my idiot twin. Oh well._

He reached the corner store and decided to purchase a slushie for himself. Still grinning, he walked inside.

He was standing in line, holding his frozen coke, when it happened.

Four football players walked into the store, caught sight of him, and then filtered about as to be on either side of him.

"You're Makahoto," one of them growled.

Sess blinked. "Sure. Do I know you?"

"Don't give us lip, dumbass. You're going to pay,"

"Yeah, I am. I'm next in line, actually. Are you asking me to treat you to something? Because we've only just met."

One of the guys growled. "That's it. Leave."

"But I'm next," Sess protested.

"Leave the store, idiot, now!"

They grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's festive windbreaker and hauled him out of the store. He made sure to throw money for the drink onto the counter before he could be accused of shoplifting, however. Didn't want the police to confuse him with his brother, after all. Not that he was aware that Inuyasha shoplifted, but Sess was never surprised.

The four football players dragged him into the back alley, where Sess calmly consumed frozen coke and stared at them. Not one of the four said anything.

"...so did you bring me back here to rape me, or is there something I can do for you?" Sess asked.

He was surprised when one of the goons threw him a punch. Sess took it all, dropping his frozen coke. His festive mood evaporated immediately as he blocked the next punch.

"What the hell? Stay still so we can pummel you!"

Sess blinked at the idiodicy of this statement. "I think you have me confused as someone else!" he exclaimed, tiring of the game. "I'm Inuyasha's twin! His elder twin!"

"Yeah right! We saw you! We saw what you did to the locker room! You have offended the sacredity of the male locker room, and now you shall pay!"

"I don't even want to know what my brother did to your locker room. There are two of us. He's the stupid one! Go kill him!"

"Where is he?"

Sess scrambled for words. "I...I don't know!"

One of the guys grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. He started struggling for air, trying to kick the offending thug.

"Listen, ass. You're going to pay for violating our scared locker room."

Then his attention seemed to focus on Sesshoumaru's t-shirt for a moment. He blinked—it was his Sei-Teki Suri shirt, no object of interest.

"To pay, you will spray paint 'Football Rules, Sei-Teki Drools' across every inch of the school that you can find, by order of Kouga. If it isn't done..." he flexed his fingers for empathasis. Sess nodded, and they let him go. He caught his breath, leaning back against the wall.

"So are you paying for spray paint?"

"No," they said as a group.

"Tomorrow," the ringleader informed him, smacking a fist into his other open palm. "Later, looser."

Sesshoumaru pondered their sanity for a moment. He wondered if they knew what 'Sei-Teki' meant. Deciding to comply for fear of his life, he straightened his festive windbreaker. Heading back into the store, he purchased another frozen coke and apologized to the clerk for his previous actions, i.e., throwing money at her head.

Sess was about to settle on a normal bottle of black spray paint when a more...festive color caught his eye.

He set off for the school with his purchases in either hand, menacingly shaking the spray paint at any person who dared to look at him.

* * *

Kagome's cell rang in her purse. Thinking that it was Inuyasha calling to explain his severe lateness, she answered right away.

"Mushi mushi, Kagome Hiragushi here."

"Hello bitch."

"...Kikyo?"

"Shut up and listen to me. Tomorrow, you are busy. You cannot attend."

"Attend what?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"You'll see. Tell Inuyasha that you're busy, or suffer the consequences."

The phone went dead. Kagome blinked and promptly dialed Inuyasha. What was going on?

* * *

More to come! My favorite so far is the Sess part. . sorry if I killed you with the word 'festive', I just enjoy picturing Sess in bright colors slurping on a frozen coke. Maybe it's fanart time...and before you die, I know that I said things in the note of the previous chapter that didn't really happen here, but that's because it's time for another okay? So stop hopping up and down and plotting to kill me with your swirly chairs, I'm writing, I'm writing. 


	25. XXV

My, are we paitent! You're so lucky I'm doing nothing today. I can just write and write and write...and edit a little bit too. Sorry that THIS SITE keeps butchering this so badly. I'm trying to preview before I submit my chapters, but...for some reason the little carrots don't show up and neither do stars or squigglies...

* * *

Inuyasha jumped when his phone rang again. He reached over and grabbed it.

"Mushi mushi," he said.

"Hey sugar. What's going on?"

"Kagome!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you know, your girlfriend? That's right."

"I'm in the middle of Tokyo right now!"

"Tokyo? Why?"

"...I have a meeting."

"With...?"

"My...carrear councelor,"

"They have those here, why are you in Tokyo?"

"Because I am. I'm not sure when I'll get home, but I'll call you okay?"

"I'm leaving for Brooker's in a few minutes. What's happening tomorrow? And why didn't you tell me about this appointment earlier?"

"Because I forgot. Oh! Tomorrow is the release of our CD! Kikyo's throwing a party, she says it sounds great. Are you busy at six?"

"...not at all, sugar. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Sayanora,"

"Sayanora."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped back to admire his handiwork.

In pink bubbly letters no one would think he was capable of, the wall read 'Football Rules, Sei-Teki Drools'. Football was accompanied with several flowers and swirlies, as was Drools. At least his friends would understand it. He brushed off his hands and turned to leave, gathering his pink spray paint.

Sess ran face-first into Yuka Macaze.

It had been years since he peed his pants, but he felt like it now. She was staring at him with a look of pure loathing. To make matters worse, immediately behind her was Rin. His girlfriend's face was stormy and murderous.

"Sesshoumaru Makahoto," Macaze said through her teeth. "Explain yourself."

He hung his head.

"Oh my god! What happened to you!" Rin exclaimed, her face softening. "How did you get beat up like this?"

"..." Sess sighed.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, SESSHOUMARU MAKAHOTO!" Rin yelled.

"Well, I was threatened into vandalism. And no, I didn't come up with the slogan myself," he smirked.

"Did they beat you up?" Rin asked.

Sess nodded. "It wasn't so bad. I suppose I have a detention now, right? Or are you going to call the police?"

Macaze sighed. "Who did it?"

Sess blinked. "I don't know the four specifically. They said that Kouga sent them though. Apparently my brother did something to the locker room."

Yuka sighed. "I expected as much. Go home, Sesshoumaru. Clean yourself up. They'll be scrubbing at this all of next football season."

Rin grabbed his hand and hauled him off towards home. "Sess...where did you get that jacket from?" she giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha cranked up his CD player as he sped along.

_wake up_

_(wake up)_

_grab a brush and put on a little make up_

_hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)_

_why'd you leave the keys up on the table_

_here you go create another fable_

_you wanted to_

_grab a brush and put on a little makeup_

_you wanted to_

_hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_you wanted to_

_why'd you leave the keys up on the table_

_you wanted to_

_why i dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide_

_i cry when angels deserve to die_

_in my self righteous suicide_

_i cry when angels deserve to die_

_father father father father_

_father into your hand i command my spirit_

_father into your hand why have you forsaken me_

_in your eyes forsaken me_

_in your thoughts forsaken me_

_in your heart forsaken me ohh_

_trust in my self righteous suicide_

_i cry when angels deserve to die_

_in my self righteous suicide_

_i cry when angels deserve to die_

He sang happily along, dancing in his seat. Glancing at the directions, he pulled into a large parking lot outside of a towering apartment complex. The exterior looked like an office building, mirrored from top to bottom. Inuyasha sank back in his seat, not wanting to go in. Figuring that he was in enough trouble as it was, he reluctantly got out of the car.

His father's apartment was on the tenth floor. Deciding that the line for the elevator was too long, Inuyasha took the stairs.

On his way, he had stopped in a Target and purchased presentable-looking kakhi pants. Stowing his bondage pants away in a bag in the back seat, he had decided that his shirt was presentable and his shoes were okay.

Inuyasha, now clad in kakhis and a black Sei-Teki Suri t-shirt, reached the tenth floor after about fifteen minutes of walking up the circular stairs. Slightly disoreinted and dizzy, he pulled his directions out of his pocket and verified what apartment number he was looking for.

Stopping at the door, he wasn't really sure whether to knock or ring the little buzzer. Debating this, he jumped in surprise when the door opened all on its own.

"You must be Inuyasha. Come on in,"

The man was an exact replica of Sesshoumaru. White hair and blank features, Inu was sure that this man was an older version of his twin.

He stood uncomfortably in the apartement for a few moments, a quick glance revealing the place to be immaculate and tidy. It was as if no one lived there--the apartment was lacking even a single TV guide or dirty coffee mug. Inuyasha debated what to say for a few moments. "So...you're dad," he managed, except that to him it sounded like he had said 'so...you're dead,'. Still at a loss for words, he stared at his brother's look-alike and waited for him to say something.

"You're the second one, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Your mother tells me that you're having problems in school."

He began to shift from foot to foot like a child caught in the cookie jar. "Sort of...it's nothing new,"

"She tells me that you were suspended a few months ago. Would you care to tell me why?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "Whoa, hold it. I haven't seen, heard from, or even spoken to you in, what, thirteen years! And you're just asking me about myself as if you've only been gone for a day? We thought you were dead!"

"Which is what I wanted," his father nodded. "Sit down, Inuyasha. You're right, I do need to explain myself."

Inuyasha sat. "Why did you leave?"

"It was for your own good."

"Very informative. You even have Sesshoumaru's skills in the english language. Should I applaud?"

"Don't lip,"

"I don't know whether or not to laugh,"

"I left so that you could grow up on your own."

"Duh,"

"Inuyasha, are you aware of what you are?"

"...hanyou?" he said blankly. "Yeah, so?"

"Are you aware that without the spell I placed on you years ago, you would look...look...like this?"

The man produced a mirror from no where. Inuyasha blinked and stared at it, marveling at the triangle-shaped dog ears on top of his head and the fangs in his mouth.

"What the hell?"

His father nodded. "If I hadn't left, you would have been exposed to those sorts of things all the time, never known what it was to live a normal life."

"People know what I am just from my hair," he said, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then there's no reason for us to continue this conversation. However, I would like to know what's causing you to fail. So, every Wednesday from now on I will expect to hear from you. Your mother and I have already decided that if you fail to graduate, Inuyasha, you will be sent to military school."

"WHAT?"

"At least there you won't get in so much trouble,"

"You can't do this! I don't even know you!" he jumped up, heading for the door. "And another thing—stop trying to get back into my life! I have a girlfriend, I have a band, I'm leaving next summer and you can't stop me—contract's already signed! I'm going to be fameous, and I don't need you!"

Inuyasha then stormed out. A very tired looking youkai was left alone in his apartment, rubbing his temples in a very-Sess-like way. The phone rang and he immediately answered it.

"Well? How did it go?"

"Not so well. He seemed to buy it all though."

"Good work. You'll be reporting back later,"

"Affarmative. Out."

* * *

Inuyasha returned home in a very foul mood to find Sesshoumaru and Rin sprawled on his couch eating a box of strawberry pocky. Sesshoumaru was sporting bandages and wearing a scarily bright windbreaker.

"Where have you been? Kagome's been here twice," Rin said.

Inuyasha muttered incoherently and walked off to change his clothes.

He had just turned on his computer when his cell rang. "Mushi mushi," he said with less enthusiasm than normal.

"Inuyasha? How'd it go?"

"Okay I guess, Kagome. What's happening?"

"I just got off work and I was wondering if we were still on for tonight,"

"If you want," Inuyasha said indifferently.

"Maybe another time?"

"Okay with me. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome,"

"Goodnight, Inuyasha,"

* * *

yes, I have been fighting with THIS SITE for the past day or so. Yes, it does screw up anything I post. And yes, they deleted that chapter devoted to musical credits. Don't die or anything, I'll post another sometime soon as an author note.

(yawns) so shleepy. Spent six hours on ebay looking up Inuyasha stuff. Did you know a good plushie is sixty dollars? And you can barely find Sess anywhere? If anyone has any info on cheap, non-drugged looking plushies I'd like to know. (sighs) next chapter then. Think I'm going to try for a bundle today...


	26. XXVI

Hi, I'm back. And after five consecutive games of the Inuyasha Fighting Game at adult swim's site, I'm in a slightly cheerful mood. I wonder why no one wins as Kagura...

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the words 'final project', 'lyrics', and 'guidelines'. They were the first words all year long that had left Naraku's mouth that remotely interested him. _This is something I can pass!_ He thought to himself excitedly.

"I'll be passing out guidelines at the end of class. You have two weeks to complete the project. If anyone is musically inclined, they may record their piece as well. I expect well-planned literate projects."

Inuyasha was grinning like his birthday had come early. He turned to grin at Kagome, who smirked at him.

Inuyasha took the guidelines from Naraku and skipped into the hallway. "I'm going to pass! I'm going to pass! Yay!"

He did a little dance while Kagome put her papers in her backpack, watching him the entire time with slight trepidation at his uncommon cheer.

"That's nice Inuyasha," she said, trying not to laugh.

"I don't even have to do any work! I just write down the lyrics to one of our songs, and voila! I'm done, I've passed! Woo-hoo!"

Kagome grinned and followed him towards the science lab.

* * *

Twenty minutes into class, a hall pass arrived for Kagome from the main office. Not suspecting anything, she got up and left class.

About halfway there, a certain someone blocked her path. Someone that was throwing a party. Someone with a grudge against Kagome.

"Um, Kagome? Can we talk?" Kikyo looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Sure, Kikyo. What's up?" As class president, it was Kagome's job to be nurturing and listen to her fellow classmates. She unsuspectingly trotted after Kikyo, turning into the next hallway.

Before Kagome could register what was happening, a chloroform-laced towel was over her face and she passed out.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know where Kagome was. He had searched everywhere—the ISS rooms, the main office, four different lockers, all of her classrooms, all the rooms that weren't her classrooms, the school pool, and lastly, her backpack. He had left about three hundred messages on her cell phone and even confronted Yuka Macaze in the main office for use of the PA system.

Yuka had told him that Kagome never came to the office when she got her pass.

"She wouldn't be skipping, would she?" Macaze asked, worried.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and thought back to their previous conversations. "No, Kagome doesn't skip class."

_Where would you have gone to, idiot?_

* * *

Kouga was feeling...manly. It was the end of weight-training class. He had run three miles, lifted the weight of two cheerleaders, and swam sixty laps around the pool. He was wired with adrenaline, ready to rip apart the opposing team at his game that night. Kouga was growling, flexing his muscles and strutting his stuff.

Or at least he was, until his feet landed on something squishy and warm. ._..what is this?_

Upon inspection, as a crowd of manly men gathered in a circle around him, the squish turned out to be a person. A female person. A female person he once considered his.

_Kagome...!_

There was a towel pinned over her hair, but the face was unmistakable. Unconscious and calm, his ex must have wanted to talk to him so badly that she braved detention and suspension to infiltrate his sacred locker room.

_Alas, my woman is brave and cunning. To have overcome all of the obstacles in getting to my side, she is worthy of praise._

While he was thinking, Kouga struck a brave pose, pulling the rag-doll limp Kagome to his chest and holding one hand out for empathizes on his thoughts. Tears pooled in his eyes at the devotion of the woman in his arms.

He didn't notice that Kagome was A) drooling and B) coming to. Wondering where she was and why her face was stuck to hot, smelly, sweaty man-flesh, and also noticing that there was something on her head, her instinctual reaction was to scream.

So scream she did, startling all of the half-naked boys who were changing into school clothes. The daydreaming Kouga was snapped back to reality.

"Kagome! Why are you afraid? I am here!"

She stared at his grinning triumphant face for a moment. "Oh. My. God. I'm dreaming!"

"No, I am real! And I pledge you my love forever, sweet Kagome!"

She resisted the urge to slam her head on a few lockers and instead found her feet. "...um...okay. Kouga, I'm leaving. I have to go to the office."

"I will await you, fair Kagome!"

She debated weather or not to respond, staring at his pose. Deciding that she didn't want to goad him into another sweaty hug, she headed for the office.

She was met by a silver blur, which practically knocked her off her feet. "Kagome! Where were you? I've been calling you and looking for you—where'd you go?"

"I...um...I remember leaving class, and then...I woke up in the..."

"Why do you have a towel on your head?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Towel?" Kagome asked, reaching up. There was indeed a towel on her head.

"It's safety-pinned to your hair," he observed, reaching up and undoing the pin. The towel fell to the floor, leaving Inuyasha stunned, his jaw joining the towel.

"My hair feels funny. Is there something wrong with it?" Kagome asked curiously, running her fingers through it.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's awesome!"

She stared at him for a moment. Turning and grabbing a random passing kid, she said, "Can I borrow a mirror?"

"Um..." the kid scooted away, staring at her like she was crazy.

She turned back to her insane boyfriend. "Inuyasha," she said patiently. "Inuyasha, what is different about my hair?"

"It's red!" he exclaimed cheerily.

Kagome's hands flew to her hair, yanking it in front of her face.

Her brunette head had been dyed cherry-apple red, the favorite color of a certain singer. Kagome, however, wasn't so thrilled.

"Inuyasha," she said patiently. "Do you have a hat I can borrow?"

"I have a couple of bandanas, why?"

Grabbing a bandana, she tied it to her head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Bewildered, Inuyasha let her into the main office.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was in her own home and not answering either of her phones.

* * *

"...Won't bleach just make her hair blonde though?" Sango asked curiously.

"That stuff stings, too," Miroku said, putting his hands over his head. "Must have been someone who really knew their stuff, a good hair stylist."

"I wonder if she's still going to the party then," Sango mused. She was pinning her hair up in sloppy pigtail buns while Miroku laid on her bedroom floor. Inuyasha had explained to them why Kagome wasn't answering her phone shortly after school.

Sango knew that her best friend was horrified. She wished that she could talk with her. Kagome had never done anything to alter her appearance permanently. She regretted hair cuts, balked at piercing her ears, and turned up her nose at hair dye. Sango wondered what it was that her friend was doing.

Almost like magic, her phone rang. Hoping that it was Kagome, Sango answered it.

"Mushi mushi," she said happily.

"Sango? I need your advice."

Sango sighed in relief. It was Kagome. And by the sounds of her voice, she wasn't panicking at all. She sounded...mischievous.

"Go on,"

"Listen, I know who dyed my hair..."

* * *

Kikyo Harishuma was by no means a patient girl. When she wanted something, she would pout and cry and irritate people until she got it. And if she couldn't have what she wanted, then she would take it herself.

She smirked to herself as she stared into her closet. Inuyasha had been too smart for his own good, thanks to his good-for-nothing brother. He had slipped through her fingers, running to none other than the Prep Queen, Kagome Higurashi. Kikyo had been angry beyond belief when she realized that they were an item. What was wrong with the Higurashi girl? Didn't she realize that Inuyasha belonged to Kikyo?

It had only taken a little work to convince her grandmother to attend the annual battle of the bands. Kikyo had begun running this years ago, just after she had met a young Inuyasha. Now that it had grown, she had earned respect in the world of musicians. She held power over her hanyou. But the shock of seeing him with Kagome had managed to render her angry enough to keep her from taking what was hers.

Her grandmother had signed them on to the summer tour. Kikyo viewed this as another opportunity for taking.

By the end of the night, Inuyasha would belong to her.

* * *

Kagome arrived home just in time to beat Inuyasha into her house. Running up the stairs, she left him to talk with her parents while she dumped the bag of clothes and jewelry that she had borrowed from Sango onto her bed.

The same tights that she had worn to the concert not too long ago were there, along with an imitation leather mini skirt and a pile of jewelry. The top that she had chosen was black with fishnet sleeves that only connected to the shirt under her arms. Leaving her horrendous hair down the way that it was, she pulled on Sango's boots and began to work at the jewelry.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's couch waiting for her. It was the first time that he had been in her house outside of picking her up, when she was usually already ready and waiting at the door for him.

The décor was similar to his own, with cream colored walls and furniture that all matched. Someone cleaned a lot, because there wasn't any dust or dirt anywhere to be seen. A game counsel, obviously put to good use, was on pause. Inuyasha recognized the game, so it didn't hold his interest.

When his attention shifted to the things on the walls, he realized something important.

The walls were covered in ancient scrolls, swords, masks...things that only a family with a shrine would own. Pinned up in a large picture frame as the center display was even an ancient outfit. Inuyasha thought that it looked familiar, but couldn't place it very well. A red haori and hakama, a white kimono...and a set of prayer beads was half of the display. The other half was ancient miko garb, the things that they saw in their history books.

He was captivated staring at the things on the walls. It was as if he knew what each item was, where it belonged. The longer prayer beads and linen next to the clothes seemed important, as did the fragments of a boomerang just above it. There were ancient sealing scrolls and all sorts of things.

"Impressive, ne?" a voice said behind him. Inuyasha spun around.

A old man wearing shrine garb was also staring at the wall. "These are all things that used to be here. There are many legends surrounding this house and our family."

"Kagome is a miko?" Inuyasha blurted.

The old man looked amused. "Of sorts. I am her grandfather, young man. Who might you be?"

"Inuyasha Makahoto," Inuyasha said dutifully. "Kagome and I are dating,"

"I know," her grandfather's amused expression remained. "Take care of her, Inuyasha."

"Where are you going to?" A woman asked, walking in with a dish and rag in her hands. Obviously, she was Kagome's mother.

"My band's latest CD is being released. We're going to hear it for the first time tonight."

"I'm ready!" Kagome exclaimed cheerily, and he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Expecting Kagome, he was let down when nothing but a large, overfed cat came into view. Shortly after, she appeared.

Inuyasha grinned when he saw her. "Kagome, you're looking wonderful,"

Her family was silent, her mother's eyebrows raised. "Sango said the same thing about my hair. Let's go, we're going to be late."

Inuyasha took one last look at the wall. That funny feeling of nostalgia came over him once more, but he turned and followed Kagome instead of inspecting things closer.

* * *

Intriguing, no? wondering what happened here? Thinking I'm insane? (giggles) probly.

I want to thank all of my reviewers that pointed out (thank you thank you I'm so sorry) that I have TWO Shippous. This is a problem indeed. However, I've fixed it by making the first Shippou Kohaku. If you're confused, go back and read chapter...12.

I'm so sorry for the confusion, I should have remembered that I did that. However, since we're now on chapter...(glances at files in folder) 26, I expect to make more slips like that and I'm apologizing in advance.

All of this confusion and intrigue should come to an end fairly soon, along with some other things—but not the fic! I'm going to be cryptic and say... "You'll see,".

Recommended reading: Open Mouth, Insert Foot. It's on my favorites list, amongst others.


	27. XXVII

Hey, you know what? This is so delayed, it's not even funny, but I've realized that I never had a disclaimer anywhere. (shrugs). I'm sure that everyone thought I was Rumiko Takahashi and everything...but no. 

And away from that depressing news, I'd like to make a statement. I hate bathing suits. More on that later.

From here, things are going to become slightly angsty. Just a little warning.

* * *

The house was huge, but what else would Kikyo live in? Inuyasha had obviously been there before, he knew exactly where he was going to. It hurt Kagome slightly to see that he knew the route so well, but it wasn't as if he still saw his ex any more.

Shaking her head slightly to dispel the thoughts that were lurking there, she scanned the cars parked for any sign of Sango and Miroku. Rin had decided to drive for once, but Kagome didn't know what car she would be taking so she didn't bother looking for their other friends.

Inuyasha opened the trunk and got out his guitar. Kagome watched in mild fascination.

"Why is that here?"

"It's our CD premere. Typically, the band plays live to open. Then the CD is played most of the night. Then we play some more."

"You've been to a lot of these, haven't you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "More than I can count," he said with a grin. "Also...I heard from Sango something you didn't tell me,"

Kagome frowned. "What didn't I tell you?"

"Your birthday is soon," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, yeah. I thought you knew."

"You may have mentioned it...once. Wait, let me check my planner."

He then pulled her precious dayplanner out of his pocket. Kagome tackled her boyfriend and yanked it out of his hands. "OH MY GOD, INUYASHA MAKAHOTO, I'M GOING TO FRICKING KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha grinned like a cat that had caught its mouse. "Oooh, Kagome almost swore. She must be really mad." He easily pushed her off of him and sat up, running a hand through his hair to rid it of any dirt it may have picked up off the ground. "If you're mad about that, just take a look in the trunk."

Kagome gave him a questioning look before sticking her head into his trunk. "Inuyasha, there's nothing but an empty guitar case in here."

"Check again, Kagome."

She stared at him for a moment. "You're crazy, that's all there is."

"Then open it, baka,"

Wondering what was going on, Kagome opened the guitar case.

Sitting inside was Inuyasha's guitar.

Except that it wasn't Inuyasha's.

The name carefully caligriphed onto the body of the guitar was clearly her own.

"Oh my god," she breathed, picking it up. "Inuyasha...but how? You still have to pay back Macaze for her car, and—"

"This is extra from the money Miroku and I worked up for that. We've been grass-cutting and walking dogs ever since she gave us her ultimatum."

Kagome adjusted the strap on the guitar, feeling how perfectly it was tuned, how well it seemed to fit. This...this was the life she had wanted since she was a freshman. This was what she hadn't had with Kouga. What she hadn't had as class president. She couldn't help but let tears fall as she realized it. What she had wanted all along, what Inuyasha had just given her...freedom. No responsibilities, no schedule, no nothing. She could be as selfish as she wished, sing and play for herself, for her close friends. She didn't have to meet the demands of the rest of the world. She could decide...for herself.

Inuyasha blinked as he realized that she was crying. "Kag? You okay?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "Yes! Oh God, thank you so much Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly Inuyasha was on his feet and Kagome had thrown her arms around him. Her lips were pressed to his and he spun her around, precious guitar across her back.

Kagome looked so happy. It made Inuyasha feel warm inside to know that he had caused it. All his life, he had never made anyone happy. And now...it seemed the prefect thing to do, the only thing that he could ever do for Kagome.

The moment passed, even as the two realized what they meant to each other. Inuyasha was Kagome's freedom, and she was his happiness. It would kill to let that slip, to allow it to go.

Hand in hand, they entered the house.

A hush fell over the gathered people as they saw their class president. Hair red as flames, dressed like a biker goth, face flushed and lips swollen—it was as if Kagome Higurashi was a different person.

The crowd accepted that. Hell, why not? She was with Inuyasha after all, and in the past he had broken people's faces over Kikyo. Why should Kagome be any different? She was part of his band, and thus she was part of their group.

Only one person refused to believe what she saw. Only one person trembled with rage. Only one person glared at the happy couple. That person was...

Kikyo Harishuma quickly crossed the room. She grabbed Inuyasha's other arm and smiled up at him.

"Inu, sweetie, it's so great that you made it. We were waiting on you,"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding it at all. "I was at Kagome's."

The girl in question grinned cheerily at Kikyo. "Hello Kikyo! I'm glad that I'm here, too! After this terrible incident at school today, I nearly didn't come!"

"What a trajedy that would have been!" Kikyo faked, looking shocked.

Inuyasha saw through it, as did Kagome. The latter narrowed her eyes to a glare, releasing her boyfriend's hand. Kagome lowered her voice to a whisper and said so tha only Kikyo could hear, "If I find out that you have admitted to dying my hair, I will call the police without hesitation and have you tried for assult," she said with a straight face.

"Bet that you couldn't stomach bleaching it," Kikyo sneered.

"Are you admitting, or what?" Kagome snapped back.

"KAGOME!" Sango's voice exclaimed from the other side of the room. She could hear people shoved out of the way as her friend pushed her way to her side. "I thought you weren't coming! What happened—OH MY GOD, your hair is so totally awesome! Why didn't you tell me you were going to dye it?"

Kagome gave Kikyo a pointed look. "It was...unexpected," Kagome said sweetly, turning to hug her friend.

"We thought you were sick! WOW! Is this _your_ guitar?"

"Inuyasha gave it to me for my birthday," Kagome gushed, grinning.

"INUYASHA thought of this?" Sango exclaimed, rounding on her male friend. He and Miroku were smirking at the girls.

"Hey, if you're going to Brutally Abandon us, then you can't take our instruments with you," Miroku said defensively.

* * *

Inuyasha was more than half-way through the night relatively sober. Yes, the party had broken out with the drinks at around nine. This was after Sei-Teki's third set, and even after Muchakucha Mitsuteru had graced their fans with a number.

Inuyasha was finishing off a beer, the only one he had consumed all night. The girls, however...

Sango, Rin, and Kagome were giggling and sitting next to each other, making a Rin sandwich. They were completely intoxicated, hiccouping and the whole ordeal. Inuyasha thought it was cute until they started acting.

"I'm Kagome number One!"

"I'm Kagome number Two!"

"And I'm Kagome number—Sessy, put me down!"

Rin's voice reached Inuyasha's ears and brought a smirk to his face. Thank god for his completely-sober brother, who would never allow his girlfriend to make a fool of herself. Rin was carried unceremoneously over his shoulder all the way outside to his car, and upon reaching it promptly fell asleep.

Inuyasha collected Kagome as well. "C'mon, you're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning."

She blinked. "Why?"

"You've been drinking, I'm going to take you home,"

"I can't go home like this!"

Inuyasha was surprised, she was actually still possesive of coherent thought. True, she'd be in a lot of trouble if he dropped her off at home drunk.

She was cute when she slept. Kagome would curl up into a ball and snuggle her hands under her head like a pillow. Inuyasha could picture a younger Kagome in the same position with her tumb in her mouth, a finger hooked over her nose.

He blinked when she did what he had envisioned. So maybe she wasn't totally asleep yet. And maybe he had been thinking out loud.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked drowsily.

"You and Rin and Sango can all crash in our basement," Inuyasha informed her.

"Your house?"

"Uh-huh. My mom will be the least angry. We've ruled out your parents, since all three sets are pretty strict. Mushin would let you three spend the night, but then again we're not leaving you with the hentai. So...you can crash at my place,"

She smirked. "How long have you wanted to say that, Inu?"

He ignored her and pulled to a stop behind Rin's father's car. Blinking and wondering how the man would get to work in the morning, he shrugged and escorted the tipsy Kagome into the house.

Rin was already cuddled up in a blanket on the couch in the basement. Kagome soon joined her.

When Sango later arrived, she called all three of their parents and informed them that they were having a sleepover.

All three having been safely tucked in, their boyfriends took off for Inuyasha's computer lab.

Walking up the stairs, he realized why he felt like he was missing something.

On his way out, he had grabbed Kagome's guitar.

He had left his own.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. Sorry, it's late and I'm sleepy. But hey, more to come with Kik and the party. (cheers). Anywho, I thought that since I mentioned this in...oh, chapter 6. twenty-one chapters later, here you have it. Told ya it wouldn't take long!

Paitence is a virtue.

And anyway, I wanna thank all my reviewers once again. Also, all of you on mediaminer who were reading...deepest apologies. I seemed to have not updated in about three months! No, I haven't abandoned this. I'm just very very slow to edit and update. I owe you almost seventeen chapters. (sighs) bad Tsuki.

This is something—yet ANOTHER something—that I will hop to correct. (rolls eyes) sometime...soon.

And...I'm back after a look at my reviews! . orange-inuyasha, I would be flattered to no end if you made a t-shirt. Email me a pic or something! Also, I want you to be aware of what Sei-Teki Suri means in Japanese...I half ripped the name off the Sex Pistols, meaning that Sei-Teki Suri means the Sex Pickpockets. Think I mentioned that somewhere in the fic, but just so you know...

Also, you'd be surprised at how sweet Kag looks with red hair. I'm going to upload a pic hopefully onto myotaku or someplace, I'll give you a link whenever I get it done. Akina and I were curious and killed off a thumbnail of said miko a while ago.

waves hello Usagi!

Wow, someone doesn't think I'm insane. Points for Tsuki, wow.

I like this face too. (.) sleepy Tsuki...

Wow, long long long author note. I'll be skipping off to check people for updates now. Byyeee!


	28. XXVIII

Crap. I thought of something cute to write, and I can't recall it worth...anything. Crap crap crap. (sighs) oh well. Anyway, with the editing and all...gotta get going on that. I'm trying to write these new chapters with as little need for editing as possible, but...

From now on, thoughts—to make this easier for me AND you—are going to be in italics.

Back to the mess that Inuyasha's getting into...

Oh, wait. Did I say mess? I meant the story. Sorry.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back into the party as it was reaching midnight. He had hoped to go in unnoticed, grab his guitar, and go home again.

When he stepped through the door, he was met with an intriguing noise. It sounded...like a singular guitar. Somewhere in his mind he knew that it wasn't on the Sei-Teki CD, that it was someone playing a guitar. But he didn't register that until he caught sight of Kikyo playing the guitar.

No, not _the_ guitar. Inuyasha's guitar. Her disgusting hands were playing _his_ baby.

Inuyasha's rage knew no words. That guitar was his alone. Why was his freaky ex girlfriend playing it?

Kikyo looked up and met his stare. Chocolate met gold for a moment, and then she got up.

"You left this," she remarked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Yep," he said, trying to be cheerful. After all, there was no reason to be angry with the girl. She hadn't done anything all night long. Inuyasha had been expecting her to have a plan of some kind, since it seemed that she had been the one to abduct and attack Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo breathed, holding the guitar close to herself. "Where's Kagome?"

"Asleep," he replied nonchalantly. "I thought I'd come and get my guitar."

Kikyo grinned a feline sort of smile, not releasing his precious instrument. "Really? Your guitar, huh? _This_ guitar?"

"What are you trying to do, Kikyo?" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm going home. Just give me my guitar."

"I don't think so, Inuyasha. It's not that easy,"

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kikyo," he said, trying not to growl. "I. Am. Leaving. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Guitar."

She smirked and moved closer to him, his instrument trapped between them. "It's mine, Inuyasha, until you give me..." she raised a hand to carress the side of his face, lips curling into a rosy smile, "...a kiss."

Inuyasha growled automatically. _Stupid bitch. I've got no choice I suppose. It's only one kiss. And after all, we've kissed before. Kagome will never know._ Why he was worried about Kagome was anyone's guess, since Inuyasha usually put his own needs before absolutely everything else.

It was only one kiss. And after that, he could leave.

Inuyasha leaned slightly forward and kissed his ex girlfriend.

* * *

Some minutes after this earth-shattering event, a very sleepy and hazy Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's basement. Except that she didn't know it was his basement. In fact, she didn't know what it was.

There was only one thing that Kagome knew.

When said miko was born, her now-deceased grandmother had given her a large fluffy teddy bear. Toddler Kagome had loved that bear, cuddling with it while she slept. As she had grown up, she had always meant to break herself of her childish sleeping habit, yet Kagome could never get to sleep without the bear's fur pressed against her face. It was now ratty and lumpy, some stuffing missing and ridden with holes. The bear was discolored and hardly furry, but Kagome didn't care. When it dissolved, she would just have to buy herself a new Mr. Jiggly Bear.

This explained, there was only one thing that Kagome knew. In her arms, there was a severe lack of Mr. Jiggly Bear.

Muttering this and rubbing her eyes, she made her way over Sango and Rin before walking up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

Inuyasha had returned home to find Miroku and Sesshoumaru already asleep, the latter on the floor and the former in Inuyasha's bed. It didn't really matter, however, since the hanyou was sleepy and could tolerate bottom bunk for one night.

He had just finished tucking in his guitar for the night and brushing his teeth when he heard noise on the stairs. Figuring that it was the cat—and not registering that he didn't own one—Inuyasha went to bed.

The noises continued, however. They moved from the stairs down the hall and through the living room, getting closer and closer to his bedroom.

Inuyasha strained his hearing, trying to figure out what it was aside from the soft padding of feet. He could hear childish sniffling, and the occasional mumbled word. As it got closer to his room, he managed to decipher this phrase.

"Mr...Mr Jiggly...Bear I need...Mr...Mr Jiggly...Bear..."

_What the hell?_' Inuyasha thought, moving to get up.

A very sleepy Kagome appeared in his doorway. She had that adorable little kid look going once again, her hair mussed up and her eyes bleary with sleep. The way that she looked around the room, it almost seemed that she didn't realize where she was.

* * *

Kagome had no idea where she was. She was almost frightened, reaching hysteria over the loss of Mr. Jiggly Bear.

That was when she saw what could only be teddy bear ears. Sure, they were silver. Sure, the teddy attached to them had weird yellow eyes. But any would do right now, she would just have to find her teddy in the morning.

Kagome's sleepy fingers latched onto one of the ears. She gave the teddy a tug, intending to take it with her back into the room she had woken up in. Contrary to her plan, however, the teddy appeared to be stuck.

Giving the ear another tug, she was surprised when there was a yelp. Confused by the noise, knowing that teddy bears couldn't make noise, the sleepy Kagome paused in her actions. Maybe...maybe the bear was someone else's.

"...my Jiggly?" she questioned.

When she was met with silence, Kagome came up with another plan.

* * *

When the obviously delerious Kagome curled up next to Inuyasha, he was shocked. He had been stunned enough when his girlfriend had tugged on his hanyou ears, but to have her cuddling up against him was too much. His brain overloaded, he couldn't do much of anything but lay there and hope that he wouldn't get in trouble for this. In fact, Inuyasha was so scared that he was awake for nearly an hour after Kagome had fallen back to sleep.

During this time, he mulled over what had happened. Kagome had called him a name, but what did it mean? He remembered her muttering and grinned.

_She still has a teddy bear. That's cute_, he thought to himself. _Odd, but definitely Kagome._

Slightly relaxed, Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

aww...sweet, wasn't it? Also, if I ended it here like I wanted to, it would be very very short. So I'll continue in a second. I just want to thank my reviewers again. I'm always open to suggestions, double thanks to ! And from here, the story just gets deeper and deeper. Sorry. Take comfort in the cuddles and fluff while you still have it.

* * *

When Kagome woke, it was first to a headache. And then she realized that she was unnaturally warm. And then she saw the silver hair.

"Ooh..._my_...GOD!" she exclaimed, scrambling out of bed. Squeaking in pain, she realized that her headache had intensified and she had smacked her head on an upper bunk bed that should never have existed in her room.

She moaned and sat back down, trying to figure out what had happened. Why was she here? What had happened after the party? Where were Sango and Rin?

"It looks like Ms. Kagome has finally awakened. You're a good man, Mr. Jiggly." Miroku's voice said from the door. "You didn't even wake her up."

"Stupid bitch, I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a miko?"

Kagome blinked, her head in more pain than it should have been. "What? Miko?" she moaned again, closing her eyes. "No way, I'm not thinking this early. I'm going back to sleep."

"You sleepwalked up here looking for your teddy bear," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I what?"

"You heard me,"

Kagome's jaw dropped open. "I went looking...for..."

"Mr. Jiggly Bear," Inuyasha supplied.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She had never been more embarrased in her life. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

"Oh, don't be. Inuyasha was just weaned of Mr. Woofles last year after all," Sesshoumaru said from the top bunk. "And while we're on that subject, we have some wonderful blackmail pictures for you if you need them. Inuyasha's been known to act like an ass in the past, after all."

Kagome grinned. "No thanks,"

"You sure? We have naked bathtub pictures galore. I think our mother had a fetish or something."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and beat his brother with his pillow. "Shut up, Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, popping into the room.

"Sango," Kagome muttered. Her friend was much too awake.

As if sensing Kagome's thoughts, Sango sighed. "Well, I was all sleepy like you, but then Miroku's wandering hand attacked and I had to wake up to kill him."

Kagome giggled. "So are we going home? It's Saturday."

"Does anyone have plans?" Rin yawned, walking in. "Because I have to work this afternoon and I could use any help that I can get."

"No way, Rin. I am _not_ putting up with little kids for any day more than I have to." Inuyasha said resolutely. "In fact, I'm not leaving this room. I'm going back to sleep. All of you, leave."

"I live here," Sess said blankly.

Inuyasha didn't dignify that with a response, but rolled back over and went to sleep again.

"I'll drive you home then, ladies." Miroku voulenteered.

One very silent car ride later, Kagome was in her own bed and skimming over her dayplanner.

It was then that a square caught her eye. It was the next Saturday, highlighted to show its importance. Kagome groaned as she read what was written inside.

_Fall Shrine Festival_.

* * *

Well, that chapter turned out blah. Just wait until Monday, though. Angst galore, if I can manage it. .

I'm listening to the Witch Hunter Robin soundtrack right now. U.U it is wonderful, I love that series. Too bad there's so little fanfiction. T.T I'll be back in a day or so, R&R!


	29. XXIX

(cuddles plushie) silly waffle, every _good_ little otaku sleeps with an Inuyasha plushie, whetherr or not they follow the series.

And my definition of angst? You'll see. Don't cry, please. It'll get better…in thrity chapters or so, of course!

Thank you for your reviews, once again. I think I'll be splitting up the effort I put into this story with Club Shikon. And as a pre-warning, when school starts again, I'll be updating one chapter a week—or at least I'll try. I have to take a final before classes start, so if I suddenly disapear, don't worry. I'll be back.

Anway, onto Inuyasha and his mental issues.

* * *

Inuyasha's day was going okay. He had woken up in a mood akin to apathy, not needing to kill the herbringer of his wake-up call and not cheery to the point of insanity. Then again, the day that Inuyasha woke cheerful was the day that hell froze over.

He had managed to avoid any sort of morning road rage, and even gotten to class on time. This had shocked both Kagome _and_ Naraku, the english teacher from hell. Yes, Inuyasha's track record for the day was completely clean. It was so clean, it was sparkling.

And then the PA fizzed.

"INUYASHA MAKAHOTO AND MIROKU HOUSHI TO PRINCIPAL MACAZE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

From there, the day went downhill.

It turned out that Macaze only wanted to remind them about her ultimatum originating on the first day of school. They had another two months to pay her for the damages to her car.

After being sent back to class, which they did not return to, they struck a deal with the Freshman gang. It turned out that Kohaku—Sango's brother—was in a foul mood already. He also owed Miroku a huge favor for some sort of cover story involving his parents and his sister. They cashed in on this to get the entire gymnasium trashed.

Homecomming was approaching rapidly, after all. What would they do when their girlfriends wanted them to act all date-ish? Inuyasha had a problem with acting sappy, he was pretty sucky at it.

That taken care of, they appeared in their second classes late.

Inuyasha had never taken notice of the rest of his second hour science class before. He had known that there were people in it besides Kagome and himself, but that was the extent. Upon his arrival, however, he became acutely aware of a third person.

Kikyo Harishuma.

Every single person in the room was holding a flyer when he arrived. Inuyasha only saw the bright colored papers. A quick scan also proved that Kagome was missing completley. Curious as to why, and wondering what was on the paper that caused everyone to stare so quietly at him, Inuyasha sat down.

"Where the hell is our teacher?" he asked after a few minutes.

"She escorted Higurashi to the counceling offices," a gruff voice said behind him. Inuyasha turned to see his second-favorite person in the world—Kouga.

_How the hell did I miss that these people were in my class? And what's with these papers? Why is everyone…staring?_

Growling impaitently, Inuyasha snatched a colored page from the person next to him.

The layout was simple. There were two pictures, in black and white. They were clear enough, however, to see what they were without question. The first picture was of he and Kagome, grinning and probably laughing at each other. Next to it was a small paragraph. Inuyasha skimmed down to the second picture.

Yes, it was what he should have expected.

Some sadistic person had captured the breif kiss he had shared with Kikyo two nights ago on candid camera. Now, Inuyasha had no question as to why Kagome was missing.

Resigned and wondering just how deeply in shit he was, he read over the little phrases.

Paragraph one read:

_The perfect couple,_

_but is it only a sham?_

_Kagome's out of luck,_

_this isn't her man._

Paragraph two read:

_She's only a prep,_

_And Inu doesn't play that way._

_He chooses Kikyo,_

_No matter what his girfriend would say._

Inuyasha was slightly horrified that it rhymed. This was serious buisness, who the hell would turn it into lymrics?

Without a word, he stood up and left class. He passed his teacher in the hallway, not even bothering to say a word. Inuyasha marched straight into the councelor's office, intending to explain everything to Kagome.

She was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, and looked marginally frightened to see him storm into the office. Squeaking, her hands rose to her face to attempt to cover up the signs that she had been crying. When Inuyasha advanced towards her, Kagome jumped up.

The miko dashed into the councelor's office and locked the door after her. "Go away, Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to you."

"Kagome, it isn't what it looked like."

"I said I don't want to talk to you!"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that she would be difficult, but he'd rather explain things with them both on the same side of the door.

"Kikyo put it all together. It was late, I was tired and she was holding my guitar hostage."

"Nothing you say matters, Inuyasha. Just go back to class."

He swore under his breath. "Kagome! Listen to me! It! Wasn't! Real!"

"I knew you were a moron when I agreed to date you, but I didn't know that you'd go this far! GO! AWAY! INUYASHA!"

He wouldn't admit it, but the words stung. He had hoped that she would listen. Inuyasha was at a loss. He didn't know how to explain it, he didn't know how to get through to her.

"Kagome, you remember the last time there was a misunderstanding between us about Kikyo? This is the same thing!"

"Like hell! Just go away, Inuyasha! I don't want to listen to you! I HATE YOU!"

For some reason, he couldn't find anything to say. He didn't think that she was capable of housing such a strong emotion. Kagome, sunshine and laughter Kagome, was telling him that she hated him. She was pushing him away. She wanted him to leave, didn't want to hear him.

And Inuyasha knew that he couldn't get out of it.

"Kagome…" he said, voice broken. "Kagome…I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment. "Sorry? You're fucking sorry!"

Inuyasha would have smirked if he hadn't felt so terrible. "You swore, Kag."

"I know! You came down here…to tell me that you were sorry!"

"I came to explain what had happened. But you won't listen to me, so that's all I can do."

Kagome was silent once again. There was a small click and she opened the door, looking up at him with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Inuyasha…I accept your apology. But I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the day. I need to think about this."

_I need to think about this._ Those were the wonderful words that every boyfriend dreams of hearing leave his distraught girlfriend's mouth. Inuyasha's head bowed in defeat.

"I…understand."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going home again."

* * *

Miroku walked into the cafeteria with a grin on his face. He had just been smacked by his girlfriend for groping her in the hallway, but he didn't care. Plus, it was honi day and he had been pratically first in line. AND, he had managed to prank the senior treasurer without getting caught right away by Macaze. Sure, he had a detention that afternoon, but his morning had been worth it.

When he saw Inuyasha, his grin faltered. He had been expecting a smile from his best friend. Actually, a scowl would have been fine too. But the heartbroken look on Inuyasha's face was enough to blow out anyone's birthday candle of joy.

"What's up?" Miroku asked, plopping down in a plastic chair and unwrapping his honi.

"Kagome's mad at me."

"Did you prank her? She's your girlfriend, idiot. You're not supposed to prank your own girl. Grope her, sure. But pranking will land you in trouble for weeks."

"I didn't prank her _or_ grope her."

Miroku waited for Inuyasha to continue. When the younger twin put french fries in his mouth, Miroku knew that something was seriously wrong.

"What did you do?"

"Have any of you seen Kagome?" Sango exclaimed, coming up behind them.

"No," Miroku said.

"She's at home," Inuyasha muttered. "She's not coming back until tomorrow. And she's not answering her phone. Any of them."

Sango blinked. "What did you do?" she echoed.

"How do you know I did something?"

"You did something," Rin stated, walking up with Sesshoumaru. "Kagome's not answering any of her phones. Whatever it was, I'm mad at you too."

"And me," Sango added, frowning.

Inuyasha didn't respond. He put more fries in his mouth and handed Sango a brightly colored paper. Miroku got up to look at it as Rin and Sess crowded around as well.

They looked up at Inuyasha as a group. He was calmly eating french fries, amber eyes watching his plate with interest.

"Inuyasha…is it true?"

"No," he said nonchalantly. "It's all a lie. But Kagome didn't know that. In fact, I'm not sure if she knows it now."

"Why didn't you tell her, baka?" Sess asked, slightly amused.

"I tried. She locked herself in the counceling office and screamed that she hated me and she wanted me to leave. And when I got her to talk to me, she told me that she had to think about it and left for home. She told me not to call her."

Miroku whistled. "You, my friend, are in deep shit."

"I know," Inuyasha said softly. "And it's all because of that bitch, once again. I wish she would find herself someone else to torment."

"We should help her," Rin said suddenly.

"Are you crazy? That girl is the source of Inuyasha's troubles for the past two years."

"I'm aware," Rin said dryly. "If we find her a boyfriend, she'll forget about him. There has to be someone alive that doesn't hate her and isn't mentally unwell."

They all thought for a few moments.

"Nope, I can't think of a soul. Sorry, Inuyasha." Sango muttered. "And regardless, I'm angry with you anyways until Kagome isn't. So we're eating at a different table. With Ayame."

They watched as Sango and Rin retreated to a table with a singular redhead.

"Wow. All three are angry with you within a six hour span. Congratulations," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Shut up. I need to think of something to do to apologize to Kagome."

Miroku sat down next to his friend. "Flowers," he said simply.

Inuyasha looked at him like he was insane.

"Get her flowers. It works on Sango every single time. A teddy bear wouldn't hurt either. They like to cuddle those."

"Besides, Mr. Jiggly, she could use a new one anyway. We can't have Kagome sleeping over every night." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha blinked at the genius of his friends and brother.

"That's it! I'll get her roses and a bear!"

"Just don't spend too much. We have to pay Macaze off soon, remember…" Miroku reminded him.

"Macaze's fund can be replenished with every lawn that I mow. My relationship is top priority. No matter how much yardwork I do, Kagome's going to stay angry with me until I fix things here."

"Unless she has some weird fetish for grass clippings. You never know," Sess commented. "Rin likes scraps of material and big bags of dum dums. Each to their own…my girlfriend costs me little."

"Sango's damn expensive. Espeically on shopping trips." Miroku said, reflecting. "Never agree to a shopping trip, no matter how much trouble you're in."

They nodded at each other and went back to their lunches, only to find the objects of their conversation standing in front of them.

"We're…what?" Sango exploded.

"We're mad at you too. All three of you."

"This is what motivated us to start our _own_ band." Sango fumed.

"But Sango…" Miroku began.

"Miroku, I expect an apology. And if it comes with flowers, I'm going to kill you."

He gulped.

Rin smiled shyly at Sess. "I wouldn't mind flowers, if Kagome's getting some…" she said sweetly. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long, Fluffy-chan."

"Fluffy-chan?" Inuyasha repeated, turning to his brother.

In response, Sesshoumaru opened his backpack. From it he pulled a tattered stuffed animal, that resembled a cross between a dog and a squirrel. It was totally lacking in fur and missing one eye.

"Mr. Woofles!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eyes flashing. "I thought I burned that!"

"You'd be amazed what great blackmail such simple things can be…" Sesshoumaru said, a warning glint in his eye. "Don't ever repeat that pet name, Inuyasha."

"Anything you say, Fluffy-chan,"

* * *

yay! That was one freakin long chapter. I couldn't resist the humor. Well, I don't know if that was angst for you, but it's hard to tear myself away from the fluff that this story is founded upon. (sighs) a plus, however, is that THIS SITE isn't eating my italics any more! Woo-hoo!

Tomorrow's Saturday, maybe I'll write more then.

End—1:03 AM


	30. XXX

Well, I'm back. Woo-hoo. I'm going to write more depressing stuff and...yeah. Hang in there.

* * *

Kagome's day was going badly. She had woken up in a bad mood, her hair had dried funny and was sticking out to the side. On her way to school, she had been cut off three times and nearly run over a stray turkey. Never mind how a turkey got in the road, she was too shell-shocked to wonder.

School was okay for about five minutes, until she couldn't open her locker and got gum stuck to her shoe. Discovering that she had once again left her homework at home and that she was also in great need of a pencil, she arrived in class five minutes late.

Naraku was civil until Inuyasha fell asleep. Her boyfriend out of commission, he had harrassed her over her last-minute essay and complained about her total lack of grammer. Never mind that Kagome was currently top of her class. She was obviously not good enough for Naraku.

Already in a bad mood, she collected her things and went to science. At least there, she wouldn't be harrassed by the teacher and wouldn't have to rely on Inuyasha to make it through class without getting picked on. She had been able to take care of herself before she really met him, she should be able to do it now.

Determined to stand up for herself the next day in english, she walked into class and sat down, pulling out her planner and flipping through it.

She was so busy thinking over the up-and-coming fall shrine festival that she took no notice of the brightly colored papers being handed out to the class. Kagome glanced up and noticed that Inuyasha was late again, most likely because he had been called down to the office. Mulling over different ways to trick him into getting to class on time more often, she pulled herself away from her thoughts to find out why her fellow classmates were silent and staring at her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked the girl next to her.

Kikyo Harishuma strutted over to Kagome, a stack of the flyers in her hands and a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Oh, Kagome honey, didn't you get one?"

With the sarcastic petname and Kikyo's sweet tone, Kagome braced herself. Her stomach knotted up with a sudden fear of what was on that flyer.

Kikyo grabbed the one off the top of her stack and held it in front of Kagome's face.

The knot that her stomach was in got worse while Kagome read over the flyer. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it wasn't true—that the picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo could have very well been from while they were still dating. But now she understood the self-satisfied smirk. She knew why the class was so quiet. Kagome didn't have anything to say, she couldn't think. She was frozen in her chair, staring at the flyer.

The stupid little verse stuck in her mind, and she couldn't look away from the second little paragraph.

_She's only a prep, and Inu doesn't play that way._

Who had written this? It was terrible. She was blankly realizing that silent tears had been rolling down her face when their teacher walked into the room.

Kagome jumped out of her seat as if she had been shocked with an electric current. She grabbed her backpack and walked to the front of the classroom, turning to leave without a word.

"Higurashi! Where are you going?" the teacher asked, shocked that she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sensai. I'm fine, I just need to call home quickly."

"I'll escort you to the counceling office, then. Harishuma, you watch the class until I get back."

"Hai," Kikyo said, the smirk still firmly in place on her face. Their teacher stared at the girl for a moment before realizing that Kagome had left and hurrying after her.

Kagome signed in for counceling, planning to get into the office and phone home. She didn't even register that her cell phone was in her purse, didn't realize that there was an 'out to lunch' sign on the door. Kagome sat down in a waiting chair and chewed on her bottom lip. Why would Kikyo do something like this? Kagome already had a crappy reputation. She didn't need this. Not this week.

That brought her back to the shrine festival. It wasn't as if she hadn't done a festival before. In previous years, it had been an easy task. Her mother had sold tickets to tourists and Kagome had given them tours of the shrine while her grandfather regaled them with stories about the well and the god-tree. Once they were filled to capacity, her grandfather would offer thanks to the gods for a peaceful year past and dismiss the crowd.

The problem was that her grandfather was currently ill, and unable to preform his duty. At the same time, Souta had a baseball game out of town. Her mother and her brother would be leaving Kagome at home alone with her grandfather. He wouldn't allow her to cancel the festivities regardless of their lack in personel. If Kagome had to deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo and run the shrine at the same time, she didn't think that she could take it.

Of course, she could always ask Sango to help. Rin worked on the weekends as well, but that left Sango covering for her mother and Kagome still with all of the shrine duties to do.

During the weekend she also had to finish her english project. With the scant encouragement she got from Naraku, she had a small hope for passing. Kagome's mind continued on in that vein, silently ranting about all the problems that she had.

A fresh wave of tears spilled down her face, her frustration manifesting in them.

She wiped her tears on the bottom of her shirt, glancing around the empty counceling office and wondering why she was there.

Before she could figure out what to do, Inuyasha stormed into the doorway.

* * *

Kagome blinked in the sunlight. Yes, she was skipping school. She hadn't told anyone other than Inuyasha that she was leaving. It felt...good. Reckless.

Walking across the parking lot and looking around for anyone that could stop her (who would stand guard in parking lots anyway? The school officials weren't that smart) she got into her car and drove until she was miles away from the school, her radio on and her windows open. Her mind was blissfully blank as she drove, simply paying attention to the road and singing along with the radio.

When Kagome realized that she was low on gas, she had to stop at a gas station. Filling up her car, she looked around the area. She had never been there before, didn't recognize anything.

Behind the gas station, there was what could only have been a city park. Wondering why she didn't recognize a city park, she got back in her car and drove down the pathway next to it, looking for a parking lot.

When she didn't find one, Kagome pulled up onto the grass and parked. Getting out of her car, she survayed the area.

"_Tag, you're it!"_

"_No fair, Kagome! You're bigger than me!" _

_Kagome paused and then stuck out her tongue at Souta. "Just means you'll have to run faster, idiot!"_

"_DAD! Kagome called me idiot!" Souta wailed._

"_Now, now Kagome." Her father said, looking up from his newspaper. "Play nicely. You want ice cream after this, kiddo?"_

_Kagome nodded, turning and apologizing to Souta._

_Her father chuckled and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and tickling her with one hand. Kagome flailed and giggled, grinning happily._

"_There's my Sunshine Princess. Go and play, Kagome."_

Kagome gasped as she caught sight of a broken wooden swing. She knew this park, knew these fields. How could she have forgotten about them? This place was, and only could be, the place where her father had taught her and her brother to play and get along. They were unable to play in their backyard at the shrine because of the sacredness of everything and had blackmailed their father into taking them here every chance they got.

Eyes filling with tears again, Kagome sat down on the swing. When she was ten years old, her father had gone to the store and never come home. Her mother told Kagome and her brother that their father was living at the store. Later, Kagome had found out that he had been killed in a car accident on the way home.

He had been buried in the small graveyard behind the shrine, where some of the tombstones dated back hundreds and hundreds of years. Kagome had moved on from her father's death by comforting herself with the thought that he was sleeping next to heroes, having adventures with them and still smiling. She didn't think about it very often.

But now, depressed as she was, she allowed herself to really mull over her father's demise. If he was still with her, she wouldn't have to run the shrine on her own. Her grandfather wouldn't have to work so hard and wouldn't have so many health problems. He would make her laugh and give her advice. Her dad would understand what was happening and explain what the hell was wrong with her boyfriend.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't really mad at Inuyasha. She was upset over what had happened, but she knew that it was all Kikyo's fault. She had scared him to get some time to herself, some time for her to sort things out.

She would apologize to him when she got home. It was the only thing she could do—after all, he hadn't printed up the pictures himself. And for all she knew, it was an old picture of him and Kikyo. They had been dating in the past. And what did Kagome know about that? She had been on three dates with Kouga before she broke it off because he was possessive and domeneering and generally creepy. It was enough to call him an ex but definitely not enough to qualify as experience.

Deciding what to do, Kagome took a deep breath and got back into her car.

* * *

Sango was used to the blaring heavy metal that played in the store. She was used to the unfriendly punkers that frequented the place. She was used to the weird things that they sold.

Clad in goth-punk attire, she was drumming her fingers on the countertop when a familiar tomato-red head walked into the store. Sango perked up, following the progress of this head into the girl's section and behind the shelves of clothes. The head stopped one of her fellow employees and continued on towards the dressing room.

Sango had to wonder what that head would be doing here when it was supposed to be working at the bookstore. Had it been fired? Was it sick? Was it skipping work?

She waited impaitently while the head was in the dressing room. It came out about a half hour later and walked over to the counter.

"Hello Sango,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just be quiet and ring me up. You'll see."

"Kagome...are you aware how much these cost?"

"Yeah. I got my paycheck today."

"What?"

"I'm taking the earlier shift now. I did it so that I would be working at the same time as Inuyasha."

Sango raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she rung up Kagome's selections.

"This is enough stuff for a new wardrobe, Kag."

"I'm aware," Kagome replied cryptically.

Sango gave her the total and her friend paid it all in cash. "This is one paycheck?"

"It's a quarter of my life savings and my paycheck," Kagome corrected.

"But...why?"

"I should have done it a long time ago, Sango. It's time that I start sticking up for myself."

"What brought all this on? I figured you'd call me later for chick flicks and popcorn,"

Kagome just smiled. "Inuyasha," she said simply. "Today was like a wake-up call, Sango. He's given me a chance to live life the way that I want to. From now on, I'm doing what it is that I want when I want to."

"You're crazy. Are you sure you haven't snapped over that flyer?"

"Sango, I told you. I'm fine."

Kagome took the bags from her friend and continued on out into the mall, heading for the shoe store.

..._What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Inuyasha grinned as he watched Shippou set up the small portable amp.

"Good kid," he praised. "Now, let's hear it."

Shippou played the beginner excersizes. "Hey Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"You're in Sei-Teki Suri, right?"

Inuyasha blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I have connections," Shippou replied. "You know that song? The one you're planning to sing for Kagome?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "How do you know this?"

"Connections, Inuyasha. Connections."

Shippou put the violin back on his shoulder and played through the song. "I wrote a violin part. Kagome used to be my babysitter when I was little. I want to play with your band."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're good kid, but some of our songs aren't for your agegroup. Hell, our name is too dirty for you."

"I'm not playing your other songs, though." Shippou said flatly. "I'm playing the twelve you selected for Kagome."

"How the hell do you know this?" Inuyasha exclaimed, irritated.

"Kohaku,"

"My gang?"

"Yes. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother, Sango is Miroku's girlfriend, Miroku is your best friend. Kohaku owes me big time for getting his sorry ass out of trouble. I called on a little favor to get a small ammount of spywork done. If you don't let me play I'll call on another little favor and have the entire freshman population gangbeat your ass until you agree."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Freshies don't scare me,"

Shippou pulled out a cell phone. "Try me, Inuyasha."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine. Sei-Teki rehersals without the girls are on Thursday nights. I assume you know where."

"You'll need to pick me up," Shippou said innocently.

"WHAT?"

"Kohaku," Shippou threatened, turning on the cell phone.

"Fine," Inuyasha agreed. "I'll do it for Kagome."

"You'll do what for Kagome, Sugar?"

* * *

yes, it ends there. Evil, aren't I? I hate what Kikyo did to Kagome, I wanna strangle her myself. Hmm...maybe Sess...(evil evil evil). Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm borderlining on actually being ill with how depressed I am right now. Life is really f-ed up. Also, my computer has (gasp) had a secutiry breach and I have a stupid hacker in my system. So I may not update quite so often. Today I'm spending all of my day locked in my room without food and sunlight so that I can write more to this story, because I want to. Tomorrow won't be so lucky.

Reviews have been known to motivate me.


	31. XXXI

Same day, same story. Hell, at least I'm not sobbing any more. On with this story.

* * *

Inuyasha whipped around.

Kagome was wearing black bondage pants with red trim that hung low on her hips. Hundreds of black bracelets were lined up on her thin wrists. A seemingly battered black tanktop slightly exposed her flat stomach. She was wearing new converse tennis shoes and her red hair hung loose, tucked behind her ears.

"You'll do what for Kagome, Sugar?" she repeated.

"Kagome! I thought you hated me!"

She smirked and gave him a light kiss. "Never, Inuyasha. I could never hate you."

"Then...what happened?"

"I remembered something," Kagome said cryptically. "Something that happened to me a long time ago. I feel better now,"

"That's good," Inuyasha told her. "I'm off work now, you want to do something?"

"Se ya later Inu-chan," Shippou said, bobbing off.

"Sure, whatever you want,"

"What's with the new clothes?"

"I thought it was time for a change in style," Kagome replied. "And guess what? I don't need a purse any more! These pants have pockets huge enough for my planner _and_ my cell phone!"

Inuyasha grinned and got in his car. "Did you drive here?"

"I can pick up my car later. Where to?"

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner," Inuyasha commented with a smirk. "Someplace nice,"

"Dressed like this?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"There's the prep I know. Of course. The point of dressing like this is to shock and scare people. Preferably respectable people. Another advantage is luring people close to you and allowing the disease of your style to spread."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So I caught the disease from you?"

"Did Sango give you a discount or something?"

"Nope,"

"Why, then?"

"I already told you," Kagome said, turning and looking out the window. "I was promoted to floor manager this afternoon and decided that I could afford a small shopping spree."

"Congrats,"

"That means I control all the company policies,"

"Sweet,"

"Which means that I can decide when I'm going to enforce the anti-personal relationships policy,"

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Are you suggesting something?"

"Nope," Kagome replied innocently. "Where are we eating?"

"Wherever you want. I still have an extra fifty bucks."

"That's enough for pants," Kagome said blankly.

"I'm aware. Where do you want to eat?"

* * *

Sango knew that there was a problem when Rin called her. Inuyasha hadn't come home from his tutoring job yet and Kagome was completely missing. Hopefully they hadn't killed each other someplace, but it was likely.

She grinned. Saturday was halloween. The usual routine would most likely ensue.

They would wake up and call each other and go costume shopping at the local halloween shop. That night they would have their annual holiday bash.

The problem was that every year they rotated who's house it would be at. Logically following the rotation, it was due to be at Rin's house.

Rin's parents were extremely strict about the nutcases their daughter hung out with. They didn't approve of Sesshoumaru's age, even though he had proved himself to be honorable over and over again. They tolerated Sango and Kagome because they helped Rin with her homework. They loathed Inuyasha and Miroku and wouldn't allow them in the house.

"Sango?" Rin's voice said over the phone again. She realized that she had zoned out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really worried. Kagome never missess appointments and she was supposed to help me study after work. Do you think..."

"I think they're fine, Rin," Sesshou's voice said in the background. "My idiot brother would not hurt his precious girlfriend."

"I'm not worried about Inuyasha hurting her, I'm worried about Kagome hurting herself."

"I saw her this afternoon," Sango told them.

"Really?"

"She bought an entire new wardrobe at my store."

"Did she use her entire life savings?" Sesshoumaru asked shrewdly.

"No."

"Did you give her a discount?"

"No," Sango sighed. "She went out into the mall and continued shopping. I don't think she looks like our Kagome any more."

"I'm going to fail Spanish, Sango!"

"I can help you if you really need me to,"

"That'd be nice," Rin's voice went back to its usual calm level. "I'll see you in a while?"

"You're so manipulative," Sango replied. "You're evil, Rin."

* * *

Kagome giggled as the waiter appraised them. "Do you have reservations?" he asked, looking down his nose at them.

"Yep," Inuyasha said.

"Are you positive?"

"I'm Makahoto,"

"Ah. Right this way...sir."

They cackled and followed him to a table for two. He left to get them water and stood menus on the table, still giving them disaproving looks.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha said, leaning back in his chair and grinning at her. "Your real birthday is next Tuesday, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Why?"

"I was talking with Kaede yesterday, and she told me that there's a tour in town on Tuesday. She seems to think that we lack professionalism. As the two lead singers of our bands, we're expected to attend several concerts and take notes. Would you be willing to go to a concert with me next Tuesday, or do you have plans?"

Kagome grinned. "No, no plans. Of course I'll go! I've never been to a real concert before,"

"I know," Inuyasha told her. "That's why I thought you'd like to go."

She laughed. "Thank you,"

"You don't have to thank me. Think of it as the second half of your birthday present,"

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm serious, Inuyasha. Thank you. Without you...I would have been tutoring right now. ...oh crap! I should be tutoring right now!"

"Rin?" he asked with that smirk again.

"Yeah. Oh, I'm gonna die. She's gonna pummel me."

"I ain't helping you. Rin's vicious when she's angry."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're afraid of a little Sophmore?"

"Rin's more than capable of beating me until I can't move any more. No thank you," Inuyasha paused. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh," Kagome looked downcast. "What is it you have planned?"

"Nothing. I wanted to know if you could do anything."

"I have to work on Saturday,"

"Halloween?"

"Yeah,"

"Why on Halloween?"

"It's the Fall Shrine Festival."

Inuyasha blinked. He had forgotten where exactly Kagome lived. The entire city would probably be at her shrine on Saturday. "You're working?" he repeated.

"Yeah, except I have a problem."

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were not the best of friends. By no means did they even speak with each other, let alone pass time together. They usually had Inuyasha to amuse them, but today he was mysteriously missing.

"Bull Shit," Miroku said.

"Go ahead, look," Sess tempted.

Miroku flipped over the top card and swore. "It figures that you would have a flawless poker face." Grumbling much in this same vein, he gathered the stack of cards. "Four aces,"

"One two,"

"Four threes,"

"Two fours,"

"Four fives,"

"One six. My game." Sess leaned back in his chair. Miroku grumbled and shuffled the cards again.

"SAAANNNGGGGGOOO! ARE YOU DONE YET?" he yelled.

"I WOULD BE, IF RIN WAS BORN SPEAKING TWO LANGUAGES!" Sango yelled back.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE SPANISH PEOPLE SPEAK SPANISH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO AND TEACH SPAIN ENGLISH!"

Sesshoumaru didn't comment through the entire exchange. Miroku discovered that he was asleep.

An evil grin twisted his face. He got up and walked into the next room, where Sango was giving Rin flashcards.

"Sango, honey, I need a favor. Can I borrow your purse?"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had an enjoyable dinner. They talked and made up and explained things, putting the entire flyer issue into the past. Kagome was smiling and laughing as if absolutely nothing was wrong between them. She even let Inuyasha respond when Kouga text messaged her.

They went back to the parking lot to retrieve Kagome's car and agreed to meet at Inuyasha's house.

When they got there, the driveway was full already. It seemed that, like usual, the whole gang was there.

Kagome was surprised to hear giggles. Not because she didn't hear them often, but because they weren't coming from Sango or Rin.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly, attaching herself to his arm and regarding the house with fear, "Why is the pervert giggling?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, also horrified. "Can I leave?"

"No, I have to go in and talk to Sango and Rin. You're coming with me,"

"But what if he hurts me?" Inuyasha whined, hiding behind Kagome. "Don't let the pervert get me, Kagome!"

"OH MY GOD, HOUSHI! THAT'S GREAT!"

Curiosity piqued, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house without hesitation.

"Wicked new outfit, Kagome," Miroku said with a smirk, meeting them at the door. "I've gotta run before I get killed."

Inuyasha stepped aside and allowed Miroku to leave.

"WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sesshoumaru's angry voice roared. Inuyasha and Kagome were horrified beyond words. No one had ever heard Sesshoumaru roar or speak above his usual sleepy quiet voice at all.

Moments later, Drag-Queen Sesshoumaru stormed into the hall. "Where the hell have you two been? Where's the pervert, Inuyasha? I must reign firey vengance down upon his perverted-prevert head!"

Sesshoumaru struck a pose akin to that of Kouga in the locker room, ticks going off on his forehead.

"Calm down, Sess. Miroku just left," Kagome giggled. "Do you know that the makeup you have on stains? Even if you wash it off you'll still be able to see it."

"You're going to die," Sesshoumaru said, turning to Inuyasha.

"Why me?" He yelped.

"If you had been here, this wouldn't have happened."

"Incorrect, I've been dying to do that for ages. But if I was here you wouldn't have fallen asleep so easily."

"Fluffy-chan!" Rin's voice said behind them.

Sesshoumaru turned around.

Inuyasha barely registered the camera flashes. He was too busy trying to stifle his giggling at the sight of pink flowered barrettes in Sesshoumaru's hair. Kagome was having a harder time and sunk to the floor, putting her hands over her mouth and inhaling deeply to keep herself from chuckling out loud.

Sesshoumaru's new style put a new twist on the petname 'fluffy'.

* * *

end for now. I have a headace because of lack of food and too much computer. Maybe more later.

Tsuki loves reivews. Unfortiunately, she's very depressed right now and isn't feeling very fuzzy inside. You lovely readers should give her a review even if it's only a pity message. She's trying to salvage this story as best as she can.


	32. XXXII

Thank you for the virtual cheesecake!

So I'm trying as hard as I can with this whole plot thing. I re-read the entire story and fixed things and wrote things down on this nifty little notpad I got free from the radio station that inspired this entire monstrosity. anyway, I'm thinking that I'm really motivated about this. I'm going to write and stick to my plotline, I'm going to...(listens to mom) what? Blockbuster? Hell yes! (leaves)

* * *

Kagome was appaled at the speed with which Saturday was approaching. Sure, Inuyasha had agreed to help her out. Then again, he didn't really have a choice in the matter, since she would have been angry with him if he hadn't. After their little adventure with the digital camera and Drag-Queen Sesshoumaru, life had been fairly standard. They went to school. They called each other on the phone. They went to work. They worked on new material.

Kaede had been in contact with them less than five times since the battle of the bands. On the last occasion, she had apparently informed Inuyasha bluntly that both bands were unprofessional. As a result, they were attempting to clean themselves up.

Kagome threw the new Sei-Teki CD into her sterio while she cleaned up around the house. Her mother was still at work, leaving Kagome with the cleaning before the Fall Shrine Festival.

Once, a long time ago, Kagome had loved the Festival. It marked three days until her birthday and she got to lead grown-ups around and tell them things that they didn't know. She had felt important.

Now, it was less then unpleasent. Kikyo would be there, along with her entire family. Her friends from school, her fellow classmates.

On Monday, Kagome had purchased an entire new wardrobe. On Tuesday, she had come downstairs for breakfast wearing bondage pants and a tank top, hair in a sloppy pony. Her mother hadn't said anything then. Her classmates, however, had been shocked and more than a little frightened by her sudden change.

Tuesday had been an interesting day. Inuyasha had gotten an In-School-Suspension for punching Kouga in the face when he said something to his football chronies about Kagome. Inuyasha still wouldn't tell her what it had been, but the topic made him irritable and snippy.

On Wednesday, her boyfriend had once again dropped off the face of the earth. When Kagome had asked him about _that_ he had been irritable and snippy too. Deciding that Inuyasha was PMSing, she stopped asking him questions.

It was Thursday. Inuyasha was at work and Kagome had opted to clean up the shrine instead of meeting him at the elementry school. She got off work a half hour before him, not needing to spend as much time at Brooker's now that her duties were simpler and fewer.

She smirked as one of her favorite songs picked up. Even when she was by herself, Inuyasha was still there. His soothing voice followed her from room to room while she vaccumed and tided.

_Maybe when the room is empty, maybe when the bottles full,  
maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in._

_Maybe when I'm done with thinking, maybe you can think me whole,  
maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin._

_If you could be my punk rock princess I could be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're 'gonna be something._

_Maybe when your hair gets darker, maybe when your eyes get wide,  
maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space.  
Maybe when I'm not so tired, maybe you could step inside,  
maybe when I look for things that I can't replace._

_If you could be my punk rock princess I could be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're 'gonna be something.  
If I could be your first real heartache I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine._

_I never though you'd last, I never dreamed you would.  
You watch your life go past, you wonder if you should._

_If you could be my punk rock princess  
So I could be your garage band king  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in  
and how you're gonna be something  
If I could be your first real heartache  
I would do it over again  
If you could be my punk rock princess  
I would be your heroine._

_You know you only burn my bridges  
You know you just can't let it sink in  
You could be my heroine  
You could be my heroine_

Kagome found herself singing along after the third verse. Chuckling at herself, she was too caught up in listening to the completed tracks to notice the sound of the door opening.

* * *

"Ssh!" Sango exclaimed, eyes wide. She stuck a hand over Inuyasha's mouth before he could say anything to Kagome.

Dragging him out into the hallway, she got a mischevious look on her face. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You're in trouble, Inuyasha," he remarked.

"If you're going to demand that Kagome come with us, then you need to ask nicely," Sango repremanded.

Inuyasha blinked. "Why should I? She's coming,"

"She probably had other plans. We're interrupting her. Do it, Inuyasha," Sango said flatly. "I'm not dealing with another fight this close to Halloween,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen, where Kagome was quite happily doing dishes. She was singing along to the Sei-Teki CD. Lucky for Inuyasha, he also knew all the words.

"If I could be your first real heartache I would do it over again. If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped spinning around. Her arms were covered in suds and she was armed with a dish rag. "Whatcha doing?"

"You're cute when you dance in place," Inuyasha commented. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to be? You're not going to make me go trick or treating, are you?"

"I could," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. Kagome threw the dish towel at his face.

"I just got out of taking my brother, and you want me to take _you_?" she grinned, reaching up and ruffling his hair like a little kid. "No way,"

"So if you're not taking Souta, then would you be interested in a costume party?"

"I've—"

"Never been to one, I know." Inuyasha finished for her. "It's at Rin's house, friends only. Mostly Sei-Teki Suri will be there...and their girlfriends...and maybe a very dedicated groupie or two."

"Rin's?"

"Yeah, she blackmailed her dad into letting us crash her basement. She's got surround sound, a flat plasma big screen TV, and plenty of space for some band battling."

"You mean this is a costumed battle of the bands, in Rin's basement?" Kagome reiterated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Basically," he lied.

"Sure I'll go. I don't know what the hell I'll do for a costume..."

"That's why I'm here," Inuyasha explained. "Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru are waiting in the car for us."

"Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?"

"Sango made me ask nicely," Inuyasha replied. "She owns Miroku. I decided that it was in my best interests not to anger the owner of the pervert."

"Lest he rain Drag-Queen vengance down upon you too," Kagome giggled. "One second, let me shut off the sterio."

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of the Halloween Warehouse about a half hour later. It was the only place near them that carried complete costumes this close to the holiday.

The conversation on the way there involved Miroku begging Sango to go as the playboy bunny and Sango firmly declining. She eventually just smacked him, looking out the window to fume.

"So do you have any idea what you're going to be, Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

"Don't try it," Kagome said before Inuyasha could speak for her. "I will go as something innocent. I refuse to cause any fantisies by dressing up in a costume."

"Yay for you, Kagome!" Rin cheered. "I've always thought that too. I think this year I'll be a fairy,"

Sesshoumaru struggled not to smirk. "Really, Rin?"

"A very modest fairy," Rin ammended.

Sess shrugged and curled up, going back to sleep. "Your decision," he yawned.

When they got there the place was packed. It was almost halloween, after all. Every single last-minute person was there, with their cars and their cell phones and very bad attitudes.

"This is nothing compared to Saturday morning," Sango told Kagome. "Usually we get taken into the store with the crowds of people moving through the parking lot,"

"I'll miss being trampled," Miroku said fondly. "It's one of the only times I don't get smaked for looking up,"

Sango smacked him anyway.

"Abuse!" he cried.

"Get yourself a hobby other than girls," Sango growled, "Or you're going to find yourself in the market again,"

Miroku was quiet and modest after that.

"So what are you guys going to be?"

"Pirates," Inuyasha said simply.

"You're always pirates," Rin rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you try something new?"

"I was a cowboy for three years in a row when I was little. I always wanted to be a pirate."

"What about skeletons? Knights? Anything other than pirates?" Sango pleaded.

"I have a collection of plastic swords and eye patches going, my sweet. Wouldn't want to mess up the tradition," Miroku said fondly.

Rin and Sango looked at each other.

"No. No way, not at my house. You're not gonna do it," Rin said flatly.

"Do what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Every year, while they're dressed up as pirates, they escape into the yard and paint-ball each other to death. And when they come back inside, they sing pirate songs at the tops of their lungs. The next day, they scrub the paint off the floors with brushes and buckets like real pirates,"

"Aw, but Rin...it's so fun," Sess said, almost whining. "We could shaving cream each other instead,"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that'd be okay."

Kagome knew that Rin had a plan. In fact, it was confirmed when Rin shot her and Sango an evil grin.

"Kagome, Sango, I have an idea. We're going to theme ourselves too," Rin announced.

"Really? As what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"We're not telling you. It's a surprise." Rin replied, sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry at him.

When they got into the store, Rin and Sango grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her in one direction. The boys walked in another direction without hesitation. Obviously, they knew where the pirate gear was.

Rin stopped in one of the female isles. Looking around, she dragged Kagome and Sango into it.

"Either of you feel like a little vengance?" Rin asked evilly.

"Vengance you say?" Sango asked curiously, picking up a fire helmet. "Why are we on this isle?"

"I simply couldn't allow the boys to get shaving cream all over my house," Rin said paitently. "So before they come inside, we'll have to...hose them off,"

Kagome grinned in understanding. "Let's find some costumes, then."

* * *

(cackles in anticipation) oh yes. You're all curious now. Halloween is going to be a lot of fun to write. I'm thinking that there will be two chapters—morning at the shrine and then the party. And who knows? I tend to say things like that and then stretch things onto five or six chapters per day...

I'm feeling slightly better...went out in the sunlight today and had chicken for dinner. Still not very cheerful, but what am I supposed to do about that? (sighs).

Also, before I forget, someone told me that they didn't understand why I rated this high. Since I'm allowing myself to indulge in a little language, I thought that it was appropriate. Also, I'm afraid of this getting deleted for a low rating or having my account suspended (this story is frickin long, it would take forever to repost). 's been doing that to a few other authors that I know. I don't really feel like leaving for mediaminer just yet. )


	33. XXXIII

Like always, thank you thank you thank you everyone that reviews! You've been so nice and paitent with me while I messed up my own story! (blushes) Reading back through it was a nightmare, I don't know how you can even stand me! P

Anyway, this marks 100 reviews. That's why there's a bulk posting. D

* * *

In order to start the festival right away, Kagome's mother had agreed to allow Inuyasha to sleep on her couch.

Overnight, the resident miko of the shrine had forgotten about this. She had worked on her English assignment and she had worn kiddy pajamas to bed.

Her mother and her brother had left for his baseball game well before Kagome or Inuyasha were even remotely awake. The former was having a nightmare that she had failed English and the latter was quite happily dreaming about riding a motorcycle.

When Kagome's alarm clock went off, she was still asleep. When she dragged herself into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, she was slightly improved. After she had drunk the coffee, she was her usual perky morning self.

Kagome walked into the living room for her usual morning ritual of coffee and MTV.

When she went to sit on the couch and her hand connected with hair, she freaked.

"...stop screaming," Inuyasha mumbled, putting an arm over his head. "It's still night,"

"The Festival starts at eight," Kagome told him.

"...eight is an unholy hour though. You can't have religious ceremonies at an unholy hour,"

"You wanna hear? I know all the legends of this place, I can talk about them for hours," Kagome threatened.

"...not really all of them. But what's the stuff on your wall?"

Kagome glanced up. "Oh," she said softly. "You picked the one thing I don't know about. I'll have to ask grandpa when he's feeling better."

Inuyasha made a small noise of agreeance and rolled over so that his face was in the back of the couch. "G'night," he muttered.

"Oh no," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes. "If I have to be awake at seven then so do you,"

"But 's Saturday!" Inu argued.

Kagome huffed. Then she gasped in surprise. When she had narrowed her eyes and stared at Inuyasha, something had been different about him.

He had two triangle-shaped ears on top of his head.

Inuyasha heard her gasp and rolled back over to look at her. "What?" he demanded.

"...nothing," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha yawned. "You woke me up. What was it?"

"Well, I think I was seeing things,"

He blinked. "You mean the ears? Yeah, they're real. I didn't know about them until recently though,"

"...why can't I see them normally?"

"The only reason you can see them at all is because you're a miko," Inuyasha yawned again. "It's early, I'm not explaining anything. Where did you find that coffee?"

* * *

They managed to get set up just in time for people to start flooding into the shrine. Kagome was up to her eyeballs in work, leading the tour groups, monitoring Inuyasha (who was helpful and didn't need to be monitored, but that's just the way Kagome was), and dismissing people all at the same time.

By noon she had memorized the little speech she was giving for dismissal and got rid of the paper she had.

Watching her most recent group go, she yawned and then looked up in surprise when Inuyasha approached her instead of the next group.

"Wha—"

"Lunch," he explained. "It's one thrity. We can take a little break, those people aren't going anywhere,"

Kagome nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

They were wearing replicas of the clothes that hung in her living room, however theirs were cotton and clean where the ancinet garments were frayed and threadbear. Kagome was blankly realizing how good Inuyasha looked in the red outfit when she walked straight into the doorframe.

Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she muttered, feeling stupid. "I just wasn't paying attention. Thanks,"

He pulled her to her feet and stared at her for a moment as if he was expecting her to fall over again.

"I ordered pizza," Inuyasha explained when they got inside.

"Thanks," Kagome said, relieved. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to cook anything. As tired as she was, she would have burnt it all anyway, even if she was using the microwave.

After their lunch break they went back to work. Kagome had just settled back into the rythem of things when she saw a certain person approach the little ticket table.

_Kikyo._

She had known that Kikyo would be coming. Everyone came through at least once. Kagome mentally panicked. If she did anything while Kagome was so busy, she would be powerless to stop her.

"Ma'am?" one of the ladies in her current group asked, rousing her out of her mental panic. "Can we go now?"

"Hai," Kagome said, partially relieved. That meant that Kikyo would be coming with her immediately.

When she looked back, the girl was gone. Kagome's stomach filled with dread. She hadn't been imagining Kikyo. That meant that her boyfriend's ex was lurking someplace around the shrine.

As people started to gather around her for the next tour, Kagome watched the stragglers purchase their tickets.

The very last people in line were Sango and Miroku. The letch was holding Sango's arm while Sango was holding...

Kikyo's sleeve.

Kagome sighed with relief. Sango was completely against any sort of argument happening before Rin's party. She would prevent Kikyo from speaking or doing anything to Inuyasha.

Crisis past, Kagome began to tell the small crowd the tale of the bone eater's well...

* * *

Kikyo was enraged. This should have been the perfect opportunity.

She had arranged everything so that Kagome and Inuyasha would be fighting on Halloween. They would be on bad terms.

When she arrived at Kagome's shrine that morning for the annual Festival, she didn't expect to see Inuyasha working at the ticket booth. The way that he and Kagome kept glancing at each other also told Kikyo that they were far from fighting.

Still, there was a chance that she could salvage things. Kikyo had been planning to drop by the shrine and give Kagome hell before winding up at Inuyasha's house and taking what was hers. If Kagome was busy giving tours, there was the chance that she could get Inuyasha to herself.

Kikyo was just about ready to put her plan into action when she heard a voice behind her.

"Honey, come look what I found! It's a prehistoric bitch!"

Kikyo spun around to find herself face-to-face with Kagome's best friend and temporary bodyguard, Sango Ogiano. Not far behind her was Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha's best friend and temporary bodyguard.

Without words, the couple grabbed Kikyo by her arms and hauled her over to the ticket booth.

"Hey Inu," Sango said through her teeth. "Three tickets,"

Inuyasha didn't comment. He was obviously formulating a way to find Kikyo after his friends were gone and pledge his undying love and devotion for her. She knew what was passing through his mind, she knew that she was the only one for him.

He nonchalantly handed Miroku three tickets. "Make sure the bitch doesn't hurt Kagome," Inu told Miroku seriously. "She's not feeling all that well,"

That said, he leaned back in his chair and glanced over at the girl.

Kikyo was enraged. This should have been the perfect opportunity. It was obvious that Kagome had brainwashed him.

* * *

Sango sighed as Kagome told the group the tale of the God-tree. They were standing around it, Kagome's slightly hoarse voice projecting so that everyone could hear her.

"Legend says that long ago a fierce half-demon warrior was pinned to this tree by his lover's arrow. She was tricked and thought that he had betrayed her love for him. She shot him through his heart to the tree where he remained in enchanted slumber, only to be woken fifty years later by another girl. The legend says that they fought many battles together, yet the half-demon never forgot the pain that his lover had gone through. The girl that had woken him was sad and almost jealous, but accepted that she could not compete with the dead girl. Legend says that they fought their final battle under this tree and died together,"

Sango had heard the story before and it always struck a chord in her heart. She thought that she sympathised with the second girl. The entire thing probably would have been easier on her if she had been fighting with a group of friends instead of only the half-demon.

"I feel sorry for the first girl," Kikyo said loudly as Kagome led them towards the bone eater's well. "She was obviously better, and the half-demon pined after her long after she was dead. The second girl just couldn't compete,"

Kagome didn't say anything, but Sango saw her jaw set. Her friend would have screamed at Kikyo if there hadn't been other people there.

"This is the bone eater's well," Kagome said in a quiet, determined voice. "In ancient times, corpses of demons and evil humans could be thrown down the well. They would disapear later, giving the well its title. Recent investigation says that it dates back thousands of years, before the feudal era of japan. It's been here almost as long as there have been people here."

"I bet the second girl threw herself down the well to end her misery over the half-demon," Kikyo said. "The first girl was obviously the one he loved,"

Kagome looked straight at her. "No one has ever died in the well. If you think that you know more than the miko in charge, by all means find your own shrine to run."

"Miko in charge! Your mother taught you stories and told you to run the festival by yourself! You're only doing this because you have to,"

"True," Kagome replied. "I'll say it plainer for you, since you didn't seem to understand me last time. If you are having a problem, then you need to leave now. I am not responsible for your behavior and you are ruining the tour for the other guests. If I have to warn you one more time, I'm not going to be held responsible for any injuries you might sustain while I kick you out,"

"Like you would dare," Kikyo said, narrowing her eyes.

The people in the crowd stirred for a moment, and then Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome.

"I can't believe you," he said to Kikyo.

"What?"

"You would come on a holy day and disrupt events at a shrine like this just to pick on Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo's eyes widened. "Is that what you think this is? I'm picking on Kagome?" she stood up, eyes flashing furiously. "I own you, half-breed! I've only come to get what is mine!"

Kikyo suddenly found herself suspended in a glowing pink bubble of sorts. She could see the energy crackling around her and flinched away from it.

"Leave," Kagome commanded.

She shook her head no.

Kagome began to walk towards her, and as she moved so did the ball of energy. It forced Kikyo to move as well. Soon, she found herself on the street.

"I'll tell everyone about this, Higurashi. You're a freak, with weird powers."

"By all means, tell everyone you meet. Don't forget to inform them that the Easter Bunny showed you," Kagome said, turning to walk back to the shrine after giving Kikyo the finger. "If you ever come back I might not be so controlled,"

Kikyo turned and walked crisply for her car. What did the miko know, anyway? What Kikyo Harishuma wanted, Kikyo Harishuma got. The harder she had to work for it, the better. Inuyasha would be hers in the end.

* * *

yay! Another chapter completed! (lookes victorious). Anyway, next chap is halloween. The party and all. (yawns) I'll write that tomorrow, though. I'm really sleepy...

Wow, was that chapter a bitch to write. (glances back up at Kikyo, tries to virtually strangle her). Hope it didn't seem as forced as it was...


	34. XXXIV

(bobs head) I'm listening to this really spiffy song I found called... "Beggars and Thieves" by...a band. The rest of the world should go and listen to it too. O.o

So yeah. Haven't updated in a while, glad that this was left in an updatable place or I'd have to read it all over again. (groans) just did that, it was pain. Sorry that you've all had to put up with my typos for so long...

Anyway, I just finished reading Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles and I'm in a reading sort of mood. In fact, I would be reading VC Fanfiction right now if it weren't for the small unignorable fact that Anne...BANNED FANFICTION! (hyperventilates)

So Inu will just have to do. I wub this story too much to abandon it yet anyway. And I fully intend to update other stories, just...not...now. Had a Star Wars binge a moment ago, gonna look up some of my old fav authors. But first...Halloween!

* * *

As soon as the shrine closed mid-afternoon, Kagome was down for about an hour-long nap. It was the best thing that she could have done for herself, making her cheerful and awake for the nighttime party.

Kagome happily donned her firefighter costume. It was a distinctly female version of the traditional male costume, red material and yellow stripes sewn cleverly into a recognizable pattern as a tight little mini-dress, cap sleeves, pockets, and all. The hat was too big for her head and gave her a semi-childish look. Kagome grinned at herself in her mirror, tugging at the hem of the short dress and running a hand through her red hair. It made the costume semi-blinding, and so she finally tucked it up under her hat.

Raiding Souta's room for a super soaker and several other small water guns she could easily conceal on her person, she walked out into the backyard to fill them up.

She had just slung the super soaker over her shoulder with the aide of an old purse strap when something on the shrine grounds caught her eye.

Kagome smiled as she caught sight of the black and red roses. A small bouquet was lying under the God-tree with a note attached to it.

_Kagome,_

_Let's try not to fight any more._

_Don't wanna end up like that ancient hanyou, stuck to a tree in your backyard. _

_Sorry about everything that ever had to do with Kikyo._

_I can't control her any more than you can._

_Thanks for understanding, babe._

_Love Inuyasha_

She smirked and walked back towards the house. Trust Inuyasha to have one of his rare sappy moments on Halloween, when she was planning to kick his ass with her little brother's squirt guns. He was only trying to win her trust so that he could shaving cream her without much retaliation later anyway.

Kagome grabbed a long coat and pulled it over her costume. Tucking hat and water guns under her arm and out of sight, she grabbed her keys off the counter and went to get Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had held true to the pirate tradition. This year, by right, he was the Pirate King—an honor he had not had since his freshman year, getting beaten out of the position twice by his band mates.

On his head sat a battered-appearing pirate hat, complete with tattered plume. A cape was thrown over his shoulders and he was wearing the expected peasant-type shirt underneath it. Artificial leather boots reached just below his knees.

When Kagome pulled into his driveway, he was holding a trick or treat bag.

"Hey! You said that you weren't gonna make me!" Kagome exclaimed, eyeing the bag as he and his twin piled into her car.

"I'm not going to. Pirates don't assort with...with...what the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?"

Kagome looked hurt. "I'm a detective, can't you tell because of the trench coat?"

"Don't hurt Kagome's feelings, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said from the back seat. He was wearing a wealthier pirate's costume, embroidered vest and blue velvet. A cape hung over one of his shoulders, flung back to reveal a contrasting yellow shade on the other shoulder. His hat was turned up on the right, a large maroon plume protruding from under the brim.

"Is that backtalk I hear, matey?" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm gonna whoop you good, shaving cream looser,"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and then went to sleep.

* * *

When Sango and Miroku pulled into Rin's circular driveway, they saw that she had done well with the blackmailing. Not only was the house lit and prepared for the party, but also there were cars parked all across the lawn and people flowing into the mansion as if it were a celebrity party.

Rin was sitting on top of a particularly large pickup truck, looking extremely bored. She brightened when she caught sight of Sango and Miroku, scampering down to bombard them with festive greetings.

Rin's costume was the traditional male form of the firefighter costume, baggy like a small child's pajamas. Her hat was falling off the side of her head and she had to hold it on with one hand while she jogged over to them.

Sango had gotten the more risqué version of the firefighter costume. Clad in red fishnet, a miniskirt, and matching halter with above-elbow red fishnet, she was practically asking for Miroku to grope her. As a testimony of this, there was already a small lump forming on the side of his head.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked when she reached them.

"With Kagome and Inuyasha. What's with all the people?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure," Rin said, troubled. "I...I thought that one of you had invited them. My dad's really upset with me,"

"We didn't," Sango assured her friend. "But it doesn't matter. Most of these people are going to leave anyway,"

"I hope so," Rin admitted, glancing back at all the cars. "Hey, why don't we claim the basement and set up?"

"Sounds good," Sango replied. "Tonight is the first night we're all going to play as one huge band," she said happily.

"OH MY GOD, I have to sing in front of all these people!" Rin squeaked.

"Rin, I hate to break it to you, but the summer tour is going to be worse,"

* * *

Kagome secured parking for herself and went in search of her firefighting comrades. Inuyasha kept eying her curiously as if he was trying to see through her mysterious trench coat, making Kagome loose patience with him faster than she had thought she would. Halfway up Rin's lawn (_where did all the people come from?_), she turned around and fixed her boyfriend with a glare.

"Inuyasha," she growled. "Explain your sudden fascination with my shoulder blades,"

He balked. "Um...I was..." Inu gave her an apologetic look, "Are you _really_ a detective?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit, boy," she commanded. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before dropping onto the ground. "I'm not telling you what I am until we find Sango and Rin. So make yourself useful and use your male skills to find Miroku."

"Why Miroku and not Sango and Rin?"

"Because you've known the pervert longer and thus have more of a mental link with him. Also, where there is Sango there is also Miroku. They come as a pack."

Kagome finished rambling at Inuyasha and then turned back towards the house. She collided with someone two milliseconds later.

Rocking back on her heels while her vision cleared, she discovered that it was none other than Kikyo, toting Kouga on her arm. The girl was also disoriented, blinking to clear her eyes and then gasping to see Kagome.

Kikyo hid behind Kouga.

"Higurashi, my love," Kouga boasted, completely oblivious at the moment of the growling Inuyasha and the furious Kikyo.

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome around the waist, pulling her away from the football captain. "She's mine,"

Simultaneously, Kikyo grumbled, "No one dumps me at a party," and latched onto Kouga, pulling him away from Kagome.

'Higurashi' just rolled her eyes and smirked after Kikyo had dragged Kouga behind a car to complain at him. Turning to Inuyasha, her eyes were full of laughter. "Well, it looks like we don't have to worry about that any more," she said, smirking.

"KAGOME!"

Spinning around at the same time, they discovered that a very distraught Rin and a mildly awake Sesshoumaru were advancing towards them. Catching sight of Rin's outfit, Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he turned to Kagome.

"But you're...you're not wearing pants!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and pulled off her trench coat. "But...you...you...a fireman?"

"I'd pay good money to see a fireman wear that dress," Rin commented sarcastically. "Kagome, why are all these people here?"

"We thought that you had invited them," Kagome said blankly. "You didn't invite them? Are you in trouble?"

"Deep!" Rin exclaimed. "My dad's majorly pissed! We have to make them go away!"

"...how did they get here in the first place?"

"Hey, you," a boy said, walking up to the group. "I heard that there was going to be a concert here. What gives? Anyone know who's the host?"

"Me," Rin replied breathlessly. "Who told you about this?"

"Harishuma, of course. She called around this afternoon. What's up? Do you mean that there's no band?"

"No, there's a band. We're just in trouble," Sesshoumaru explained. "I hear that there's a battle of the bands happening up at Kikyo's place. Everyone got sent here to minimize the crowds. Why don't you go tell everyone you can find and we'll meet you there?"

"See ya," the kid said, wandering off. He held a short conversation with a nearby couple and proceeded to work his way through the crowd.

"Oh my god. I didn't know you lied so well," Rin exclaimed, turning wide eyes on Sesshoumaru.

He shrugged. "I don't wanna get kicked out of your house forever,"

"Aww," Rin gushed, grinning widely. "I love you too,"

Kagome chuckled at them and looked around to find Sango and Miroku. People were beginning to head for their cars, wielding keys and parts of costumes.

Deciding that they were cold, the group of four headed into the house. It was relatively unharmed, other than some lonely pop cans on the floor and bits of trash in the front entryway. About three feet into the living room was Rin's father. He was balding slightly and resembled a doughnut more than he resembled Rin. His face was the color of Kagome's hair, and he had bits of spittle flying out of his mouth as he rambled at absolutely nothing.

The room itself was impressive, with a high ceiling and plush furniture that looked barely lived in. A big screen TV was opposite an expansive couch in two corners of the room, large fluffy pillows and blankets littering the expanse in between. The rest of the walls were lined with knee-high DVD racks and a few neatly stacked videos. Surround sound speakers were prominent against the cool beige walls. Rin's father was standing in the center of the room, and turned his wild eyes on the foursome as soon as they entered his sanctuary.

"Rin!" he exclaimed.

She rushed over to him and hugged as much of him as her petite arms could, planting a kiss on his cheek before he could continue. "Sorry about the misunderstanding daddy, but everyone is gone now. It's just my friends and me. This really awful girl from school invited everyone and we didn't know. It'll never happen again. I'll even pick up all the mess, okay?"

He started to say something and then stopped. Shaking his head, he teetered over to the couch. "Fine, Rin. Don't stay up too late, dear,"

"Daddy," she rolled her eyes. "Thank you, I love you,"

While Rin was working magic on her enraged father, the twins and Kagome had watched in thinly veiled amusement. Rin was obviously a master of parent manipulation.

She marched out of the living room and down the stairs to her equally as comfortable basement, pausing only to grab Sesshoumaru's hand and drag him after her.

"I bow to the master of manipulajitsu," Inuyasha told her.

"One day you too may be as wise, young one," Rin replied quickly and seriously.

Shortly joined by Sango and Miroku, who were wielding pieces of his drum set, they began to set up.

"I'm ten million times less nervous now that my audience is silent," Sango told her friends. "I was going to puke if you made me sing in front of all those people."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "The tour is going to be worse," they said at the same time.

"In your opinion," Kagome retorted. "The battle of the bands was nice and brightly lit. I didn't see a single face in the crowd,"

"That wears off," Sess said with a yawn. "Don't worry, though. The three of us will protect you,"

Twenty minutes later, the band was tuning their last strings.

_moon hangs round  
a blade over my head  
reminds me  
what to do before I'm dead  
night consumes light  
and all I dread  
reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

_Sun reclines  
ease my mind   
reminds me what to leave behind  
light eats night  
and all I never said  
reminds me what to do before I'm..._

_To see you  
to touch you  
to see you  
to touch you_

_amber skies, reminds me  
what I hide, reminds me  
the desert skies   
cracks the spies  
reminds me what I never tried  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm..._

_to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you_

_the sun reclines...remind me  
the desert skies...remind me  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm..._

_to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you_

"I love vampires," Sango gushed. "Let's watch a movie!" she exclaimed, jumping up. Moments later, 'Interview With the Vampire' was starting up on the basement's big screen.

"You three can watch whatever you want. I hear something calling," Miroku told the girls, heading for the door. "Something...traditional. Something...creamy. No, it's not chicken and stars soup. It's..."

"SHAVING CREAM!" the boys shouted in unison, all three springing to their feet and thundering upstairs.

Sango turned to look at Rin and Kagome with an evil expression on her face. "We didn't even have to tempt them,"

"What do you two have?" Kagome asked with a devilish grin.

"I have my brother's super soakers. Unfortunately, Kohaku is stupid and got the kind that has to be pumped..."

"Any distractions will be openings. We'll have to cover for you," Rin said excitedly. "I went and got two for myself. I was thinking that we could fill them with ice water,"

"Oh, you are bad," Sango beamed.

"Where is it Rin?" Kagome chimed, grinning widely.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't expect anything other than shaving cream. He was watching Miroku warily as the pervert advanced towards his Pirate King wielding a handful of ammo. With Sesshoumaru asleep a short distance away already looking like the stay-puffed marshmallow man, Inuyasha was all on his own against his mutinous first mate.

"Argh. Argh I say," Miroku said, advancing some more.

That was when Inuyasha knew...cold.

Not just a drop in body temperature, a sudden discovery that shaving cream and grass mixed with H2O created a sort of ice rink effect, and that his boots were retaining water and starting to look like balloons attached to his knees, made Inu quite unhappy. His unhappiness lasted until he caught sight of his attacker.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango were back-to-back in their firefighter costumes, all three wielding duel super soakers and giggling their pretty little heads off.

The manly man in Inuyasha realized that his butt was getting whipped (and frozen) by a girl. This manly man took much offense that the girl was his girlfriend. It also registered that she was laughing at him.

The pirate in Inuyasha realized that his woman had betrayed him and was trying to overthrow his ranking as Pirate King. He should have known it would be bad luck to have women around.

The conflict in personalities and sheer self-preservation made the sopping wet and covered in shaving cream Inuyasha dive for Kagome's knees.

She let go of her water guns in surprise and then squealed as he planted a large shaving-creamy kiss on her face. Inuyasha then rolled off her and shook like a dog, getting her nice and soaked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled, scrambling to get to her feet.

Before she could Inuyasha tackled her again, this time pinning her to the ground with his knees and tickling her until she begged for mercy.

Grinning a toothy grin, he looked down at Kagome. Her face was red and there were tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, mouth pulled into a smile. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with laughter.

It was a mental picture he would look back on very frequently through the upcoming months. The perfect portrayal of Song-and-Sunshine Kagome would fill his mind with unanswered questions and a sharp sense of betrayal.

But that's later, and it's still Halloween.

She got to her feet and flung her arms around him, a sloppy kiss landing in the general vicinity of his mouth. "I'm icky and wet because of you," she scolded. Her face brightened with an idea. "But you can redeem yourself!"

"Flowers?"

"Not at all," Kagome grinned, stepping back from him and striking a dramatic pose. She poked a finger at his chest and grinned widely before announcing, "You can be my manservant for a week,"

"Only a week?"

"Forever would be nice," Kagome amended.

"There's no way in fucking hell I'm going to be your slave forever, bitch," he growled.

Kagome's face fell before she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Fine, then. You're unforgiven,"

Inuyasha smirked at her and pulled her to him again, kissing the end of her nose. "I can do a week, Lady Kagome,"

A triumphant grin spread across her face. "Then you're forgiven," she told him seriously.

Then the endearing look in her eyes was replaced with a playful haughtiness. "Okay, Inu-slave, you have to carry me back downstairs and blow-dry my hair for me,"

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshoumaru all waited with baited breath to see what Inuyasha would do. Sango and Rin were practically glowing, and kept throwing looks at their respective males.

"Oh, Mirokuuuu, I'm feeling rather angry," Sango practically sang.

"If you were really angry, Sango sweetie, you would beat me up," Miroku said blankly. "There's only one way to make you really angry, and it doesn't involve shaving cream and squirt guns so far as I'm aware,"

"Miroku," Sango growled. "If Inuyasha is going to be Kagome's slave, then I want to partake of the funness too."

He glanced at her face, and catching the murderous look in her eyes, gulped. "Of course, Lady Sango. Anything you say, Lady Sango."

"That's better,"

Inuyasha walked past them carrying Kagome bridal-style. She was giggling and trying to tickle him, and he was attempting not to drop her or smack her head on the doorway. Sess found this absolutely fascinating.

_Behavior of the insane is quite intriguing,_ he realized.

His girlfriend's cheery voice practically sang his name as Miroku lifted Sango and trotted after Kagome.

Sesshoumaru regarded Rin as if she were insane.

"Don't worry, I won't make you do anything too embarrassing, Sess-fluff. I love you too much to mortify you,"

Sess exhaled. "Thank you, Rin. I love you too, Rin."

She grinned evilly. "Then why don't you carry me inside and make sure your brother doesn't set fire to my basement? I know he's capable,"

Sess nodded. "I'll do anything you say, Rin-chan."

She smiled lovingly and cuddled up to him. "Aw, you're the best pirate I've ever tricked into slavery, honey."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what movie they were watching. It sounded vaguely like Dracula, but he couldn't be sure because he was currently occupied.

Dressed in a pink ruffled apron with a matching pink bandana tied over his ears (both sets of them), he was standing on Kagome's left side and wielding a blow-dryer.

_Damn things are slow and ineffective_.

Inuyasha had discovered early on that if he stood in viewing range of the TV, Kagome's wet hair would splatter Rin and Sango. Sess and Miroku had somehow been dragged into the madness as well, and had 'moved' him on more than one occasion.

Deeming her barely-damp hair dry, he unplugged Rin's blow-dryer and wrapped up the cord. Turning to walk upstairs, he suddenly turned to face Sess and Miroku.

"Oh, I forgot. Did one of you need this?" he asked.

Both lunged for the blow-dryer and missed terribly. Inuyasha cackled and held it above his head.

"Inu-slave," Kagome's voice said from behind the couch. "Are you tormenting the other boys? Why don't you come back over here instead, until I think of something else for you to do."

He grumbled and did as she said, discovering that he had been right. Inu made it to the couch to catch a glimpse of Dracula's credits before Rin tossed a DVD case to Kagome.

She immediately handed it to Inuyasha. "Inu-slave, would you change the movie for us?"

He got up and switched the DVDs.

And so it was until the entire rest of the household was asleep.

In the wee hours of the morning, Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes. "See everyone tomorrow. We're off to find one of those haunted hayrides," Sango announced.

"I thought we were sleeping here," Kagome said blankly, looking at Rin. The younger girl shrugged.

"If you want to you can. Sess and I are going to go looking for a haunted house,"

Before Kagome could reply arms encircled her waist.

"Don't worry, Kagome's busy too." Inuyasha informed his friends with a grin.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha replied cryptically. Kagome tried to turn to see his face, but he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her waist.

"Inu!" she protested.

As if he had been waiting for her cue, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

And so Rin's house was devoid of teenaged life.

* * *

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

In response he turned up the radio. "You know, I wanna know how to get our band on the radio. Should we bribe a DJ sometime?"

"I'm sure Keade knows," Kagome said hotly. "She got us concert tickets, after all. To a sold-out concert. She can most likely get Sei-Teki on the radio. _Both_ Sei-Teki bands."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Aren't we combining sometime before next summer?"

"She signed on for two bands. Stop changing the subject. Where are we going to Inuyasha?"

"Somewhere I don't think you've ever been to before," he said mysteriously.

"Somewhere I've never been to before," Kagome said blankly. "What the hell? Could you get any more vague?"

"Yes, I can. You're lucky I told you that much. We're going to stop at a fast food place so you can change clothes, though."

"Change clothes." Kagome echoed. "Into the clothes I always carry around with me?"

"Are you always this bitchy this early in the morning?" Inuyasha asked. "I have clothes in the back seat that Miroku and I stole from Sango a while ago."

"So you've been planning this,"

"Of course. You need advanced invitations. I happen to know people that know people that were willing to sell their invites..."

Kagome stared at her insane boyfriend for a moment before they pulled into a parking lot. "What the hell? Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Go change, Kag."

"Inuyasha!" she whined.

In response, he reached into the backseat of his car and handed her the bag. "See you in a minute, babe!"

Kagome grumbled and went inside to change her clothes.

In the bag was a gothic dress made out of velvet and polyester. It was cut low and laced up like a bodice, with open shoulders and large bell sleeves that also laced up. There were pointless ribbons and fine black trimmings on almost every part of the dress. When Kagome put it on, she decided that she looked like a fangless vampire. Her red hair contrasted with the black, as did her pale skin.

Kagome got back into the car.

"Where the hell are we going, Inuyasha?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

In response he cranked up the stereo again and rolled down the windows, getting on the expressway.

"Trust me Kagome," he told her, before commercials cut to real music.

_If you want to know how to fly high,_

_Then go now to the place with all the,_

_Concubines,_

_Meet and converse with them,_

_Marvel at their pale skin,_

_Wonder how they chew with their pointy—_

_Teeth and hair a beauty,_

_They know it's a duty,_

_To be Countess in their hearts,_

_Their minds set out to whisper,_

_Seeing them a sister,_

_Look into their eyes and you'll become..._

_Transylvanian Concubine,_

_You know what flows there like wine._

_Sorrow is their master,_

_Cackling with laughter,_

_Now he's having just one piece of—_

_Cakey as in makeup,_

_Catholics try to shake up,_

_All the things that form their lives, but they're,_

—_Dead, their sighs, their song._

_They know what they do is wrong._

_Stay here with us, it's just time,_

_Transylvanian Concubine._

_Candelabra's lighted,_

_Satan has been sighted,_

_Never has there been an evening like,_

_This is what they wanted,_

_Always to feel haunted,_

_You can never be to rich or too,_

—_Thin, the blood has run out..._

_Fangs ruin any cute pout. _

_Morning has come now they've flown,_

_What have you learned from what has been shown?_

* * *

Wicked song! XD

And that, my darling dears, is the end of a ginormous, 13 page chapter! (grins)

Happy birthday from me to you, since I'm a bad little author and value my High School education over my carrear. (hangs head)

But I think my poor wittle laptop is on the verge of collapse, since letters are appearing on my screen slower than I'm typing them and my screen is flickering in a bad way. I may go away for a little while, I don't want to alarm anyone.

Woot! This is a four-day weekend! I am going to add to the list of song credits and probably tag them on the ending of my next chapter. OMG, chapter 35 already? I'm gonna cry when this ends...

Been reading fanfics by Maiden of the Moon. She's awesome and on my fav list. Go worship her while I stall on updating.

A note on the second song—it's not directly related to the characters, it's on the radio. It's about vampires, not concubines really. It's byfar one of my favorite songs (by Rasputina) called—wonder of wonders—Transylvanian concubine.

Also, I have a very dedicated English teacher this year. Don't be surprised if there are times when updating fanfics are bottom of the list for me here. And I'm thinking I'll start doing a few little review replies when I find ones that merit replying too. Don't wanna kill off the world with my authoress ramblings...

Anywho, I must return to my vocab. But fear not! The weekend shall find me at my laptop merrily plunking away!

Tsuki


	35. XXXV

I'm back and I'm determined. This isn't going to be fifty chapters long. I'm going to kill it before then. I refuse to continue making singular days last for five chapters at a time.

Be ready for things to speed up. Angst, oh there will soon be angst.

...back to Inu and Kag...

* * *

It was exactly two o'clock when Inuyasha and Kagome parked outside of a small country house. Kagome was still regarding her insane boyfriend as if he were dangerous, but giving him the benefit of the doubt, she got out of the car without much prompting.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked for the thousandth time.

This time, Inuyasha decided to grace her with an answer. "A shrine,"

"A shrine." Kagome repeated. "Like my house? This isn't my house, Inuyasha,"

"I'm aware," he replied. "This is the home of a powerful miko. A _dark_ miko."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said patiently. "You realize that I'm sort of the opposite of a dark miko."

"Yes," he smirked. "That's why you're here. I was banking on the fact that you've never seen a dark miko...or this shrine,"

"Well you're right. Where exactly are we?"

"Late," a smooth voice said from behind them. Both jumped and spun around.

Their tour guide was giving both of them a patronizing look, hands on her hips. She was dressed in a black version of Kagome's own miko robes, gray hair spilling over her shoulders and nearly reaching her waist. A strange scale-like scar adorned her left eye.

"Sorry," Kagome said quietly.

"No matter," the miko replied, suddenly deflating with a huff. "My cousin decided to skip work, so I'm working alone tonight. It's going to be quick, okay?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

"This shrine has been guardian to the remains of an ancient battlefield for centuries." She announced, walking towards the grounds behind her home. Kagome and Inuyasha followed, curiosity taking hold. "Watch your step, there are craters everywhere. It's believed that they were caused by a miasma of sorts, or even some sort of demon. The battle here was the final conflict between a shape-shifting demon and a small band of humans and orphaned half demons, all of whom had been following and fighting this demon for years. It is also believed that this is the last place the Shikon Jewel was seen. Though many searches have been held over the years, it has never been found."

Kagome was absorbing this information silently. Her own shrine's legends were coinciding with this dark shrine's. Obviously, they had been connected in the past. She continued to listen, hoping for more evidence that the two shrines were connected.

"This area used to be home to elite demon exterminators, all of which perished in a strange massacre believed to have been caused by this shape-shifting demon. A cave just off the battlefield supposedly caused the entire war. Follow me."

Kagome was suddenly hit with a strange sense of de ja vou as they entered the cave. It was almost to the point of dizziness. She had _been there_ before. The entire place was familiar—as if she had seen it all in a dream.

Inside the cave was a grotesque stone mummy, which appeared to have once been a feudal warrior. Preserved perfectly, her features were indescribable. She was missing an arm, and a large hole damaged her stomach area. As they got closer, Kagome distinguished the corpses of demons littering the ground around the strange statue. She felt drawn to the hole, as if in her dream something had been there. It wasn't even fist-sized, but Kagome was filled with the strange feeling of knowing that something was missing but not knowing what.

"We believe that this priestess is older than the battlefield outside by more than two hundred years. Vandalized by raiders after her death, a jewel is missing from the site. Scrolls have told us that this jewel was the cause of the dominance of the shape-shifting demon years later, and that he returned here to destroy the monument before the final battle. It is believed that the priestess has strong spiritual powers even after death and could have destroyed him. Anyone who is not sympathetic to her is immediately thrown from the cave by an unseen force."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Unseen force?" he repeated skeptically. "I'd like to se—ack!"

Inuyasha was on his butt outside the cave moments later. Kagome blinked at him, and then turned to the dark miko.

"It seems that a lot of your stories relate to the legends of Sunset Shrine," she said conversationally. "Do you have any scrolls or artifacts left from the battle?"

"I can show you after the tour,"

Gathering up the unworthy-to-see-the-mummy Inuyasha and continuing on the tour, they ended up in the center of the field.

A large crater, about six feet wide and deep, was in the exact center of the field. Instead of filling in over the years, it seemed to be repelling the bits of dirt and grass that threatened to fill it.

"This is believed to be the exact place where the shape-shifting demon perished. Legend says that he killed the leaders of the opposing group when he died, a young miko and a hanyou."

Kagome definitely had been there before. Her head was pounding as she looked around. _Nothing's changed_...she thought before she caught herself. She had never been there before. There was no reason for her to have been there. Her headache was probably because of something she had eaten, or even the sun she had gotten earlier. Maybe she was tired...

"The battle was the ending of the famous Shikon Jewel legend. This is the place that the jewel was completed after it broke into more than three hundred fragments. Legend says that when the jewel was completed, the miko wished on it before she died. This accounts for the missing jewel, which would have disappeared if she had asked something of it and its powerful magic."

Kagome struggled to keep her vision straight, trying to focus on the crater. The longer she stared at it, though, it seemed that her head spun more and more...

Kagome passed out.

* * *

"Does she usually faint?"

"No, not really."

"She mentioned similarities between our shrines. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

Voices. They were making her head pound.

"Maybe there's a deeper connection than my father thought."

"Your...father?"

"Naraku. He lets me run the shrine, and he teaches—"

"English."

She knew who these voices belonged to...she knew...her head still hurt too much.

"We didn't want to contact them before we were sure of the ties,"

"And the legends? Are there scrolls or something that can be compared?"

She allowed her eyes to flutter, but the light was too bright to really open them. She would just have to deal with the pounding voices and keep them shut.

"There are many things that can be done to verify a connection, spiritual and scientific. It all depends...on what she was seeing,"

"Oh, the way she can see my ears?"

"Every miko can see your ears. I have a feeling she was seeing something else, that our shrines are more directly connected to each of us than we thought."

"Who's the kid?"

"Kanna, my sister. Don't mind her,"

Names. There were more names in her mind than she could put to the voices. The pounding was starting to lighten up...

"Her family were the guardians of the Shikon Jewel in ancient times. There are scrolls and artifacts on her walls,"

"There are things around here too. The most you can do for her is take her home and have her contact me later, when she's feeling well. I imagine that her head is pounding if she was seeing a vision of the past,"

Strong arms were lifting her...she was floating. Her head was pressed into something warm, like...a shoulder. Her eyes fluttered again, and she caught sight of a red t-shirt. _Inuyasha_.

"Thank you,"

"It was nothing. Make sure that the miko calls me,"

* * *

Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was all right before returning home. He carried her straight up to her pink fluffy bedroom and tucked her in, trying to ignore the fact that her scent was overwhelming him.

Instead of allowing himself to stay there, he forced himself to think about homework.

_Naraku lives at that shrine_...

Romping down stairs and pausing in her living room, he drifted back towards the artifacts on the walls. Almost unconsciously, his hand drifted towards the red haori. The wooden prayer beads were next, fingers running over the glass.

"Good evening, Inuyasha,"

He spun to see Kagome's grandfather. Did the man never sleep?

"I was just dropping Kagome off, I'm gonna go now..."

"You recognize it, ne?" the old man asked, ignoring Inu's stammering.

"...sure," Inuyasha remarked. "It just seems familiar,"

"It should," grandfather Hiragushi remarked seriously. "Kagome has often asked me about it, but...the truth would drive her insane,"

"Insane? Why?"

The old man turned towards Inuyasha. "Because she recognizes everything as well. You shared the same past, hanyou. Hope that your future is different,"

* * *

Inuyasha was lying flat on his back on the top bunk, listening to Sesshoumaru snore. He was mulling over the things that he had heard, the force that had thrown him out of the cave.

And, of course, he was doing his English homework at the same time.

Almost lazily, he reached over and picked up the rubric. _Easy as hell. Might as well get it done_.

ENGLISH IV FINAL ASSIGNMENT

(worth half of final grade)

The student is to write a set of lyrics using proper English grammar, using one of three available themes. 

'I feel so beautiful'

a rhythmic one-page novel poem

'My cat has gone away'

Inuyasha sighed. He could write a lovely little country jingle about a cat—which he hated—or use the first one. There was no way he was going to compose an entire poem for the sake of his English grade.

He sighed again, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to come up with lyrics for his choice of theme.

_Bastard_, he inwardly grumbled. _Can't offer any manly themes..._

He thought some more, and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome felt like hell. Her head hurt and her hair was sticking straight up in the back. She was late for school already, and she hadn't even walked out the door.

She had to attend meetings about spirit week after school. Monday's theme was already defined—class colors—but the other themes had to be finalized. The Senior party was to be held on Wednesday, and she would need to find people to perform/help out.

She also had to turn in her English assignment, which she hadn't written yet.

_Sick day sick day, call in mom, call in mom_...she chanted mentally, munching on cereal and pretending not to notice the clock.

Sure, she had slept through all of Sunday. That didn't mean she wasn't still ill, however.

"You're late, Kagome," her grandfather said from across the table.

Kagome let her head smack the wall behind her. "Mom wouldn't call in?"

"One sick day, remember? Yesterday was your sick day, she said,"

"Can't you call in?"

He gave her a frightened look. "And get yelled at? You'd better hurry or you'll be marked for skipping class, Kagome."

She muttered under her breath and grabbed her guitar and backpack. Hopefully she could compose something while other people were presenting their songs.

In the parking lot, she practically walked into Inuyasha. He was also apparently late, backpack over one shoulder and guitar case over the other.

"What theme did you use?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Themes? There are themes?" Kagome frantically exclaimed, eyes wide. "Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!"

"INUYASHA MAKAHOTO AND MIROKU HOUSHI TO PRINCIPLE MACAZE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Inuyasha began to say crap at the same time as Kagome before heading for the principal's office at a slight jog.

So much for letting other people go first.

* * *

YAY! Another chap is done! Woot!

Next chapter, their English assignments. And then...spirit week and homecoming.

You're all going to hate me...(gloats)

Be ready for angst. It's coming. Right now it's still undercooked, but I'm getting there.


	36. XXXVI

ENGLISH ASSIGNMENTS!

(would put in a smiley face if she could)

oh, I forgot something. Yes, I stated that Kagome's eyes were chocolate. (hangs head) I'm a bad little otaku fully capable of following other author's mistakes and not realizing it. So...now they're blue. Really. Go back and see for yourself.

...all praise to the mighty Kitty-chan for pointing that out...(sweatdrops) I don't have any pocky...T.T

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled and tossed the detention paper in the garbage. Who was he to know that writing on locker room mirrors with lipstick was against the rules? It wasn't his problem if Kouga and his goons had to scrub it off...it was their sacred space, after all...

He got to class in time to hear a kid finish up their lyric project. They were sitting in front of the class with bongo drums, artfully rapping to the theme 'my cat has gone away'.

"My cat has gone away,

Left me,

Gone astray..."

Inuyasha winced and sat down next to Kagome, who was furiously scribbling on a piece of notebook paper and didn't even notice him. Instead of speaking to her, he pulled out his guitar and checked the tuning while the kid finished up their cat song.

"Can you tune me too?" Kagome whispered, pausing in her writing to indicate her guitar.

Two tuned guitars later, Naraku decided to have some fun and pick who was going next. Thinking that he was in for some amusement, he called on Inuyasha.

The silver-haired teen calmly walked in front of the class and checked his tuning once again. Deeming himself and his guitar ready, he announced his choice in theme.

"I feel so beautiful is the theme I decided to elaborate upon,"

Kagome's head shot up, her eyes wide. She stopped writing for a moment to stare incredulously at him before her face broke into a grin. Naraku waited for the song to begin, wondering what the troublemaker was going to do.

_People always try to put me down but I,  
I don't ever give a fuck what people say.  
I try and listen to the voice inside my head  
I try, I try, I try_

_I feel so beautiful today (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
You're just so typical,  
You can't break me,  
I feel so beautiful today (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
You're just so typical,  
You can't break me,_

_I'm not ever gonna fall in line cause I,  
I don't wanna be another plastic mind  
I try to listen to the voice inside my head,  
I try I try I try_

_I feel so beautiful today (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
You're just so typical,  
You can't break me,  
I feel so beautiful today (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
You're just so typical,  
You can't break me,_

_You're just like everybody  
Why would I wanna be like you?_

_I feel so beautiful today (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
You're just so typical,  
You can't break me,  
I feel so beautiful today (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
You're just so typical,  
You can't break me!_

Inuyasha sat down.

Kagome was staring open-mouthed at him, trying to suppress the giggles that attacked her a moment later.

Naraku was furious that he appeared to have actually done the assignment. He would have to do something to redeem himself.

"Makahoto, see me after class,"

Inuyasha's triumphant face fell. He knew that expression. Obviously, he had failed. Although the song had been perfect...

"Higurashi, you're next,"

Kagome balked and glanced at her lyrics once again, trying to memorize them in that one instant. Picking up her guitar, she walked in front of the class.

_When all else fails, I can always make something up and try to remember it..._

She gulped and played a few nervous chords, inventing them off the top of her head and praying wildly that they sounded planned.

_I am sitting  
In the morning  
At the diner  
On the corner_

_I am waiting  
At the counter  
For the man  
To pour the coffee_

_And he fills it  
Only halfway  
And before  
I even argue_

_He is looking  
Out the window  
At somebody  
Coming in_

_"It is always  
Nice to see you"  
Says the man  
Behind the counter_

_To the woman  
Who has come in  
She is shaking  
Her umbrella_

_And I look  
The other way  
As they are kissing  
Their hellos_

_I'm pretending  
Not to see them  
And Instead  
I pour the milk_

_I open  
Up the paper  
There's a story  
Of an actor_

_Who had died  
While he was drinking  
He was no one  
I had heard of_

_And I'm turning  
To the horoscope  
And looking  
For the funnies_

_When I'm feeling  
Someone watching me  
And so  
I raise my head_

_There's a woman  
On the outside  
Looking inside  
Does she see me?_

_No she does not  
Really see me  
Cause she sees  
Her own reflection_

_And I'm trying  
Not to notice  
That she's hitching  
Up her skirt_

_And while she's  
Straightening her stockings  
Her hair  
Is getting wet_

_Oh, this rain  
It will continue  
Through the morning  
As I'm listening_

_To the bells  
Of the cathedral  
I am thinking  
Of your voice..._

_And of the midnight picnic  
Once upon a time  
Before the rain began..._

_I finish up my coffee  
It's time to catch the train_

Kagome sighed in relief and moved back to her seat.

Naraku was once again fuming. "Higurashi, see me after class as well,"

He then allowed the rest of the class to present their choice of cat-themed lyrics.

* * *

Kagome's head was still pounding as she walked into the cafeteria. She was hoping just to collapse near Inuyasha, maybe sleep a little bit while he made sure she wasn't the object of a cruel food-related prank. Then again, he could always be the one to prank her, but she just didn't think he would.

She was about halfway there when suddenly something blocked her path. Something related to her despised English teacher by blood. Something that was trying to steal her boyfriend.

Something named Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and glared at her in a resigned sort of way. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"I have no need to stay away from a freak like you," Kikyo said, lifting her chin. "Anything with freaky powers is below me. I can defeat you any time,"

Kagome tried not to yawn. The table was so close...! She needed sleep...

"You have the same freaky powers," Kagome mumbled. "Just leave me alone, bitch,"

Kikyo looked offended. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a bitch. Go. Away. From. Me."

Kikyo smacked her.

Kagome was seeing stars, reeling from the blow. Her hand raised to her bruised cheek and she fixed Kikyo with an incredulous stare.

Before Kagome could beat the smug look off Kikyo's face, she found herself restrained by something strong. Something familiar.

Something named Inuyasha.

Grumbling and not understanding why her boyfriend was defending the girl who had offended her, she struggled to get herself free. Almost without realizing it, she called on her miko powers to pull him away from her.

Inuyasha found himself thrown backwards by that same invisible force, once again to land on his butt and be unable to approach the source of power.

Kagome.

She, however, was happily beating on Kikyo. Fists were flying, hair was being pulled. There was food being crammed in faces and pop poured over heads. Anything they could reach became an instant weapon.

And then her hands started to glow pink.

"Kagome!"

She glanced back at him, but her blue eyes were blank, almost black. Obviously she wasn't herself.

Moments later, Kikyo was unconscious due to a swirling pink surge of power in the vague shape of an arrow.

The school was silent as Kagome's eyes cleared and she came back to herself. First, she looked around as if she didn't know where she was. Then, she looked at Kikyo's prone form in surprise. And finally, she turned towards Inuyasha.

He was gaping, not knowing what to do. Could he even approach her? Kagome's lip trembled, her eyes filled. She looked like a lost child, unaware of what had happened or why every eye in the busy cafeteria was glued to her.

Without saying a word, she walked out of the lunch area. Chaos ensued, people rushing over to Kikyo and muttering after Kagome. Inuyasha's head was spinning, pounding. What had happened to Kagome? After she had left it seemed that the number of people in the area had increased drastically.

He had to find her, had to make sure she was all right.

They were failing English together now too, after all. Kagome was bound to be distraught no matter what had happened.

* * *

Kagome was sobbing in the girl's bathroom, not understanding what had happened but knowing that the rest of the student population did. Obviously, it had been something miko related. Probably had something to do with her powers...

And Inuyasha had been thrown aside.

More confused than ever, and wondering what had happened, Kagome put her head on her knees and squeezed her eyes closed.

_I called her a name. And...and then she was unconscious. What happened? Did I black out?_

"Kagome?"

"This is a girl's bathroom, Inuyasha. Go away," she muttered.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" she exclaimed, lifting her waterlogged eyes to meet his concerned amber ones.

"Kagome," he said softly, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay. I saw the whole thing, I can explain some of it,"

"Oh, that's peachy," she said sarcastically. "And will the rest of the school be able to tell me too?"

"Hey." He pulled her into a hug, holding tight when she tried to push him away. "Calm down, Kagome. You're upset about English, and the Kikyo thing was just an accident..."

"Really?" she exclaimed, pulling away from him. "Funny how you know what's in my head better than me."

Inuyasha couldn't do anything to stop her before she turned and stormed out of the bathroom. It was the first time that the class president had ever skipped out of school on a spirit day in the history of Shikon High.

* * *

urgh. That took an unbelievably long amount of time. Don't worry, tomorrow is my homecoming. Things will happen there, and then this crazy story is going to get mowed down. Be ready for the angst if you aren't feeling little tendrils of it already.

I'm so sleepy and depressed. How is it possible to be depressed and sleepy at the same time? I should be one or the other. I feel so unloved, I wanna throttle my relatives. ..

Anyway...review. Please. We're reaching the end, guys. You have...up until chapter 60, according to my concept map. It's there and I'm sticking to it. And 60 is just the epilogue—nuthin really happens much there.

Love ya lots, Depresso-Tsuki.


	37. XXXVII

So I'm still depressed. Majorly.

Feeling like everything is totally pointless, writing to keep my mind away from extreme possibilities about my existence. I need to get away from my stupid family, they're driving me crazy. Much more of this and I'm just going to snap. Good news for you, though, because I think that I'm getting sick. If I do get sick, I'm going to write so much your eyes will die.

Anyway, this is a quick run-through of spirit week.

Angsty-angsty-angsty-angst.

* * *

Kagome made a brief appearance in school on Tuesday, decked out in prep-loaded spirit day attire. She caught one eyeful of Kikyo, who had her left arm in a sling and was crying to Inuyasha about the pain incessantly, and left.

She returned on Wednesday at the bidding of her mother, hair spiked with the crazy hair theme. This time she caught sight of Kikyo actually sitting on top of Inuyasha—HER boyfriend. Kagome didn't trust herself enough to control her anger again, so she shed a couple of tears and promptly skipped school once again.

After Kagome popped in on Thursday wearing class colors (black and silver), only to disappear once again, Sango and Rin got worried.

Of course, Kagome didn't know what had happened in the meanwhile. Allow us to take a small peak...

Inuyasha's Tuesday was hell. He had woken up with a headache and it had only increased as time went on. Dragging himself to school clad in alarmingly similar attire as his brother, he promptly fell asleep. Kagome wasn't in school, and he couldn't blame her. He planned on skipping the second half of the day and taking her out somewhere. Maybe they would go grab an ice cream before the parlors closed for the winter.

As visions of his girlfriend danced in his head, a hand fastened on the hair outside of it. Giving his silver mane a sharp yank, Kikyo got his attention. She shoved a piece of paper under his nose.

"It's high time that you started honoring the contract you signed for my grandmother. She's getting impatient,"

Inuyasha blinked after glowering at his ex, focusing on the contract and skimming through the content.

He looked back up at Kikyo.

"We're doing everything that she said. What's wrong with you?"

Kikyo huffed. She grabbed the contract and then shoved it back in his face. "Read right here," she pointed.

And so Inuyasha read.

His jaw hit the floor. "This isn't legal!"

Kikyo laughed. "You signed it,"

"But it isn't legal! You can't just push this on me in a school!"

"If you don't want to do it here, then we can go somewhere else!"

"Fine!"

They stormed out of the classroom together, oblivious to their shocked and mortified classmates. Inuyasha was furious.

_The contract binds me to Kikyo._

"I own you, hanyou," she hissed, pushing him back against a locker as soon as they got into the hallway. "Never forget that. Leave my leash, and I will tear your entire band apart."

Inuyasha glowered at her. "Fine. You own me. Can I go now? I need to pick up Kagome,"

Kikyo's face twisted into a strange mixture of loathing and triumph. "Kagome? You mean the Kagome that beat me up yesterday? I refuse to allow you to see her,"

"You...refuse...what's wrong with your head! Kagome is my girlfriend!"

"Not any more," Kikyo hissed. "I could tell you to beat her up in return, but I'm being lenient for now. You will adore me, hanyou. I hold your entire future and success in my hands. Get rid of the girl, kick her out of the band. If you don't, then I'll do it for you."

* * *

Kagome debated returning to school on Friday. It was school colors day, and she wouldn't be needed much until the Powder-puff game began. Her 'Mitsuberu 1' jersey had arrived, and she should be wearing it all day long. Kagome doubted that she would even stay in school all day. Sure, she would be going with Inuyasha to homecoming on Saturday night...but he wouldn't be interested in watching the female football game.

Then again, her boyfriend was crazy. He would probably glean some perverted joy from watching the game, though how he could was beyond her. Kagome could attempt to live through school again, if she avoided Kikyo and kept her head down, she should be able to come out of the building alive. There was homework to be done, after all. Kagome wouldn't be able to live without it for very long.

She pulled into the parking lot wearing a leather miniskirt and knee-high fishnet ridden with holes. A jacket pulled over her powder-puff jersey, she walked into the building with every intention of sleeping through homeroom.

She didn't make it there.

Kagome got halfway down the entrance hallway and two things happened at the same time. Sango and Rin bounded up to her, asking why she hadn't been returning their calls or staying in school.

Behind them...

_Inuyasha_.

She felt like her soul was shattering. Had what she done to Kikyo really been that bad? Had she driven him away like this? Kagome blinked back her tears, a hand raising to cover her mouth.

Sango and Rin whipped around before grinning, calling Inuyasha and Kikyo over. According to their muttering, Kikyo had been hanging out with the group ever since Tuesday and acting like a normal person. They decided that Kagome's little attack had knocked some sense into her. She and Inuyasha were like puppies at play, conversing innocently and playing tricks on each other in the hallway.

"Kagome! I've been trying to call you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, releasing Kikyo from his embrace and pulling her close. His eyes were a myriad of feelings, making her frown and tilt her head.

"I haven't seen your number on the caller ID yet," she said slowly.

He blinked. "Well, I have,"

Kagome sighed and went to return his hug, when Kikyo pulled them apart and beamed at Inuyasha. "Let's get going, Inu-chan. We don't want to be late for class! Goodbye, Kagome!"

Just like that, they were gone.

Kagome turned to Sango and Rin before breaking down in tears, making both jump and hug her at the same time.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango exclaimed.

"Why am I so confused?" Kagome replied, still bawling her eyes out. "He seems like he's dating her!"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "If you felt threatened, you should have done something. Be more aggressive, Kagome-chan,"

"Aggressive? With INUYASHA? Are we thinking about the same guy?"

"He likes fighting for things he believes in," Sango shrugged. "You're not giving him any fight. Just spice yourself up a bit,"

Kagome backed away from them. "What happened to you two? When did you get so happy?"

They beamed. "We've always been like this, Kag-chan!"

Kagome skipped school for the fifth day in a row. Throwing her car into gear, she sped off towards the park with reckless abandon.

* * *

Inuyasha had seen Kagome's heart breaking in her eyes.

He had been completely powerless to stop it, because he had been the one to cause it.

_But without pushing her away like this, Kikyo will destroy everything. I have to do it to save everyone else. Kagome would understand if she were in my shoes._

_Then why does it feel like my heart is breaking too?_

_There's nothing else that I can do._

_I need Kagome to keep going. She's my inspiration._

_I got along just fine without her before._

_Nothing is like before._

"Goddamn it, I'm arguing with myself," he muttered.

Inuyasha flipped open his cell phone when it buzzed with a new text message. Hang the teachers; it could be Kagome!

_Hey baby_.

Kikyo.

Inuyasha couldn't be more depressed in less than three seconds. He responded to Kikyo and then attempted to contact his REAL girlfriend.

_Kagome?_

It took a moment for her to respond.

_Go and fuck yourself Inuyasha_.

He blinked and batted away Kikyo's conversation for the moment, focusing on Kagome's disturbing statement.

_There are things that you don't understand right now._

_Lovely. You planning to tell me, or kill me some more?_

_I was going to tell you!_

_Like after school, once I'm already out of the city? _

_You're leaving?_

_What else can I do?_

_But nothing happened! I have to explain it, Kagome, or you'll never understand!_

_I don't think that I want to Inuyasha. Stop texting me._

He waited a while before disregarding her message.

_Are you coming back tomorrow?_

_Possibly. Why?_

_I want to know if you're coming to Homecoming._

_Maybe, depends. What's everyone else doing?_

_Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sess are all coming with us. I just wanted to make sure you were coming too._

Kagome took a moment to respond. _Probably. I don't know, Inuyasha. I'll see you later._

She shut off her phone.

"Damn,"

* * *

whew. Sho shleepy. I think I really am getting sick. I'm all congested and I have ten thousand hours of homework to do...

can't get sick. Can't miss school. Must...not...succumb...

sorry guys. Please respond. I'm begging here. I'm dragging myself back to this. It's not going to take much longer. Talk to me, people.

Why do school dances always leave me so depressed? Damn them. Damn school. I want to stay home and sleep and eat ramen and watch the first Inu movie.

:sneezes:

please review. Please.

V


	38. XXXVIII

Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews you guys:sniffles: I feel so loved...

Yeah, fuf, I think I'm allergic to something. I just don't know what and I don't want to get tested.

Anyway, this is the pep rally and the mayhem that follows.

* * *

Kagome snuck into the crowded student body by climbing the fence that ringed the parking lot behind the school. Jostled by nameless people that were going to watch her run around like an idiot after a ball, she kept her head down and hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't catch sight of her.

She thought that she saw Sango and Rin, but it turned out to be two entirely different girls. Kagome decided that it was best to avoid her insanely cheerful friends and took off for the football field.

Avoiding eye contact with anything that possessed a vaguely human shape, she didn't realize when she walked straight into Kouga.

He, of course, immediately assumed that she was throwing herself at him and decided that it was high time she expressed her undying love and devotion to his manly self. Without a single thought for Kikyo—his GIRLFRIEND—he turned around and practically glomped her, one fist raised in victory.

"Kagome, I always knew that you would choose to be my woman!" he exclaimed.

The victim of the idiot's air-filled head sweat-dropped and tried to get away from him. All of Kagome's efforts were in vain however, because the jerk had the nerve to work out and eat healthy meals, building up his muscles and endurance levels.

As Kagome continued to struggle, she snapped something vital in Kouga's brain. He suddenly became akin to a monkey in his hefting the lightweight Kagome and placing her on his shoulder like a small child getting a piggyback ride. Kagome, in a very undignified position, swallowed her pride and looked up to see if any of her friends could help her.

They were, par normal, residing in the uppermost rows of the bleachers. Sango and Rin were pointing over at the gathered powder-puffs and probably looking for Kagome. Sesshoumaru was...asleep...and Miroku was reading what Kagome assumed to be a porno magazine, from the way he kept looking up to see if anyone had caught sight of him yet.

She found Kikyo easily enough. Why?

She was sitting on top of Inuyasha.

Kagome let out a small growl of frustration that turned into a full-fledged scream of annoyance, beating Kouga until he let her down and marching towards the stands.

* * *

Everyone thought that he was asleep.

In truth, he _had_ been asleep.

His exceptional hearing picked up the sound of Kagome's frustrated cry and he looked over at his brother. The Makahoto with the obligations to the enraged female was currently engaged in outright flirting with his ex girlfriend, and appeared to be in a rather compromising position.

Suddenly, the truth became clear.

Sesshoumaru knew why Kagome was angry, and attempted to right the situation before it could get any worse. Getting to his feet faster than he ever had in his life, he picked up the offending ex girlfriend and chucked her head-first down the bleachers.

She landed somewhat haphazardly in the bandstand, gaining cries and curses from the crowd. Several kids in the bandstand pushed the ex off of them, making her land rather painfully on her already abused butt. From what Sesshoumaru could see, she took down a handful of flutes and a bass clarinet with her.

By now, his brother had jumped up to call his ex's name in feigned alarm, before turning and discreetly thanking him.

Sesshoumaru thought that this was odd behavior for Inuyasha, who usually was blunt in his opinions and had a low tolerance for facades. In this situation, it appeared that Inuyasha was for some reason putting up with Kikyo, even though in the past he would have brazenly told her to 'fuck off'.

Contemplating the reasons for his brother's actions and getting himself nearly trapped in the paradoxes of the logic of his twin, he simply observed that Kagome had reached the area and he could no longer prevent any damage done to the idiot he shared a room with.

Sesshoumaru decided that Inuyasha was, in his own words, a 'sad fucker' and needed to go and 'fuck off' himself.

* * *

Kagome's jaw dropped as she watched Kikyo sail over the heads of half the bleachers and land in the band. She resisted the giddy feeling in her stomach and restrained a giggle as Inuyasha pretended to be concerned.

_At least I know he's faking it now. If he really cared about her, Sesshoumaru would be in deep shit. But then, why the hell is he putting up with her?_

Kagome hesitated before ascending the final rows of the bleachers. She said her hellos to Sango and Rin, paused to punch Miroku in the gut and throw his porno into the backyard behind the bleachers and gloat as he groped after it, and then threw her arms around the hoodie-coated form of Sesshoumaru.

The Elder Twin sputtered at being awoken and blinked at the woman thanking him so sincerely for eliminating the problem at hand.

"I have no idea why Inuyasha is being so passive," Sesshoumaru said by way of apology.

"Neither do I. In fact, that's what I came up here to find out." Kagome announced.

Turning, she struck up a female war pose against Inuyasha—hands on her hips, feet braced, glare in place, brows creased, head lowered. Inuyasha turned to her from his gaping at Kikyo as she beat one of the band members over the head with a foldable chair, only to blink and make a little hop backwards.

By now school officials were reaching the rabid Kikyo and attempting to restrain her. She was crying out piteously for Inuyasha to help her, when she finally got angry and whipped a flute up at him.

Lucky for Inuyasha, her aim sucked. The airborne flute ended up hitting Miroku and knocking him out cold before he got the chance to connect his fingers with Sango's butt. The girl called a thank you down to Kikyo before continuing her conversation with Rin.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a minute. "Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be on the field with the other cheerleaders?"

She huffed, concealing how hurt she was at his remark. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be up here? What the hell were you doing? What the hell HAVE you been doing? All week I've been putting up with this! Do you have any idea how many classes I'm failing right now because of you?" she advanced, jabbing him in the chest with a finger as she continued. "Everything that's wrong right now has happened because of YOU! You told me you loved me, Inuyasha, but then you go running off to Kikyo. What the hell is your problem? Is your idea of love that warped? Asshole!"

"Bitch! You haven't let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? I've been watching you all week!"

"For five minutes! Wench, did you ever stop to ask what was happening!"

"What would you say? You're teamed up for a science project? You've joined the float committee?"

"Circumstances are a little bit beyond my control! I love you, bitch! I always will! You can't always believe what you see, Kagome!"

She was silent for a moment, shaking with silent fury. "What I see?" she asked, voice deathly silent. "WHAT I SEE?" she roared, eyes brimming with tears. "I see the person I love turning away from me with no reason at all, Inuyasha Makahoto! And if that's not reason enough for me to come storming up here, then I'll tell you what is! The pain of having your heart ripped out and fed to you as that person tries to justify everything! Just leave me alone!"

She turned and stormed back down the bleachers after punching Inuyasha in the gut one more time. She didn't look back or stop until she reached the powder-puff mob, fists clenched and muscles tight with stress and anger.

While they had been exchanging such...colorful words, the school had fallen silent. Even Sango and Rin had stopped their prattle to listen to their best friends argue. Kikyo had been led into the school and the paramedics had been called to test her sanity, but other than the sirens and bustle caused by returning school officials, there was silence.

The powder-puff girls applauded lightly when Kagome arrived in their midst, patting her on the back and parting to let her through until she chose a place to sit and wait for the festivities to continue. Slow and scattered applause filtered out of the bleachers as well, until a voice came on over the PA system.

"SESSHOUMARU MAKAHOTO TO PRINCIPAL MACAZE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

The school was in shock that it had not been Inuyasha's name called. Sure, his twin wasn't perfect, but it was rare that he got in trouble. It sounded as if Sesshoumaru was in a great deal of trouble to boot.

Sesshoumaru made his way down the bleachers and a slightly more calm voice claimed the PA systems.

"Now that the...um...accidents have been taken care of, and the show is over, we're going to continue with our program. First we will have the naming of the football players and a short statement about each of them from our captain, Kouga."

Said pompous ass walked onto the field as if he owned it and made sure that his team was lined up. He lifted a microphone to his lips and proceeded to name each of the players.

Every single statement after each name was, "He's too ugly to have my woman,"

Kagome resisted slapping her forehead when she realized that he was actually talking about her, instead of Kikyo. Maybe if the ex got more attention from her new boyfriend, she wouldn't have to try and take Kagome's.

Kagome settled down for what would prove to be a long, drawn out afternoon.

* * *

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE...

Sesshoumaru settled down, after casting a quick glance around at his brother's obvious presence in the office. Yuka Macaze did not look happy to see him, nor forgiving and playful as she usually did when dealing with Inuyasha or some of Sess' minor offenses.

"Tossing a girl into the air and letting her land a fair distance down is not a minor offense, Sesshoumaru Makahoto,"

He jumped, regarding the principal as if she were dangerous. "So what they say is true. The Macaze-beast possesses the power of mind reading,"

Her eyebrow twitched but she ignored his comment. "I've called the authorities. Since you're not out of High School yet, you can work the offense off your record through community service. Otherwise, it will be recorded as malicious conduct and intent. If Kikyo's parents decided to press charges before you agreed to community service, you could end up serving jail time."

Sesshoumaru tried his hardest not to doze off. She sounded like a teacher, and those always meant sleep for him. He knew that she was saying things that were important, but...hey, sleep is important too!

"Might I suggest a community service project? Let me make a quick phone call over to the after school orchestral program that your brother has become so very fond of,"

"No Inuyasha, that's okay. I'll take jail over Inuyasha any time, Macaze-beast."

Her eyebrow twitched again. "Don't call me that, Makahoto. If you don't want to work with the music students, then I have the perfect tutoring case for you.

"Sesshoumaru, I would like you to meet Jaken Ninkotsu. He's going to be your sibling in the Big Brother program for the rest of the year."

* * *

sorry this is so incredibly delayed. Thanks sooooo much for supporting me and not chewing my head off when I said I was depressed...everyone's so nice to me...

anyway, I am sort of officially ill. I'm a few days behind my dad with this illness thing, so I'll probably update soon too. School is a bitch, but I don't think I'm very depressed any more.

'Sides, I get to play a new song on Saturday with Kitty:D

right here's the button you're looking for.

V


	39. IXXXX

Well, my life is hell. I have no idea how I'm going to finish all of tomorrow night's homework and play the MONSTROUS gig I agreed to play. It's only an hour and a half, but it's apparently some pretty high people on the business ladder.

:sighs:

well, since my life IS hell, I'm going to write fanfiction. So much fanfiction your eyes will bleed. Original fics need time, and time is something that I don't have much of at the moment.

Oh, one more thing. For you people irate with me for yet another character slip-up (:cough: TWO RINS :cough:) sorry, but it was a brain slip. I was reading manga and my mind automatically associated Rin with Jaken. It's been repaired, and I SWEAR it won't happen again. No more new characters, after all...

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened the front door. _Who would call at this hour?_

It was eight o'clock in the morning on the Saturday of the homecoming dance. After their large argument yesterday, his brother had made up with his girlfriend once again. Sess knew that the younger twin had fed her a lie, but didn't comment on it and decided to let Inuyasha dig his own grave. Sango and Rin were cheerful, which was what mattered to him most at the moment. As long as Rin stayed cheerful...

He looked around and blinked at the emptiness of his front porch. Shutting the door and muttering about his defective doorbell, most likely caused by his brother's insane overloading of their home's electrical circuits, he began the long haphazard trek back to his bedroom to receive much-needed sleep.

A small green creature blocked his path...

Sesshoumaru squatted down to see the green creature eye-to-eye. It squealed and threw its arms around his neck, choking him and making him loose his balance. Sess fell over and narrowly avoided squashing the odd bulbous-headed child.

"What are you?" he asked curiously.

"Jaken," the creature chirped. "I am at your service, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sess suddenly developed a twitch. He stared at the creature as if it were the epitome of evil and tried to restrain his sudden urge to kill it.

After all, it was that urge to kill that had landed him with the creature in the first place. Standing, he motioned for the child to follow him.

"And now, Jaken-thing, we sleep."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said reverently, curling into a ball on the floor.

Sess resisted reaching for his baseball bat...one never knew when they would have to protect themselves in their sleep...

* * *

Kagome wasn't in such a good mood. She had argued and made up with Inuyasha the day before, sure. But she woke with terrible bed head and was having problems staying awake as it was.

Working on the load of homework she had picked up skipping all week long, she didn't notice as her mother sat down with a cup of tea across from her.

"It's just like old days," her mother reflected warmly.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, looking up from her math book.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something..." she had a distant look in her eye. "Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?"

"WHAT? How could you even ask something like that? Of course. I'm just a little confused right now, but it'll pass."

Her mother smiled. "Kagome, you always were wise beyond your years."

"What do you mean, mom?"

"I'm going to tell you something that I don't want to you be upset about Kagome."

"Go on..." _Eh, it's probably Souta. He's been kicked off the baseball team._

"Honey, you're going to need to brace yourself. Your past is an illusion."

"What?" _I wasn't expecting that at all! What the hell is she talking about? Illusion? _

"Your past is an illusion, Kagome. You were connected to Inuyasha before."

"You're insane!"

"No, Kagome, listen to me. The story that we tell about the miko and the hanyou..."

Kagome cut her off. "Mama, why are you telling this to me? Why today? Why now?"

"Kagome, today is the day that you made a wish on the Shikon Jewel, two years ago. Do you have any idea what your wish could have been?"

"I don't even understand what you're talking about!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a half demon. You know that. He's from the feudal era. As far as you had told me, you were gathering shards of the Shikon Jewel and battling a creature named Naraku. When the two of you confronted this demon, Inuyasha was badly hurt. You used the completed jewel to wish for a new start, for everyone to be happy together in a safe place. When you did that, time was altered. That's why there are artifacts in our house—you brought them here."

Kagome stared blankly at her mother. "So...the dark shrine on Halloween? That's where I made the wish? This is why I feel like I should trust Inuyasha...no matter what."

Her mother nodded, smiling over her cup of tea. "Kikyo was brought back as well. I suppose that now, history will repeat itself. Relationship-wise, that is. Kagome, you altered time and you altered yourself. Don't worry about it, dear. I felt that I had to tell you...because seeing you and Inuyasha so happy last night at the door brought back memories like they were from a different lifetime..."

"From what you just said, they are mom. Why didn't we remember?"

"You wished to be happy, dear."

"Then why am I so miserable and angry?" Kagome exclaimed. "If my life up until now has been a lie, but I remember everything as if I was the one that did it, then what's the point in going on? If everything changed two years ago, then why is it still messed up now?"

"You'll get through it honey. You did it before. Remember, Kagome. You were connected to Inuyasha before. I had a dream last night that there are some troubling times ahead for you, dear. You'll be fine."

Kagome gaped as her mother stood and left the kitchen. _Talk about weird!_

Suddenly, her grandfather tore through the kitchen after a spooked Buyo, waving spell scrolls and screaming about demons that possessed her cat.

Rolling her eyes, she ran after them to rescue her kitty before her grandfather could plaster his tail with spell scrolls again.

* * *

Kikyo was not happy. She was sitting in the hospital with a plastic brace around one of her elbows, and the other was tightly bound with an ace bandage. This was due to her landing on her elbows in the irregular surface of the band pit, and also the straining of her muscles through the throwing of the flute before her arms could fully recover.

She had been having fun pretending to be Barbie and move about without bending her arms for just a little while. Now, she was pissed and she wanted to take out her anger on something that could breathe (the hospital-supplied duck stuffed animal just wasn't doing it for her.)

Kikyo stood back from the phone and held her arm straight out to punch in the numbers, after a small battle between the phone and her head and shoulders. She didn't notice that she knew the number by heart, so preoccupied was she with her rage.

"Mushi mushi, hey Kagome,"

"It's Kikyo," she ground out, teeth clenched. Inuyasha made a little yelp on the other end of the phone before sputtering out an apology.

"Sorry, it's just that Kagome usually calls around this time..."

"Not anymore, I am certain."

"Huh?"

"DID YOU ALREADY FORGET ABOUT THE CONTRACT?"

"Feh. Of course not, but I'm not just going to up and abandon Kagome. I have to make it look rea—uh...good, you know? She's top of the class, and she won't just buy an 'I don't wanna see you again'."

"Why do I feel that you're still devoted to her?"

"Because I am—er, I am...um...practicing for tonight! I'm going to dump her tonight, babe. And I'll be up at the hospital as soon as I can get out of the dance, okay?"

Kikyo pouted, even though Inuyasha couldn't see it. "You'd better."

"Of course I will be, Kikyo. Someone's on the other line, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure. Love you,"

"...Love you too,"

Inuyasha barely managed to get the phone back on the cradle. He was shaking with suppressed rage, as he had right to be. _What sort of bitch does this, anyway?_ _I love Kagome, but the tour is at stake here. I can't put my personal life in front of the success of the band. My friends would never forgive me._

The phone rang again and Inuyasha jumped to pick it up.

"Mushi mushi," he said, with a noticeable amount of lost enthusiasm since his initial greeting.

"You sound depressed, Inuyasha. You'll never guess what my mom just told me,"

"What, Kag?"

"You're gonna have to come over. See you at four-thirty?"

"Dinner's at five-thirty, right?"

"Mm...yeah, I think so."

"Then that's more than enough time. See you at four-thirty. Love ya, babe."

"Right back at you, sugar,"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach condensed into a painful lead ball. Sliding his back down the wall and curling up next to the phone, he pressed his eyes into his knees until he couldn't see daylight any more and wondered exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

urgh, was that short and pathetic. It was needed, but I don't like it. My explaination sucks.

I'm thinking about writing a sister fanfic explaining their past life, so to speak. They're not reincarnated, they're just living in the future with no memories of their past lives and fabricated human existances. :shrugs: dunno if I've confused the hell out of anyone yet, but I think I'm trying.

Anyway, the dance is up next. I hope I don't make anyone cry...!

Then again, you might be already...poor Inu-chan! I just wanna hug him. He gets so sad without Kagome...T.T these next chapters are going to be fun! Update in a flash, I promise!

(If you're wondering about the weird phrases flying from my mouth "Right back at you, update in a flash," I have been reading entirely too many comics. Ah, every otaku has their guilt...)

This is the button of your dreams!

V


	40. XL

Here it is, everyone...the chapter...well, that I've been waiting for. forty fucking chapters later...:beats head on wall:

So I hope no one gets too angry with me...or cries too much...because...yeah.

And I'm not quite so depressed any more, because my brain snapped and now I'm insane. I can't take living in my house any more, so I blare loud music and write fanfiction until my eyes fall out of my head from sleep deprivation. Intelligent plan, ne?

I'll be fine...but Kagome and Inuyasha won't! Let's take a look and see why, shall we?

* * *

Kagome jumped as the doorbell rang. She turned to get it but paused at the door to her room, noticing that she still hadn't put on her dress. Deciding that it would be better to appear flustered than scare the mailman with her slip, she pulled the dress over her head and opened the door with one hand holding the back together.

Inuyasha smirked at her, clad in a black suit, blood red dress shirt, and black tie. Kagome was half-wearing a matching red sleeveless dress that flowed to her ankles, with a little black shawl that she had left in her bedroom.

Wordlessly pulling her close and kissing her, Inuyasha zipped up the back of her dress. Trailing a line of kisses from her mouth to her ear, he said, "You look beautiful, Kagome,"

A smile spread across her face as he withdrew, and she beamed up at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You look handsome too,"

He made a face and pulled at his sleeves. "I prefer t-shirts and bondage pants any day, babe."

She giggled and looked him up and down once more. "You look comfortable to me," she commented. "I have to take the curlers out of my hair and put on my makeup still, but you have to come with me so I can tell you what I found out,"

Inuyasha obediently trotted after Kagome, sprawling out on her Kagome-scented bed in her Kagome-scented bedroom, idly watching the Kagome-scented Kagome toss her dress over the partially closed bathroom door and pull makeup out of a drawer.

"So have you solved world hunger, or found out that we're cousins?"

"Actually, I found out a lot about us. My family believes in reincarnation, right? Well, my mom explained to me today that you and I are reincarnations of a past Inuyasha and Kagome that didn't do so well with the Shikon Jewel,"

"The miko and the hanyou from your shrine?"

"My mom says that we were in a battle, and you were badly hurt. I wished for all of us, and our friends, to be happy. Mom explains that when I...um, their souls reawakened here, they didn't remember any of their past. She says that's why I was so sick after we went and saw the dark shrine. Mom thinks that I wished on the Shikon Jewel there and my repressed memories were trying to come back,"

Kagome had abandoned the bathroom during her explanation to flop down next to Inuyasha. He took advantage of the situation by pulling her close and kissing her again, this time long and lingering.

"It's very interesting, Kagome. Entirely possible, through your beliefs."

"Are you sick or something? Why are you so kissy today?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Why not?" Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome got up and returned to her rituals of preparation, leaving Inuyasha to fall into a light and troubled sleep while he waited for her.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Rin all met Inuyasha and Kagome at their restaurant of choice. They had decided to try Thai food, and were currently deciphering the menu.

"Well, I like spicy foods. I think I'll try some of..._this_," Miroku pointed to the menu for the waitress, "with a medium amount of spice."

Sango ordered her food bland, as did Rin and Kagome. Sesshoumaru ordered it fiery hot, and Inuyasha attempted medium.

The waitress disappeared, leaving the group to chat about their lives and munch on the styrofoam-looking chip things on their table.

"Yesterday was absolutely hilarious. I hear Kikyo broke her knees and she has to walk like Barbie," Rin gossiped.

"No, it was her elbows," Sango corrected. "Kouga was telling people that she sprained her elbows,"

"Broke her knees," Rin countered.

"Sprained her elbows," Sango snapped.

They glared at each other for a moment before Inuyasha interrupted their battle of fictional laser eyes. "Uh, it was the elbows."

Sesshoumaru and Miroku stopped in their snickering at their girlfriends to gape at Inuyasha, as if to say, 'Are you stupid?' Sango and Rin both turned their death glares to Inuyasha, and Kagome got very silent in a very short amount of time.

"Inuyasha, who told you that?"

"Kikyo called me to complain about Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome suddenly began to crunch loudly on a chip-thing, before grinning happily at her friends. "They're really good!" she exclaimed, picking up another. "I think I'm addicted..."

The mounting tension diffused by Kagome's happy mask, dinner continued without a hitch until their food was placed on the table.

The girls began to dig in, making their noodles wriggle on their forks and sharing their orders with each other. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at each other before suddenly beginning to stuff as much food into their mouths as they could.

The battle continued until tears began to stream down Miroku's face, and he stopped shoveling long enough to take a gulp of water. Moments later, Inuyasha also broke down in tears and grabbed their water pitcher. After both had drunk all of the water at the table, they passed out.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin had been watching the two idiots with shock. Now that their water had been drunk and the males were unconscious, they began to complain about male cretins and idiots ordering spicy foods. After a small debate over Miroku and Inuyasha having a mental link, since not a word had passed between the two after they ordered their food, Rin turned to see if Sesshoumaru was still alive. He appeared to have fallen asleep with his chin on his chest, hair falling in his eyes.

Rin shook his arm and he awoke, looking around calmly before he spotted his acidic-looking food. Sango and Kagome stopped their conversation to lean over past Rin and watch Sess eat the lethal meal.

Without a word, he grabbed the edges of the plate and emptied the entire thing into his mouth. Chewing a few times, he swallowed the burning noodles and turned back towards Rin. "What did you want, Rin?"

She was gaping at him, staring at the plate and her unfazed boyfriend. "Have you eaten Thai food before?"

"I never had a problem with spicy foods. My brother was always the weak twin when it came to spicy food." Sesshoumaru explained. He sighed and went to take a sip of water, but paused and blinked at his empty cup instead. Shrugging and putting it back down, he continued. "Inuyasha was always deciding things right away. He decided when we were young that he did not care for spicy foods. I, however, took the time to build up an immunity."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before kicking their boyfriends under the table. Inuyasha and Miroku both sputtered and came to, eyes wide and mouths slack.

"I made a mistake!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking around for more water.

"Oh Gods, why do you curse me so?" Miroku cried, tears streaming down his face again.

Sango and Kagome looked over at the beaming Rin and the drowsy Sesshoumaru before turning to glare at their boyfriends. Why had _they_ been cursed with the idiots?

* * *

They arrived at Shikon's gymnasium as the dance was just beginning. Performing the usual routines that couples uphold at dances, they broke up into twosomes and drifted throughout the crowd of dancing students.

Inuyasha was drifting to spend as much time as possible with the happy, cheerful Kagome. He didn't want to say what he knew he had to, and it was killing him on the inside.

He had been changed by Kagome just as much as she had been changed by him. Without Kagome, he would be much farther from graduating. Sunny, happy Kagome had filled him with motivation. She filled up the unhappy space in his life and gave him something to protect. He was protecting her from his father, and still had not disclosed to her his Wednesday afternoon activities. He protected her from Naraku and from the school, which would have sullied her perfect record purely on his account. If he left Kagome, he would loose almost everything that he had come to treasure.

He would gain a future.

He would loose the most important thing in his life.

Was she the love of his life? Did he love Kagome?

He looked down at the smiling girl in his arms, catching a quick kiss from her. He wanted to get as many kisses as he could, as many as he was sure he would have to suffer through with Kikyo. It was as if all of Kagome's happiness and sweetness had to come with him, and she didn't even know that she had any.

Kagome had given him hope.

He couldn't live without her, would go insane if he hurt her any more than he already had.

He loved Kagome.

He was willing to let her go for his friends, and their hard-earned future. Inuyasha would pay the ultimate price for stardom.

He _loved_ Kagome.

...he needed Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome was having a great time. There weren't any distractions, any people bothering them. It was just Inuyasha and Kagome, holding each other close and basking in their company. She couldn't have been happier, and was willing to let go of all the doubts and fears she had worked up just for tonight. Kagome could worry tomorrow. Tonight was a night for her and Inuyasha, and nothing would get in between that.

She smiled up at him, getting lost in his amber eyes. He snuck another kiss from her, dipping his head to lightly caress her lips with his own. _He's been doing that a lot lately_, she reflected. _What's gotten in to him today?_

The DJ started up another slow song. With a start, Kagome realized that it was the first of the last three songs of the evening. Had time really flown that fast?

Inuyasha realized the same thing, because he tightened his grip around her waist and continued to sway the way that they had been all night long. Kagome didn't mind how cuddly he had been, although she was starting to get a little bit suspicious.

The song came and went. For the first time that evening, Inuyasha let go of Kagome. She looked up at him with a confused expression when he took a step back from her, wondering what was happening. The song that the DJ had replaced the slow song with was still moderately slow; there was no reason to stop dancing.

"Kagome...we have to talk,"

"Go ahead," she said, still not understanding what was going on. Was Inuyasha sick? He HAD eaten spicy food at dinner, and he wasn't used to it...

"Kagome, things have to change. I...it's not anything that you've done wrong. But...I love Ka...Kikyo. We need to stop seeing each other."

It was like a ton of bricks in the face. Kagome blinked a few times, lost for words. She fisted her hands in her dress, now blinking to keep back her tears. "Inuyasha...what brought this on?"

"I've been thinking, Kagome. You and I...we're better off just being friends. We'll still see each other in school and everything, but I think that we should stop...going out."

"So that you can date Kikyo," Kagome whispered, her eyes wide. "I...I understand Inuyasha. I should never have hoped to come between you," she said louder, for him to hear.

Before Inuyasha could continue, Kagome cut through the crowd.

_I...I was just dumped..._ her brain was stalled, the tears were threatening to overflow. Just as she reached the doorway, the DJ made an announcement about the end of the dance. He said something about the cozy lovebirds in the crowd and began to play the senior song.

Although it had been fitting when she nominated and voted for it, Kagome now wished that the stupid band who had recorded the song was dead. Worse, she wished that Inuyasha was dead too. She wished that she had never seen him, never gotten to know the trouble maker. Kagome would resign from the tour, leave Mitsuberu. She would go back to her average life.

Forget romantic destinies and past lives. Kagome the Miko was dead now, and Inuyasha the Hanyou had gone with her. Kagome the Student was vunerable, and her Hanyou had decided not to protect her any more.

The lyrics of the song continued, and the dam broke. Kagome slumped against the wall as kids streamed out of the gym, tears streaming down her face. People would talk on Monday, but she was too lost in her own despair to notice.

_In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Kagome was the last one to leave the gymnasium. It would take a lot to persuade her to enter it again.

* * *

:sniffles: aww, what did you think? I know it's not the typical class song, but it fits. If you want to know exactly how I relate it to being a class song, ring me up an email or something.

Poor Kagome. And Inuyasha's off to bother Kikyo-the-Barbie up at the hospital.

Stupid Inuyasha.

Anyway, now that I'm done making the rest of you depressed, I'm going to update soon. Again.

So review, because you love me.

V


	41. XLI

Yes, Tsuki is back with wrist braces! Gah! I can't type:pulls off wrist braces: ah, much better. So this (chapter FORTY-FUCKING-ONE!) is the start of, shall we say, part two. From here on out there will be lyric battling and general tying off of loose ends.

How can I put this...I have a plan all written out and everything, but since this story IS already going to exceed fifty chapters, is there anything you guys want to see happen? Other than Kikyo dying of course...j/k, I'm not actually going to kill her. Just think about anything that you think this story needs.

So let's see...oh yeah, Kagome was semi-insane when I left off, wasn't she?

* * *

Kagome listlessly closed her locker door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and heading for her English class. She was startled to find that two females were blocking her path, glaring at her as if she were the cause of their entire childhood traumas.

"Kagome, what's going on? We were talking to Inuyasha and he won't say anything about Saturday night. What happened?" Sango asked, confronting her friend in desperation for information.

When Kagome's chin trembled and her eyes filled with tears, Sango and Rin gasped in shock. Giving her a tight hug, the two stood back and tried to figure out what exactly had happened. Inuyasha hadn't spoken to any of them since he drove off after Homecoming, and Sesshoumaru had decided that his brother was dead. Rin had finally gotten through on his cell phone that morning, but the boy wasn't saying anything of value.

If Inuyasha had been angry after Homecoming and slept God-knows-where all weekend long, with his cell phone turned off and no way for the group to contact him, then one of two things could have happened.

One, Kagome had broken up with Inuyasha.

Two, _Inuyasha_ had broken up with _Kagome_.

"Kagome, are you gonna be okay?" Rin asked softly, patting her friend on the back.

"I'm resigning from Mitsuberu, guys. I have no business being connected to Sei-Teki Suri any more." Kagome sniffled out. "And please don't talk about any parties that we're going to, because I'm going to have to count myself out."

Sango was about to say something when Kagome's eyes unfocused and widened. Turning around, Sango immediately found the source of her friend's shock.

A straight-armed Kikyo was hugging Inuyasha, her elbows frozen and the entire thing making her look like a life-sized Barbie. Inuyasha was smiling down at her and saying something that must have been sweet, from the look on Kikyo's face. He ruffled her hair like a little kid and kissed her forehead, turning and walking towards Sango, Rin, and Kagome.

Sango and Rin immediately jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her from his view. When the hanyou reached them, he arched an eyebrow at the lack of his ex-girlfriend. "No Kag this morning?" he asked quietly.

"Not for you, Inuyasha," Rin replied regally. "Kagome is only worthy of people that treat her right. Go to class, stop bothering us."

He shrugged and headed towards their English classroom. Kagome made a squeaking noise behind Rin and Sango, making them spin around again.

"Guys, he didn't really do anything wrong. He was actually...really sweet," she paused, brushing tears from her eyes and trying not to cry again. "He was nicer than usual, that is. I think he really felt bad about it, but...I'm just not his type."

Sango and Rin exchanged glances.

"You have no idea how much you changed him, Kagome--" Rin began, but Sango cut her off.

"That might be it. We'll talk to you at lunch about Mitsuberu, okay? You're going to have to call the record company and sign out of the band, remember."

Kagome blinked as her two best friends turned and walked down the hallway. The bell rang and she hurried to English, normal morning routine never once alerting her to the danger awaiting her.

Inuyasha sat next to her in almost every class.

She would just have to avoid looking at him somehow. If she could survive her day only looking at the left half of every classroom, she wouldn't have any problems.

Naraku walked across the room and put a video in the TV. The TV just happened to be on the _right_ side of the room.

_Okay, so that won't work. I can think of something else. I know! I'll cold-shoulder him! He'll have to talk to me again!_

_...but he never stopped talking to me. Sango and Rin kept us from speaking this morning. He said we would still be friends..._

Kagome decided that she wouldn't talk to Inuyasha until he spoke to her.

* * *

After Sango and Rin's 'rescue' of Kagome, Inuyasha decided that he wouldn't talk to her until she spoke to him. Maybe she needed a little time to get back on her feet. It had taken him three months to get over Kikyo, and who knew how long it had taken her to recover over Kouga? Sure, she said that she had never really dated the football captain, but he was hitting on her often enough for it to count as dating a year ago.

They watched a movie in their first class, and for an hour or so there was complete silence in the room. Sure, it might have been because it was first hour. It was entirely possible that the silence was also due to the tension between the usually-talkative Kagome and Inuyasha. Whatever the reason, after an hour Inuyasha got irritated.

Nosily ripping a page out of his notebook, he scribbled down a hello to Kagome.

_Hey-o._

_Hey._

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah. _

_Oh?_

Kagome didn't return the note. At first alarmed that he had violated one of the sacred and secret unwritten laws of female-dom, Inuyasha stole a look over at her. She wasn't angry, she was...

_Kagome's crying because of me._

The realization was like a smack in the face. _What the hell have I been thinking? I love Kagome, she deserves the truth. She's not going to tell anyone other than Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Kikyo will never find out if I do explain everything to her. I can't let her keep crying because of me!_

Inuyasha pushed his desk next to Kagome's and wrapped an arm around her, holding tightly when she tried to push him off.

"Inuyasha, get away," she whispered.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," he replied.

She gave him a curious look before shrugging off his arm and grabbing their piece of paper.

_Yeah?_

_I need to actually speak to you, Kagome. Pick the place and the time._

..._Meet me after school, Inuyasha. We'll go up to my park._

_Okay. Hang on, Kagome. Love you._

She gave him a look of pure confusion.

_You break up with me and tell me that you love me? Inuyasha, are you sick or something?_

_No, I'm just stuck in a bad situation. I'll explain everything later, Kagome. I promise._

The bell rang and a very elated Kagome walked out of the room. An apprehensive Inuyasha followed her, knowing that his insane girlfriend was going to pop up at any minute, beat Kagome and her good mood down, and smother him all through his next class. He had actually done his science homework for once—he didn't need Kikyo pulling him to the bottom of the class again.

Sure enough, halfway down the hallway, Kikyo popped out of the crowd. She latched onto his arm as best as she could, like an oversized leech gone immobile action figure. Inuyasha resisted pulling his arm away and plastered a smile on his face.

"Hey honey, how are you? Can I take your books for you? It's got to be hard getting through school with your injuries."

Kikyo returned his smile and gave him her books. Inuyasha then did a half-juggling routine the rest of the way to the science classroom, entertaining the psycho and trying not to haul off and throw her books back in her face.

Within the sanctuary of the science room, he put her books down and practically ran over to the table he shared with Kagome (thank God for marking period seat changes).

The Class President gave a wary look to her ex-boyfriend, smirking when he put his elbow on the table and purposely set himself up to stare at the opposite side of the room, keeping himself from making eye contact with Kikyo.

"Having girl problems this early in the morning, Makahoto?" the teacher asked when she took her seat.

Inuyasha jumped at her words and sat up, looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend. She was much closer then he had left her—Kikyo was leaning over his shoulder and growling—_at Kagome_. Inuyasha blinked once or twice before standing up.

"Honey, if you wanted to sit next to Kag-chan, you could have said something! I'd be glad to switch seats with you!"

Now, the entire class knew what had happened the last time Kikyo and Kagome got within touching distance of each other. Even without making physical contact, the two seemed apt at causing bodily damage to each other, and the rest of the student population. No class ever moved as fast as the second hour science class, pulling desks and scraping chairs back until they had created a wide berth around the threesome.

The teacher wasn't standing for it, however, since she seemed to have a lesson plan that they were disregarding as a whole. Walking over to the desk, she raised a pink slip menacingly.

"If KIKYO does not return to her seat IMMEDIATELY, she will find herself in Inuyasha's favorite classroom sooner than she thinks," the teacher threatened.

Kikyo grumbled and migrated back to her desk, leaving a highly relieved Inuyasha to flop down in his chair. After an hour of incessant discussion about genetics, and a few quick squares to compare recessive and dominant traits between lab partners, they were given a weeklong project to complete. Lab partners were to figure out between each other the dominant and recessive traits that two of their offspring would inherit, and draw a picture of the outcome.

Lucky for Inuyasha, his lab partner was in fact Kagome, and not Kikyo. This would give him a lovely excuse to skip off with her after school for a few days. He could only hope that Naraku also had a group project planned.

When the bell rang, the teacher asked Kikyo to stay after class. Inuyasha made a quick escape and pretended that he hadn't heard the teacher, abandoning his official girlfriend to the referral she deserved. Spontaneously grabbing Kagome in a tight hug, he almost skipped off to his next class. Inuyasha couldn't wait for the end of the school day.

* * *

Kagome was waiting next to her car, patiently watching the steady flow of students from the doors for a silver head. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha had skipped his last class to run out and grab some things. He was currently advancing behind her, wielding a guitar case and backpack. Surprising her with a 'boo', he put his stuff in the backseat and took her keys.

"Let me hear some directions, Kag-chan," he said. She was lost in space for a moment before shaking her head at him.

"I don't know what streets I took, but I know that I can get us there. I have to drive."

Inuyasha shrugged and got out of the car, taking the passenger seat. "What park is it?"

"I'm not really sure. But when Souta and I were little, our dad would take us out there almost every day. I think it's abandoned now."

Time and several wrong turns found Inuyasha sitting in the passenger seat with an acoustic guitar and Kagome trying to retrace her path of anger and figure out where she had gone for gas the previous month.

"So what'd you do about Mitsuberu?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you know that there's a problem with Mitsuberu?"

"I talk to Miroku, Miroku talks to Sango, Sango talks to you,"

"Oh. Well, we decided at lunch that I signed a contract so I can't leave the band. I'm going to stay on as long as I have to and drop out after this summer. Next fall I'm going away to college,"

Inuyasha nodded, deciding not to reply. He knew that his academic record wasn't the cleanest, and that his stepfather didn't make nearly enough money to send two kids through college. More schooling wasn't his conversational topic of choice.

So instead, Inuyasha began to pick notes out on his guitar, softly singing a song that he had written just after Kikyo dumped him. Kagome had never heard it before, however, and he tweaked the words a little to fit her better. The beauty of the song was more deserving of Kagome anyway, and the pain that he had felt over his abandonment was absurd in hindsight. Inuyasha did know how Kagome was feeling, though, and felt that he had to make it up to her in every way he could. There is no greater pain on earth than heartbreak, when you're dying from the inside out--according to Inuyasha's personal experience.

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
How this felt one week six months ago  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget  
I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you  
I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget  
I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you  
So many nights, after we fight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you and things we used to do_

Kagome was in tears by the time she finally found the park, trying not to look at Inuyasha. She pulled onto the grass and parked her car, taking deep breaths and looking up at the dimming sky.

"You know, this is the second time I've skipped work because of you,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Crap! Shippou!"

Kagome giggled and turned to face him again, tucking her fading red hair behind her ear as the wind blew it in her face. "What did you need to say, Inuyasha?"

He took a deep breath, looking around the park before settling on Kagome. Tucking his hands into his pockets and chewing on his bottom lip, he hesitated before he spoke.

"Kagome, you don't know the real reasons for what I said on Saturday."

"If you dragged me all the way out here to proclaim your undying love for Kikyo, you're going to hitchhike home," Kagome threatened, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't interrupt, please. You have to know everything Kagome, but you have to swear not to tell anyone...because the entire future of Sei-Teki Suri and Mitsuberu are on the line with this."

She gasped, azure eyes wide. "What is it?"

"When we signed the contracts a while ago, did you take the time to read yours?"

"Of course. It was all sorts of legal stuff about performing a set number of times and releasing an album, right?"

"Not my contract. I had an extra agreement that was tucked into all that legal crap. My contract binds both bands and me to Kikyo. She put it in my face a few weeks ago. Kikyo threatened to void the contracts if I didn't follow her demands. She told me to get rid of you and get you to leave the band. Kikyo said that if I didn't do it, she would do it for me. I didn't want you to get hurt by her, Kagome."

Tears were standing in her eyes. "I'm going to get kicked out of the band?" she whispered. "And I can't even see you any more?"

"It's been killing me from the inside out, Kagome. I...I love you."

The tears spilled down her face and she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing onto his shoulder and clinging as if he would disappear when she let go. Inuyasha held her, trying to swallow the lump of pain in his throat.

He had given Kagome freedom, but the price for his fame was going to be her newfound liberty. Inuyasha was being forced into sacrificing the love of his life for the guarantee of his future.

Their time together was limited, and both of them knew it. Kagome wasn't looking forward to the weeks ahead. She...she loved Inuyasha too, and she wasn't giving him up without a fight. Kagome would survive being stepped on, everything would pull through in the end.

"I'm never going to let you go, Inuyasha. I love you too much to just give up,"

He leaned down and captured her lips, sealing the promise. If Kagome was going to fight for them, he would fight with her.

* * *

aww, what lovely fluff. Think I get a little bit redundant with the whole 'Inu's so traumatized' thing...Been a while since this story saw a song, huh? Man, do I love emo music... :sings along to CD: So I'm going up to Stratford again some time soon to see Macbeth. This time, I will have enough money for Christmas shopping. :grins: and I also have some free days from school coming up, so you guys will be getting some updates.

Also, on the subject of disclaiming the lyrics...if you remember my short-lived author note of credits, this site didn't really condone the whole disclaimer thing. So in the epilogue I'm going to list every chapter with a song and the band I took the lyrics from, okay?

It's going to be a few more chapters of this angst, but I think it's going to be a little humorous. From here on out, things are on the up. I hope it's turning out all right! Many thanks to you readers reviewing sporadically all the way up here. :waves: many thanks, guys. You know that Tsuki loves reviews!

The key to my happiness and the catalyst to my updating:

V


	42. XLII

Well...I'm back. Sadly, my head feels like someone has their hands under my skull and they're trying to pull my brain in half. So...what's to do other than write fanfiction? Been a while since I even looked at my own stuff. (yeah, if you can call four days a while :rolls eyes: I'm so hopeless...)

Now that the insanity of my life has finally driven me over the brink and I'm completely mentally unstable, we'll just have to see if I can keep managing characters without letting my own head bleed into them...

Inuyasha: OI! You'd better not make any of us insane, crazy author!

Tsuki:rolls eyes: Inu, this is a keyboard. Wanna see what I can do with it?

Inuyasha:hides behind Kagome: O.o save me from the crazy woman, Kagome!

* * *

Kagome walked into school with an air of confidence that she hadn't held for months. The change was noticeable, and had most of her classmates buzzing with theories as to what could possibly have caused her to revert back into the Class President they all knew.

"She was going out with Inuyasha, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I heard they broke up at homecoming. You don't remember her bawling in class?"

"Do you think they got back together?"

"Maybe she beat him up!"

"I don't think Kagome would, but she could have let him have a piece of her mind..."

"OI!" Inuyasha exclaimed, irritated at being subjected to his irritating classmates and their theories—not to mention he was being completely ignored. "I don't know why the wench is so happy. It has nothing to do with me."

This caused another round of speculation, which Kagome endured with practiced patience. Her patience didn't extend to her glowering at Inuyasha, however, and she scrawled him a note to prevent any more rounds of ideas from their class.

_Thanks a lot, InuBaka. I'm going to be hearing about this until Christmas break!_

_Wench, that's not my name._

_I'm aware, Sugar._

_Grr...what are you doing this afternoon?_

_I'm working at Brooker's. Wanna drop by?_

_Maybe. Depends._

Kagome hesitated before she replied. She knew what it depended on, and the mere thought made her angry. _Depends on Kikyo, Inuyasha._

_See you later, then, _she wrote instead.

She shot out of her chair as the bell rang and almost ran to her next class. Kikyo would be there, sure. But at least she wouldn't have to face the buzzing of the world around her. Inuyasha gave her a sad look as Kikyo approached, chatting away with some random people headed in the same direction. In the moment that they had, Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. A month ago, she would have been holding his hand, or at least talking to him. It was almost painful to see Kikyo latch onto his arm and beam up at his forced smile.

Kagome arranged herself at her desk and waited for class to start, not daring to look over at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Just from watching them in the hall, she was bubbling with barely contained anger. Instead, she flipped open her planner and tried to schedule her next week.

Inuyasha slipped into the seat next to her, hand 'accidentally' brushing hers. She sighed. This was going to be a long couple of months...

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the lyrics he had written. He could see the hurt in his Kagome, he knew what he was making her go through. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to treat his ex-girlfriend like she mattered to him, he had formulated an idea.

He could write a series of songs to be cut into an album, which contained a hidden message for Kagome. It was the perfect plan. No one would ever suspect him of being so clever, after all.

"Hey," Kagome said, walking up to him with a smile. She set down her lunch tray and glanced at his paper. "Whatcha writing?"

"Just some lyrics. Nothing much,"

"Well, would you be open to sharing the limelight at coming home?"

Inuyasha gasped and put his hands on his face, shock burning across his features. "No! Who's stealing my fame and glory? Is it Kouga? I'll beat his head in!"

Kagome giggled. "Wow, I hope you don't beat my head in," she muttered. "Mitsuberu no Sei-Teki Suri wants to share the stage, Inu. A sort of on-going battle of the bands, okay?"

He made a show of considering it. "Well, if you get down on the floor and beg me..."

Kagome immediately slid off her chair onto her knees. Inuyasha sweat-dropped and pulled her back up, shaking his head. "What? You said..."

"I was joking, Kagome. Forget it. Yeah, that's just fine. I'll make sure the guys and I come up with something special, okay?"

She beamed at him and threw her arms around him, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I was so scared that you would say no! I'm going to announce my leaving the band then, of course."

Inuyasha blinked. "You're...what? Kagome! I thought we had already agreed that you weren't gonna do that!"

"Yeah, but...Sango sort of got threatened by this little gang, and I don't want you guys getting hurt. I'm just gonna let go of this peacefully. It'll all blow by after the tour, right?"

"Yeah, the contracts expire after the tour. We'll probably be signed on with another major company by then, from the publicity. You can join back up there,"

"Sounds great, Sugar. See you later about that whole science project, okay?"

"Right after work, be ready to draw Punnet squares until your eyes fall out!"

"You're not funny," Kagome tossed over her shoulder, before continuing on to the table with Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku. Inuyasha could have taken it as a personal insult that his friends had opted to sit with his not-so-ex-girlfriend instead of him, but he couldn't really blame them.

Sure enough, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he was suddenly being kissed upside-down. Inuyasha pretended to break for air and forced a smile up at his not-really-girlfriend, pulling out the chair next to him for her with his foot.

"Was that the Higurashi bitch I saw here, babe?" Kikyo asked, voice sugar-sweet.

"Yeah, we were just talking about our science work. You know her, always planning everything."

"I'll bet she has her entire life in that little planner." Kikyo said thoughtfully. "Feel like doing be a favor, babe?"

"Like what?" Inuyasha was almost scared to ask. He knew that it had something to do with Kagome, and he didn't want to have to do it now...not when they were getting along so nicely without being together.

"Steal the planner, and burn it,"

"Oh, that. I did that ages ago."

"Then why is it still there, idiot?" Kikyo exclaimed, pounding a fist on the table. "I mean, get rid of it!"

"But why, Kik? It's not like she'll be angry with me,"

"JUST DO IT, INUYASHA!"

Some heads turned, and the whole of his friends moved as one entity to surround him and his girlfriend and the crazy-couples-that-have-been-exiled table.

"You know, you can't just make Inuyasha do something he doesn't want to do like that. He's not a toy, Kikyo." Kagome said quietly, rage barely contained. She had been happy, until she heard Kikyo yell. No one was going to walk all over Inuyasha like this, all of them agreed.

"I didn't hear him complaining when I told him to get rid of you, so what are you talking about?"

"You may have been pathetic enough to _blackmail_ your _ex_-boyfriend into dating you again, Kikyo, but just because you blackmailed him doesn't mean we're going to abandon him. We stand up for each other, even when we let ourselves get walked on," Miroku explained.

Kikyo was cornered, and she seemed to know it. Standing up with a small amount of panic on her face, she regarded the band members as if they would gang-beat her at any given moment, which was not to say that they wouldn't. "Listen to me, all of you! I hold your entire futures in the palm of my hand! All of your contracts depend on your cooperation and my satisfaction. So do what you want, but keep the consequences in mind," she paused, glaring down at Inuyasha. He had discreetly taken Kagome's hand and was staring up into her eyes.

_He already told her_, Kikyo realized. Fuming with anger, she grabbed a fistful of his hair. Yanking him out of his seat, she stormed out of the cafeteria with a stammering and stumbling hanyou in tow.

* * *

"Oooh, she makes me so angry!" Sango exclaimed, flipping through a book. She was standing in Brooker's, conversing with Kagome while she re-stocked the magazine racks.

"I know. Inuyasha told me all about it Monday afternoon. It just...seems like it's not fair sometimes. Like I'm...I'm...oh, I don't know."

"It has nothing to do with you, Kagome!"

"It has everything to do with me, Sango. If I don't leave all of you, then you'll have to give up everything. I understand that. I just don't know why Kikyo has such deep hatred for me, when _she_ was the one who started it."

"Well, now at least you sound as immature as you're acting,"

They both spun around. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, stamping a foot on the ground. "Make some noise before you eavesdrop, will you?"

"Nope," he stuck out his tongue.

"Aren't you supposed to be coaching kiddles right now?" Sango asked curiously.

"Nah. Shippou and I have an agreement. He's dropping by tonight at seven-thirty, so I have until then to be 'at work'. Kikyo thinks I'm busy all night,"

Kagome didn't hesitate before she launched herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. They would have continued with their happy make-out fest if Sango hadn't interrupted.

"Oh, God. Not this again—Guys, remember me? Sango? I'm here, and I don't want to be seeing this!"

"Think about all the times you and Miroku and Sess and Rin did that to me!" Inuyasha shot back. "What, can't take what you dish out?"

"No..." Sango hesitated. "I just think it's wrong to watch other people go at it. Unless you're a closet pervert? Maybe THAT'S why you get along with Miroku so well..."

Inuyasha sputtered, staring at Sango as if she had grown a second head. "Uh, no?"

"Hey!" Kagome said, a thought popping into her head. "Why haven't you caused any trouble around the school lately? I'm supposed to 'chat' with the troublemakers, now that school is winding down,"

"Well, Kikyo said that she'd scalp me if I got suspended again. Surprising, right? Well, it turns out that if I get an education to brag about, I can sign yet ANOTHER contract and join up with her grandmother's record company forever."

"Cool," Sango replied. "You're completely not going to do it,"

"Of course," Inuyasha shrugged. "What do you think I am, Class President?"

"Hey!" Kagome smacked his arm. "You can be next time elections come around, no complaints here!"

"You're on,"

"I'd love to see you handle my job," Kagome shot back.

"Guys, did you forget? We're seniors," Sango told them.

* * *

Inuyasha dragged himself out of his computer lab, where he had been forcing a sappy conversation out of himself for Kikyo over IM, to answer the door.

Shippou was holding the portable amp and a violin case, staring up at him as if daring him to touch the precious instrument. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'd think you'd have a little more faith in me by now, kid,"

"Our agreement about Kagome? I hear you broke up with her," Shippou tapped his foot on the ground, glaring up at the teen.

"Well, yeah I sort of did. But then again, not really," Inuyasha told him.

Shippou's face scrunched up. "What? You're the stupidest person I know, Inuyasha. How can you not really but really break up with your girlfriend? Shouldn't you know if it's one or the other?"

"I can't explain everything that's going on, but I have some music for you. Feel like going to Coming Home? I'll explain the entire Battle of the Bands idea I have to you,"

Shippou nodded eagerly and set up in the studio, to practice with Sei-Teki Suri until his curfew. He was hyped about Inuyasha's idea by the time he left, and even though he didn't know the reasons behind it, he agreed that it was a good idea.

The next Sei-Teki concert would be a direct message...to Kagome. They would only have to hope that she understood it.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't wait, can you:sticks out tongue:

Well, for some reason I'm severely better than I was when I began this chapter. Wanna know why? Right in the middle, I had this severe mental breakdown and I was screaming at my mom, and we worked a lot of stuff out. And I came up and turned on uplifting music and skipped off on my homework...happy, happy...

The change is scary, isn't it? Gonna go take off my nail polish (it's black and irritating, chipped...) update really soon!

To perpetuate my cheer, click the button here.

V


	43. XLIII

So I'm back, and not only has my mental stability improved, but my love-life has too:grins: wooohooo, Tsuki's sooo happy. Also, she got a new laptop with a DVD player. You'll hear all about it in the Fur and Feathers update...

Anyway, there's going to be a handful more chapters before Coming Home. :makes face: eventually I'll go back and par this down. Until then, you'll have to deal.

Yeah, so the sap is getting suffocating. Surprising, no? Well, there's going to be a few more angsty scenes before the sap reaches lethal levels, so hang on.

* * *

Kagome flopped down on her bed, several complicated spreadsheets laid out in front of her. One held all the information she had complied about Coming Home thus far, the other...her transcript. Yes, it was the merry time of collage applications.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were out at the movies, watching the latest romance film during the matinee. That had left her with a few moments to herself, where she wasn't involved in some sort of under-the-table conversation with her ex-boyfriend.

Sure, Kagome still loved Inuyasha. She died each time she saw Kikyo with him, holding his hand and controlling his life. But Kagome had come to grips that he had more or less given up on officially dating her, and that he would go through hell for Kikyo.

She was so lost in thought and spreadsheets that she didn't notice when Sango walked into her room. Humming a catchy tune and still wearing gothic apparel from work, she dropped down on top of Kagome's precious papers and handed a CD to her friend.

"Sei-Teki Suri's new album, hot off the...um...well, Miroku's hands. I was told that this CD is specifically for you."

"For me? Why? Is it different from the others?"

"Look and see. I have to drop by Rin's, we're going shopping with...Inuyasha."

"Kikyo," Kagome corrected. _So first she steals my boyfriend, and now my two best girlfriends? What the hell is her problem?_

"Listen, Kagome. We got cornered into it. She found some of our Mitsuberu material and she was going to give it to the guys. You know how hard we've been working on the whole battle thing."

"It's fine, Sango. I'll hang around here. There's always things to do at the shrine,"

Sango looked sad, like she regretted having to tell her friend the truth. If Kagome hadn't immediately guessed, she probably would have been left in the dark anyway. Completely lacking a comeback of any sort, Sango stood.

"See you later, Kagome," she said.

Kagome nodded her goodbye and focused on her papers, head bowed. Sango turned and departed down the hallway, leaving Kagome to loathe each and every hot tear that rolled down her face.

* * *

Inuyasha was dying. He had to be; there was no other explanation.

After three hours of sitting stiffly next to Kikyo and watching the movie, claiming that he didn't feel well and thus escaping a make-out-fest, he had been forced to nicely hold her hand and walk around the mall for hours.

Sango and Rin had popped up at some point to trail silently along with them, talking to Kikyo when they were spoken to and generally looking miserable. Inuyasha could immediately guess that this had something to do with Kagome, but feared getting beaten up if he mentioned his ex-girlfriend's name.

Passerbies obviously were wondering what was wrong with them. The over-ecstatic Kikyo was dragging three very morose 'friends' around behind her, talking to thin air at some times. Inuyasha would never be able to guess what went on in her mind day after day, and instead gave up all together. His 'girlfriend' was manipulative and evil, and that was all that truly mattered.

He wondered idly what Kagome was doing. When he had made some vague reference to the new Sei-Teki CD Sango had mentioned dropping one off at Kagome's. _She's probably only doing homework. I should text her..._

_Kag, it's Inu. What's up?_

_Stop texting me._

_Why?_ He blinked. He usually got a 'hello' at least. What had he done to make her angry? Well, besides the obvious...

_Pay attention to your REAL girlfriend, Inuyasha._

That did it. She was crying—she had to be. He had bothered her at a bad time. _Well why not, baka? Sango probably told her we were going to the mall._

Sneaking a look over at his friend, Inuyasha decided that she looked guiltier than she should have. There was nothing he could do, since Kagome shut off her cell phone. He would have to stop by her house later.

Kikyo grabbed his arm and shoved a random article of clothing into his face at the same time, occupying his thoughts. Babbling incessantly towards the apprehensive Rin, she left her 'boyfriend' to pull the hanger out of his own eye.

* * *

Kagome was going insane.

She knew that her friends were with Kikyo, she knew that the love of her life was with Kikyo. She knew that she hated Kikyo more than she had ever hated anything in her existence.

She couldn't play any music, because hearing Inuyasha's voice would only depress her. Her mother was cooking, so she couldn't work in the kitchen. Her grandfather had already cleaned the entire shrine, and her brother had groomed the cat. Kagome was left with absolutely nothing to occupy her time other than the deep-rooted will to wear a path into her bedroom carpet with her nervous pacing.

The papers were lying forgotten on the floor, the new Sei-Teki CD resting innocently on her bed. Her cell phone was on the floor, where it had landed after she threw it at the wall.

Kagome finally made herself sit down and take a deep breath, angry with herself for showing such self-pity. There were a thousand things she could be doing. First, she should listen to the boys' new CD to see if they would be any sort of competition at Coming Home.

On the cover was a picture of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. The three of them were wearing playboy-type t-shirts, faces of the posing women on their chests replaced with their girlfriend's faces. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's chest for the longest amount of time, a frown creasing her forehead.

She couldn't tell if the face was her or Kikyo.

Figuring that it would say something on the inside of the jacket, she opened up the paper and flipped to the last section, looking for credits.

Inuyasha credited both her and Kikyo.

_What the hell? Whose face is that? Why do I even look like her at all?_

Kagome glanced back at the lyrics and frowned even more. There was a hand-written insert in the front of the little folded packet, Inuyasha's spiky scrawl identifiable immediately.

_Kagome, you probably heard that this is a special CD, specifically for you._

_Even though it never says that in the entire thing, it's completely true._

_I feel like absolute shit for putting you through all of this, and I feel selfish. _

_So you get to know that all the songs I wrote this time around..._

_They're all for you, Kagome._

_You might notice a message or two, and those are all true too._

_Please forgive me, Kagome, I hate myself for everything going on._

_You can give me your reply at Coming Home if you want._

_Love, Inuyasha. _

Kagome thought that his letter was slightly strange, but felt better anyway. It was as if he knew ahead of time that she would be angry with him.

Sucked into the mystery of the message, Kagome forgot to be bored and depressed. She tossed the CD into her CD player (the disk design was Sei-Teki Suri written in a jumble of different languages) and flopped back onto her bed, intending to skim through the lyrics.

Immediately, she recognized something strange.

_Something's breaking up   
I feel like giving up   
I won't walk out until you know--_

_Here I go scream my lungs out   
And try to get you  
**You are my only one   
I let go but there's no one   
That gets me like you do   
**You are my only, my only one—_

_Taking steps back through the words I should have said to you   
they all got lost  
you went away   
well I feel sick and you just don't care anymore   
anymore   
**I wish to be with you   
minutes of me and you   
**and I can't feel this happening—_

_We'll the make the same mistakes   
I'll take the fall for you   
I hope you need this now   
Because I know I still do_

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you   
**Until the day I die   
I'll spill my heart for you**_

_Should I bite my tongue   
Until blood soaks my shirt?   
**We'll never fall apart   
So tell me why this hurts so much**—_

_I'll paint it on the walls cuz I'm the one that falls   
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream...   
**But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean... **  
I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright...   
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit,   
I'm breaking the habit tonight.—_

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas   
I remember the look her mother gave us   
Seventeen without a purpose or direction   
**We Don't owe anyone a fucking explanation.**_

_**I fell in love** with the girl at the rock show   
She said what and i told her that i didn't know   
She's so cool when we're sneakin through her window   
**Everythings better when she's around**  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town   
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show—_

_A freight train to the right, feeling **that sting of pride   
It's fucking with me, it's fucking with you   
All's fair in love and war** until you say it isn't but you're wrong_

_Words on the back of flyers, my clothes are in the dryer   
**It means nothing**, nothing is changing   
La familia is dead and gone, the children grew up and moved on_

_**Is it too much to ask for the things to work out this time?   
I'm only asking for what is mine   
I wanted everything, I got it and now I'm gonna   
Throw it away, I'll throw it away yeah**—_

_I think it's disgusting believing and trusting   
If I gave a fuck   
There would be nothing for me to prove   
Although it's amusing, it's slightly confusing   
**I've done all I can**  
But her ego is still hard to move_

_You got, you got, **you got to help me out   
And I'll try not to argue**  
No one, no one, no one likes a drop-out   
**Mistakes are hard to undo**—_

_When you smile, I melt inside   
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time   
**I really wish it was only me and you**  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room   
**Please don't look at me with those eyes**  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies   
I dread the thought of our very first kiss   
A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**  
Honest, let's make this night last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever—_

_**--It's electric the neon hurt inside your phone call**  
**The layered sadness and the madness it revolves   
Bringing down the walls where you found her   
No**_

_**Well, I'm willing to break myself   
To shake this hell from everything I touch   
I'm willing to bleed for days my... reds and grays   
So you don't hurt so much**—_

_Close up these eyes, **try not to cry**  
**All that I've got** **to pull me through is memories of you**  
Memories of you   
Memories of you   
Memories of you_

_I'm falling into memories of you **and things we used to do**  
Follow me there   
A beautiful somewhere   
A place that we can share   
Falling into memories of you and things we used to do—_

_I'm talking to the ceiling   
**my life just lost all meaning**  
do one thing for me tonight   
**I'm dying** in this silence_

_The last star left in heaven   
is falling down to earth and   
do you still feel the same way   
**do you still feel the same** way_

_**Fuck I can't let this kill me**, let go   
**I need some more time to fix this problem**—_

_Can I see you   
What are we doin'   
I think **I love you**  
But I ain't sayin' nothin' you don't know—_

Needless to say, Kagome was crying steadily by the time her eyes found the last bolded message. Sniffling uncontrollably, not to mention being depressed over the sound of Inuyasha's voice to begin with, she was an absolute wreck by the time the CD ended.

Curled up in a ball, she deliberately missed dinner and 'forgot' to do her homework. She wished that the world would just stop, that she could simply destroy Kikyo and move on in life. Kagome was getting separated from her friends regardless, why couldn't she hurt Kikyo and drive them away herself?

_I would never be able to live knowing that they hated me..._

She pulled a pillow to herself, burying her face in it. The radio wasn't enough any more—she needed to see Inuyasha face to face and ask him why he did something so stupid. Kikyo would surely recognize the messages and come up with some sort of new gimmick to separate them even farther.

_Inuyasha..._

"Kagome,"

She sat up, eyes waterlogged and cheeks tear-stained.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha hugged her. "Inuyasha," she cried, continuing to sob. Desperately, she clung to him as if Kikyo was waiting to take him away should her grip relent. Her mouth found his, traveled over his face and neck. "Inuyasha, don't leave me!"

He moaned, flopping back onto her bed and punching her pillow. "Kagome, there's nothing I can do! I can't just tell her that I hate her—she'll destroy our contracts!"

"I'm getting kicked out anyway!" Kagome protested. "Look, I hate being selfish, Inuyasha, but this is absolutely ridiculous!"

He gave her a sad look. "Kagome, I can't do anything. You _know_ that."

"This has to be illegal," she muttered.

"Kagome, if I knew of a way to get all of us out of this, I would have done it already. I love you, I'm not just going to let her control me."

It had been hard to read on the paper, and tear-worthy in the song. And now, hearing those three simple words from Inuyasha's mouth, with his eyes focused on her alone, the affect was earth-shattering. Kagome began to sob even harder, burying her face in his chest and letting herself go. Inuyasha responded by holding her, their depression mutual.

"I'm never going to give up," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

OH MY GOD, THERE IS SO MUCH FUCKING FLUFF IN ALL THESE CHAPTERS I'M KILLING MYSELF:pants:

Of course, now I have to check updates and all sorts of happy things like that. Kikyo's final stand is coming up, along with a few conversations involving Keada, and Shippou's debut.

Tsuki has an all-new bedroom now:grins: the sparkly furniture matches her sparkly laptop. Thank kami for Christmas and lazy relatives that write checks.

Update to follow soon, Tsuki can write in seminar at school now too!


	44. XLIV

:trumpets play:

When there is homework to be done,

Tsuki will run!

If you want more updates,

Have her teachers make more due-dates.

Reviews are very happy,

This chapter's really wacky.

There's lots of plot-type things revealed,

All sorts of randomnosity in one big spheel.

So take a minute at the end,

Review for me and to you I'll lend,

The secrets of meeting place's finale,

After we have a second prep rally!

:grins: Tsuki loves to rhyme...and also make up muy muy alegre palabras!

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he dragged himself out of his English class. _Any minute...counting down seconds..._

"Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, there was a large growth on his left side, pressed so far into his bubble of personal space that one could have mistaken her for some sort of mutated appendage. However, she lacked that sort of mental capability—although all he would require her to do would be wave around in the air and scare little kids away from him—and thus had to be recognized as his girlfriend instead. Alas, today would not be an occupational change for Kikyo, who would remain labeled 'girlfriend' and have to continue striving for that far-off honor of 'mutated appendage'.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Kagome. Inuyasha would have to see about getting paired up with her more in science...their teacher seemed to telepathically know what was going on...

_I always knew that she was a vampire_, he reflected, catching sight of his science teacher. It was the only explanation for the mind-reading ability...

"Inuyasha, you seem upset. Are you angry with me?" Kikyo cooed up at him.

He plastered a smile on his face. "Of course not, honey! Why would I be angry with you?"

Kikyo's eyebrow twitched upwards in surprise. "Inuyasha, surely you haven't...ah, nevermind!"

"I haven't what, Kikyo-chan?"

She paused, as if thinking that she didn't want to push her luck. Instead she beamed up at him and, if possible, squeezed herself closer to him while tugging on his arm. "Nothing, Inu-chan!"

And just like that, his girlfriend was in a good mood the rest of the day. _Keh. Women are creations of hell itself. It's the only explanation for this..._

* * *

Kagome yawned as she forced herself to focus her sleepy eyes on the paper in front of her. She had been engaged in a text-message conversation with Inuyasha all night long, but did he show any wear for it? No, if anything, he was happier than usual.

_Stupid energetic boy. _

"Kagome? Number fourteen?"

She gasped and scrambled for her homework, trailing off as she realized that she had only completed six problems. "Um...the difference between Darwin's finches was caused by radioactive exposure and species isolation?"

Her teacher beamed at her for a moment before her smile faltered and she looked at her own answer sheet. Inuyasha shoved his homework over at Kagome.

"Um—I mean, the difference between Darwin's finches was caused by a variance in food sources!"

Kagome blinked and stared at the paper. _Inuyasha...did his homework?_

She continued to force herself to pay attention, resorting to drawing little cartoons in her margins. After she had fashioned a crude Inuyasha, she whipped out a crude little Sesshoumaru. Moments later, she had a full-blown battle roaring between the brothers, floating tic marks and growls filling up the rest of her page.

Inuyasha chuckled next to her and resumed his own cartoon doodling. Kagome glanced over to catch sight of a little Inuyasha stamping on top of Kikyo's remains, while Kagome stood off to the side with hearts for eyes.

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. However, the gesture was caught by the teacher. "Inuyasha? Do you have number twenty four?"

"Yep. European Peppered Moths have evolved because of the Industrial Revolution."

More than half the class turned to stare open mouthed at Inuyasha. He made a face and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "What?"

"You...did your homework?" the kid in front of him asked incredulously.

"Are you ill?" Kagome asked, grinning.

Inuyasha made another face at her before grinning absently.

On the other side of the room, Kikyo began to suspect that things were happening behind her back...

* * *

It was Wednesday. Sadly, Inuyasha would have to visit his father. Ah, the trials and tribulations of being threatened...

"INUYASHA MAKAHOTO!"

He paused in his progress down the hallway, turning to look at his pursuer.

_Kikyo. Oh, joy._

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"...appointment? It's Wednesday."

"Where the hell do you go on Wednesdays?" Kikyo looked around, catching sight of the approaching Sango, Rin, and Kagome. "Do you meet up with her?"

"No," Inuyasha said bluntly. "I don't see Kagome outside of school, you know that."

"How can I be sure?"

"That's up to you. You wrote the contract."

Kikyo stared at him for a few minutes. "Where do you go, Inuyasha? What do you do every Wednesday?"

By now, Kagome, Sango, and Rin had stopped to stare at them.

"Yeah, Inu-chan, where do you go?" Kagome asked.

"Tokyo," Inuyasha muttered.

"...Where in Tokyo?" Kikyo probed.

"To an apartment,"

"OH MY GOD, you are NOT cheating on me!" Kikyo yelled.

"No, I'm not. I would never date my father,"

The four girls stared at him for a few moments. "Isn't your dad dead, Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

"He...was..." Inuyasha looked at his watch. "I have to leave!" he exclaimed.

And like that, Inuyasha was out of the building.

Kagome looked back at Sango and Rin, and the three of them turned to stare at Kikyo. The four girls growled at each other before parting ways, leaving the girlfriend of their mutual buddy to stand in the hallway alone.

* * *

"Crap crap crap crap, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..." Inuyasha chanted. He was going to die. He still had to stop and change clothes, and he was already behind schedule. His dad was going to kill him.

Sure enough, when he burst unceremoniously into the apartment, Mr. Makahoto was sitting on his couch and staring at him over his folded hands. "Inuyasha. I believe you were due to arrive nearly fifteen minutes ago?"

"What the fuck did you want me to do? I got stopped in the hall,"

"Such weak excuses will mean nothing in the business world."

Inuyasha sat down and put his backpack on the floor, staring at the icy golden eyes of his father. The man still looked strangely similar to Sesshoumaru, although Inuyasha was not going to comment.

"Remind me why I care," Inuyasha muttered.

"Because I hold your future in my fingertips," his father gloated. "If you do not appese me, I will ship your ass to boot camp,"

"I'm going to end up there anyway," Inuyasha sighed.

His father frowned. "Inuyasha, you failed in the past. I cannot allow you to fail again,"

The hanyou frowned. "What...why do people keep saying that? I haven't failed at anything other than school. I remember my entire past, what the hell do you mean?"

Mr. Makahoto turned up his nose. "It is not for me to say, but the miko."

"Do you know how many mikos I know? Kikyo, Kagome, Kagura...Keade, Mrs. Higurashi...I'm sure she's a miko...and there have to be a bundle more,"

"I will not explain further. It will come to you in time, if you are meant to know about it at all."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, cracking his knuckles restlessly.

"I hear that you are the lead singer of your band. I have been in contact with Keade, and she holds you in high esteem. I wish to observe one of your rehearsals."

Inuyasha blinked. "What? With...Sesshoumaru? I thought that you didn't want him to know you existed,"

"It is trivial now."

_Trivial? How could his son be trivial?_

"I can get you a CD."

"I wish to see you perform. Also...I wish to speak with Sesshoumaru."

"So demand that he come here! You did it to me, what's fucking wrong with demanding my stupid brother to come too?"

"He will perceive things differently."

Inuyasha stared into his eyes. They matched his perfectly, yet lacked all of the warmth and feeling of the hot-headed hanyou. How could burnished gold be so completely different from honey yellow? The color was the same, yet completely different on the two faces.

"Friday night is our last rehearsal before Coming Home. You can come then."

* * *

Kagome yawned as she worked on her homework and lyrics at the same time. Ever since she had gotten Inuyasha's special CD, she had been trying to incorporate responses into the songs they had already written.

She was all caught up in her homework and her lyrics that she didn't notice the door open behind her.

Rin snuck into the room, the headband clutched in her hands. Stealthily, she crept up behind Kagome. Lightly placing the headband on her friend's head, she left the way she had come.

Kagome's eyes began to droop. Slowly...slowly she fell asleep, floppy bunny-eared headband going unnoticed.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced up as a late Kagome rushed into the English classroom. He had been happily doodling on the margins of his English assignment until he saw her drop into her seat.

There were...bunny ears on her head?

His eye caught a tag hanging off the left ear, on the back having been labeled 'RIN' in her childish scrawl. Well...it was amateur, but it was a nice prank all the same. "Morning, Kag."

"Morning," she replied cheerily, albeit breathlessly. "I almost ran here...what'd I miss?"

"Not much. Were you going for some carrot donations, or just wanted to fit the 'I'm late, I'm late' rabbit thing?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before following his eyes up to the top of her head. Raising a hand, she discovered the ears without much effort. Her eyes caught the label as well, and she growled.

"Rin..."

* * *

well happy for me. :rolls eyes: that was useless, if not less angsty than usual. Be happy.

So I have every reason to not be depressed right now, but I'm being bitchy and persistent, and irritable. Grr...the radio is evil...

I got another review pleading for song credits. As I've said somewhere before, I think that credits would be time-consuming and slow down my already slow update time, on top of muddling my author notes. So, when I post the epilogue, I will be posting a lyric index. If you'd like to know a specific song, email me.

And English II is an evil class...because my teacher loves busy work...and I haven't been able to update in forever, and I missed you guys...

Meeting Place is drawing to a finale. Hold on for the sequel and the prequel. :grins: of course, they're on the way! Plus my horror ficlet, 'Only Dreaming', and the rest of 'Human Hanyou Relations'...


	45. XLV

BULK POSTING!

Well, Tsuki is nervous-er than hell right now. :grins, sweat-drops: right, some things got said to someone of significant importance in Tsuki's life, yet not by Tsuki herself, and she's anxious to see what will happen.

HOWEVER—she has ABSOLUTEY no homework this weekend, and is FORCING herself to update instead of completing her spiffy watercolor. SO: all of you need to feel loved.

This chapter: pep rally, Inu's daddy some more, and…other happy stuff. You've been warned. O.o

* * *

Inuyasha woke up on Friday morning with every expectation of having a good day. It was the pep rally, which meant that every single cheerleader in the building would be clad in formfitting and revealing little miniskirts. Today would be a day for prank pulling and walking slowly up steps.

Plus, Kagome was a cheerleader. _Woo-hoo!_

Tomorrow was the big concert, so they would be having an all-night rehearsal as well, before going home and sleeping until Coming Home officially began. He had conveniently forgotten that his father would be at the rehearsal, as to perpetuate his own happiness.

Walking into school clad in the usual black-with-chains, he wore his Sei-Teki shirt proudly. Just because he was special, the back of his shirt labeled him the leader, in the same manor as a soccer jersey.

Purposely late, he marched into English as if he owned it. A very sleepy Kagome was seated in her usual desk, wearing a miniskirt just as his brain had foretold.

_Ah…happy day…_

His ex blinked at him as he made his noisy entrance, and yawned in the face of his sparkling new band shirt.

"What happened to you? Get lost on the way home yesterday or something?"

"I had an all-night Mitsuberu meeting, because tonight is the all-night float and decoration committee meeting."

For an instant, Inuyasha had forgotten that Kagome was Queen of the Preps. That cheery thought came back to him suddenly, and he scowled at her.

"Your fault, you're Class President. Pick meeting dates for yourself."

Kagome gave him a desperate look. "I don't control anything. The council does. I just plan all the ideas out."

"Right…a wolf in sheep's clothing…I know you're one of us inside."

In front of Inuyasha a throat cleared. He dragged his gold eyes away from Kagome's bewildered expression to be greeted with the cold, dark eyes of his English teacher.

"If…you're…done, Mr. Makahoto?" Naraku growled.

"Oh, one second. Kagome, you look great in that skirt. I vote that you should wear it every single day."

She glared at him. "In your dreams,"

"All the time," he replied, and turned back to Naraku. "You were intoning?"

Grumbling, two minutes later a pink paper was placed haphazardly on Inuyasha's head. "Since you love getting negative attention so much, why don't you just fold this up into a hat and wear it the rest of the day? Detention on Monday, five in the morning."

* * *

It was with pride, and not a little bit of excited horniness, that the entirety of the school emptied into the freezing bleachers. Luckily, the snow had melted enough that they wouldn't have to cram into the tiny gymnasium.

"Woo-hoo, there's Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed him up to the top seats. "Look, she's waving! HI KAGOME!"

Inuyasha bonked his friend over the head. "If I so much as catch you looking at her wrong, you're going to be hurt a lot worse than that."

Miroku nodded and grinned. "Of course, Inuyasha-sama. I would never dream of viewing your ex-girlfriend in such a perverted fashion." He grinned for a moment before continuing, "My own girlfriend, however…"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was watching the drummer in disgust. "Absolutely horrifying, that such a creature could even exist…"

"Oh, come on Fluffy, you know you think dirty sometimes too," Rin said, dropping into his lap and giving him a quick kiss. "My preschoolers would call you names,"

"I know from experience," Sesshoumaru muttered. "Rin, your preschoolers are confused enough to see anyone adult of the opposite sex as being horny."

"How do they even know what being horny is?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well…Rin's old partner teacher told the kids the facts of life on the very first day. She sort of got fired. It was supposed to be a part-time job." Rin said, speaking in the third person. "Rin didn't like her very much to begin with."

"…your…partner…isn't that Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Little Tatsuya asked her why little Sakura looked different from him…" Rin said, trailing off in horror.

"Hey, baby!" Kikyo exclaimed, dropping on top of Inuyasha with a grin from ear to ear. "Ooh—the Higurashi bitch is performing in the snow! I hope she slips and breaks her neck!"

Rin and Sango turned to stare open-mouthed at the third girl.

"I hope to God that we figure out some way to get out of this, because I will never be able to tolerate her in Mitsuberu," Sango muttered.

Inuyasha was patiently gritting his teeth while his girlfriend kept her commentary running on the dangerous stunts of the cheerleaders, interlaced with more than a few death wishes.

"Kikyo, if my Spanish and math tutor dies, you're going to take her place." Rin announced, fed up with the older girl's threats.

"What was that, Rin sweetie? Were you threatening me? Because I can kick you out of my band tonight."

Rin muttered something—"Kagome's band, bitch,"—and put her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Moments later, she was asleep.

"Whoa. This is like a role reversal. Sesshoumaru is alert while Rin is…asleep?" Miroku observed. "What…what happened?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not ask any more," Sess replied.

Inuyasha stared at his brother. "You just spoke in the third person, like Rin. MIROKU! It's like that chick flick we saw the other day!"

"You mean the one we watched while we were acting gay?"

"Yeah! Um…Freaky Friday!"

Sango chuckled at the fond memories. The boys had lost a bet that the girls would be wearing traditional band outfits at Coming Home: miniskirts and tank tops. Thus, Rin and Sango had painted their nails, done their hair, dressed them, and left them with a movie. The entire thing was on tape for the moment that Kagome had a half hour of free time.

"What did they do…oh! Fortune Cookies! Have you two eaten Chinese lately?"

Sesshoumaru had once again adopted his horrified expression, and in response he shrunk behind Rin and hid.

"Freshman, freshman, don't be shy, stand and give your battle cry!" Kagome's voice rang out. Inuyasha glanced up to see her spearheading a clomp of cheerleaders on the football field, visibly shivering in the cold even from a distance.

The freshies stood and booed at her, causing her smile to strain. She skipped sideways to the Sophomore section, grinning the entire time like some sort of psychotic Barbie come to life.

"Sophomores, sophomores, don't be shy, stand and give your battle cry!"

Rin made a little strangled noise, like she was going to shout but trying to stop herself at the same time. In the end, she just went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru began to pet her head like a kitty.

"Juniors, juniors, don't be shy, stand and give your battle cry!"

Inuyasha watched as about ten girls stood up and screamed at his ex. They were quickly silenced by a wave of boos, and sat back down looking ashamed.

"Seniors, seniors, don't be shy, stand and give your battle cry!"

By that time, Kagome was cold enough that her knees were knocking together. As she turned to head back to the field after the unnoticeable little cheers from the eldest class, she slipped and fell on her butt.

Kikyo cheered, as if she was late with the battle cry. Inuyasha watched in fascination as two grinning cheerleaders advanced towards Kagome, who growled at them much the same way he would have himself, and jumped to her feet. Her smile was completely gone, and she turned and gave the finger to the laughing crowd.

Yuka Macaze fell out of the sky like a vulture circling someone lost in the desert, just waiting for them to drop dead of thirst. Kagome said something to her, and she shook her head before leading Inuyasha's ex into the school.

_Amazing. Kagome…she did that without prompting. She's been spending way too much time with us._

Inside, Yuka Macaze said the same thing before writing up the first detention Kagome had ever received.

* * *

Inuyasha was playing 'One week, Six months' in the corner on his acoustic while Sesshoumaru socialized with their father. It was rehearsal—he should be slamming his heart out on his bass. But there he was, forgotten in the corner, humming the saddest song he could think of.

Well, he wasn't really forgotten. Every once in a while he would hear his name, and see Sesshoumaru and his father glance over at him.

"HEY! Are we going to practice, or talk business all night?" Shippou squealed from the door. "Get your butts over here! From the top of the set!"

"Who died and made you Inuyasha?" Miroku muttered, having been asleep on the couch.

"Well, who else is going to act this mean?" Shippou asked innocently. "Yo! Sesshoumaru, get your business-talking butt away from that guy and over here! We only have twenty-four hours to perfect this!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked towards them. Inuyasha put his acoustic back on its stand and picked up his electric guitar. He would be playing treble while Miroku took drums and Sess took bass. Shippou, of course, would be playing the electric violin.

"From the top, then," Inuyasha said sleepily.

There was no noise from his band-mates, and he turned to look at them. Shippou and Miroku were staring open-mouthed at him while Sesshoumaru grinned, and his father nodded in the corner.

Inuyasha followed Shippou's stare to the top of his head. "Oh, for the love of…what are you fucking looking at!"

"…Ears…"

"On my head? YES! We all have fucking ears! Fuck, we established that in kindergarten! What the hell is the matter with you, Miroku?"

"Why are you so angry?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have to sit through an entire dance while Kagome dies in the corner because Kikyo is a bitch in heat and will be attached to me like some freaky appendage the entire night!"

Miroku was still staring at the top of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY HEAD?"

"Ears," Shippou said simply. "…Doggie ears."

"Oh hell no…" Inuyasha began, turning towards his father.

The corner was empty.

* * *

Kagome had the entire thing planned out. She knew which songs she would be playing when, she knew what the decorations would look like…and she knew what theme they would be following. Just to spite each and every prep that had ever voted for her, Kagome had forced Kouga into agreeing to go gothic. She expected to see, according to Inuyasha, 'their people' come out of the woodwork in droves.

She was staring at her dress, frowning slightly as she tugged at the sleeves. Sure, she was going alone. But she was playing, and she intended to flirt with absolutely every other guy in the building. Just because she was desperately heartsick over Inuyasha, didn't mean that she had to be completely loyal to him…

Kagome's dress was all black, cut in a ballroom style with sleeves off the shoulders and a large bell skirt. The base material was a satin, covered with loose patches of black velvet, cotton, and fishnet, which all hung down to make the dress appear tattered. Her red hair would be piled on top of her head in the mess of curls that was common for such events, the dye making it look all the more interesting. The dress hugged her form complimentarily enough to make up for the absence of the mini-skirt that Miroku had insisted the guys were expecting.

Grinning absently, she whipped out her cell phone and called Sango. After that, she would call and see if the decorations were set up yet.

"Mushi mushi, Sango Ogiano here."

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Kagome! I'm so glad you called. Red or purple?"

"Red."

"But then what about Rin? Should it be orange?"

"What are we talking about?" Kagome asked, lost.

"Hair dye. You can't be the lead singer and the most interesting one at the same time."

"If Rin does yellow, and you do orange, we'll be like flames."

"Flames of fiery vengeance! To rain down upon the heads of the incorrect males which call themselves our counterparts! Peh, they are nothing but the pawns we used to learn our art!"

Kagome blinked and stared at the phone in her hand. "Sango…are you sure that you're Sango, and not Miroku in Sango's body?"

"If I were Miroku in Sango's body, would I have taken my hands away from myself long enough to answer the phone?"

Kagome coughed. "You have a point,"

"Yes, I thought so too. So…why did you call?"

"I called to find out if you were still going ballroom."

"Unlike a certain rich friend, I cannot afford to change my mind at the last minute. I assume that means you have?"

"Nope. Nuh-uh, I was just making sure."

"Good. This dress cost a pretty big bundle."

"So did mine. I'll be seeing you in a few hours?"

"Yep, bye."

"Bye,"

Kagome hung up and called the decorating committee. Apparently, they were finishing just as she called.

All that was left was getting into her dress, doing her hair, and leaving.

The only thing was, Kagome didn't plan on taking three hours to do her hair.

* * *

Wow. That took a good portion of my day.

Happy for you, I have seminar again tomorrow. Joy of joys.

So now that I'm not living out of boxes any more, I'm seriously going to commit myself to this story. I'm going to finish this before next semester, even if it ends during Christmas break. After Coming Home, there's only about five more chapters. :grins:

Well, I'll be sad to see my baby go.

Any last-minute requests, such as songs or events, voice them now. (The way to do that is REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)


	46. XLVI

So I'm happily reading Dorian Grey, and I decide to write Meeting Place. :shrugs: I've given up on understanding my own mind.

Well, this is Coming Home. Woo-hoo, this is going to be fun to write! Yay, I've been waiting so long for this!

* * *

Kagome was ready to leave just in time, Sango and Rin honking outside. They had decided to meet their dates there, and take 'band cars'. Kagome would be driving to the school, since they were racing the guys there.

She commented quickly on how nice everyone looked before throwing the car into reverse and speeding down to the main road. As they drove, her cell phone rang.

"Mushi mushi," Sango said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Sango, honey. You look nice,"

Her eyes widened and she looked around. "MIROKU! Where are you?"

"We've passed you now—"

"ARE YOU TELLING THEM WHERE WE ARE? GIVE ME THAT!"

Suddenly, the signal went dead. Sango stared at the phone for a moment, before putting it back in Kagome's purse. "GO FASTER, KAG-CHAN, THEY'RE WINNING!"

One haphazard chase later, they parked roughly in a parking space and piled out of the car. The giggling girls were met with silent boys, upset that they had come in at a tie instead of a win or lose.

"We may have tied in this race, but we're going to kick all your asses at the _real_ battle!" Kagome taunted, sticking out her tongue and making a face at the boys.

"Don't get your hopes up,"

The happy-teasing mood was ruined as Kikyo sauntered up to the six. They immediately sobered up and moved to gather their instruments and equipment, dragging everything into the building. Kikyo followed behind, chattering at them about the dreary decorations and how boring it was going to be without a DJ.

About a half hour before the doors were scheduled to open, Inuyasha mysteriously disappeared. Miroku and Sesshoumaru hung towards the back of the stage area, checking their tuning and bantering about a game of cards.

Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Kagome stared at each other with such loathing that the hate was tangible. After a long, tense silence, the four began to occupy themselves with various tasks. Rin began to tune one of the guitars while Sango double-checked the microphone set up. Kagome walked off to the side, inspecting the decorations for any flaws or problems.

Kikyo sat down and began to re-paint her fingernails.

Rin made a face, moving away from the girl. "Sango," she whispered, face pale. "I can't stand that smell. Could you ask her to leave?"

Sango frowned. "You don't like nail polish?"

"I never really have…"

"I don't think I can really do anything about it."

"Okay…" Rin took a deep breath and walked back over to Kikyo. "Um…Kikyo? Could you do that…somewhere else? That smell really makes me sick, and I'm sort of nervous…I don't want to puke…"

Kikyo glanced up at the sophomore with cold amusement in her eyes. "You can't handle the smell of nail polish? And you call yourself a girl? How did you end up in my band?"

"Your…band? This was…Sango and Kagome's idea." Rin was getting more and more nauseous by the second, face turning an ashen white.

Kikyo laughed shortly. "Nope, it's mine now. And if you don't like it…you're out,"

"Oh, well, I don't mind that you own the band…just the smell of nail polish,"

"Like I said, you're out," Kikyo repeated.

By now, the guys had picked up on the conversation.

"How do you expect to have a band when it's you and Sango, Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. "Who will you get to play the other guitar?"

"I'll find someone loyal. Someone girly."

"Who's girly that's going to know how to play the guitar?"

Kikyo stared off into space, and then shrugged and returned to her polishing.

"Whatever. Rin-chan, it's okay. You can join my band." Kagome promised the younger girl.

"Your band?" Rin and Kikyo asked at the same time.

"Hinan Suru no Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri,"

"Denouncement of the Brutal Abandon of the Gender Theif Enemy?" Sango asked. "Cool. I'm in."

"We can call it Hinan Suru for short," Kagome continued.

"You can't do that!" Kiyko fumed.

"Why not? I never signed a contract that said I could never form another band. Sure, I can't be in Sei-Teki Suri or Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri, but that's no reason that I can't form Hinan Suru," Kagome reasoned. She grinned and continued, "In fact, your grandmother thought it was a wonderful idea,"

"You can't have band breakups before you're even a band!" Kikyo cried.

"We ARE a band, it's you that's not," Rin shot back. "Who are you to kick any of us out? Without Kagome, we all quit."

"Inuyasha hasn't said anything about this," Kikyo said, a triumphant look on her face.

Ah, she was right. They couldn't just destroy the bands without Inuyasha. He had created them and sacrificed so much to keep this opportunity. They would have to continue to listen to Kikyo for him.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room. She couldn't stand any more heartbreak. It would be hard enough to play the battle of the bands that night…but having Kikyo shove a healthy dose of reality under her nose at the same time? It was almost more than she could take.

Sitting down, she tried not to cry, but all she succeeded in doing was dry-sobbing.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived back at the school with Shippou just in time. He had opted to wear a bandana and take care of his ear problem, and was slightly preoccupied with the way his ears itched under the light fabric.

Shippou was absolutely terrified, but seemed to know that he had to go through with it for Kagome. Of course, Inuyasha would never say anything of that nature to the kid, but it didn't hurt that he was thinking it. Besides, he had probably heard about the happenings through Kohaku's web of spies, anyway.

"Inuyasha," Shippou began, and then stopped.

"What, Shippou?" Inuyasha snapped. He was anxious to get inside and make sure that Kagome and Kikyo hadn't killed each other yet.

"I'm scared!" the little boy wailed, stopping in his tracks and wailing. Inuyasha was at a loss—sure, he had babysat before, but the kids had usually been peaceful. From what he had seen, Shippou was usually a pretty tough kid anyway. How could he possibly comfort him?

"Shippou…you'll do fine. We've been practicing, haven't we? Nothing's different from then,"

"But…all the people,"

"Just pretend they're not there," Inuyasha said impatiently. "Act like we're still in the basement, practicing,"

"How is that going to help?"

"Just don't pay attention to them!"

They stared at each other for a minute or two before Inuyasha snapped and slung the kid over his shoulder. Marching onto the stage, he was presented with the taboo of Kikyo staring down his friends, mysteriously minus one Kagome.

By that time, there were only three minutes before the dance began.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked quietly.

"Who's he?" Kikyo shrieked. "I never said that a kid could play with the band!"

Shippou stuck his tongue out at her while Inuyasha replied, "He was in before you had any say at all, and he's here to do something specifically for one person. So ignore him,"

Kikyo scowled at her boyfriend, and then crossed her arms and pouted. "Inuyasha, babe, they were being mean to me!"

"KIKYO—how the hell do you get that we were being mean to you when you tried to kick Rin out of the band!" Kagome cried, coming in from the side of the stage.

She looked so angry, so upset. It was just like that night after the trip to the shopping mall—no, just like every night since Homecoming. Inuyasha's heart broke at the sight of her broken heart, his spirits crashed in the face of her cloudy spirit. Kagome, sun and smiles Kagome, was dying on her own because of him.

He had known it before, but now he knew that it couldn't go on. His friends were important, and their futures deserved to be bright…but not by sacrificing the one thing that had made them who they were. Kagome had brought life into the bands, united with the girls to form another and continue on in their own way. She had changed him, and changed the group. There was no way that they could disclude her at a moment's notice.

Just as he had realized when he had been told to break up with her, breaking up with Kagome would be impossible. Leaving the one person that had filled his life with life and laughter would be self-suicide. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to continue living the lie that Kikyo had woven around them.

"How could you possibly take that tone with me when you know that your precious Inuyasha will be paying for it later? If you truly love him, then leave the band. Leave tonight, before the dance is over. Make a fool of yourself in front of everyone, and stay away. Then…then, maybe I'll consider reworking the contracts. But remember this, miko—Inuyasha belongs to _me_, and me alone."

"He's not a fucking toy!" Kagome yelled. "You can't just claim ownership over him, Kikyo! We're acting like two little kids fighting for a swing! Give him up already!"

"If we're acting like two little kids, then why don't you give up? Heaven knows I've had enough experience with them to judge what's fair and what's not,"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said darkly. "If I'm a toy you're fighting over, Kagome got me first. Leave her alone, she's going along with your demands. Leave Rin alone. Right now isn't the time for this anyway, people are going to be coming in at any minute. Kikyo, you need to get off the stage."

She 'hmph'ed at him, strutting past Kagome with a self-satisfied smirk. After all, she was still winning.

* * *

Sesshoumaru thought that the arguments for the night would end there. Everything would continue as planned, peacefully and without any more vicious altercations.

However…he forgot that his idiot twin was in charge of the band.

"Kagome…Miroku, Sango, Sess, Rin…I can't do this any more."

Yes, it was a stupid statement. It was typical of Inuyasha to spew such nonsense, however, just before a nerve-rattling performance. Hadn't he been the one that told Miroku to eat the nachos before they rode the Serial Thriller at the amusement park the year before?

"WHAT? Didn't you just say that this wasn't the time to be doing this? People will be here any minute!" Kagome cried. "We're not nearly ready! And…what's Shippou doing here?"

"Ah, well, you'll see. But Kagome, you missed what I was saying. I need to know you guys…can you give up the tour? If it comes down to that, could you break up the bands?"

"Inuyasha, this is our future. Are YOU sure that you want to throw it away? You won't have a second chance." Miroku said. "You're the one that's failing,"

He hesitated, and glanced over at the first few stragglers coming into the door. "I'm going to try to keep things together, but I'm going to change everything too."

And with that puzzling statement, Inuyasha walked over to the microphone and yelled greetings to the flowing masses. As the student body piled through the doors of the gymnasium—possibly creating the most crowded Coming Home dance in all of history—the bands began to separate and pose for their battle.

"HELLO SHIKON HIGH!" Inuyasha yelled. "Tonight, Sei-Teki Suri and Muchakucha Mitsuteru no Sei-Teki Suri are going to be entertaining you with a Battle of the Bands! Ranked top two bands at the annual Harishuma Battle of the Bands, we're here to make this party kick ass!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, teacher-type people swooped out of nowhere and frowned at him. Inuyasha was surprised that they hadn't grabbed the microphone out of his hands. Deciding that he didn't care, he picked up his guitar.

"First—SEI-TEKI SURI!"

The crowd cheered wildly, beginning to mosh as Miroku started up the drums.

"_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

I fell so broken up  
And I give up  
Just want to tell you so you know

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Something's breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go dishonestly  
Leave a note  
For you my only one  
And I know  
You can see right through me  
So let me go  
And you will find someone

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one"

Inuyasha paused and grinned at Kagome, after ruffling Shippou's hair. "Hey everybody, this is our buddy Shippou. He's a grade-school kid, but he plays the violin like one of us! He's here to pay a special tribute to his favorite person in the world, Kagome."

She grinned at the kid before picking up her own guitar and advancing towards Inuyasha. "Thanks, Shippou. Well, HELLO EVERYONE! This is the first time we've preformed as Mitsuberu outside of the Harishuma Battle. We're pretty excited…and we got to hear all the guys' songs a week ago, so we have all new songs. This one is from us to our adorable counterparts, Sei-Teki Suri!"

"_Feel me sneaking around again  
Am I hanging around again?  
Can't you see?  
That my heart lies, my heart lies to you  
I followed the waves to you,  
I counted to see it through  
But my heart lies to you  
You'll never have me true  
Please don't, please don't make amends  
See me, see me slip again  
Break my heart The cards of fate, seal the deal  
My heart lies, my heart lies to you  
My heart lies, my heart lies  
I followed the waves to you,  
I counted to see it through  
But my heart lies to you  
You'll never have me true  
I followed the waves to you,  
I counted to see it through  
But my heart lies to you  
I'll never stay with you  
Between my fire sighs and my burning eyes  
My heart burns wildly in his eyes  
He's just a drunken, gambling man  
Dealing with the hand of desire's thing  
Between my fire sighs and my burning eyes  
My heart burns wildly in his eyes  
He's just a drunken, gambling man  
Dealing with the hand of desire's thing  
I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean  
I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean  
Between my fire sighs and my burning eyes  
My heart burns wildly in his eyes  
He's just a drunken, gambling man  
Dealing with the hands of desire's thing  
I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean  
I'm gonna shuffle his deck clean..."_

"Well, that was the only song that we were prepared for…" Inuyasha muttered to Miroku as they watched their girlfriends (Kagome included) wind down their song.

"Guys?" Kagome called playfully, making flirtatious motions for Inuyasha to come. He walked over to her, grinning.

"We can beat that," Inuyasha scoffed. "Is that your best?"

"Give it your best shot," Kagome retorted. She retreated to where Sango and Rin were waiting, grabbing a water bottle and taking a deep drink.

Inuyasha chewed on the side of his mouth as he thought of what song to play in response. Deciding to let the jabs of the song lie, he selected one of the many love songs from their album.

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you _

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you die right now  
You know I'd die too, I'd die too  
You remind of the times when I knew who I was  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Just like it always does

We'll the make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Because I know I still do

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
So tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think you hate you  
But we'll still we'll say "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah, I'll spill my heart  
Yeah, I'll spill my heart for you

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We make the same mistakes  
Mistakes that friends do  
We made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
Until the day I die"

Kagome smiled and advanced towards the microphone to voice her response, eyes misty with understanding.

* * *

aaaannnnd you'll have to suffer until tomorrow, dearies! I have to learn a bundle of Christmas songs very fast on my harp, and so I may take longer to update. Possibly…Monday? Enjoy until then.

You know, I'd love a few reviews…maybe more than a few, maybe a bundle? Don't forget:grins:

Also, i wanna say hello to all the new reviewers/readers. yay, i noticed you:grins: thanks for spending three days to read my story--but taking forever to read fanfics is one of my favorite pasttimes, so i'm glad to supply you. have fun with the updates, and welcome to the insanity of Tsuki.

Shortly, this will be ending. About five to eight chapters after Coming Home, darling dears. (Been reading too many classics…) Any last minute requests?

Until then, Tsuki.


	47. XLVII

Well, I'm back. Three days until I have to play with the Orchestra at school…don't know my music nearly well enough, but I'll have to do what I can.

In the meanwhile, I've been reading comics like they were my lifeline, and I'm hopelessly addicted to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, as you may have seen in my bio. Um…read the series, and then bug my fanfiction. :grins:

This is the rest of coming home…or as much of it as I can piece together in the two minutes that I have…

* * *

_Well I was sitting, waiting, wishing_

_You believed in superstitions_

_Then they'd be able to see the signs_

_The Lord knows that this world is cruel_

_But I ain't the Lord, I'm just a fool_

_I'm in love with somebody_

_Don't make them love you_

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool_

_I sang your songs _

_I danced your dance_

_I gave your friends all the chance_

_Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you_

_Maybe you've been through this before_

_But it's my first time so please ignore _

_These next few lines because they're directed at you_

_I won't always be waiting, waiting on you_

_I won't always be playing, playing your fool_

"Might as well meet a mediocre number with another mediocre number, Sugar," Kagome said, winking over at Inuyasha.

"Mediocre!" he exclaimed, and then smirked. "Might as well, Babe."

Watching as Kagome retreated, he decided to throw in his all until the ending.

_Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

_I feel it in the air_

_The summer's out of reach_

_Empty lake, empty streets_

_The sun goes down alone_

_I'm drivin' by your house_

_Though I know you're not at home_

_But I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_I never will forget those nights_

_I wonder if it was a dream_

_Remember how you made me crazy?_

_Remember how I made you scream_

_Now I don't understand what happened to our love_

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_Out on the road today, I saw a DEADHEAD sticker on a Cadillac_

_A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."_

_I thought I knew what love was_

_What did I know?_

_Those days are gone forever_

_I should just let them go but-_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

"You're not going to win, Kagome!"

She didn't respond. When Inuyasha looked over to make sure she was okay, there were tears streaming down her face. A true smile shining on her face, she picked up her guitar.

_I'm Standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_Theres nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but theres no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_im looking for a place_

_searching for a face_

_is there anybody here i know_

_cause nothings going right_

_and everythigns a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_oh why is everything so confusing_

_maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

"You can't win, Inuyasha,"

"With a slow song like that, I sure can. Sei-Teki are the _masters_ of slow dance songs!"

_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you,_

_'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to prove,_

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone,_

_Oh well, it seemed like such fun until you lose what you had won_

_Ooh oo_

_Give me back my point of view 'cause I just can't think for you,_

_I can hardly hear you say, what should I do? Well you choose_

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone,_

_Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won,_

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone,_

_A fool of everyone_

_Take my photo of the wall if it just won't sing for you,_

_'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do_

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone,_

_Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won,_

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone,_

_A fool of everyone_

"We have to dedicate this next song to the guys, for putting up with our meddling in their instruments." Kagome announced, throwing a grin back at Sango and Rin. The youngest girl was yawning, sweat running down her face.

"Time to switch up the music genre!" Sango exclaimed.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, Swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Chorus_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Chorus (2x)_

_So kiss me..._

"You're deliberately teasing us, and we're not going to respond, right guys?" Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and Sess. Both were ignoring him and silently communicating with Sango and Rin.

"Looks like you're the only one, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, smiling flirtatiously.

"Well, this next song is dedicated to a girl, but none of you three. She's someone that's taken us pretty far in this business, but has hit the end of her influence. You know who you are,"

_Drunk and I'm feeling down _

_And I just wanna be alone _

_I'm pissed cause you came around _

_Why don't you just go home _

_Cause you channel all your pain _

_And I can't help to fix myself _

_Your making me insane _

_All I can say is _

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tried to help you once _

_A kiss will only vise _

_I saw you going down _

_But you never realized _

_That your drowning in the water _

_So I offered you my hand _

_Compassions in my nature _

_Tonight is our last dance _

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down _

_And I just wanna be alone _

_You shouldn't ever came around _

_Why don't you just go home? _

_Cause your drowning in the water _

_And I tried to grab your hand _

_And I left my heart open _

_But you didn't understand _

_But you didn't understand _

_You fix yourself _

_I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried _

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

_I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried _

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Goodnight, Kikyo!" Inuyasha howled, grabbing the microphone stand and scanning the crowd for his doubtlessly mortified girlfriend.

"Well, we have things still to say to you, Inuyasha. You're not going to win!"

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

_And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

_When we're together I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

_All that you say is sacred to me_

_Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness_

_You whisper to me, 'Gome, marry me, promise you'll stay with me_

_Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you_

_Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky_

_I've always been right behind you_

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me I love myself_

_I never thought I would say that_

_I never thought there'd be you_

"How's that for a message?" Kagome asked, holding her microphone away from her face.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes met hers, and he stopped. "Three more songs,"

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling _

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_I keep a journal of memories_

_I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

_All the years I've tried_

_With more to go_

_Will the memories die_

_I'm waiting_

_Will I find you_

_Can I find you_

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

"We only have two songs left before the DJ takes over," Inuyasha announced, and the crowd moaned. "Yeah, yeah, come check us out somewhere other than school. Now, while I have the time, I want to take the opportunity to ask something of my good friend, Kagome."

"Go ahead," she said, confused.

He turned away from the crowd, taking her hand and pulling her away from her microphone. Standing center stage with both of Kagome's hands clasped in his, he was silent for a moment. Sweat dripped from his face and from beneath his bandana, lending him the salty yet irreversibly Inuyasha-smell that Kagome had come to adore. His golden eyes meeting hers, he began to speak.

"Kagome, this is our last year together. If we go on tour this summer, we have to leave you here. These past few months have only proven what I felt before…I love you, Kagome. I never want to be separated from you again."

Her eyes widened, the tears spilling down her face once again. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha released her hands, dropping to his knees on the stage. Kagome stared at him in wonder as he took a small box from his pocket. Donning an adorable smile that dragged her mind away from all the heartbreak and troubles of the last year, he finally got to the point of his speech. "Marry me, Kagome?"

The breath rushed out of her in one big _woosh_.

"Inu…Inuyasha, of course!"

With a whoop, she kissed him in elation, all of the stress seeming to melt away from her in a flood. Inuyasha spun her around a few times, oblivious to the cheers of the crowd and his bandmates. Placing her back on the stage, he kissed her forehead and the end of her nose with the affection that he had been holding inside for weeks.

"Well, it's your turn," Inuyasha said, indicating her microphone.

_If this is going to be the rest of my life…_Kagome smirked. She wouldn't mind sharing a microphone the rest of her life.

_if this should end tomorrow_

_all our best laid plans_

_and all our typical fears_

_am i running out of lifetimes_

_this is not the first time_

_something ends in just tears_

_but tomorrow i can't imagine_

_how am i supposed to know_

_what's yet to go down_

_is there only one religion_

_the kind that whispers_

_when nobody comes around_

_the world can wait_

_the world can wait_

_i want to drink the water from your well_

_i want to tell you things i'll never tell_

_the world can wait_

_the world can wait_

_i'm wide awake_

_and the world can wait_

_i want to feel and then some_

_i have five senses_

_i need thousands more at least_

_every day a page of paper_

_every night a photograph_

_a moveable feast_

_so fade to black and white now_

_roll the movie of my life_

_inside of my head_

_'cause like all true believers_

_i am truly skeptical_

_of all that i have said_

_the world can wait_

_the world can wait_

_i want to drink the water from your well_

_i want to tell you things i'll never tell_

_the world can wait_

_the world can wait_

_i'm wide awake_

_and the world can wait_

_haven't i said enough_

_haven't i said far too much_

_haven't i done enough_

_haven't i done far too much_

_far too much_

_the world can wait_

"Well, we're finishing up now, guys!"

"For more, look us up sometime in class! We play concerts all the time!"

"As Sei-Teki Suri Koku, Goodnight!"

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided but forever we'll be free_

_So sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_So the years rolled by and several died_

_And left us somewhat reelin'_

_Johnny strummed his Tommy gun_

_Left blastin' through the ceiling_

_So what became of rebels_

_Who sang for you and me?_

_Grapplin' with their demons_

_In the seach for liberty_

_Suffers who suffer all_

_Can swim upon the desert_

_Where avarice have ravaged all_

_In spite of good intentions_

_Don't fill your mouth with gluttony_

_For pride will surely swell_

_But nothing's unforgiven in the four corners of hell_

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided but forever we'll be free_

_So sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Envy and its evill twin_

_It crepy in bed with slander_

_Idiots they gave advice_

_But sloth it gave no answer_

_Anger kills the human soul_

_With butter tales of lust_

_While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'_

_On the legs they never trust_

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided but forever we'll be free_

_So sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_But It's the only life we'll know_

_Blagards to the bome_

_So don't wreck yourself_

_Take an honest grip_

_For there's more tales beyond the shore_

_Ah the years rolled by and several died_

_And left us somewhat reelin'_

_In and out came crawlin' out_

_And spewed upon the ceiling_

_So what became of rebels"_

_That sang for you and me_

_Grapplin; with their demons_

_In the seach for liberty_

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided but forever we'll be free_

_So sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided but forever we'll be free_

_So sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

The song hit perfectly. Hard-core pirate music, with background meaning. The seven people crowding the stage grinned at the overwhelming applause they received. Kagome was swept up into Inuyasha's arms and he kissed her again.

As the crowd began to chant "Sei-Teki Suri Koku", the clearing of a throat broke their celebration. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a stern, angry looking Yuka Macaze glaring at them.

"Makahoto…" she began, and then sighed. "Congratulations," she grinned, patting Inuyasha's shoulder. "That's all for Sei-Teki Suri Koku," she announced, taking Kagome's microphone. "Let's hear it one more time for our very own garage band!"

But the festivities were far from over. There was still one last matter that no one had really continued to think about. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

Kikyo Harishuma stormed onstage, grabbing Inuyasha's microphone and smacking him across the face. "I OWN YOU, HANYOU! I OWN YOU, AND I OWN YOUR BAND! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kagome glared. "You don't own anyone, Kikyo. Slavery is illegal, and so is blackmail."

"Shut up, bitch!"

It didn't take much to snap Kagome.

Launching herself at Kikyo, the cat-fight of the century ensued.

* * *

Whew. Was that a long chapter, or what? Probably only about four chapters left, guys. It's been fun! For more info on sequals and whatnot, check out my blog:

Off to play practice and fun, romantic adventures of my own! Happily, my Kikyo left without any prompting on my part. Love ya all! Update sometime soon!

(Sei-Teki Suri Koku-- Sex Pickpockets United).


	48. XLVIII

So here I am…updating.

:waves little flag:

You're lucky. Tsuki had a grade crisis and could have forsworn fanfiction for weeks, if her teacher had not been so easy to convince into allowing late work…

* * *

Kagome bowed her head as Yuka Macaze tapped her foot.

"Your record may be the only thing that keeps you out of serious trouble, Higurashi. You know better than to attack another student!"

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed, glancing over at the door. Kikyo was on the phone, presumably with Keade, and ready to chew off Inuyasha's head. Her hanyou was sitting in a chair with an ice pack over his face, having received an extremely severe bloody nose after attempting to intervene between Kagome and Kikyo. Aside from the bruise forming where he had been smacked with a microphone, he was fine.

Kikyo was sporting several large, bloody gashes from Kagome's fingernails. Her hair was tangled and several loose pieces were falling out whenever she tugged at the hem of her dress. A large bite mark showed on her upper arm, and one of her high heels was broken.

Kagome, having been attended by the school nurse first, was looking more humane than she had before. She had been bitten, scratched, kicked, ripped, and punched. Wearing Inuyasha's coat, she was definitely the worse end of the damage received.

_Too bad. Kikyo really deserved this._

"We're only going to suspend the three of you. Kikyo will have to deal with the charges against her all on her own. However, even in light of recent happenings, you had no right to attack a fellow student. You're lucky that all three of you are eighteen—any younger and you'd be facing some charges yourself."

"I understand," Kagome replied.

"We're contacting your family. Get out of here," Yuka finished, sitting down and rubbing her head as if she had a sudden migraine. "And when you get a picture taken together, make me a copy for the wall of fame."

Kagome nodded and walked into the office.

"…but grandma, did you hear what she did to me? She was supposed to stop now anyway! What do you mean, you never knew this was in the contract? You watched me add it in! …yeah, yeah…I know what it is!"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? Have you stopped bleeding yet?"

"Don't worry about me. Demon healing powers," Inuyasha shrugged. "And now that the entire school knows for certain that I'm hanyou…"

"Hey, don't look like that. They loved every minute that we were on stage, Inuyasha. And I love you, no matter what."

He flashed her a smile.

"…she even ruined my dress! Yeah, that's the one! It was my favorite, the one we got when we were on vacation! Grandma—I don't care how good you think they are! Void the contract; I know how these things work! They didn't follow the policies!"

"KIKYO!" Shippou cried, bursting into the office. "Kikyo, there's a crowd of people outside that want to speak with you!"

She looked puzzled for a moment, and the hand holding the cell phone drifted away from her ear. As soon as it was out of range, Inuyasha grabbed it.

"Mushi mushi, this is Inuyasha. Yeah—hello Keade. Kikyo? She's busy at the moment, but I can give you my best explanation of this in the meantime."

Kikyo walked out of the office.

There was a period of silence, and then a shriek. Kagome leaned forward and looked out of the frosted window glass in the door, unable to decipher the figures from one another as they piled into one huge mass.

Yuka Macaze suddenly dashed across the office, out the door, and into the mob.

"We can sign up on another contract? Everyone together? That sounds great, Keade. Let me talk with the others, and we'll meet sometime. Wednesday? Yeah, Kagome and I are both free."

* * *

Apparently, the horde of angry students outside the office door had ripped and torn at Kikyo until Macaze had called in the police. After riot control came in and tore apart the crowd, Kikyo was sent home to prevent any further acts of malice being directed at her.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of Sei-Teki Suri Koku were sitting in Rin's basement, watching a cute movie and cuddling up with their respective partners.

"Mmm…pocky…" Rin gushed, munching on the cookies as she wrote out behavior responses to her students' parents.

Kagome was going to comment on Rin's 'report cards' before her cell phone rang. "Mushi mushi, Kagome Higurashi here."

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. I am Inuyasha's father. As you are most likely aware, my son comes to visit with me every Wednesday."

"Yes," Kagome said, frowning.

"This Wednesday, you will be accompanying him as well."

"Uh…okay, I guess."

"Goodbye."

Kagome stared at her phone for a minute.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking down at her.

"Your father," Kagome replied. "He wants me to go with you on Wednesday,"

* * *

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as the wind gusted down the narrow city street. Staring up at the skyscrapers, she was pulled into the doorway and across the lobby atrium to the elevator.

"Answer everything he says directly, but otherwise let me do the talking," Inuyasha warned.

"What will happen if he doesn't like me?" Kagome asked, wide blue eyes filling at the thought.

"No one could find something to dislike about you, Kagome."

She smiled sweetly at him and cuddled under his arm. The elevator bell rang, and Inuyasha led the way to the open apartment door.

"Inuyasha, Kagome…good." His father was standing with his back to the room, looking out the window. This gave him an eerie profile and cast his shadow back into the hallway, filling Kagome with even more apprehension. "Your last rehearsal was magnificent, Inuyasha. I expect that last Saturday's performance went along a similar line?"

"Somewhat. There were a few little changes," Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and she smiled.

"Changes? I'm sick of Inuyasha's voice: why don't you answer, Kagome?"

"Well…" she glanced back over at her boyfriend—_fiancé_—to be met with two golden orbs of apprehension. "Um…Inuyasha…asked some questions…"

His father raised an eyebrow. "You're much more cohesive on the phone, Kagome. Let me take a guess—the two of you are tying the knot?"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded at the same time, both watching the older man with slight dread. If anyone else had the power to pull them apart again, it was him.

"Well, that's nice," he continued. "You two can have a seat. I'm going to…explain some things…to you both."

"Are we in trouble?"

"I didn't expect you to propose so soon, but I suppose that it only proves what we learned in the past. Kagome, do you know why you were ill upon visiting the final sighting place of the Shikon Jewel?"

"No, sir," she said honestly.

"There is a legend at your shrine, correct? It tells the story of a hanyou and miko, deeply in love yet tragically rent apart by time and villains? Kagome…Inuyasha…this is not the first time the two of you have fallen in love. The story is long and complicated, but I will try to explain it as simply as possible.

"Kagome, you stumbled upon the secret in the well house of your shrine only a handful of years prior to your age today. After the shattering of the Shikon Jewel, you and Inuyasha set out to retrieve it. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and even Shippou—these were your traveling companions. Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken lived on their own, occasionally meddling in your progress.

"Kikyo also existed in the past. She was the miko that bound the hanyou to the tree over a misunderstanding."

"We've heard this before," Kagome explained. "My mother told me about the truth of the legends a while ago. What I wondered is...are we simply reincarnations of ourselves?"

"Of a sort. Most reincarnations are born into new bodies and develop on their own, with their own spirits. All of these that I have named, and more, you encountered in the past. When you faced Naraku for the final time, you were badly wounded Inuyasha. In order to save the love of her life, Kagome wished with the Shikon Jewel for a second chance. Envisioning the shrine of her birth, she passed from consiousness.

"You and your companions awoke on this side of the well at the same ages as you existed prior to your deaths in the past. Having no memory of your previous experiences together, the wish left you all with a sort of fabricated past. This is not to say that your mother does not exist, Inuyasha, but that she is most likely another demon you encountered at some point in time."

His 'father' turned, pinning the hanyou with a stare. "I do not want you to ask me questions. When the illusions are removed, your memories will flood back. Hopefully, this briefing will prevent any incoherent thoughts from getting tangled in your minds."

Inuyasha was stuck on the way he said 'illusion'…it existed in more than one person than himself. He knew of his appearance illusion—what did the others have to hide?

His father collapsed.

* * *

Across town, Sango made an automatic motion with her arm.

"Hiraikotsu," she muttered, and then faltered when it was not there. "Hirai…kot…su?"

"Sango?" Miroku asked, hand drifting away from her butt. "What are you…what's going on?"

"I think that we need to call Kagome. Something…something weird is going on."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had both rushed forward to find a heap of clothes, nothing more. It was then that she noticed his ears.

"Oh…my…God…they really _do_ exist!"

She reached over and tugged on one of his ears.

Before Inuyasha could respond, darkness crowded the edges of his vision. It was beckoning him to abandon his mind, and as he listened to the pleas, the darkness was spreading.

Inuyasha passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Miroku stared at the phone. "Kagome's not picking up. Sango…I have the worst headache. Do you have any aspirin?"

"I want some too," she muttered, walking out of the room. Returning, she stared at Miroku with a puzzled expression on her face. "I sort of know why you're here, and I know what's going on. I just…don't know how we ended up here…but I do,"

Miroku grinned. "I think that's the statement of the day. You win the least comprehensive sentence award. Yay, confetti!"

Sango smirked. "Do you know what I'm saying, though?"

"Well…yes…" Miroku thought for a moment. "It's like…I remember fighting Naraku, and I remember my wind tunnel being ripped, and I remember…dying. But then I can also remember going to school, and I know all of the Sei-Teki songs, and I can count the number of times Inuyasha and I have been in detention…but only after the tenth grade."

"I think something similar is running through my brain," Sango agreed. "So we've figured out so far that we died in the past, and were sent here without our powers and weapons. That probably means that Kagome-chan did something in the past to bring us here."

"I don't really know, though…after my memory of the past stops, I don't know what happened to the rest of you."

"I remember dying," Sango said nonchalantly. "Hey! Maybe we can make Sei-Teki Suri Koku a goth band! You know, now that we have all these fun memories?"

Miroku stared at Sango, and then began to giggle. "At least future you is funnier than past you."

Sango glared. "Wanna run that by me once more? I may be missing Hiraikotsu, but I think I can still hit fairly well."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, and he was assaulted by two familiar scents at the same time—Kagome, and…_Myoga_.

_What the hell…?_

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Kagome, I know what's going on and everything, and I think I understand pretty much all of that explanation…but where's Myoga fitting into this?"

"He must have…not gone forward. Or retained his memory, or something. Looks like he ran away, though."

"How could Myoga impersonate an adult-sized person, though?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "Let's head home, Miroku and Sango will probably need some answers."

"Not to mention my brother and his girlfriend…and my mom and stepdad…and Shippou, and…wait—my mom and stepdad? If Myoga pulled off being my 'father', then who the hell have I been living with?"

"…I dunno. Let's go see,"

* * *

So there you have it. A bundle of explanation, straight from the 'father' himself. And you'll not be seeing any more of him, but who could he have been? Who would have lived that long and not gone forward with the wish? Hmm…

So since some people complained about chapter length, you have another chapter in not so many days. Be happy.

Orange—what ever happened with your T-shirt idea:grins: if you ever did come up with a Sei-Teki Suri design, I'd like to see it.

Until next time—not tomorrow, or the next day, maybe Sunday—ja!


	49. XLIX

HEY!

Thanks to Akina, some major editing was done on the previous chapter. **GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT!**

If you read on past this and you're confused for any reason, it's your own fault.

I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but chapter forty-eight was made longer in compensation, and I'm updating a lot this weekend to make it up—finals are over, I'm free for a whole two days!

* * *

Miroku and Sango had gone to Inuyasha's house in the time it had taken for Kagome and Inuyasha to return home. After quickly discovering that Kohaku was alone in the house, they sped over to Sei-Teki central. 

"…no, really, my hair is fine the way it is, ON MY HEAD!"

"OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Get off me—SESSHOUMARU, GRAB THE SCISSORS BEFORE SHE—DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the house, without even closing the car doors.

Standing in the front entrance way, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and…_Yura of the hair_…were locked in battle. Yura was holding Rin by her hair, and brandishing a pair of scissors in her other hand. Sesshoumaru was standing behind her, but had not taken any move yet to restrain the youkai. Sango and Miroku were edging away, probably to call authorities of some kind.

"OI! Yura, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"This is MY house, Inuyasha! And watch the way you talk to me! You should show respect for your mother!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You? I was living with _you_?"

"I don't much like the idea either! I could have had my hands on that _luscious_ silver hair a thousand times before now, and I just let the opportunities pass by! Now I'm going to have to _chase_ you! How tiresome,"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran out the door. Moments later, he was followed by Sesshoumaru with Rin on his back. She was missing about three quarters of the hair she previously had, but was otherwise unharmed. Sango and Miroku climbed out the kitchen window just as Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway.

"Where in the city would there not be any demons?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Maybe…the shrine? All of our clothes and things are there anyway…we should stop there,"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled into Kagome's driveway shortly after. Her mother was already running towards the car, waving Inuyasha's old haori.

"I was cooking noodles when the old things on the wall suddenly began to glow, Kagome! They're all restored, good as new!"

Inuyasha grabbed the fire-rat cloak and smirked at it. "Not very useful in the twenty-first century, huh?"

"Guitar strap, Inuyasha. Always think resourcefully." Rin commented.

"I can make it into a t-shirt if you give me time," Kagome added. "Let's get inside, where there won't be people rampaging to find and kill us."

* * *

"I suppose that once they've all calmed down, common sense will return to them," Kagome muttered, curled up in Inuyasha's arms. 

"Well, then…we won't leave here for a while," Sango decided. "We girls can sleep in Kagome's room, and the guys can sleep…in the well shed!"

"Hey!"

"No fair!"

"I don't wanna freeze, Sango!"

Kagome laughed. "We could all just sleep in the living room," she commented. "I have some extra futons,"

"We can watch movies," Rin suggested. "And do hair!"

"Why are we going to sit and quietly watch a movie while the three of you do each other's hair?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Because it won't be our hair being done, silly!" Rin exclaimed. "We're going to do _your_ hair!"

"Oh—and makeup!" Sango added.

"I just want to do Sesshy's hair," Rin replied with a shrug. "Beyond that, it's up to you."

Inuyasha turned puppy-eyes to Kagome. "Please, Kagome…please don't kill me…I love you, don't kill my hair…"

"I won't kill it, Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"Thank kami,"

"But I can _do_ it just fine. I _am_ female, and I _do _play with my own hair every day. I'm not going to hurt you."

Inuyasha pouted. "Evil conniving wench,"

"Aahp—that's _beautiful wonderful love-of-my-life_ to you, Sugar."

"SANGO—THAT'S CONNECTED! YOU CAN'T—OWWWWWWW!"

"Gotta save Miroku, bye!" Inuyasha said, darting over and batting Sango's hands away from Miroku's head.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you can sleep in the well house."

"What? N…no!"

* * *

Inuyasha tugged the bandana down over his ears as he snuck into school—late, as usual—but this time with fellow sneakers. Kagome was being dragged along, mortified that they hadn't told the attendance office they were there yet, and sure she would get suspended again. 

Miroku and Sango headed off to their class, while Rin tip-toed down the Sophomore hall and Sesshoumaru opened his locker.

Inspection of the window proved that Naraku was giving a powerpoint. His back was turned to the class, and he was standing a fair distance away from the two empty seats in the front. Kagome and Inuyasha snuck up and into their desks, arranging themselves as if they had been doing their work the entire time.

"…and then you add the proper noun with a corresponding adjective…why, hello Inuyasha and Kagome. Sleep in well?"

The class snickered.

Naraku turned around, walking towards Inuyasha with pure malice on his face. "Would you happen to need this test, Inuyasha? It's called a final. Without it, you fail my class."

"Yeah, I think I need that," Inuyasha said, biting his own tongue before he added 'bastard'.

"You do, eh? MIASMA!" Naraku exclaimed, opening his other hand over the paper. It dissolved into little pink speckles and fell onto Inuyasha's desk. "You fail. Sign up for summer classes immediately."

"I'm leaving this summer," Inuyasha said innocently. "You can't make me. And I can always take another final—it's not like that was the last one."

"Ah, but this year I have arranged the questions so that they cater to the mind of each individual student. Yours was a third-grade level phrasing, and the rest of the class has surpassed that. You fail."

Inuyasha didn't respond. For a moment, Kagome thought he was going to burst out in tears. His low growl indicated otherwise, however, as the air pulsed with a sudden power.

"It didn't save you in the past, Inuyasha," Naraku said quietly, so that the rest of the class couldn't hear.

"Shut up, Naraku. He won, and you know it. Don't provoke him here." Kagome replied, in Inuyasha's defense.

Another glance over proved that her worst fears were correct. Inuyasha had turned full demon, and was digging his claws into the metal poles under his desk.

"He cannot even contain himself here. What weakness,"

"Inuyasha…sit!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha shot forward, slamming his head on the desk. Yelping, his head shot back up. "Ka-goooo-meeee! That hurt!"

Naraku looked up at the rest of the students. Obviously, they assumed that Kagome had smacked Inuyasha's head into the desk, and were unalarmed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into putting this back on," Inuyasha muttered, tugging at the prayer beads around his neck.

Kagome just smiled sweetly. "Came in handy, Inu-chan."

* * *

Keade called them at lunch. After a small conference, she agreed to keep the band on the contract Inuyasha and Kagome had arranged Wednesday morning. Muttering something about her evil granddaughter, she hung up the phone. 

"Well, at least that's all still working," Inuyasha said, sighing. "Stupid fucking Naraku."

"Why is Naraku fucking?" Miroku asked, sitting down next to the hanyou. "Could it be because he found Kikyo at last?"

"He failed Inuyasha," Kagome explained.

"Oooh," Miroku replied. "Well…summer school, buddy. We all look forward to it."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not if I can—"

"INUYASHA MAKAHOTO AND MIROKU HOUSHI TO PRINCIPAL MACAZE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"I wonder who Yuka really is," Miroku commented dryly.

* * *

Kagura paced the office with a worried look on her face. She didn't mind the memories that she had been besieged with the day before—in fact, they gave her existence more meaning. A second chance, and freedom at the same time, meant more to her than any arguments she had held with Inuyasha's gang before. 

But at the start of the year they had damaged her car, and now…now they had completely ruined it! The incident could not be overlooked. She would have to punish them accordingly and hope that they still held their respect for her. Kagura didn't want them thinking of her as a villain.

"Yeah, what is it this time?" Inuyasha asked, barging into the office. He looked slightly surprised to see Kagura, but didn't comment when she didn't bring up the past.

"Makahoto, I've been going easy on you all year. But this…this is just too much!"

"What did we do?" Miroku asked, walking into the office and sitting next to his friend.

"The complete and total destruction of my car is unable to be overlooked. You're going to have to face the consequences."

"What? We didn't do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sure, we were late this morning, but we weren't in a hurry and we took…which car damaged yours?"

"I would expect you to know," Kagura replied, eyebrow raised.

"I don't,"

"Your car, Inuyasha."

"Then it wasn't us. We drove Kagome's car here this morning. You can call her down and ask,"

"You expect me to believe that? My car is ruined! I have no way to get home, Inuyasha!"

"We can drop you off, but we didn't cause the damage. You should look into it further."

"MACAZE!" Kagome exclaimed, bursting into the office. "Macaze, I have the real criminal. Kikyo just walked into the lunchroom boasting to Kouga about your car. It was their plan to get rid of Inuyasha. Tell her yourself," Kagome said, shoving Kikyo into the office.

"I don't have to say a word." Kikyo replied.

"If this is true…" Kagura sighed. "I'm not going to press charges against you, Inuyasha. I'll have Kikyo fully investigated immediately. If the investigation falls through…you're the ones in trouble."

"We understand," Miroku said for Inuyasha, without glancing at his friend.

"However, I will be speaking with your entire group a while later, gentlemen. I have a…proposition for all of you."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, Kagura."

Macaze sighed, eyes filling up. "Kagome, thank _you_. Without this chance…just thank you."

Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, heading out of the office and leaving Kikyo to receive what she had coming to her.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sesshoumaru asked, when the threesome returned. "And who's Macaze?" 

"Kagura," Inuyasha said shortly. "And it was about Kikyo's final struggle."

"Oh? Should we go beat her up again? That was fun," Rin asked, excited.

"No, no, she's all taken care of. She stole my car keys and totaled Macaze's car, to 'get rid of me'."

"Oh," Sesshoumaru said, sounding bored.

The bell rang and they headed for their afternoon classes, Inuyasha humming a cheery tune.

"What are you humming?" Kagome asked, glancing up at him with curiosity.

"'_Gome's mom has got it going on, 'Gome's mom has got it going on…_"

Kagome smirked. "That's going to be stuck in my head all day, and I'm going to kill you when school lets you."

* * *

"Kikyo Harishuma, you are accused of theft, blackmail, slander, and the destruction of private property. How do you plead?" 

"Not guilty," she said weakly, looking around the courtroom for some sort of support.

"Kikyo, is it not true that you stole the car keys of an Inuyasha Makahoto on Friday morning, with the malicious intent of destroying Yuka Macaze's car?"

"Well…yeah, I guess…but they broke a contract!"

"Kikyo, is it not true that you succeeded in destroying the car?"

"Yeah!" she said brightly. "And it was all working out, until that Higurashi bitch intervened."

"Kikyo Harishuma, I pronounce you guilty. I sentence you to a year in prison and full reimbursement of Yuka Macaze, plus a five thousand dollar court fine."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced up as he passed by his old house. Kikyo was mowing the lawn, skin grass stained and face sunburned. He didn't wave, or even slow down.

Ever since they had discovered whom they had been living with, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were living with Kagome. Sesshoumaru slept in the basement with the Sei-Teki Suri instruments and equipment while Inuyasha slept on Kagome's couch. The arrangement, while temporary, was working out nicely.

Kagura had told the band that they could all escape summer school and permanent blemishes on their records if they attended a music-oriented summer camp. Inuyasha was driving the papers over to Sango and Miroku so that they could get them turned in.

As he turned off his old street, he smiled. It was for no reason, but he didn't need to validate his actions to anyone.

He was just happy.

* * *

Well…one more chapter. It's going to be short. Aren't you all sad?

Once that's done, I'm going to go and edit. Next chapter contains lyric credits and other such good things. It's been fun guys! I'll miss this story when it's over.

Love ya all,

Tsuki


	50. L

If you're confused about the living arrangements, then it's your own fault. Read chapter 48 again, and you'll understand.

Well…Akina grasped it. I dunno about anyone else…

:grins: so yeah. This is the last chapter. It's been fun, and it's taken me through some pretty depressing points in my life. Lucky for you, while I had a general idea about sequels before, Akina's miraculous brainpower has given me yet another idea. It involves…pickup lines. :grins: Watch out for that updating-ness soon!

* * *

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag and fit it into the trunk of his car, amongst all of the other things they had stored there. Heading off for summer camp…as councilors…he was looking forward to it.

Kagome was standing in the doorway of her house, talking with her mom. They were arguing in quiet voices about something or another, and Inuyasha's keen hearing had discerned that it was something involving him. However, no matter how hard he strained, he couldn't make out the words in the conversation.

_Whatever. It's not like I'll never find out._

Making sure that all of his baggage was packed into the trunk as efficiently as possible, he picked up the last item to be towed…a pillow. Smashing it into the singular void left in the packed little trunk, he slammed down the lid.

Kagome's mom had retreated back into the house, and his girlfriend was leaning against the doorframe and smiling at him as she watched him work in the sunlight. A black bandana was tugged down firmly over his adorable puppy ears, and he had discarded his t-shirt some time before the packing began, sweat running unhindered down his muscular form.

"See something you like, or are you just staring?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"I'm not telling," Kagome pouted, pretending to be hurt. "You'll just have to suffer and never know."

"What were you talking about with your mom?"

"I'm not telling," Kagome said, more seriously. Her face took on a pink hue, giving him a vague idea as to the genre of the discussion.

"The others will have already left by now, we're going to be late, Kagome."

She got into the passenger seat of the car, the new Sei-Teki Suri Koku CD in her hands. Their back seat was filled with band equipment, since they would be leaving for the concert straight from the campgrounds.

"I can't believe it's all over," Kagome said with a sigh as they pulled away from her house.

"Over? What's over?"

"High school, graduation, Kikyo…all of it. From here on out, it's a smooth ride."

"Are you kidding? While you've been struggling to pass classes and everything good like that, I've been learning important life skills. You have a long way to go, Kagome."

"Oh really? How so?"

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Life skill number one: never irritate the driver."

He then reached over and put the child safety locks on the windows, after cutting the air conditioning. Kagome shrugged.

"Ooh, manly display of driver powers."

Inuyasha slowly reached for the heat controls. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no you don't,"

"Oh yes I do," Inuyasha replied, moving to turn them on. Kagome smacked his hand away and he turned on the radio instead.

"…So you don't have to bring anyone to your family reunion. And you don't need anyone at your cousin's wedding. You definitely don't need anyone giving you chocolate on valentine's day. You are perfectly happy watching movies alone, partying alone, and most importantly sleeping alone. Good for you, big shooter. C'mon, live a little bit! Call 29X meeting place today! Worried that you'll have nothing in common? Well, you already know that you like the same music! The best part about 29X meeting place is that you get to do things at your _own_ pace. So call today, at 1-800-508-9758! Don't spend another day alone, call 1-800-508-9758!"

Kagome laughed to herself, as Inuyasha's honey orbs met hers. "You know, there never really was a meeting place."

"There never is, Kag-chan. In the real world, love happens wherever it feels like happening. You can't schedule a romance."

She smirked. "Inu, when was the last time you stole my dayplanner…?"

* * *

Yes, fin. For now. There WILL BE A SEQUEL! Do not fear, I won't forget you.

Navigation for the rest of the chapter:

Song List Credits.

Review Credits.

* * *

**Song List Credits:**

(Listed in order of appearance in chapter)

1:

2: Broadway, Goo-Goo Dolls

3: Lover I Don't Have To Love, Bright Eyes

4: Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd; All In All, Church Song (_altered_)

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10:

11:

12:

13:

14:

15:

16:

17:

18: Broken, Seether Amy Lee

19:

20: Anthem of Our Dying Day, Story of the Year; Followed The Waves, Auf Deu Mar

21:

22:

23:

24:

25: Chop Suey, System of a Down

26:

27:

28:

29:

30:

31:

32: Punk Rock Princess, Something Corporate

33:

34: Before I'm Dead, Kidney Thieves; Transylvanian Concubine, Rasputina

35:

36: "My Cat Has Gone Away", inspired by Fiddler on the Roof and a choir song 'My Son Has Gone Away'; I Feel So Beautiful, Social Code; Tom's Diner, DNA

37:

38:

39:

40: First Date, Blink 182

41: One Year Six Months, Yellowcard (_slightly altered_)

42:

43: Only One, Yellowcard; Minutes of Me and You, Something Corporate; Until The Day I Die, Story of the Year; Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park; The Rock Show, Blink 182; Throw It All Away, Blink 182; Drop-out, Blink 182; First Date, Blink 182; Reds and Grays, Something Corporate; Memories of You, Yellowcard; More Time, Blink 182; Sweet Charade, Goo-Goo Dolls

44:

45:

46:

47: Only One, Yellowcard; Followed the Waves, Auf Deur Maur; Until the Day I Die, Story of the Year

48: Sitting Waiting Wishing, Jack Johnson; Boys of Summer, Ataris; I'm With You, Avril Lavigne; Look What You've Done, Jet; Kiss Me, Cardigans; Scars, Papa Roach; You, Amy Lee (_slightly altered_); Fall To Pieces, Velvet Revolver; The World Can Wait, Over the Rhine; Seven Deadly Sins, Flogging Molly

49: Stacy's Mom, Fountain of Wayne _(altered)_

50:

* * *

**Review Credits**

in order from most recent to most distant. if I missed someone, my greatest apologies. email me and I'll edit the chapter.

luvinukagome

roni

Chayta Crazywolf

Lexi

Secret-punk-rocker16

Rachel Leigh

akina kumi-tami

nekoinuhanyou

OrangeInuYasha

Drake Clawfang

Dark-magic-fire

Nez-chan

fuf

xblackheartx

angelic-kuti

Double E

Drake Clawfang

Inu

genkai young

Ariliana

PINK-THINGY

Desi

mary jane

Nyehaan

CrimsonBirdhouse

witchgurl

Asinya Rain Ann

miroku's 1gf

Wiccan Aviva

feilo

inu-yasha and snago luver

InuKagluver91

Koori

Inuyasha's Dusty-chan

sesshomaru-lvr-25

demongurl

angela

shmuckums

lostinthoughtandintime

ladykaa28

Black-Moon-Goddess

skatermike1

spdsgirl

dont-shoot

IxAddictionxI

DraGonMistress704

Saiyou-the-lover

Icefall

KittySamurai506

SunTory

MyOtaku

inuyashababe25

Tomiie-

Kibo

britt

Kikokiller

lil-missa

Newfie/B.C Girl

whitetiger-isabella

InuLvr4eva

Demonic Brat

Artemys91

Sniffles (Sesshomaru4812)

lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy

Tainted Soul 101

Kagome M.K

Usagi no Baka

Savannah Griffin

Vengeance4love23

DemonKitty

DarkRoses217

Eartha

me

Shiranai Yukino

inu-fanforever

sweetnsad

my secret

power2thepink

silentslayer

badgurl136

Mary

loveinukagome

bamchick001

all of you deserve more updates and huggles than one Tsuki could ever produce. A meager laundry-list is not enough to thank you all for your support and suggestions.

sadly, all things must come to a close. this story has been here through a lot of tough times, and I'm going to miss you all. hearing that someone I've never even met before was still encouraging me to write was enough to bring a smile to my face many times over.

some of you stuck with the reviews all the way from start to finish, and some of you popped up once or twice. thank you all a billion times over, no matter how many times you reviewed or what it was you said. from corrections to flames to encouragement to begging, all of it was appreciated.

it's going to be a while before you see the sequel, but please read some of my other works until then.

closing the back cover,

Tsuki no Oni


End file.
